The Dimensional Guardians!
by Energy Wiz
Summary: The sequel to when Time and Space collide. Join heroes both new and old as they fight, both the mysterious Giratina and horde of Magnemites, Magnatons, and a Magnazone while exploring the strange and distorted Reverse World. Chapter 9 has been edited.
1. Prologue

**Heroes Vs. Pokemon (Part 2): The Dimensional Guardians!**

**Here it is folks! The sequel to ****When Time and Space Collide!****. This story is just like it's prequel because this story resolves around the second pokemon movie of the Diamond and Pearl Trilogy called ****Garintina and the Sky Warrior!**** so the plot is not original. I'm just adding stuff to it just like I did with it's prequel.**

**Review Replies:**

**Batthan: ****Thanks for the tip!**

**Kinghy: ****I'm thinking about it.**

**WereDragon EX: ****Yeah, I know it was weird with that the newcomers left without even seeing if Darkrai survived or not. However they will learn of Darkrai's survival in this story. Also thanks for pointing out all the flaws in that story, and naming the attacks I couldn't, that was the VERY FIRST story that I published, so I'm a rookie. Interesting thoughts about Dialga rewinding and stopping time and Dialga warping space and avoiding attacks, I should've used that in the story, but oh well. I really don't know much about pokemon anyway.**

**Alisha Blank: ****Sorry, didn't know that Dawn loses the contest. And I disagree on only Dialga, Palkia, Girantina and Arceus being the only beings capable of shattering Dialga's and Palkia's crystals. I think that as long as it is a powerful attack, anyone could crack it. But hey, that's my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story, and I don't own Pokemon, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog and their respective characters. The only thing I can take credit for are my OC's that are in this story.**

**Summary: When most of our favorite heroes make a return trip to the pokemon world (along with some new friends) they soon become involved in another adventure which will take them into the mysterious reverse world. And while some of our separated heroes fight off against Girantina in multiple battles in the reverse world. Ash and his friends find a Shaymin who insist that he needs to be taken to the flower garden right away and so they begin a journey to get Shaymin to the flower garden in time for the flower bearing which is basically a Shaymin migration. Meanwhile Joshua also must figure out how to control his new out-of-control electricity powers. But when a new foe arises everyone (including Garintina) will have to band together defeat this new foe with the others …..But just like before…… can they do it?**

**Note: Sora, Donald, and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts will probably not be making an appearance in this story because they are going to have to enter Castle Oblivion in about 1-3 weeks. Because I don't' want to goof up the Kingdom Hearts story too much. So even if they do make an appearance it will be brief. they might, keyword 'MIGHT' appear in brief multiple cameos.**

* * *

(Suddenly the scene changes to that of the reverse world and as words form at the bottom of the screen out of nothingness, mysterious music begins to play)

**Pokemon**

**Laserstorm**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Danny Phantom**

**A bit of Kingdom Hearts**

**And**

**One more, surprise crossover.**

**In**

**The Sequel to: When Time and Space Collide!**

**The Dimension Guardians!**

**Enjoy**

(I know introductions were short…but oh well.)

* * *

**Prologue (Enjoy the first part of the story! Chapters will begin to be update sometime in late spring or early summer.)  
**

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, with swamp-like fog in every direction you look, a tiny white hedgehog-like pokemon with grass on it's back walks cautiously through the forest floor. In fact this creature is so cautious and nervous that even the quite sweet noises of honeycomb pokemon flying over head frighten it to no end.

Well anyway after walking for a few feet this pokemon comes into a clearing of the forest where it sees a clear glassy lake, the pokemon sighs in relief and joy. The strange pokemon then begins to drink the water from the lake, when suddenly a blue ball of light forms on the other side of the lake catching the hedgehog-like pokemon's attention. This blue ball of light, with a flash, fades away to reveal the four legged steel reptilian-like pokemon of time…Dialga, standing there looking up into the sky for a brief second before bringing it's head down to drink the water as well.

Meanwhile in a very strange alien-like world a mysterious gray pokemon, with 6 black tentacles coming out from the back of it's neck with red at the tips, begins to fly upwards to see a water-like reflection of Dialga that is seemingly floating in mid-air. But the reflection is more like a view portal into the real world where Dialga is drinking from the lake.

In the real world a small swirling of purple energy begins to form on the water's surface near to where Dialga is drinking as a result of this mysterious pokemon closing in on Dialga's location in it's abyss-like world.

And as the swirling continues to grow and intensify the screen for a brief moment changes to a white haired man watching all of this from his 3-d radar…thing. (I don't know what to call it).

Anyway the purple swirling on a part of the water's surface near Dialga forms into a purple hole-like thing before a giant force of wind shoots out of it and heads straight for Dialga, who let's out a surprised cry from this. The force of the wind quickly catches Dialga in it's sucking current and begins to try and drag the temporal deity through the purple portal. However Dialga, somehow is able to fight this suction current rather well, though he was struggling.

The scene, again for a brief second changes back to that white haired man watching all of this on his 3-d radar as the feminine computer voice says "Currently making contact with Dialga."

The scene then changes back to reveal the strange pokemon charging out of the purple hole and tackling Dialga, but as it does this it's body for a few seconds turns purple as it's serpent like body transforms into a more brontosaurus dinosaur (Ya know those long necked dinosaur's) except the pokemon didn't have a long neck, but the body structure was similar with the exception of this pokemon having six legs formed instead of four. The pokemon's six tentacles had also changed into two black wings with red spikes on the front side of them.

This strange pokemon then grabs Dialga by one of it's front legs with it's yellow claw like things around it's neck and begins to pull Dialga slowly but surely into the purple hole-like portal as said pokemon struggles to break free.

Meanwhile that poor hedgehog-like pokemon that had been watching all of this was caught up in the wind draft of these two giants and was thrown onto one of Dialga's metal spikes on it's back. Luckily though Dialga or this strange pokemon didn't notice.

The scene, for the third time changes back to the white haired man watching all of this as the computer voice reveals the name of this strange pokemon and the strange multi-color abyss like world it was in by saying "Girantina has captured Dialga and is returning to the reverse world." The white man after hearing this says "They won't make it. Find the next point of appearance." The computer then replies with "As you wish Zero."

The scene then changes back to Dialga, Girantina, and the hedgehog-like pokemon as Girantina drags Dialga back into it's abyss like world known as the reverse world and it's body reverts back into its previous serpent-like form. Dialga is then tackled into one of the floating islands by Girantina, creating a lot of smoke.

Meanwhile a man with a Sheldon pokemon who was hopping from floating island to floating island stops to see all of this.

The man then says curiously as a metal thin antenna comes out of his big black backpack and puts a device in front of one of his eyes "Has Girantina captured Dialga?"

He then catches sight of something small and begins to click the zoom button on the device in front of his left eye to zoom in on a small green spot on the tip of one of Dialga's metal spikes. And upon seeing that this green spot is a pokemon the man says in confusion "What's it doing here?"

Suddenly Dialga who is wrapped up by Girantina's serpent-like body lets out a cry of anger and frustration, before shaking Girantina off of itself and flying right back up to the purple portal that he was dragged in through which was slowly beginning to close.

And as it does this the hedgehog-like pokemon loses it's balance and falls down onto one of the nearby floating islands.

Girantina, as you can imagine instantly began pursuing Dialga as it made it's way to the purple portal. And just as Dialga begins to climb out of the portal and back into the real world, Girantina once again uses it's golden claw like things around it's neck to grab one of Dialga's rear legs, before yanking the temporal pokemon back into the reverse world. The portal then closes after wards.

Girantina then lets go of Dialga's leg seeing as how it is now trapped in this world and that it would just be a waste of energy now. But Dialga still tries to run and as he flies past the floating island where the hedgehog-like pokemon he causes a bit of the purple smoke that is seen floating around in patches all across the reverse world over to the pokemon. And Girantina passing by in it's pursuit of Dilaga only helps push this sinister smoke closer to the terrified pokemon.

But as it is surrounded by this dark purple smoke the little pokemon suddenly begins to absorb it, as it's pink leafs on each side of it's head turn black. Which efficiently absorbs all the purple smoke around the little pokemon.

Meanwhile as Dialga continues to fly away Girantina suddenly swoops in front of the Time deity and forms a blue ball of fire at it's mouth, before launching it at Dialga. The attack makes direct contact and Dialga is sent flying backwards. But Dialga manages to recover and begins to try and run again as the dimensional deity charges up a fireball at it's mouth and fires it at Dialga.

The attack misses and instead slams into the same floating island the strange hedgehog-like pokemon is on, causing a pretty good sized explosion as the hedgehog-like pokemon is knocked back up into the air from the explosion, right between the two battling titans.

And as the pokemon floats in the air, Girantina begins to fly towards Dialga, and the terrified little pokemon was in it's path. Just as Girantina sees this little pokemon, said pokemon cries out in terror as it's leaf petals on each side of it's head begin to glow brightly, before letting out a huge green blast of dust and particles that catches both titan's attention's.

The force from this blinding green explosion causes both legendaries, the human, and the Sheldon pokmeon, to struggle to hold their ground against it. But as the green explosion dies down a greenish-blue portal forms in midair where the hedgehog-like pokemon had created that green explosion.

This new portal then instantly sucks the little pokemon into it's light rainbow-like color tunnel before ejecting it out into the real world, and into a river, which sweeps the little pokemon away.

Zero who was watching all of this from his headquarters says with curiosity "What was that?" the computer replies to him with "That was not the work of Girantina."

Suddenly Zero's screen monitor shows the little pokemon begin dragged away by a rushing river as the computer continues to say "it seems to be because of that pokemon."

Meanwhile Dialga rushes through this same portal that the little pokemon had created, but just as it reached the end of this light tunnel Girantina, once again drags Dialga back into the reverse world. However this time Dialga doesn't run and instead turns around to face Girantina and as it's diamond-like jewel on it's chest glows blue it fires off a purple lighting-like ball of energy at Girantina, making direct contact with said pokemon.

Sparks fly off of Girantina as it recovers from this attack, Dialga takes advantage of the situation and flies back into the portal, through the rainbow tunnel and out into the real world and flying up into the sky.

But as Girantina fully recovers and tries to chase Dialga through this portal, it closes up. Girantina is un-phased by this and instead shoots a column of swirling air from it's mouth creating another purple portal in mid air. But just as Girantina tries to fly out, it's body rewinds that movement, placing Girantina back to his starting position. Girantina tries to go through his portal again, but is met with the same thing again.

Girantina, now realizing Dialga is behind this cries out in rage and frustration with eyes glowing red. The man on the floating island who saw all of this says with slight shock as he sees this last event "It's trapped. Dialga must've done something to it."

A bubble of Dialga floating in the real world sky can be seen hovering in the reverse world. Girantina who sees this destroys it in rage with it's body causing a white energy shockwave to occur right where Dialga is in the real world. But all this gets from Dialga is a shrug of slight pain from this and confusion before it flies high into the sky and disappears behind the clouds. Also the portal that Girantina made closes up as well.

Meanwhile in these same skies a humongous airship can be seen flying through the clouds as the screen takes us inside and back to where this screen loves to take us so much.

Zero upon seeing all of this in from his airship says with a sigh "We've come to late."

Suddenly the computer says something as it shows Girantina being rewound in time as it tries to go through it's portal on Zero's screen "It seems after coming in contact with Dialga, Girantina is unable to leave the reverse world. Time is now running in a infinite loop around Girantina."

The screen for the final time in this prologue changes for a brief moment to see the little pokemon still being dragged by the stream it is struggling in, when it suddenly encounters a waterfall and is swept over into the calm river below. The screen then fades.

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes in this prologue. It is just tough to really describe the things in the reverse world, if you catch my drift. Well anyway the next chapter is when all of your favorite heroes arrive!…well most of them anyway. But, just like you saw in the disclaimer, two certain blue and black hedgehogs will appear in this story as well. Also my OC characters won't make an appearance until the end of chapter 2. And even then they won't officially arrive in the pokemon world until a few more chapter on. So now that I've had gotten all of that off my chest….I hope you stay tuned for the first chapter of this sequel to When Time and Space Collide! See ya! **

**Also do you guys like it that my character Joshua has a bunch of powers. Or do you think he has too much or too little. He's still going to acquire a new power or two but I'm just curious. So please review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes arrive once again

**Surprise! I decided to post the first chapter before I said I would. The reason why I said that chapter's wouldn't start being published until later spring was because I'm working on another story tilted: ****The Universal Blade and the Seven Solider of Light****.**

**WereDragon EX: ****Has my grammer really improved? I didn't even noticed truth be told. About your request of keeping the aspects of the plot the same to Ash's group's POV, I'll try to keep as true to the storyline as possible, but since all of the characters will be more involved: as in Timmy, Joshua and Nathan meeting Ash's group, some parts of the plot will have to be altered. Besides, do you really think the heroes will just stand by and watch Giratina blasting Shadow Balls at Ash's group? And as for more Kingdom Hearts appearing the answer is yes, however I'm not to sure if Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be in this story due to the 'Castle Oblivion' incident that occurs just around the timeline of this story, but will see.**

**Kinghy: ****I never actually consider doing one about the anime Team Galactic conclusion, in fact I'm still considering about doing one for Arceus or not, but like I said with WereDragon Ex, will see. And thanks for the compliment.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heroes arrive once again**

* * *

* * *

Running on the stone sidewalk between the water and the elevated stone platform Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu were racing to the stone stairs that would get them on top of the terrain elevated by stone. Once they reach the top of the stairs they saw Dawn and her partner Piplup by the water pump thing (that basically acts like a faucet) washing their hands while Brock was fixing up breakfast on a picnic table.

"There piping hot straight off the grill" said the cook Brock as he moved the last pancake over onto the main plate from the grill. Ash being anxious says "Cool lets dig in!" Pikachu agreeing says "Pika!". But just as Ash reaches for a pancake, Brock puts his cooking pan in front of Ash's hand and says "Hold on a minute. Did you wash your hands?"

Ash replies nervously while waving some rather dirty hands in the air "Uhhh…Look there clean as a whistle." But as Ash get's a good look at his hands which we're really dirty, he sighs and for some strange reason he could've sworn he heard a fog horn going off somewhere.

Suddenly Dawn shouts out in slight anger and annoyance while washing her hands "Ash Ketchum you should always remember to wash your hands before you eat." She then turns off the water pump-like faucet and walks over to the picnic table with Piplup as Ash trades positions with her and walks over to said pump-like faucet to wash his hands. "Alright whatever."

And while this is going on Pikachu and Piplup walk over to Brock and give the 'where's our food' sounds. Brock, seeing this says with a smile "Don't worry I've made more than enough for everybody." He then walks over to circular pattern of tree stumps and takes off the blanket that was covering a couple of the stumps to reveal a bowl full of pokemon food on each stump "Ta-da! My extra special pokemon food!" Pikachu and Piplup let out a cry of joy as they rush over to two of the bowls and begin to dig in.

Dawn then, without warning shouts out while throwing four poke balls into the air "Alright it's time to eat!" Each poke ball then opens and releases each one of Dawn's pokemon: Buneary, Swinub, Pachirsua, and Abipom.

Ash follows up as he throws five poke balls into the air "Hey I'm not going to leave you guys out!" And, just like Dawn each poke ball then releases Ash's pokemon: Chimcar, Turtwig, Buziel, Gliscore, and Staravia.

Brock then concludes this as he throws his three poke balls into the air "Wait till you feast your eyes on this feast!" And like before each poke ball then releases Brock's pokemon: Happiny, Crogaunt, Sudowodo (Sorry I couldn't quite remember the tree-like Pokemon's name).

While all of this is happening a certain pokemon is watching everyone gathering around the circle of tree stumps, leaving the picnic table unoccupied. The dirty little pokemon takes advantage of this and quickly runs over to the table, climbs on it, and helps itself to some of Brock's pancakes.

Meanwhile Ash who is watching the pokemon eating says "Man I'm getting hungry just by watching them chow down." Dawn agreeing with Ash says "Me too." The young pokemon trainer then turns around as he says cheerfully "So let's eat….Huh?"

That 'Huh' was from the shock of seeing a little dirty pokemon eating away at one of the pancakes. Ash then rushes over to the picnic table and freaks out by saying "Wait stop! Those are our pancakes you know!" However the little pokemon ignores Ash and continues to eat. Dawn however, feeling curious asks "What is it?" Brock answers with "A pokemon."

Suddenly Pikachu and Piplup jump onto the table too and the penguin pokemon begins to scold this mysterious pokemon for eating the pancakes. Pikachu just looks at the pokmon with curiosity. Piplup, without warning grabs the end of the pancake the little pokemon is currently eating and begins to try and pull it out of this mysterious Pokemon's mouth.

But, quite unexpectedly the little pokemon, at seemingly impossible eating speeds, eats its way through the pancake and bites down on Piplup's flipper-like arm quickly resulting in a cry in pain from Piplup. But Piplup's pain quickly melts away to anger as he again begins to scold the little pokemon, who suddenly shakes some of the dirt off of itself, causing dirty smoke to spread every which way. Everyone in the vicinity coughs as the dust particles attempt to invade their lungs.

The little pokemon then uses Pikachu as a spring board and hops up, latching on to the tip edge of Ash's red hat. After a moment of Ash trying to shake off the little pokemon, said pokemon jumps onto the edge of the barbeque grill causing the whole thing to tip over. And by now this has caught all of the pokemon's attentions as well.

The grill then suddenly short-circuits causing black smoke to be ejected in two opposite directions. The little pokemon was caught in one of the directions. Suddenly it begins to absorb the black smoke. Then, after sucking up all of the smoke, the little pokemon begins to glow a fluorescent green causing both humans and pokemon alike to stare in awe, though the awe quickly changes to screams as the little pokemon creates a moderate explosion of green particles that knocks everyone off their feet.

However Piplup wastes no time in recovering from the phenomenon and rushes over to the pokemon and begins to scold at him yet again. The little pokemon scampers away in fear, but is quickly stopped when the pokemon notices the other pokemon giving it angry glares.

Dawn, seeing this has gone on far enough shouts with discipline in her voice "Stop it! Right now!" This causes much confusion among the pokemon but it is ignored as Dawn kneels down to the little pokemon and says in a soft tone of voice "No need to worry. Don't be afraid."

Dawn slowly picks up the still-terrified pokemon and walks over to the water-pump like faucet and turns it on, she then washes the little pokemon in the running water. As the dirt flows off, the creature's true color form returns, revealing that it is a white pokemon with green grass growing on it's back, along with two pink flower petals on each side of it's head.

After Dawn turns off the water, the pokemon then, much like a dog, shakes off the excess water. Dawn wraps the little pokemon in a pink towel and holds said pokemon to her chest as she says "There. nice and clean" The, pokemon for the first time in this story actually smiles as he says telepathically "Hmm that did feel nice."

Ash and Brock gasp in shock, thought Dawn doesn't realize it as she replies "I'll bet it did." It clicks in Dawn's head "Huh?" The pokemon continues to talk telepathically as if nothing was said "Although it was a little chilly. And perhaps if you've been the tiniest bit gentler."

During all of this Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock kept looks of shock on the fact that this pokemon was talking. Dawn, making sure she wasn't going crazy asks "Did you…?" Ash interrupts with "Yeah I heard." Brock, now realizing something states "It's telepathy." Ash , still regaining his composure from the shock of this pokemon talking asks "Okay? ..so where did you come from"

The little pokemon replies with a nod in a direction "From over there." Ash, feeling confused by this asks "From over where?" "I said from over there!" Ash, now starting to get slightly angry replies to the pokemon with "And I said what do you mean by over there?"

The pokemon, after hearing this begins to mumble a collection of words that comes as un-comprehendible to our heroes. Suddenly Brock notices something "Something's not right." He then walks over to the pokemon, that Dawn is still holding and places a hand on the pokemon. Brock, upon notching how hot the little pokemon is says in worry "It's got a fever!" Dawn, after hearing this replies in worry "We should go to the pokemon center!" Ash, agreeing with her says "Yeah lets hurry!"

Ash then brings out his empty poke balls and says as he causes all of his pokemon to go back into their balls "Okay gang return" Dawn follows up with "Return!" Brock finishes with "Return!" and once this is over with, all pokemon except for Crogaunt are back in their balls. As soon as Brock notices Croguant though it soon meets the same fate as the others and is sent back into it's ball "You too!"

* * *

As Wanda had woken up and got Poof she thought _Aww what a beautiful morning. I just hope that Timmy and Cosmo don't goof it up today like they always do. _And she poofed up pancakes for both her and Poof while watching a poofed up television about the hottest new fashion. (Blegh!)

After she and Poof had finished breakfast she thought _Now it's time to go greet my two annoying idiots._ and with that thought she poofed from the castle in the fishbowl to Timmy's room, only to be greeted by a beaten up Timmy and a beaten up Cosmo hanging by their underwear from two vicious bears' mouths. "Hey Wanda. How was your morning" said the buck tooth 10 (Going on 11) year old boy.

To which Wanda replies to him with an annoyed tone of voice "Well I was having a pleasant morning until I saw you two in this same predicament……again" To which Timmy replies "Oh come on Wanda. You need to learn how to have fun every now and then." Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says "Yeah! Live a little!"

Wanda after hearing this says annoyed as she poofs the bears away and poofs Timmy and Cosmo back to full health with "I can't because I have to make sure you two don't do anything stupid and get yourselves into trouble like you always do." Timmy after hearing this says "Well your not doing a very good job." To which Wanda can't help but say "That may be true sport. But that is why I have to work overtime and make sure you two are alright."

Timmy after hearing this says as a thought comes into his head "And that is also why I'm going take all of us to someplace with a lot of action so me and Cosmo can show you that having fun is okay." Cosmo agreeing with Timmy says "Yeah Timmy your right! My wife does need to lighten up a bit" Wanda, in responses gives a glare at Cosmo, who for a second gives off a nervous chuckle before saying to Timmy hysterically with a solider-like posture "So captain Timmy what is our destination?"

Timmy replies to him with "Remember when we went to that town that started with Ala….something" Wanda helps him out by saying "Alamos town sweetie." Timmy after hearing this says "Right! Anyway while we were there, remember how we helped Sora and Laserstorm fight off that metal four-legged freak." Wanda after hearing this says "Yeaaaah? I remember." Timmy then continues to say "Well there was so much excitement and action in that….uh…..place.." Wanda, sensing Timmy's confusion says "It was in a different world Timmy." Timmy shocked by this asks "How do you know?" Wanda answers with "When you wish for us to go somewhere me and _possibly _Cosmo can sense what world, dimension and universe this place is at right before we poof there." Timmy replies with "Oh, well anyway I think that world would be a perfect place to show you how to have fun Wanda."

Wanda glares at Timmy "Don't you remember what happened to Darkrai!?"

Timmy stays silent for a moment.

He remembered after playing video games with Cosmo all night that he knew he was forgetting something, so naturally he wished to remember it. His godparents had grant the wish, and Timmy spilled a tears at remembering how Darkrai sacrificed his life to help save the town. He hated himself for forgetting about him, and wished that he would always remember Darkrai as well as his name.

Timmy finally says "Can we not talk about him. I feel bad enough forgetting him as it is."

Wanda felt guilty for brining that up, so trying to comfort him she says "I'm sorry Timmy, I shouldn't have brought that up. If it makes you feel any better I'll go with you to that world again but I'm sending Poof to Mama Cosma, I'm not taking any chances with him." And with that she poofs up a cell phone and dials Mama Cosma's number and as soon as Mama Cosma answers her phone Wanda says "Mama Cosma could you wa…." She never finishes the sentence as Mama Cosma poofs next to Poof and says to the phone she is holding between her cheek as she grabs Poof "Babysit Poof because you don't want to risk his safety by going to some different world?…I'd be happy too!" and with that she poofs away with Poof.

Wanda, a little freaked out finishes her sentence "watch Poof." Before regaining her composure before asking curiously "By the way… how did you remember Sora and that Laserstorm guy from several weeks ago when you can't even remember yesterday's homework or Darkrai?" To which Timmy replies in his childish voice "I don't know, I guess since I actually talked with Laserstorm and Sora, and only saw Darkrai a few times, it made it so much easier to remember them. Now please can we just drop it!"

Wanda nods her head "Sorry."

Suddenly, without warning Cosmo shouts to Timmy hysterically "What are you waiting for Timmy!? Make the wish! Make the wish!" Timmy, manages to bring a smile to his face "Alright Cosmo. Ahem….I WISH WE COULD GO BACK TO THAT WORLD WHERE WE HELPED SORA AND LASERSTORM FIGHT THAT FOURLEGGED CREATURE !!!" Cosmo, then after hearing this says gleefully "Yay!!!!" while Wanda just groans .And so she and Cosmo both lift their wands up into the air…and with a poof the trio are nowhere to be seen in Timmy's bedroom.

* * *

In a big open meadow life begins to emerge as bees begin to search for pollen in the flowers and as birds pluck worms from the ground. But quite suddenly a blue blur speeds right through this meadow leaving a trail of dust behind.

This blue blur had quills on it's back and had blue fur all over it's body with the exception of it's chest and the area around it's mouth, which were shades of human tan. The figure also had white gloves and red shoes with a yellow buckle on each one of those red shoes.

All of these descriptions equaling to none other than the fact that this was the legendary figure of speed and agility that had foiled so many of Dr. Eggman's plans time and time again: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Now the reason why Sonic was running through the fields this early was because he was on his way to Tail's lab because said two-tailed fox had called him via letter and asked him to come to his lab. _So what does Tails want to show me this time? _thought the proud and confident hedgehog as Tail's lab came into view over the horizon _it probably has to do something with the Chaos Emeralds again. _And by the time he finished these thoughts he was at the entrance to the lab.

And as he began to explore inside said lab he spotted Tails next to a huge circular device that seemed to have 5 diamond shape jewels in 5 diamond shaped slots on the sides of this device. But what really caught Sonic's eye was the fact that he spotted Shadow the Hedgehog next to Tails as well.

So Sonic proceeds to ask with a cheerfully and arrogant tone of voice "So what's Shads doing here Tails?" But before Tails could reply Shadow interrupts with slight anger in his voice "You know I hate that nickname Sonic!"

For most people the sight of Shadow being angry even in the slightest would send them running for the hills but Sonic was one of the few who were able to resist this intimidation from Shadow quite well. The legendary blue hedgehog then says with a teasing tone of voice "Aw come on Shads you know you like being called that." Shadow getting anger from Sonic teasing him says angrily "No I don't Sonic! And if you keep calling me that I'll forcefully rip your tongue out of your throat with one hand tied behind my back!"

Suddenly Tails buts in as he says "Hey guys I didn't call you both here so that you could fight! I called you both her because I want to introduce you to the World-Portal 7000!" Sonic after hearing this says in his usual tone of voice as he says "Pretty neat Tails. So what does it do?" Tails after hearing this says "Well like the name implies this baby can take you to any other world you like. And as you can see it's powered up by 5 of the Chaos Emeralds, seeing as how you guys have the other two Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow after hearing this just scoffs as he says in his usual non-emotional tone of voice "That's what you called us here for? Pfht a world teleporter? Lame." Sonic on the other hand says cheerfully "Well I think it's cool Tails. In fact why don't you give it a test run?"

Tails after hearing this says cheerfully "No problem Sonic!" and with that the two-tailed fox flew over to a computer monitor, using his two tails to spin like a helicopter's blades, and typed in a random world and location before hitting the big red button, causing a vortex of energy to form in the open space of the circular device."

Shadow after seeing this just "Hmphs" while Tails says with excitement his voice "Awesome! It worked!" Sonic after hearing his best friend say this says "Nice work Tails." to which Tails replies "Thanks Sonic."

Suddenly sparks being to fly off the computer console as the vortex begins to suck in random objects and such while warning sirens begin blaring off. During all of this chaos Sonic is the first one to say anything as he shouts out while struggling against the suction current of the vortex portal along with Shadow "What's happening Tails!?" Tails replies to him while typing on his computer monitor with "I don't know Sonic! But for some reason the chaos energy powering the vortex has added a sucking current to the vortex that's dragging anything and everything that's nearby to it." Shadow, after hearing this says angrily "Well fix it already and stop this retarded thing!" Tails complies and immediately presses a few buttons on the console, cutting the energy flow off from the Chaos Emeralds to the vortex portal.

But before the vortex runs out of power it manages to pull both Sonic and Shadow into the portal, disappearing with a flash of light while Tails screams out "SONIC!!! SHADOW!!!!"

Suddenly the vortex dies out and the warning sirens shut off leaving the lab in complete ruin and silence.

* * *

"Okay…tell me again why we are here in the ghost zone?" asked the infamous half ghost Danny Phantom.

You see Danny and his two best friends Tucker and Sam (Who we're in the specter speeder) we're currently mapping out more of the ghost zone in case they ever needed this info when they went back into the ghost zone. Danny as hinted was not all in favor of the idea, because being in the dimension where countless ghosts that hated your guts to the very core we're residing in wasn't exactly how Danny wanted to spend his Saturday…at all.

However there was one thing that they're we're doing that motivated Danny

Searching for Darkrai

After all ghosts can't be killed, so if Dakrai faded away back in Alamos town, naturally that had to mean he was in the realm of ghosts: The Ghost Zone. Though after a few months of searching he was beginning to grow frustrated.

Anyway back to the story:

Sam replied to Danny over the Fenton phones that Danny was wearing with "Well Danny like I said before were probably going to need to know this ghost zone like the back of our hands. Because eventually we're going to need to go back into this ghost zone to either rescue you from some ghost that kidnapped you or we'll have to find some kind of mystical item that will help us defeat some kind of powerful ghost….blah blah blah. You know the usual?" Tucker agreeing with Sam says to Danny over the Fenton phones "You know she's got a point dude, and I thought you wanted to search for this ghost you called Darkrai."

Danny after hearing this says "I know, I know, I just don't want to be here on a Saturday that's all. Plus the fact that a nearly ever ghost here hates me to the core doesn't help things along ei,,,,,,." the young halfa stops abruptly as he spots a white door with a symbol of a red and white ball shaped thing on the center of the door, with said door floating in midair like all the doors in the ghost zone do. Danny then curiously asks his two best friends regarding this over the Fenton phones with "uh guys what kind of door is that?"

To which Sam replies over the Fenton phones with "I've got no clue Danny." Tucker follows up with "I don't think this is a regular ghost zone door Danny." Sam reluctantly adds "As much as I hate to admit it Tucker's got a point. We should probably just leave this door be, seeing as how all the other doors led to some evil ghost's lair." Danny floats over to the door and grabs it's red handle "You know this could be Darkrai's ghost lair?"

Poor Danny didn't know how wrong he was until he had opened the door and a blinding light engulfed him that quickly sucked him into the door. And while this all went on Tucker and Sam shouted off at the same time in complete worry for their friend with "DANNY!!" But cries of worry did nothing to help save their friend as the door shut itself up and shot off in a random direction at high speeds to which Sam shouts out "Follow that door!" And with that she directed the specter speeder in that direction and flew, as fast as the vehicle would allow, right after it.

Tucker, seeing all of this says quietly "Chasing magic flying doors? What kind of world do we live in anyway?"

* * *

**Chapter 1 End **

* * *

**Well that's is the first chapter of this sequel folks, and please don't hesitate to review. Also sorry if I made Shadow a bit out of character. It's just that it's hard to get his personality right. And you guys now know the reasons why Danny and Timmy left without even seeing if Darkrai lived or not. Danny thought Darkrai had gone back to the Ghost Zone after fading away, and Timmy just plain old forgot him in all that action. Well anyway I hope you stay tuned for chapter two of The Dimensional Guardians.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Reverse World

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to upload any new chapters yet, it's just that this stupid computer is going at a slug's pace, not to mention that it's internet connection flickers from connected and not connected.**

**Kinghy: ****Yeah, it would be troublesome to write a story about the Team Galactic conclusion. Like you said, everyone would need to be informed about who they are, what they did, and what their goals are. But…..I might pull a few strings together.**

**WereDragonEx****: I know you can't wait to see their reactions when Ash and his group find out that Joshua, Timmy, and Danny were in Alamos town during the Dialga/Palkia crisis, but that reaction probably won't fully take place until near to the end of the story. As for Giratina fighting the newcomers, that won't happen until the next chapter, so hang in there.**

**Sora532: Oops, well this embarrassing, i put Sora and Ash didn't i? I guess i wasn't really thinking about that, I'm sorry. Sora is not a main character in this story, but he might make some kind of appearance in the story, so keep reading.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Reverse World**

* * *

Once Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup had brought the little hedgehog-like pokemon into the Pokemon Center and placed this little pokemon in the care of Nurse Joy they we're eagerly hoping that this pokemon was going to be okay. From behind the glass wall they saw multiple scanning devices scanning the pokemon.

After a couple of minutes Nurse Joy suddenly finally says as she looks at the computer monitoring the mysterious pokemon's health "It's a Shaymin: The gratitude pokemon. It does look awfully tired." Right after she finishes this the scanners stop scanning the little pokemon (Which is now going to be called Shaymin) right as it wakes up, for it had been sleeping a minute ago. The others let out relieved sighs.

While Nurse Joy continuing speak with "But everything's just fine. And this little Shaymin is back to full health" Ash after hearing this says while still watching Shaymin who is on a moveable metal cart "Shyamin….so that's what it is." Dawn follows up with "The gratitude pokemon"

Suddenly Brock puts on a pair glass, similar to the ones Nurse Joy is wearing and begins his way-out-of-league flirting attempt "And my names Brock the gratitude person." He then grabs Nurse Joys hands and gets down on one knee, continuing to bow after saying "each of the following statements "I'm grateful to have met you Nurse Joy. Grateful! Now will you go out with me? So Grateful! Of course we could just be friends. Still more Grateful! Of course perhaps…Ugh!"

His flirting speech is rudely interrupted when Crogaunt appears from his poke ball and punches Brock in the back with Poison Jab. Brock falls like a log, down to the floor frozen in a weird position as he says with pain clearly evident in his voice "Let's stick with the friend line" Crogaunt than drags him away.

Suddenly a Chansey pushes the cart that Shaymin is on out of the scanning room and into the room where the others are at. Shaymin then says nervously as it looks around with "oh dear. Where…where am I?" Dawn replies with cheerfulness in her voice "At the pokemon center! Nurse joy treated you and now your all better!" After hearing this Shaymin replies, telepathically of course with "Oh please I never need healing. But I do get hungry."

Ash after hearing this quietly says "That sure doesn't seem like gratitude to me." Dawn shrugs and turns to Shaymin "Well you sound fine now. I'm glad your feeling healthy. I'm Dawn (she then gestures to Piplup who had jumped onto the cart with Shaymin) and my partner Piplup is over here" Piplup tries to greet Shaymin with a standing-tall pose but accidentally falls over and hits his head on the metal handle of the cart.

Suddenly Dawn brings out a poffin from her backpack "I've got just the thing! Here try this it's called a Poffin. I made it myself." She then gives the poffin to Shaymin who says as he begins to eat it "oh thank you."

Once Shaymin is done eating Dawn asks curiously "So…" Shaymin replies to her with "It's okay I guess." Dawn after hearing this says with disbelief in her voice "Okay?"

Suddenly Ash introduces himself and Pikachu with "Hey I'm Ash and I want you to meet my partner Pikachu! (he then gestures to Pikachu who is on his shoulder)" Pikachu then greets Shaymin with a happy "Pikachu."

Then, without warning Shaymin coughs up black smoke right in Ash and Pikachu's faces. Both of them cough for a few seconds as the smoke dissipates, and remembering what happened earlier with the grill cries "Whoa! Your not going to blow up are ya!?"

Suddenly Brock, who had recovered from Crogaunt's Poison Jab leaps in "It did eat smoke from our stove."

"Aha! That would be called Seed Flare!" Nurse Joy said, figuring out what they were talking about.

Ash after hearing this replies confused "Huh? Seed Flare?" To which Nurse Joy replies as she shows an example on the computer's monitor with "When a Shaymin breathes in polluted air it purifies it in it's body, separating it into light and water and then expelling it. That process is called Seed Flare."

Dawn completely awed by this turns to Shaymin "Wow, Shaymin your really something aren't you!?" To which Shaymin replies with boasting clearly evident in it's voice "I am aren't I?"

Suddenly Nurse Joy says with a serious tone of voice as she shows a destroyed forest on the computer's monitor "One thing. There was a Shaymin who used Seed Flare and when it inhaled toxic air it destroyed an entire forest. Your all lucky that your stove had very little toxicity."

Ash, Dawn, Brock and the Pokemon gasp as they turn to look at Shaymin who grins boastfully "I would say you owe me a big thank you."

Ash furious with this comment says angrily "We're suppose to tell you that! And don't forget we're the ones who brought you to the Pokemon Center."

"That was your idea." Shaymin replied calmly

Ash, after hearing this cries "WHAT!?" Shaymin however just yawns as Nurse Joy suddenly speaks up "But wait. What would a Shaymin be doing here of all places?"

Shaymin after hearing this asks "I shouldn't be here should I?" To which Dawn replies "So what happened?"

Shaymin answers with " I was tossed all over the place. It was horrible."

"So that's how you got covered by all that dirt." Brock realized

Shaymin nods "I know. Your going to bring me to the flower garden right?" The others give out 'Should we?' to one another.

But when Shaymin sees this it says in a determined tone of voice "Look here I have to get to the flower garden and that's that!"

Nurse Joy realizing what Shaymin is talking about adds in "For the flower bearing of course."

"Flower bearing?" Dawn asked, confused

Ash follows up with "Never heard that before." Nurse Joy replies with "Shaymin had a custom once every season a group of them gathered in a garden and migrate and a brand new garden is born whenever they decide to stop. And that's where the name flower bearing comes from."

Shaymin grins proudly "I'm going to fly off in the flower garden." Ash, quite shocked asks "Wow you can fly!?"

Shaymin replies with an arrogant tone of voice "Don't tell me you can't." Ash obviously replies with "Of course I can't!" Shaymin sighs "Oh what a shame."

Then, quite suddenly Shaymin hops onto the top of Ash's hat and with an enthusiastically tone of voice proclaims "So come on let's go to the flower garden!"

Ash shrugs and simply asks "So where is it?" Shaymin in response says while jerking Ash's head, despite it's small size, to face a particular direction "It's right over there! Let's go now!"

Ash groans "I thought you said you could fly." To which Shaymin replies "I can but not now." Ash, thinking Shaymin was teasing with him again, silently growls "What's that suppose to mean."

Suddenly, cheerful Dawn says "No need to worry! You'll get to the flower garden because we'll all take you!" Pikachu and Piplup, agreeing with Dawn let out a happy "Pika!" and a "Piplup!"

(Sorry I couldn't exactly quote Team Rocket's following words very well.)

Meanwhile just outside of the door to that room Team Rocket listens in on their conversation as Jesse says "Gratitude pokemon huh?" James follows up with "Shaymin." Mewoth grins "Of course we're talking primo rare." Jesse says enthusiastically "Giving the gratitude pokemon Shaymin to the boss would certainly give us a star in space!" James follows up with "Will be on our wildest dreams!" Mewoth finishes with "Will be busting the money seed!"

Jesse, now getting back to business says "So it's operation: Swipe Shaymin" James agreeing with Jesse says "Yeah." Suddenly Wobuffet pops out of his poke ball and cries "Wobuffet!" Jesse and James instantly clap their hands over Wobuffet's mouth as they say together "SHHH!!"

* * *

Somewhere in the field of many mirror-like objects surrounding the Pokemon Center Ash and his gang are at, a puff of purplish-pink smoke with the word 'Poof' on it is seen. And once the smoke dissipates, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda are seen in it's place.

"So where exactly are we?" Asked Timmy as he curiously looked around the mirror field. To which Wanda replies "Were back in the world where we helped Sora and Laserstorm fight that four legged creature in Alamos town just like you wished for Timmy."

Timmy lets out an annoyed sigh "I knew that Wanda! I meant **where** are we in this world?" Wanda replies to her Godchild with "I have no idea Timmy."

Suddenly a thought enters the ten year's old head "By the way where's Cosmo?"

Cosmo is then seen making silly faces in front of one of the mirror-like objects littering the fields, shouting out to Timmy hysterically with "Hey look Timmy the little me in here is copying my exact moments!"

Wanda groans at her husband's idiotic statement "Cosmo you are a moron!" and with that said, she poofs Cosmo back to where she and Timmy are.

Suddenly Cosmo spots some figures in the distance "Hey who are those guys?"

To which Timmy replies with a "Huh?" as he turns around to see three people, two creatures, and one little creature on one of the human's heads walking out of a rather large building. They must've been a good 30 or 40 feet away from them and the building, judging by sight of course

Timmy acting on instinct quickly and quietly says "Hide!" Wanda complies and ducks behind one of the mirror-like object. Cosmo however, remains oblivions to Timmy's order and actually proceeds to wave out to the figures.

Wanda seeing this quickly slaps her hand over Cosmo's mouth to prevent him from saying something stupid that would surely give them away, and with her other hand grabs her husband's ear and yanks him behind the object "Get behind here you idiot!" .

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog awakens on some sort of floating island in what appeared to be an abyss-like world. Not far away from him, Sonic sees Shadow on his feet, with arms crossed, looking around with simple turns of his head

"Ugh…Shadow what happened?" Sonic wearily asked as he stumbled to his feet

Shadow replies without turning his head to face Sonic "Your friend's machine teleported us to some strange and twisted world. **That's** what happened."

Sonic, after hearing this says with a cocky tone of voice as he begins to regain full consciousness "Well might as well try to figure out where we are." And with that said, he proceeds to try and jump off the floating island and onto another one, but Shadow stops him with his sudden statement "Shouldn't you be a little more concerned about where we are?"

Sonic after hearing this replies with a smirk "Come on Shadow. I'm always willing to explore new places."

Shadow after hearing this rolls his eyes, it was amazing how Sonic remain his usual arrogant self despite how bad the situation was "That is SO you."

Sonic just grins "Hey you know me. Now come on. The sooner we can explore this place and find out where we are, the sooner we can find a way to get back home." And with that Sonic leaps off the island's edge and onto another island, but as he goes he doesn't feel that strong of a gravitational pull h usually felt on his body. As a result he jumps higher and farther than intended and nearly flies right over the island, but somehow he manages to land on the edge of the island and instead of soaring over it.

Regaining his composure after he made this stumbling landing, a shocked Sonic utters out "Whoa! What just happened?"

Suddenly Shadow's voice is heard as he casually jumps off and lands right in the dead center of the island, unlike Sonic "The gravitational forces in this world are different then in our world." Sonic after hearing this says curiously "What do you mean Shads?"

Shadow glares at Sonic for calling him by that nickname he despised "What I mean is that I can sense that gravity in this world has been warped, altered and twisted. And because of this, gravity can pull you in all sorts of directions such as to ceilings or to walls. Not only that but it can be stronger in some places and weaker in others, which is why you jumped abnormally high here."

Sonic after hearing this smirks and says in his usual arrogant tone of voice "Hmm gravity wacked-up world huh? Sounds like my kind of challenge!" And with that Sonic begins to jump from island to island at a pretty good clip, already getting use to the modified gravity. Shadow just rolls his eyes and follows.

* * *

On a lonely barren floating island in a strange abyss-like world a flash of white is seen that fades soon afterwards to reveal a very disorientated Danny Phantom.

The young halfa slowly regaining his composure utters out "Ooh what happened?" No sooner had he said this when the answer popped into his head "Oh wait I remember. Me, Sam and Tucker were mapping out more of the ghost zone when I decided to open that door that sucked me in. Ugh I should have listen to Sam."

"The Fenton phones!" Danny had suddenly blurted out loud, remembering that he was still wearing them. Trying desperately to contact his friends through the phones Danny cried "Sam! Tucker! Are you there?" But all he got was static in return. Realizing he wasn't going to be getting a signal anytime soon, Danny groans in annoyance "Figures."

And without so much as warning he took off of the island, now flying about the young ghost boy sees things like ice pillars, bubbles that showed images of regular things you would find in an average world such as people and plants, and other strange objects that littered this suitably strange world.

"Where am I? Am I still in the Ghost Zone?"

Danny was wondering this because this world, despite having similarities with the Ghost Zone, was also very different then the dimension. For example this place had a purplish-gray sky (Mixed with some other dark colors in smaller amounts), unlike the green sky Danny had found in the ghost zone. This place also had strange warped buildings lying on either floating islands or stacked up in tall pillars that seemed to have no top and no bottom and just continued on in both ways, endlessly.

And as Danny continued to fly though this alien-like world he said to himself "Is this some kind of strange place of the Ghost Zone that I've never seen before..? No it can't be. The Ghost Zone has a green sky not a purplish-gray one. But if I'm not in the Ghost Zone…..where the heck am I!?"

* * *

After Ash and the others had made it outside the Pokemon Center the young pokemon trainer asks Shaymin curiously "Okay which way should we go?" To which Shaymin replies, all the while jerking Ash's head in different random directions "That way! No this way! No this way!"

Finally fed up with Shaymin jerking his head, Ash growls "Make up your mind!"

Dawn, seeing this says quickly takes Shaymin off Ash's head "Oh Ash, you need to be gentler." The pokemon coordinator then asks Shaymin as she cuddles it "Which way Shaymin?"

Shaymin just stays quite and three flower petals pop up out of it's back.

In the reverse world a mysterious pokemon senses Shaymin's action and takes off in a certain direction.

Meanwhile back to Ash's Gang who were in awe of three more flower petals popping up on Shaymin's back

"Its like a bouquet." Dawn exclaimed

Suddenly Shaymin says as it points in a direction with one of its paw's finger "It's that way." Dawn complies and heads in that direction.

But before Ash takes off after them he groans "Could someone please tell me which way that is?" Brock chucklees after hearing Ash's comment. But little did they know that as they were running in that direction a nearby mirror-like object for a brief second showed swirls of purple on it as a small visible figure in those purple swirls flew by.

Shaymin somehow senses this and yells in panic, struggling to get out of Dawn's grip "Oh no!"

The pokemon eventually accomplishes this and turns to face the confused team of Ash "There here!"

"Who's here? Dawn asked, quite confused.

Shaymin, still squirming on the ground as the three extra flower petals on its back disappear back into its body "Them, they are!"

Suddenly two gloved hands grab Shaymin and everyone gasps in shock just as they see James of Team Rocket along with his allies Jesse and Mewoth that had just grabbed Shaymin.

With a snicker, James proclaims "We put the 'they' in them!" Jesse follows up with "And of course you put the "T" in twerps." Mewoth then adds in "But now it's time to scram!"

Team Rocket instantly bolt off as Ash yells out to them as his gang proceeds to give chase "Stop Team Rocket!" But as Team Rocket passes a mirror-like object (Or a object made of mirrors) a purple hole appears on it's side and Team Rocket struggles to hold it's ground as the hole tries to suck them in with a whirlwind.

They loose their footing just as Dawn snatches Shaymin back from James' arms, and she and her team could only stare at this portal in shock, as they watched a screaming Team Rocket being sucked to the other side of the portal.

"What's that!?" Dawn cried

Suddenly the suction power of the hole returns and Dawn, her partner Piplup, and Shaymin are all sucked in. Ash seeing this, follows Dawn by jumping in the hole after her along with his partner Pikachu. And you can bet all of them we're screaming their heads off as they we're falling through this portal-like thing.

Brock, being the last member, could only watch with worry and confusion as the purple hole that sucked in his two best friends closes up "But how!?"

* * *

Timmy and Wanda we're in shock at what had just conspired in front of them while Cosmo was just as clueless as he always is.

Timmy, after it seemed like hours of not speaking asks Wanda curiously regarding what had just happened to Ash's group "Uh Wanda what was that?" Wanda, who was still regaining her composure could only say "I have no idea Timmy."

"Well do you know what happened to them then." Timmy asked, referring to Ash, Dawn and their pokemon

Though he had a pretty good hunch that Wanda didn't know but still…he hoped. But his hopes are shattered as Wanda sighs "I don't know what happened to them or where they went."

Suddenly Cosmo buts in with his usual tone of voice "Hey! I know one way to find out!" Cosmo then begins to lift his wand as Wanda cries out to him in worry "No Cosmo!" Timmy adds in with Wanda's cries "Wait! Wait! Wait!" But it was too late and in a poof of purplish-pink smoke they we're gone.

* * *

In the city of Hughesville, in a Domino's Pizza joint two superheroes, not in costume of course, we're relaxing and enjoying one of their favorite foods….Pizza.

Joshua had already gotten 5 slices of cheese pizza and two breadsticks. But the only reason the 5 slices of pizza we're still sitting on Joshua's plate and not settling in his stomach was because he was waiting for Nathan who was taking his sweet time in getting his food.

So right at this moment Joshua, to fight the desire of eating his pizzas right now, was recalling that battle he and Nathan had just fought before coming here.

Flashback-

_Buildings we're burning, cars destroyed, and many people screaming for their lives as they tried desperately to get away from the floating red hot figure causing all of this. _

_This new villain seemed to be wearing a red jumpsuit along with having two huge steel tanks strapped to his back that ran wires to small flamethrowers under his palms and ran wires to two jet powered engines on his feet which was currently exhausting two trails of fire that propelled downwards, allowing him to fly._

_But luckily Joshua, in his alter ego elaman form: Laserstorm, and Nathan who was in his costume and now currently Muscleman we're both on the job. For Nathan's costume he had two thick steel gloves and two thick steel boots. Not only that but he also wore a blue helmet completed with a visor. On his torso he wore red battle suit-like protection armor that protected both his back and front torso. He also wore red shoulder plates as well for protection of his shoulders. _

_Anyway as they both arrived this new villain turned to see them and seeing their forms he chuckled "Ha who are you two suppose to be? The mysterious steel men circus act?" _

_Joshua growls at the insult "Hey! We're not a part of any circus act! We protect this town from villains like you!" The villain after hearing this grins, as he summons fireballs in his hands thanks to the flamethrowers attached under his palms "Well I like to see you try and stop me!"_

_And without so much as a moment of warning the villain threw the fireballs at the heroic duo who both artfully dodged. _

_Joshua and Nathan then counter with a double whammy of a laser and a magical fist (A fist-shaped energy projectile) attack nailing this villain right in the gut and sending him crashing down, out of the sky and into a building wall._

_Upon seeing the villain slowly getting out of the ruble, Nathan grins in amusement, because of how much fun he was having defeating this guy to a pulp _

"_So come back for more huh?" He challenged_

"_Let's see you try and dodge this!" The villain snarls with anger as he blasts 12 fire snake-like beams from his hands that begin start to home in on both Joshua and Nathan _

_Joshua upon seeing 6 streaks of fire coming in his way dodges two with his agility, blocks 2 more with an energy shield, and for the final two he extinguish them with twin water jets from his hands. _

_As for Nathan he just simply puts his hands in a defensive position and boldly takes the impact from the 6 streaks of fire. Had it not been for his armored torso and hands he would have certainly signed the top layer of his whole body's skin from the pure heat of these fire streaks._

_Nathan's armor was also covered in scorch marks and said person was breathing heavily from the blows he just took. But he still had enough strength to see the villain looking at him with a look of glee while summoning a huge fireball "Well it looks like it's the end for you metal freak." _

_Nathan, however just grins._

_Little did the villain know that Nathan had willingly took what he was easily capable of taking or easily blocked, without getting hurt or simply dodged them. He only wanted to distract said villain from…._

_Suddenly, just as the villain begins to throw the fireball that was intended to turn Nathan into a pile of ashes, he is suddenly nailed with a jet of cool liquid, vaporizing the fireball he had been summoning and slamming the villain into a building wall. _

_The villain had become so focused on Nathan that he had completely forgotten about Joshua's presence and the threat that he posed as well,…. and that mistake had cost the villain greatly._

_Now walking up to the villain, who was staggering to recover against the liquid attack, Joshua shoot a small sized laser at the villain's head instantly knocking him out cold._

_Now breathing a sigh of relief, Joshua noticed the sparks flying off the villain's damaged suit. So carefully he approached and placed two fingers on the villains neck to check for a pulse. _

_But as he touched the villain's neck a burst of electrical sparks erupted from the damaged device that the villain wore and channels through Joshua's arm and to his body. The young half-Elaman screams in pain as electrical currents course through his body. But at about halfway through his electrocution, the electrical currents seemed to trigger something inside of Joshua, something that he didn't know at all. _

_Finally the sparks from the damaged suit of the villain die out, but the energy that it triggered inside of Joshua doesn't._

_This sensation caused Joshua to jump back by a few inches in shock as he thought 'What just happened?' _

_Suddenly Nathan's worried voice interrupted Joshua's train of thought "Are you okay Josh!? I heard you scream!" _

"_I'm alright Nathan." assured Joshua "By the way we should probably go before the cops get here." _

_Nathan nods in agreement "Your right." And with that Joshua transforms back into his human self._

"_Any particular reason why you just changed back into a human out in the opening?" Nathan asked, confused to this sudden action in the opening_

_Joshua replies with a shrug "Well nobody is around and there's not a camera in sight. Plus I didn't really want to find a alley or something to change back into when I can just change back now without any seeing or recording it." _

_Nathan also shrugs "True. Now come on let's go have some pizza!" Joshua grins at the reply "Now your talking my language." and with that both heroes ran off._

_Meanwhile on a rooftop a mysterious figure clad in a black trench coat with a black hood on that shrouded his face in darkness, had seen this fight between Joshua, Nathan and the villain. _

_To say the least, he was very intrigued by the one the people of this city called "Laserstorm" He seemed to possess great power and a very strong will and heart. _

_Watching Joshua transform back into a human only increased the interest this mysterious figure had taken in him. This man seemed to smirk as he threw a very small tracker at Joshua. Despite being over 20 feet away the tracker landed soundly on Joshua's right shoulder without said person noticing._

_And before the figure leaves by some strange dark portal he says with yet another smirk "The Superior is definitely going to want to hear about this one."_

-Flashback End-

The sound of Nathan's voice reaches his ears "Hey! Earth to Joshua!"

"Huh!? What?" Joshua cried, returning to reality,

"Joshua are you alright?" Nathan asked, a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fi-fine." lied Joshua with a cheesy grin

Nathan's eyes sharpen, undeterred by Joshua's fake act "No your not. You think too much. …Whoa! Hobbua Hobu Hub" Nathan's serious expression had melted away mid-sentence

Joshua a little freaked as to why Nathan said this to him asks "Uh Nathan what did you just say?"

Nathan replies while staring off in a direction "A hot girl has entered the building Josh." Joshua turns to where Nathan is looking out to see a very beautiful blond hair teenage girl wearing a plain attire of a white shirt and a blue skirt.

Suddenly Nathan whispers into his ear "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Joshua, quite shocked that Nathan would ever say such a thing, growls "Nathan! I've got too much going on in my life to start thinking about getting a girlfriend." Nathan rolls his eyes "Oh come on Josh! You really should get a girlfriend."

Joshua's glare doesn't lessen "No Nathan! I mean not only do I have to deal with the challenges of everyday life like a normal teenager does but I also …(Whispers)….have to protect the town from criminals and such, plus the fact of creating new inventions in my laboratory everyday."

Nathan after hearing this says "I was wrong. You NEED a girlfriend." Joshua roll his eyes and in an attempt at payback says "May I also remind you of your ex-girlfriend named Sally?"

Nathan frowns "Hey that fancy know-it-all businessman Charles got lucky."

Joshua could only stare in disbelief of what he just heard "Dude! That guy was a multi-billionaire!" Nathan mutters "So?"

Joshua's jaw drops "So? So! He had a mansion, a huge GOLD fancy limo, a literal mountain of money and a poodle named after your girlfriend Sally! Or should I say ex-girlfriend?…..Either way you we're clearly outmatched dude."

Nathan sighs in depression.

Guilt hits Joshua like a sudden avalanche, so in an attempts to apologize he says "Oh I didn't mean it like that Nathan. I mean your smart, funny and pleasant to be around"

Nathan lets out a whole hearty chuckle "I know what you meant Josh."

Suddenly Joshua tenses, as he feels that same mysterious energy, that he first felt at the end of the battle with the firehead villain, starting expand inside him. He silently grunts in pain as he tried to suppress whatever was trying to come out. If Nathan hadn't already been diving into his pizza he would have notice instantly.

Finally the energy subsides, only for the worried thoughts of Joshua to take over _What's happening to me? What is growing inside of me? I need to find out soon otherwise I could hurt those around me if I accidentally let this loose. _And with that unhappy thought Joshua finally tries to drain out his worry with a slice of pizza.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Well readers my OC's have finally entered the story though they won't be arriving in the pokemon world until a few more chapters later on. What will Ash and Dawn make of Danny and Joshua when they learn more about both of them and how they helped stopped Dialga and Palkia from destroying Alamos Town? Will the heroes get to fight Girantina? What is this new energy that's growing inside of Joshua? And what will Organization IIIX do with Joshua once the member who saw his fight reports? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Chap 3: The Mysterious Pokemon: Giratina

**This is a LONG!!!!!! Chapter so enjoy!**

**By the way if I do make the sequel based on the Arceus movie, I will need some of your opinions on a few thing. Now remember that these are just opinions, I won't be able to fit all of your opinions into the story. **

**1: Which Character would you like to go with Ash and the others to the past?**

**2:What new characters would you like to see in the story? (A maximum of 2-3 new crossovers)**

**3: What Character would you like to already be with Ash and the others before the Arceus' crisis starts?**

**P.S. I've also discovered that the blue ball of flame is actually 'Will-o-wisp' rather then 'Shadow Ball'.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Pokemon: Girantina**

* * *

As Ash and Dawn slowly descend onto a floating island they show worried and confused expressions. Once the two (along with the pokemon) touch ground on the floating island Dawn says with a worried and confused expression as she cuddles Shaymin tightly "What's going on?"

Ash, regarding the strange gravity in this world says "I feel like I don't weigh anything" Shaymin on the other hand looks around in worry before saying in a panic tone of voice "I don't like this place! Please get me out of here now!"

Suddenly they hear cry and that mysterious pokemon from before in Chapter 2 flies by, blowing everyone onto another floating island bigger than the first by the friction from the pokemon.

Dawn after seeing this strange pokemon says in confusion and worry "Was that a pokemon?"

Then, all of sudden the creature zips back into few and glares straight at them, particularly the certain young hedgehog-like pokemon as it has a flashback of this creature in the Prologue section.

Shaymin then says in a panicking tone of voice "It's going to eat me!" Ash after hearing this says in a serious tone of voice to Pikachu "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods to Ash, jumps off of him, and fires off a electric Thunderbolt at the creature who just literally disappears in a puff of black see-through smoke as the attack shoots through where this creature disappeared at.

Seeing this, Dawn asks in shock "Where'd it go?"

Suddenly Ash points in a certain direction as the creature reappears in the same black see-through smoke "Over there!"

Dawn, seeing this, says to Piplup worriedly "Piplup use Bubblebeam." Piplup, like Pikachu, nods and sends a beam of bubbles shooting straight at the weird pokemon. This time the attack makes direct contact, but only with the creature's underside, only succeeding in aggravating the creature.

After the creature takes another past by them it twirls to face them as it opens its mouth and begins to charge up a ball of blue flame (Also known as Will-o-wisp).

Suddenly a man along with a Sheldon climbs over the ledge of the island there on and says to them in concern as well as seriousness as he looks at the strange creature "Stop it! All of you! You can't upset Girantina!"

Ash blinks "Girantina?" Dawn adds in "That's what that is?" worry still evident in her voice.

Suddenly the man's Sheldon shoots out a ice beam at Girantina's incoming Will-o-wisp ball and both attacks, after a moment or two the attacks explode creating a cloud of blue smoke. Using the smoke to his advantage, the man calls out to Ash and Dawn as he rushes inside some strange bended and twisted building on the floating island "Over here!"

Everyone follows him through the building and into some futuristic glowing green tunnel, which happened to be a spot in this world that gravity wasn't very strong. So the group looked like they were walking on the moon as they progressed through the tunnel. As they go, Girantina gives one angry look inside the tunnel that's too small for him to go through before flying away.

Eventually the group makes it to the other side of the tunnel and walk out of it right as the man, who is leading, begins to progress down the staircase that leads to another floating island "Be careful."

Dawn takes a step outside of the tunnel, but stumbles at the sudden restoration of gravity, "Ah. My body feels normal again." The man replies "We made it through the low gravity zone."

Ash, with a creped-out expression, says as he eyes his new alien-like surroundings "This is some weird place for sure."

As the pokemon make it out of the tunnel, Piplup who was actually enjoying the low gravity, took to big of a leap to land on the stairs properly and the pull of gravity regains it's grip on the penguin pokemon as it tumble down the staircase.

Had it not been for Pikachu rushing to Piplup and grabbing him/her, the poor pokemon would have surely fallen off the stairs. The scene then, for a second changes to Girantina flying around the reverse before fading out.

The scene then fades back in to show that Ash's group and the mysterious man inside a hall of a warped building with a window view of the reverse world and all its wacked-up glory. The man then proceeds to ask in concern "Is anyone hurt?"

To which Shaymin, who has been in Dawn's arms this whole time, replies with "Well I managed not to get eating." After hearing this, the man notices Shaymin and asks "Are you the Shyamin from before?"

Shaymin looked confused "Are you….who are you?"

The man smiles "Newton Graceland is the name, I'm in the process of researching the reverse world. And just so you know among those in my field I'm considered a genius if I do say so myself." He finishes his introductions with a bow.

Ash whispers to Dawn "Why doesn't he tell us what he really thinks." Dawn replies with "Humble guy." Shaymin adds "What a weirdo."

Unfortunately Newton hears this and says slightly offended by the insult "Come on that's no way to treat someone who saved your lives." Dawn after hearing this apologizes "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving us."

Then, quite suddenly Ash says "I'm Ash."

Dawn follows up with "And I'm Dawn." she then proceeds to ask "Uh what exactly is the reverse world"

"And what's a Giratina?" Ash, adding in his own question.

Newton directs their attention to the (Literal) window view of the reverse world "Ah excellent questions those are! Allow me to explain."

The scientist clears his throat and begins his explanation "We're now in the middle of an alternate world, the location of which is exactly opposite the world of reality."

Ash curiously asks "World of reality?"

Newton nods "The force of gravity here get's weaker and stronger depending on where you happened to be. Which means here, we have a distorted world!"

(During the next part of Newton's explanation the scene shows Brock touching the mirror which is still acting funky, allowing him to poke his finger in and out. The scene then shows the reverse world before going back to where Ash's group is)

"Even though theses two worlds exist side by side with each other they do no intersect at all. However Giratina, and only Giratina has the power to travel between these two worlds."

(Newton Graceland has obviously never heard of Fairy Godparents before, and who knows what else can travel between those worlds.)

"More over Giratina is the only pokemon that exists in this world. Which is to say that Giratina is the master of the reverse world as it were!" Shaymin, not exactly fond of the deity says "Well I don't like Giratina that monster tried to eat me!"

Newton look confused at hearing this from Shaymin "Why would that be?"

Suddenly Newton changes topics "Ah! Would you all like to go back to the real world?" To which Ash replies with enthusiasm in his voice "You bet!" Shaymin agrees with "I have to get to the flower garden right away!"

Newton after hearing all of this says as a metal appendage with a red device pops out of his backpack and brings the red device up to Newton's face "In that case there's not a moment to lose."

Dawn and Ash let out surprised gasps at the sudden appearance of this metal thing sticking out of the guy's backpack, so Dawn asks "What's that?"

However her question is ignored as Newton says "Alright there's still time." he then says while walking off "Come on, be lively!" Ash and Dawn both look at each , shrug and follow this slightly-crazy man.

Meanwhile Team Rocket in another part of the reverse world are just hopelessly confused as Jesse looks around "This place looks like circus fun house." James adds in with "But we're not having fun and we're all alone."

Mewoth then announces "Hey I've heard of not having any idea of which way is up but this, this is ridiculous even for us!" All three then sigh "And that's saying something."

* * *

As Sonic and Shadow we're running along a floating broken highway it would sometimes actually twist to the side so that Sonic and Shadow would be running vertically as if they we're running on a wall.

Nevertheless, Sonic and Shadow, as you can imagine had a bit of trouble adjusting to this world but by now they were already starting to get the hang of it/

"how are you holding up Shads?" Sonic asked as they jumped expertly from the vertical twisted highway to the horizontal highway, all the while continuing to run. Shadow growls "Stop calling me by that accursed nickname, Sonic!" Sonic just chuckles in reply "Come on Shadow yo…."

They are suddenly interrupted as they hear a sharp cry, stopping both dead in their tracks, as they begin to look around for the source of the noise.

"Uh Shads do you know what that was?" To which Shadow replies in his usual grumpy tone of voice "Well whatever it is; it can't be good. We would do well to stay away from it."

Sonic however, says while looking in a particular direction "Uh Shads I think it found us." Shadow's eyebrows snap up and he instantly spins around to where Sonic is looking at to see a serpent-like creature with 6 black tentacles on it's back flying toward them.

Shadow roll his eyes, obviously annoyed by this unfortunate twist of fate, and get's into a battle stance "Perfect." Sonic on the other hand just grins, already feeling the lust for battle in his veins "This is going to be fun."

Surprisingly, the creature just takes a glimpse of them before it continues to fly off. Shadow, upon seeing this relaxes his stance, though his relief is short lived as Sonic shouts out to the creature with a smirk "What's the matter!? To chicken to take on two little hedgehogs!?"

The creature didn't know what Sonic meant by "Chicken" or what hedgehogs were for that matter of fact, but despite it's confusion, it could still tell very well that this "hedgehog" (Air quotes around Hedgehog) had just called him a coward and the creature wasn't going to take that sitting down. No siree! And so with a angry cry it turns around and charges straight at them.

Shadow after seeing this stunt made from Sonic shouts "You idiot! Why did you just do that!?" But Sonic just replies with a smirk "Come on Shads we can beat this guy! It will be a cakewalk." Shadow just growls and says "Fighting unnecessary battles is not our priority!"

However, before Sonic could give a reply the creature fires off a fireball-like Aura Sphere from it's mouth at Sonic and Shadow. Both hedgehogs dodged by jumping to separate floating islands as the fire-like Aura Sphere crashes on the broken highway, but remarkably it managed to resist the giant attack quite well.

Sonic eyes many warped building-stacked up pillars all around this world, and grins mischievously as a plan hatches in his mind. Turning Sonic begins to taunt the creature "Nice try you deformed dragon." The creature growls out in anger at hearing this insult and blasts a Will-o-wisp at Sonic.

Sonic. again just grin as he executes his plan, using the low gravity in this world to his advantage, Sonic jumps onto the side of a building stacked up pillar before rebounding off into the air, curling up like a ball and slamming into the creature's face with a fast Homing attack.

The creatures' head is knocked to the side from the force of impact. As it regains it's bearings, Sonic manages to land safely on a floating island nearby.

Meanwhile Shadow who had just watched Sonic's attack on the creature says with a groan "Well since Sonic arrogantly got us into this mess.." Shadow begins to summoning his energy, and with guiding yellow spears he launches a ball of yellow chaotic energy at the creature while shouting out "Chaos Spear!"

The attack does considerable damage as well as knocked the creature back a few feet by the force of it. Shadow, being the serious one he is, took no time to dwell on how much damage it caused as he eyes the deity charging up another Will-o-wisp ball.

Shadow is un-phased as he simply shouts "Chaos Control!" and with a flash of blue light he teleports back to the floating highway he and Sonic we're on before this fight had commenced. Right as the creature's massive Will-o-wisp attack annihilates the island where Shadow had been only moments ago.

The creature, seeing Shadow's teleporting act, growls in frustration as he dives straight for Shadow. But…quickly turns around and shoots a Aura Sphere at….

"Ughhh!!!"

Sonic the hedgehog, who had tried to tackle the creature in the back was instead greeted with a scorching hot Aura Sphere.

Had it not been for the chaos field that formed around him whenever he did a Homing attack or Spin Dash, Sonic would have suffered serious burns. But he wasn't completely spared from that attack because he clearly had a few burns all over his body.

Anyway as Sonic was ejected backwards, out of his Homing attack, by the force of the attack, the blue blur began to plummet down into the strange colored abyss-like floor below.

But, it would take more then this to bring Sonic the Hedgehog down, so he took out a blue emerald from his fur and shouted out "Chaos Control!" and in a flash of blue light he teleported right next to Shadow who says in a mocking tone of voice mixed with a growl "Still think this guy is a cakewalk?"

Sonic however just grins as he says "So the guy's tougher then he looks. Big wup. That just makes it all the more challenging." Shadow shakes his head in annoyance and the two brace themselves as the creature charges at them again.

* * *

Ash and the others, who we're all still following Newton lead them onto a broken road that was only supported by rock pillars from the underside that traveled far below into the abyss below.

While they go, Newton had just been chatting with Ash and Dawn, though it seemed like he was doing most of the talking "I became obsessed with the reverse world and started researching it exhaustible. The next thing I knew, five years had gone by."

Newton chuckles at his joke while Ash whispers sarcastically to his friend "What a funny guy." Dawn after hearing this replies unsurely "Well he seems impressive" Shaymin just comes right out with it "He's a weirdo"

Newton stumbles at hearing this insult from Shaymin.

Suddenly though, he spots something up ahead and puts a arm out in front of Ash and Dawn. What Newton saw was soon made known to all three of them: a darkish purple cloud was busy floating across the road they we're on.

Dawn, seeing this strange cloud asks Newton with curiosity evident in her voice "What's that?"

"When there are imbalances in the real world this world then corrects them to maintain the balance between time and space. Whenever this occurs a black cloud appears." Newton informed

Even as he said this, the cloud drifts off to the side of the road, allowing the others enough road to pass around the cloud. Piplup however, rushes up to the sinister-looking cloud with Pikachu following close behind. This get's the humans' attentions and Newton shouts out in a worried tone of voice as he sees Piplup recoil from smelling the cloud "Don't breath it in!"

Piplup complies by covering his beak as Pikachu fans the cloud away with his tail. Once the cloud has moved off, Piplup finally takes in a huge lungful of fresh air as Newton explains "It's poisonous. Once quick breath and your done for."

Another one of these dark clouds literally warps into existence about 10 to 20 feet above their heads. Newton, seeing this new cloud form turns his head to Ash and Dawn as they and their pokemon continue to walk onwards "You see once time and space, two dimensions that never should have met, collided and unraveled each other."

(Suddenly a flashback is seen as a bubble floating in the reverse world shows Dialga and Palkia fighting in midair above Alamos town. Then it shows Dialga and Palkia firing off their signature moves: Roar of Time and Special Rend at each other causing the bubble that is showing this to literally fill up with light as multiple dark purple clouds form around the bubble in the reverse world.)

(The scene then shows Newton watching Dialga and Palkia's battle in the bubble as the two deities tackle into each other causing a few more dark purple clouds to form around the bubble.)

"Dialga and Palkia both thought that there territories had been violated so they began to fight fiercely." Newton said.

(The scene then changes back to Ash's group)

Ash after hearing this from Newton turns to Dawn as he recalls that epic battle between the two titans of space and time "Whoa. Remember that?" Dawn nods "Back in Alamos town."

Newton, without warning continues his explanation "As a result both time and space were bent violently and the sum total of the reverse world started overflowing with all this toxicity. And as the deities fought, two figures that I've never before witnessed in my lifetime, appeared out of nowhere and soon joined themselves with Dialga and Palkia's battle, which quickly separated into two distinct battles. Both newcomers were taking on one of the two deities" Ash looked confused "Two more pokemon?" Dawn, looked just as confused as Ash "But the only ones we saw fighting were Dialga and Palkia."

Newton chuckles just slightly "Well apparently you weren't paying much attention because two more figures did indeed appear…

(The scene then shows two bubbles instead of one with a certain metal clad figure fighting Dialga while the other bubble showing a certain ghost fighting Palkia. In the bubble showing the metal figure and Dialga, we see Dialga forming a blue Aura Sphere (I know Dialga doesn't really have the attack, but I'll change it in a the sequel, if I do write one that is.) in his mouth before firing it off at Laserstorm (Joshua) who simply fires a laser attack back at it, causing both attacks to explode on impact with each other resulting in more purple clouds to form around their bubble.)

(Meanwhile the bubble with Danny and Palkia in it, shows Danny firing a ectoplasm energy ball at Palkia who dodges before flying up to Danny while trying to punch him physically, but Danny dodges and gives Palkia a good ghost-enhanced punch to the Space deity's cheek, resulting in purple clouds to form around their bubble.)

"Theses two figures were displaying powers and attacks that I had never seen before! And despite they're small size, as in the size of a human being like you and me, they're powers were definitely strong enough to be worthy opponents to the two deities'. But as a result of these two newcomer's additions, the toxicity rate that the reverse world was experiencing, increased even more so."

(The scene then changes back to Ash's group)

Finally giving in, Ash curiously asks "What did these two look like?"

Dawn eagerly nods "Yeah! What?"

Newton rubs the back of his head "Well I didn't get any clear details on the two of them but I did managed to get some of the more noticeable features on them. The first one of the two wore some king of black suit or something that appeared to have white boots and white gloves, it also seemed to have snow white hair. What was really strange was that it seemed to glow a ghostly white."

Dawn after hearing this asks "White hair? Glowing? What kind of pokemon is that!?"

Ash shrugs as he takes a guess "Maybe a new legendary pokemon?"

Newton replied "I'm not so sure what it was myself. But whatever it was; it was indeed very powerful. Same goes for the other figure too. And speaking of which, he wore some sort of device on his back that had allowed him to fly. He also had various parts of his body covered in metal or steel for which I can only assume to be for protection. He appeared to have metal antennas sticking out a inch or two on either side of his head. And I think that's about all of their features that I noticed. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any more specific details. It's kind of hard to distinguish anything from two pokemon who appear like a black and silver blur when they are in motion."

Ash's eyes snap open after hearing this as he says with shock in his voice "Silver blur?"

-Flashback- (Underlined words are the keywords in Ash's flashback)

_As Ash and Dawn climb the stairs Ash glances over his shoulder after hearing a cry from Dialga and sees multiple energy bullets coming straight at him. But Ash also caught a glimpse of a __silver blur __that seemed to be dodging the multiple energy bullets that Dialga had summoned. But Ash had bigger things to worry about such as telling his Pokemon to block those energy bullets which he does so with this "Hear it comes!" Aimpon and Turtwig, after hearing their Pokemon master's (Ash) warning turn around to see the energy bullets approaching the incredibly long staircase right where they we're at. So Aipom and Turtwig use their own attacks to block the energy bullets with Aipom using Swift by his tail and Turtwig using Razor Leaf by the leaf on his head. You can imagine this creates a lot of smoke but thankfully Turtwig and Aipom had successfully stopped the energy bullets. Ash then says grateful to them "Way to go guys." Apimom and Turtwig in response let out cheerful noises. And with that they all continue to make their way up the staircase._

_But as they go Ash starts to remember that __silver blur __he saw when he glanced over his shoulders to see those energy bullets. "Who was that? It wasn't Palkia." Dawn overhears Ash mumbling to himself and so she asks curiously "Who wasn't Palkia?" Ash replies to her with "Well when I saw those yellow things coming straight at us __I thought I saw a glimpse of something that was silver and it seemed like it was dodging those yellow things as if Dialga had intentionally tried to hit it in the first place."__ Dawn after hearing this says curiously as she looks out the staircase to see Dialga glaring at something she couldn't see "Are you sure it wasn't Palkia?" Ash replies unsurely "I can't say for sure." Dawn taking one last glance over her shoulder to see Dialga still glaring at something says unsurely about Ash seeing something else says "Well whatever. Let's just get to the top quick." And with that she turns her head away and continues to climb the stairs with Ash and the Pokemon._

-Flashback end-

Dawn, who had heard Ash's words asks him curiously and in a worried tone of voice "What's wrong Ash?" Ash turns to Dawn "Remember back in Alamos town when you I we're climbing the stairs while Dialga and Palkia were fighting?"

Dawn, still confused as to what Ash is getting at says "Yeah?"

Ash continues to say "Well remember how I told you that I thought I saw a glimpse of something silver after Apiom and Turtwig blocked that Draco Meteor from Dialga?"

Dawn's eyes widen as she recalls the memory "Yeah! So that silver thing you saw Ash must've been one of those two figures who fought Dialga and Palkia!" Ash nods "Right!"

Suddenly Newton says, feeling a bit left out "Anyway…..

(The scene then changes back to the past and those two bubbles that are showing Laserstorm's and Danny's battles with the two deities. In one bubble it shows the metal clad figure with anger clearly evident in his face as he shouts something at Dialga before forming and firing off two fireballs at the deity who get's nailed with the first and manages to summon an energy shield to block the second, resulting in more dark purple clouds to form around that bubble. Dialga is then showed to fire off another Aura Sphere at Laserstorm who dodges and counters with a laser, scoring another hit on the temporal pokemon, and more dark purple clouds form around that bubble. Then, without warning Dialga tackles Laserstorm, sending them both down and out of the view of the bubble.)

(Meanwhile in the other bubble, the ghostly figure is show to be reappearing out of thin air flying to the slightly surprised Space deity with extended glowing green fists as he gives Palkia a good mean punch, sending him plummeting into the ground and out of the magic screen of the bubble. Multiple dark purple clouds form around the bubble in the reverse world. Suddenly a Hyper Beam rockets back on screen of the bubble and slams into the surprised ghost….hard, blasting it backwards from the force of the attack, all the while creating more purple clouds to form around the bubble showing this.)

(A little bit later Giratina, who is in the reverse world, flies up to these two bubbles, looking for the cause of all these toxic clouds forming rapidly in his home. As soon as he discovers that what's going on in these two bubbles are the cause of these purple clouds, Giratina cries angrily at the two bubbles showing the four battling figures fighting against each other. It then shows the events that happened in the prologue section of his story.)

"Giratina was absolutely furious with Dialga, Palkia and the two newcomers as well for defiling it's home. So it may it's way to the real world and proceeded to capture Dialga!" Ash after hearing this says in awe "Dialga." Newton then continues to say "But… thanks to Shaymin's Seed Flare, Dialga managed to escape."

(The scene then goes back to Ash's group)

Dawn after hearing all realizes "That's why Giratina is angry." Newton after nods "Right. Angry with Shaymin." Shyamin agreeing with both of them says telepathically, sprouting those three extra flowers from it's back once again "Really, really angry."

Meanwhile said pokemon: Giratina who was just about to attack Sonic and Shadow with another Aura Spher suddenly lets the attack die in it's mouth and flies off, leaving two confused hedgehogs behind.

"What…just happened?" asked Sonic

Shadow can't help but uncharacteristically shrug, never in all his life had he seen his opponent suddenly leave battle before, so this was new to him.

The scene then changes back to Ash's group as Newton says "But that's not all! Giratina can no longer go into the real world because of Dialga." Shaymin replies in anger "Serves Giratina right! Let the punishment fit the crime!"

Suddenly a small bubble floats in front of Ash and Dawn, and wouldn't you know it, the image inside was Brock in the real world still staring at the mirror object's surface where Ash and Dawn we're sucked into the reverse world.

Ash, noticing this bubble's image exclaims "Look it's Brock!" Dawn replies as she too look at the bubble with shock "Your right! He's still back there."

Meanwhile said person in the real world slumps to the ground and says with a depressed sigh "Come on, you guys. Where are you?"

It seemed that Ash couldn't hear Brock's words in the bubble's image as he tries to shouts out to Brock while he proceeds to touch the bubble "Hey Brock can you hear us!" Newton quickly notices this "Stop it!"

But it is too late as Ash accidentally pops the bubble.

It seemed that Brock didn't hear Ash but the popping of the bubble did have an effect in the real world, which was a small white blast of energy to suddenly occur right where Brock was. "Aghhh!!"

Brock was knocked back a few feet and could only twitch his eyes at this bizarre occurrence.

Meanwhile back in the reverse world Newton explains the reason for his shout "If something gets destroyed here it has a big influence on the real world. Any changes to those bubble are reflected in the real world."

Then, without warning, they come across a slightly slanted broken part of the highway and Newton's body starts to turn into the slant as he walks on the slanted portion of the road.

Automatically, he sense the immediate shock from Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon, so he says "Now gravity get's strange again starting right here." Newton then jumps over a gap of the road. "But it can be fun." He then points to something further down the road "There's are destination straight ahead!"

Suddenly a certain pokemon flies just below the road they are on, catching everyone's attentions as it comes out the other side, turns around and glares at all them.

Ash immediately shouts "look out!" Then, quite suddenly Shaymin jumps onto Ash's hat as it says in fear "let's run!"

Shaymin then begins to try and pull Ash's head, forcing him over to a small floating platform. As Ash strains to keep his balance on this small island, Giratina appears directly behind them and swirls straight at Ash, while said person reacts by screaming his head off and jumping onto another nearby floating rock platform.

However as he jumps Giratina's head get's mere inches away from Ash's head as it uses the golden claw-like things that open and close it's mouth at will, to latch onto Shaymin.

Ash crashes on the platform as his had lands a few inches in front of his face. But the hat isn't what Ash is worried about, instead he shouts in worry as he sees Shaymin in Giratina's clutches "Oh no Shaymin!"

Suddenly Dawn jumps to the same platform where Ash is at and adds in her shouts of worry "What did you do!?"

Then, quite suddenly Ash's hat begins to move, which catches Ash and Dawn's attention, as well as Pikachu and Piplup's as they jump onto the island. They watch with wide eyes as Ash's hat is flipped off after a few seconds revealing….Shaymin?

Shaymin just smirks "You people need to get on the ball." Ash and the others let out sighs of relief, before turning their heads back to the Shaymin in Giratina's clutches, wondering how Shaymin did that. The answer is soon made known as the Shaymin-look alike fades away in a sparkle of pink dust. This infuriates Giratina as it flies around in the air, venting it's anger.

Newton, who had seen all of this says with an amused tone of voice "Substitute. I've got to say I'm thoroughly impressed." Shaymin just says slyly as Dawn picks the pokemon up "Sorry but flattery will get you no where."

Suddenly Giratina's cry's of anger brings Newton back into the situation at hand and exclaims in a hurried tone of voice "Whatever. We've got to go. Hurry!" The group then run like mad down the road. It appeared to be another one of those low-gravity zones, as the group were actually moon walking instead of running. Soon they soon spot a purple hole just floating at the end of this road. .

Newton reaches the purple hole first and points to it "It's over there! You can't come in that way but you should be able to get out! Jump quickly!" Piplup, who is the first one to arrive, instantly does so.

Meanwhile, Brock who is still slumping, hears a weird noise. Looking up at the mirror like object to see Piplup, quite literally coming through it's surface. Brock, completely surprised by this exclaims as the penguin pokemon lands in front of him "Piplup?"

Suddenly Brock sees Pikachu jump through "Pikachu!?"

Then Dawn, still clutching Shaymin, begins to come through the surface, protesting at the uncomfortable feeling of coming out of an object. "Dawn!" Brock, who sees this instantly grabs her and begins to pull her out

Ash, who has yet to go through turns to Newton with worry clearly evident in his face "But what about you?" Newton smiles "I've still got some things to tend too here. Now hurry or you won't be able to get out."

Ash nods slowly "Right." And reluctantly jumps through the purple hole-like portal as well. But before he fully goes in Newton offers one last piece of advice "Giratina can see into the real world. So watch your step and also beware of mirrors!"

Brock sees Ash's hand coming through the surface of the mirror object and quickly grabs his hand, pulling him out of the surface, relieved "You made it!"

Ash, still in a bit of daze from everything that just happened. "Yeah. I guess. Thanks though."

Back in the reverse world, Newton watches the portal closing until he suddenly hears a feminine screech "WAAAIT!!!"

The scientist spins around to see two figure clad in white outfits with the word "R" on them and a Mewoth moon jumping over to him frantically.

James then suddenly cries frantically "We want to go home too!"

Mewoth adds in with "Yeah leave this stuff to the astronauts!"

Once close enough, Jesse leaps at the portal a second too late ,as it closes up and the women begins to plummet to the abyss below. Thankfully, Newton quickly catches her and manages to pull her back up with one hand, he was strong for scientist.

Newton then turns to see Giratina flying into his and Team Rocket's view as the screen changes to Zero's lab

"Giratina is surfacing." the computer said in it's mechanical tone

Zero asks "Is Dialga nearby?"

"No. It's outside of the radar's field." the computer replied. For a brief second Dialga is seen flying high in the sky as it's cry is heard..

The scene then changes back to Zero's lab as said person says "In that case, zoom in onto the spot where Giratina tried to surface." The computer replies with "As you wish."

Meanwhile Brock is getting the info on where Ash, Dawn and their Pokemon went "Where did you all go?"

Ash replies with "To the reverse world."

Brock looked confused "What's that?"

Suddenly Dawn asks Ash with some concern in her voice "Where's Newton?"

Ash looked a bit remorseful "He stayed back there. He did say to beware of mirrors though"

Dawn turns to the mirror they came out of "Mirrors?"

Suddenly it's surface begins to ripple with purple waves as Giratina is seen within those ripples. Shaymin at seeing this cries "It's coming this way!"

Ash noticing this too announces "This place is dangerous! Let's go!"

The others bolt off but poor Brock, still in the dark, trails behind "Tell me what's going on!?"

Back in Zero's lab, Shayim is shown in Dawn's arms on Zero's computer's screen. Zero smiles "I see. SO that's how it is." The mysterious Zero then get's out of his chair and walks out of the room as the computer says "Be careful. I await your return."

* * *

Meanwhile a certain gold object with a creature riding on appears out of the sky and crashes in a random town. Surprisingly the creature is unharmed as it yawns tiredly. The little creature quickly notices a train nearby and walks into the transportation vehicle, unnoticed by all. Once inside the creature slips under on the seats, closes it's eyes and slowly nods off into a deep sleep.

* * *

As the young ghost hybrid floated around this strange world he could only sigh at his predicament "Ugh. How do I get myself into these situations?"

Suddenly he spots three humanoid figures and one creature walking on two legs, jumping from random island to random island. Danny seeing these figures thought _It's official I'm not in the ghost zone. Because there aren't any humans in the ghost zone. Hmm perhaps I should talk to them and ask where the heck I am. _

The ghostly had been knocked abruptly out of his thoughts as his ghost sense went, a blue wisp of smoke from his mouth. Danny looked confused _A ghost? here? Perfect (Rolls his eyes) just what I need. (Lets out a sigh) I just hope it isn't a tough one…. _He is again interrupted in his thoughts, this time by a loud cry as he looks in it's direction to see an angry Giratina firing a fiery Aura Sphere at him.

(You all know who it is already, so it would just be waste of energy to call Giratina a creature throughout this entire battle, but remember Danny doesn't know this)

Danny who was caught by surprise at this sudden attack from a new foe could only say as he dodges it "Whoa!"

Getting more serious, Danny notices how angry this creature looks "Why are you angry at me!? What did I do to you!?"

Giratina only replies with a cry of rage before charging up a Will-o-Wisp ball and blasting it at Danny. Danny again dodges with ease and says as he counters with a ghost ray "Dude you need to chill."

The ghost ray makes direct contact with Giratina but no significant damage is done, Danny groans _Oh great. This guy already seems to be powerful! Man! Does fate hate me or something!? _

But Danny has no time to dwell on this as Giratina fires off another Aura Sphere at Danny who just dodges like before. Giratina, furious as to how his attacks keep missing, disappears in a puff of black see-through smoke. Danny at noticing this says in shock "Where did he go!?" _Did he turn invisible?_

But even as Danny thought his Giratina suddenly reappears in a puff of black-see though smoke right behind Danny and fires off another Aura Sphere at him.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly goes off, alerting the ghostly halfa to Giratina's presence and he instantly turns around, only to get scorched by the searing hot Aura Sphere to his entire body in a fiery explosion, blasting him back into the air "Aghhhhh!!!!!!"

But Giratina doesn't even give Danny a breather and quickly fires a Will-o-Wisp at him. Danny who rights himself in the air sees this ball of blue flame coming straight at him and in fear he reacts by turning intangible, allowing the ball to fly right through him.

Giratina's eyes sharpen as it sees its attack fly right through Danny harmlessly, but before Giratina could make another move Danny rammed straight into its body pushing the Giratina back 10 feet away from him. _If only I had brought a Fenton Thermos with me! _Danny though in anger at his simple-minded self as he saw Giratina flying straight back at him.

Danny quickly tries to go intangible, but he was a bit too late and a glowing pink stub of an arm slams into his body like a truck, knocking him back into a building warped pillar in the reverse world.

Our hero was covered in cuts and bruises both from the previous Aura Sphere and this Dragon Claw attack, but surprisingly Danny's jumpsuit, unlike his battle with Palkia a while back, had remained intact.

Danny slowly staggered back into the air as he saw Giratina firing off another Aura Sphere straight at him _Sheesh! What's with this guy's problem! And why is he so angry with me? I mean we just met and he is going all berserk-like as if I did something awful to him. (Danny then takes a quick glance at his injuries) And his anger is powering up his attacks. So maybe I should get angry too._

With that though in his head, Danny dodges the Aura Sphere as it goes crashing into the warped building pillar, nearly destroying it in the process. _Let's hope this works _Danny thought as he charged up a ectobeam in his hands.

He then begins to imagine how angry he was during different intervals of his life: when his future evil self Dan had nearly killed everyone he loved so dearly. When his archrival Vlad, who at that time had ecto acne and had given Danny's best friends ecto acne also, and When Walker made it look like Danny had captured the mayor by overshadowing said mayor.

By this time Danny's hand began to radiate with huge amounts of ghostly energy and he fired off a large ectobeam at Giratina. Fueled by his anger, Danny's attack scores a strong amd painful hit on Giratina's chest and the deity cries out in both pain and anger.

And at seeing this Danny was somewhat surprised at how much he underestimated the damage he actually caused, he had never seen himself do that much damage before, minus the times when he fought Dan and Vlad.

_I guess my powers must've grown stronger over these few months _but the ghostly hero is interrupted in his thoughts as he see Giratina shrugging off the pain, though in reality it was too stubborn to accept the fact that Danny had mortally injured it.

Suddenly Danny felt a warm, nearly hot sensation come over him, and he realized that one of the following was happening.

A): He was sweating: Which was a possibility seeing as how this creature was one of the more powerful ghosts he had ever faced in his .

B): He was imagining it: Danny seriously doubted that he was imaging all this, but still with all the non-average stuff that goes on in his everyday life he couldn't rule it as a slight possibility.

C): The mysterious creature had just fired off another Aura Sphere out of pure rage at him and he was just now feeling the warmness that came from it as the attack came closer to him.

C seemed to be the most logical choice for Danny and sure enough as soon as he turned to face creature, said creature had just fired off said attack at him, and he flew to the left to avoid.

Soon Danny realized that he didn't need to fight this ghost, after all this place was deserted, minus those four figures he saw, but Giratina didn't look particularly interested in them. Besides he had to get out of here and find Tucker and Sam anyway.

And so with parting words he says "Sorry dude but I don't have time for you!"

Danny shot a small ghost ray at the creature's eyes, and a flash of light occurs, temporally blinding Giratina. With the creature now distracted, Danny flew away as fast as he could while turning invisible.

But misfortune struck again for Danny, because Girantina had regained his vision quite quicker then Danny had anticipated and had seen him turn invisible, disappearing right before it's very eyes.

With eyes glowing red and one cry of rage, said pokemon disappears in a puff of black smoke and follows Danny with it's Shadow Force technique.

* * *

Meanwhile Joshua and Nathan were currently chatting amongst themselves as they we're driving back to Joshua's house in Nathan's brand new Ferrari.

"Uh Nathan?" asked Joshua curiously "Why did you pick a Ferrari again as your new car?"

Nathan grins "Ferrari's are cool Josh."

Joshua rolls his eyes "Well whatever."

Suddenly that prickling sensation comes over Joshua but the hero tries to shake his mind off of it "So what should we do when we get back to my house?"

Nathan shrugs "I don't know. Watch a movie, play a game, ya know the usual." Joshua just simply says "Oh."

Then right at the moment, the prickling sensation spikes to an unbearable level and Joshua screams in pain as sparks fly off his body.

Needless to say, this event definitely, without a doubt caught Nathan's attention as the teenager gasps in both worry and shock as he saw electrical sparks shooting off of his best friend's body. But he had little time to dwell on that when his car suddenly short circuited, frying the car's system, no doubt the cause of those sparks coming from Joshua.

Doing the best he could, Nathan tries to control the disabled car but the effort proved futile as his brand new Ferrari crashed into a wooden fence that bordered a large meadow on the side of the road.

The pain that Joshua was feeling at the moment stopped, but the pain from the airbags was still there, for both him and Nathan.

"What did I just do?" Joshua whispered in horror, trying to shake off the pain from the airbag. Nathan lifts his head off the airbag and glares at Joshua "You mean besides frying my car? Oh nothing unusual." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

Suddenly a voice speaks out from the meadow with a calm but dangerous tone of voice "I do dear boy."

This catches both boys attention to turn to the meadow to see a figure floating a foot or two in midair with a white cape, hood and uniform, organic metal all over his body in the same fashion as Joshua, antennas and all, blue hair in the shape of a cone, with white eyebrows, and blood red eyes. This figure's plates were also glowing red with faint waves of light emanated off them, that had allowed him to fly.

Joshua, recognizing this figure instantly as his arch-enemy Silencer floating mere feet away from him, yells in anger "You!" and leaps out of the car transforming along the way via energy whirlwind to Laserstorm as he makes contact with the ground.

Nathan pulls out a plastic bag filled with his uniform and runs out the car to find a place to change "Hold him off for a while!" Nathan called over his shoulder.

"You got it!" Joshua shouted back as he turn to face Silencer, his fists glowing whitish pink "What do you want this time Silencer!?"

Silencer is un-phased by Joshua's aggressive tone of voice and calmly says "Normally I would try and make you join and serve me as my apprentice but today I've come to give you advice."

Joshua's eyes sharpen "I don't need advice from you!" and he shoots a laser at Silencer

Silencer just causally dodges the laser "Oh believe me Joshua, you will need this advice."

Growling, Joshua gives in "Fine! You've got 10 seconds before I blast you into the next century!" Silencer just chuckles, hardly finding Joshua's threat threatening "You know how Elaman are ancient beings who can generate and later on control 4 elements right?"

Joshua after hearing this says "Yeah. So?"

"So dear boy up until now you've only learned how to generate three elements." Silencer informed

"But I already have four elements!" The Elaman halfa protested.

Silencer just shakes his head "Joshua, Joshua, Joshua." He said as if to a little child "Your element of energy, or as you like to call it laser (Air quotes around the word laser) doesn't come from your Elaman side. It comes from another source of power inside you." Joshua after hearing this asks "Another power source?"

Silencer nods "Yes Josh. You have two sources of where your powers come from, thanks to the Elemental Orbs of Power. Why else would you have so many powers?"

A brief pause before Silencer continues "By fusing Elaman DNA into your human DNA, the Orbs made you into a half human/half Elaman hybrid complete with the organic metal that Elaman have and everything,… coupled with the nifty ability to change between either human or Elaman form at will. Thank your lucky stars the Orbs gave you those abilities and better yet, another heart."

"What do you mean another heart?" Joshua asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Silencer replies with "I mean another heart. A Elaman heart. How else would you be able to change back and forth?"

All this gets is a "Uhhhh..? From a unsure Joshua.

Silencer grins "Exactly. You now have both a human heart and a Elaman heart beating inside of you. This phenomenon is called a dual heart."

The villain changes topics "Like I said before you get your powers from two different sources: One, from your Elaman side of course while the other was generated inside of you by the Orbs themselves! This other power source gave you powers and abilities that Elaman could only dream of, such as your ability to generate, harness, and manipulate pure energy aka your laser powers. Plus the ability to use the power of the Orbs without any difficultly like other people have in controlling them, as well as the ability to sense them when they are nearby. It's also what makes you capable of using such strong attacks. Now do you see why I desire to make you my apprentice?"

Joshua scratches his head "Makes sense, but I'm still not becoming your apprentice!"

Silencer scowls "Ignoring that, let's get back to the original purpose of this discussion. You've now acquired you fourth element that you can control: Electricity."

Joshua, couldn't help but let a faint smile come to his lips "Cool

Silencer continues as sparks form in one of his hands "Electricity is a very special element Joshua, not only can Elaman generate it but they can also absorb it along with just about any other type of energy for their own use with just a simple touch or…"

The sparks in Silencer's hand become purple as he fires a beam of purple electrical currents to a nearby light post, situated on the street. The light bulb flicker violently as it's energy is drained, before exploding with a pop!

"By shooting purple lighting at the target." Silencer finished as he noticed Joshua's stunned expression "Don't worry dear boy Elaman can control whether or not to fire off the normal yellow variety or the draining variety. Hmm too bad it has no affect on Elamans or Half Elamans, but…"

Suddenly a cry of rage is hear as Nathan fully clothed in his battle suit leaps in and tries to give Silencer one mean punch to the head, only to be caught in a neck grip hold. "It does work on super powered humans."

Joshua's eyes blaze with anger as he watches Silencer channel purple lighting from his arm and into Nathan's body as he screams while the lighting drains him of his strength, painfully by the look of it.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Joshua screamed, and blasts a large red beam of energy at Silencer who tosses Nathan away and simply sidesteps it at the last moment.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Joshua growls "I won't lost to you!!" another laser zooms at Silencer who flies high up into the air to avoid it. "You forget one thing Joshua. I am more experienced and skilled then you are."

Silencer summons a long fire whip and swings it at Joshua who had no time to dodge and was slashed with the flames, hard. His body is sent tumbling in the opposite direction of the fire whip with burnt marks all over.

Joshua groans from the pain of the injuries that the fire whip did on him while Silencer says "Oh by the way dear boy, the reason why your having trouble controlling your electricity powers is because there just starting to settle in and until they fully do so you will continue to experience strong impulses of energy like what you did in your friend's car. Well I love to stay and chat more but I have other business to attend to. So long." And with that Silencer flies away.

Nathan, who had managed to recover from the pain he endured, a minute or two after Silencer left, ran over to Joshua and helped him up while saying with great concern in his voice "Are you okay Joshua?"

Joshua groans from his pain "I'm fine. But what about you?"

Nathan shrugs "Besides feeling exhausted, then yeah. What did he do to me?"

"He drained you of your energy, that's why you feel exhausted." Joshua answered.

"How?"

"I'll tell you on the way to my house." Joshua said "But first we should change back to normal."

Nathan chuckled "Right, it would be kinda weird for people to see two superheroes simply walking down the streets casually."

Joshua smiled "That it would."

And with that said the duo find secluded places to change back to their normal looking selves before beginning the one mile journey back to Joshua's house, all the while Joshua explaining what Silencer told him to Nathan.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

**I told you it was long. But It had good does of action in it. Will everyone meet? How will Brock react to Ash and Dawn's explanation on the reverse world? Will Sonic ever stop being overconfident? How will Timmy and his fairies react when they poof into the reverse world? Will Danny escape Girantina? Will Joshua learn how to control his new electricity power better? What are Zero's intentions? What is Organization XIII planning for Joshua? Will Silencer make a return appearance in this story? And let's not forget, who is that creature that took a nap under a seat in a train? **

**Most of these questions will be answered in Chapter 4. So please review and stay tuned!**

**Good night how many questions was that? Oops I just added another one on didn't I? Ugh! I did it again! Why do I keep doing that? (I stop for a moment and slap my head) I'm just going to go now. You all know the drill R&R.**


	5. 4: Danger comes in all shapes and sizes!

**There is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it, because I'm not going to be able to update as often as I usually do for the remainder of this week due to the 'Testing' (Shudders at the mention of the name) thing that all home schooled students have to go through yearly. It requires me getting up insanely early, as in 6:30 Am for Monday-Thursday and going to a public school to take the test. Plus, at the end of this month I will be on vacation with my family and cousins for an entire week. I'm really sorry about this, but as they say 'Life ain't fair!'. So don't expect any updates for at least 10-14 days. I might try to squeeze in a chapter or two during this testing week and before the second event but I make no promises.**

**WereDragonEx: Actually that silver blur was suppose to be Joshua but it doesn't make much a difference. I'm glad your enjoying the story but you must remember that this story's plot belongs to the Pokemon company, I don't take any credit for that. Not trying to be harsh or anything but I would just like to point out that Giratina was 'mortally injured' not fatally. Or do the two mean the same thing? Either way I didn't intend on giving you readers that idea, I just wanted to show that Danny had done some damage to Giratina, you know like a cut or bruise, not enough to where it was life threatening. I'm sorry if I confused you with that. As for my OC, he will be involved in the pokemon world, sooner then you expect. Org XIII won't have much an influence on the storyline itself, due to complications in fitting them in, but they do have somewhat of a role. The climax of their involvement in the story will occur in Chapter 9 before the action and the eventually climax of the story itself happens. I'm sorry about this, but it's hard to add so many characters into a plot without goofing up the whole storyline. Plus it is quite tempting to go fast paced with the story during conversations with so many characters in it, especially considering that most don't know each other and would have to explain their entire background to one other. That's one of the reasons why I didn't have the visitors being much involved with Ash and his gang during the events of the first movie. Looking forward to your suggestion for the third movie. P.S. I hope you get back your Draco plate back from your friend lol.**

**Johan07: ****I knew some of you guys who read this story wouldn't really like my OC's judging by they have a background that none of you know about, and are therefore unfamiliar with it. I was planning on writing an original story about that, but I figured once I was done with this trilogy and the other stories that I've begun, I would get around to writing it…eventually. I know your not going to like this but I can't just 'take out' my OC, it would ruin the trilogy's plot, just like it if I took out any other character out of it. So you can just ignore him if you like. As for the Kingdom Hearts characters appearing, I might bring in some surprised characters later on, but that's a mighty big 'might'. **

**I have another thing that I need suggestion on for the Arceus story if I do write it. You see I still haven't completely figured out how the characters should would influence and interact in that story, as my requests for suggestion on ideas for it from before, showed you. **

**I'm caught between two different types of battle scenarios for the Arceus battle in the present time that I should use. The first one is of course 'everyone vs. Arceus' where as the name implies, everyone teams up to fight against Arceus. That's the one I'm leaning to. The other battle scenario I have in mind is something like the Organization coming in and have three sides duel each other, like how Alvin did in Super Mario Bros Z with the good guys, Axem Rangers, and Koopa Bros. For Example, the three sides would be: Arceus (Of course) Vs. Heroes Vs. Organization XIII. It goes without saying, that both ways would be entertaining to see, but I can only choose one. So any suggestions on which?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Danger comes in all shapes and sizes.**

* * *

Just on the outside skirts of a town, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and their respective pokemon sat and were hanging about around a park bench . Ash and Dawn had just finished explaining what happened to them after they had disappeared

"A Girantina? In the reverse world? Two newcomers?" asked a confused Brock as he was just processing all this info. "I wish I could've seen that." Brock quietly adds in.

Dawn however manages to hear him and proceeds to inform of how serious the situation was for them "Then you would've seen how dangerous it was."

Shaymin, still in Dawn's arm, confidently boasts "Thanks to me your all safe and sound. Aren't you grateful that I'm around?" (Easy to say that when you are safe in someone's arms)

Ash, as you can imagine was not too happy with this boastful statement from Shaymin "Don't forget that it was YOU who got us into this mess in the first place!" he snapped. The young Pokemon trainer then sits down in the 'criss-cross-applesauce' position before continuing "It's time to step up to the plate!"

Shaymin, a bit angry at Ash's attitude boldly replies to the hothead teen "It's time for you to get me to the flower garden!"

Ash growls at the reply "Instead of yapping about the flower garden tell me where it is!"

As a reply, Shaymin suddenly jumps onto the top of Ash's head and performs the 'Forcing-Ash's-head-in-different-directions' action yet again as the gratitude Pokemon constantly tries to make up it's mind "That way! Over there! No it's over there!"

Then, from out of the blue, a small white shockwave erupts right on top of the group, knocking all member of the screaming group save for Dawn and Brock, who were on the bench at the time, off their feet.

"Wh-what was that?" Shaymin nervously asked

Ash shrugs as he takes the most logical guess that had formed in his and Dawn's mind "I guess something got destroyed in the reverse world."

Brock, just as clueless as ever, could only say…

"Huh?"

"Anything that get's destroyed in the reverse world has a big influence on this world." Dawn informed, noticing poor Brock's confusion. Brock just scratches his head "Okay?"

Right at that moment, the group are surrounded by a horde of Magnemite.

"Man now what's going on!?" Ash exclaimed as he eyed the floating balls of steel.

(Just to annoy you I'm going to leave Ash's section as a cliffhanger for now)

* * *

In a secret underground Laboratory below Joshua's house, Joshua and Nathan were busily conversing with one another about the events that had just conspired.

"Okay we know Silencer has the powers of fire, water, electric, and ice just like me." Joshua said, getting the conversation rolling.

"Only he can manipulate them and you can't." interrupted Nathan.

Joshua glares at Nathan "But I have the power of pure energy that I can generate _and_ manipulate, as well as use the power of the Orbs without much difficulty, both of which are abilities that Silencer doesn't possess."

"But he can fly."

Joshua rolls his eyes "Your not helping!"

"Okay, okay." Nathan replied, putting his hands up in defense "I'll stop!"

Joshua sighs "Anyway…we also know that Silencer can absorb energy from others, like he did to you."

Nathan groans in agreement as he rotates his arm, testing to see if anything was broken and such. "Yeah, and I still feel a bit drowsy from that."

The Elanan Halfa nods "I can imagine. From what I saw, you looked like you had quite a bit of your energy drained from you. And Silencer only held you for about 5 seconds before he was force to drop you in order to dodge my attack."

Nathan looked puzzled "5 seconds? It felt more like 5 minutes."

"I'll bet." Joshua replied in sympathy, painful experiences always seemed to last longer then how long they actually lasted, especially to the victim. "Can you fight?"

Nathan shrugs wearily "Maybe, but it's a 50/50 deal. I still don't feel all too hot, if you catch my drift."

Joshua nods understandingly "Yeah I get it, and my sudden acquiring of electric power causing these energy outbursts is not helping my condition either."

"Then what are we to do about Silencer?" Nathan asked with some worry evident in his voice "If he attacks this city we won't be able to stop in our conditions, heck he defeated us back in that meadow."

"He got lucky there." Joshua pointed out, though he did feel humiliated at that embarrassing defeat. "If only we had another hero to help us."

"What about the other members of our team, Mindshocker, Duplicon, and Copy?" Nathan asked thoughtfully. "We all protect the city together don't we?"

"Normally, yes." Joshua said "But they all are on vacation right now."

"Where?" Nathan asked

"Alaska." Joshua said with an annoyed sigh.

Nathan gave him a quizzical look "Yeah I though it was weird too."

"Gee I wonder how their holding up?" Nathan asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Alaska_

We see Monteff, Christopher and Tommy huddling around a campfire with a whole tribe of rather weird Eskimos (Seriously people, it is 2010! I thought they were suppose to be extinct or something). This campsite laid situated in a village of Igloos, that was currently experience a bit of a snowstorm at the moment, not intense but still quite noticeable.

"T-te-tell m-me again who-whose br-bright idea this was?" Christopher scowled in anger, tightly wrapped in a thick fur coat. Snotcicles were also seen hanging from his near-frozen nose.

Monteff, wrapped in a similar fur coat, answers as he turns to glare at Tommy, who also bore a fur coat as well "Him and his stupid tickets."

Tommy smiles sheepishly "I th-thought they we-were tic-tickets to Haw-Hawaii."

Monteff looks at him skeptically "How is it even _possible _for you to misinterpret Alaska for Hawaii!? They're like polar opposites!!"

Christopher chuckles "Ha ha good one!"

Monteff just gives the laughing teenager a look "Get it! Were in Alaska, near the North _Pole_. And you said…." Monteff rolls his eyes at the lame joke "Yeah I get it! But we wouldn't even _be here _if it wasn't for captain poor reading skills over there! "

"I was multitasking when I read the destination these tickets were for!" Tommy protested.

"Obviously you we' rent paying attention!! Like usual!!" Monteff snapped. Tommy's face turns red in apparent anger but his counter was abruptly cutoff.

"Freeze dried squid, young strangers from the southern lands?" Asked a random Eskimo as he offered the said food. Instantly the others gag at it's disgusting appearance.

Christopher's face literally turned green as the kid ran off in a random direction to go barf his guts up somewhere in private. Monteff and Tommy didn't look too far off from doing this as well, their faces a light shade of green.

"N-no thanks." Tommy replied, gagging a bit while trying to be polite.

The Eskimo just shakes his head and shoves two plates of the disgusting stuff into their hands "Nonsense, you must eat! Grow strong like me! Afterwards we go ice fishing, big loads of fun!" And with that said the Eskimo walks away to let them eat their meals in peace.

Monteff slowly turns his head to Tommy with a ticked expression "I hate you."

* * *

Joshua shrugged "Their probably having a great time, now anyway getting back on track, I think I have just the hero in mind that could help us defend our city."

"Philip, The Samurai Warrior?"

Joshua shakes his head "No. He is pretty skillful and powerful though, and he doesn't even have a lot of super powers like us. But the problem is that he's unreliable. Sure he may help us out from time to time but he's not always around when you need him the most."

"Then who do you have in mind?" Nathan asked, totally out of ideas.

Joshua smiled "Danny Phantom."

Nathan looked a bit curious at Joshua's choice "You mean that ghostly dude you told me about that helped you fight that Dialga and Palkia thing, you mentioned, back when you where in Alamos Town?"

The Elaman Halfa nods "That's the one. But he lives in a different world, so in order for us to contact him we will have to use my T.U.T."

Nathan blinked "T.U.T?"

"The Universal Transporter." Joshua informed "It's the name I came up with for my teleporter."

Nathan nods "Oh yeah, now I remember."

The super strong meta human then walks over to a drawer and starts shifting through old inventions until he finds Joshua's trusty teleporter and brings it over to him, while in the process, grabbing his uniform that was in a paper bag. How the uniform could even fit in there was a mystery to Joshua.

"Thanks Natha…" Joshua stops abruptly as that prickling sensation from before, overcomes his senses again. Fearing the worst, Joshua peers down to see literal sparks of electricity dancing at his fingertips. "Oh crud."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked

His best friend just gives him a pained expression as he suddenly clutches his chest. "Electric." was the only word Joshua could mutter out, the pain from the growing electricity inside was just so intense.

Nathan's eye's shot open, remembering what had happened last time "Uh oh"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Electrical sparks fly off of Joshua's body, frying anything and everything that was in the same vicinity around the pained boy, including his best friend. The advanced technology lined up along the walls of the lab, were the only things that remained un-fried, though they did temporally short circuited due to the increase of static electricity in the air.

The teleporter on the other hand, went berserk as loud incessant beeping is here from it as the destination on the teleporter randomly cycles through a series of locations. Sparks flew from the overloading device and a bright light suddenly engulfs them.

"This can't be good!" Nathan cried as he tried to get out the light, but to no avail.

"Gee you think!?" Joshua replied with a scowl.

Suddenly that bright light flares to it's brightest, forcing both boys to cover their eyes as they screamed their heads off, and in a loud eerie sound, the bright light instantly dies down to reveal nothing but an empty lab.

* * *

Somewhere in the reverse world, on a moderately sized floating island, a puff of purplish pink is seen with the word "poof!" on it. The smoke only lingers for a brief second before it dissipates to reveal Timmy Turner and his two Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda there in it's place.

Laying his eyes on the distorted world for the first time, Timmy could only gape in awe "What is this place?"

"It kinda looks like the inside of my ear." Cosmo said, voicing his usual stupid opinion.

Wanda however, is not at all fascinating with the reverse world "Oh Timmy let's get out of here," she pleaded as she eyed various and noticeable features this world had to offer "This place gives me the creeps. I mean they are buildings stacked up in pillars everywhere, floating islands, the sky is a bizarre purplish-black, and I'm not even sure if this place has an actually floor. This world completely defies every law of physics!"

Cosmo just grins stupidly "Well I like it here! This place was made for me, cause illogical is my middle name! Or is it Greg? Or Clarice? Or… "

As Cosmo tries to remember his middle name, Timmy tries to ease Wanda's worry "Oh come on Wanda. This place looks awesome!" Enthusiasm evident in his voice.

Wanda just sighs at Timmy's usual simple minded self "Don't you remember what happened in Alamos Town sweetie?" Timmy, puts a hand to his chin "umm"

Wanda takes that as the sign to go on "The town was plunged into some sort of abyss and those two monster's began to fight viciously, we nearly got fried twice by them."

Timmy shrugs "Well I don't see any powerful creature here. So it's not like I have to worry about anything blowing us up to bits right?" Wanda just smiles unsurely "Right?"

Timmy then proceeds to announce "Right! So let's go!" The ten year old boy immediately begins to walk to the edge of the island there were on.

"Timmy! We're on a floating island remember?" Wanda cried out, prompting Timmy to ask "We are?"

The bucktooth boy walks to the edge of the island and looks down to see the abyss below "Well what do you know."

Suddenly Wanda speaks up again "Timmy…if you insist on exploring here at least get someone to go with you."

Timmy gives this some thought before saying "But I have you guys."

Wanda adds to her previous statement "Someone who actually _knows _there way around this place."

Finally giving in Timmy rolls his eyes "Oh alright….by the way where's Cosmo?"

"Good question sport." Wanda spins her head around "I don't kno…oh wait! There he is." She points to Cosmo a couple of feet away from them playing with a bubble that seemed to show three people around a park bench talking, along with some strange creatures watching this conversation. (Can anyone guess who these people are? :D)

Having as much fun as any person of his intelligent would have, Cosmo pops the bubble with his finger, shouting out hysterically "HAHAHA!!! This is so much fun!"

Suddenly Wanda hollers at him, hints of annoyance in her tone of voice "Cosmo! Get over here!"

With a wave of her wand, Wanda poofs Cosmo back over to them as Timmy shouts out "I wish we we're back in the other world and in the town that's closest to people who have been here before!"

Wanda waves her wand "No problem Timmy!" and with a poof they disappear.

* * *

As Danny was flying invisibly at his maximum speed of 112 Mph through this mysterious and distorted world, his ghost sense suddenly goes off again. Already knowing which ghost triggered this, he gapes in shock _But…How can he know where I'm at! He didn't see me turn invisible so he shouldn't have gone invisible too unless…._

As Danny finishes this he turns around to see…nothing but thin air?

Danny shook his head, no that can't be right he thought, and turns back behind him where his ghost sense felt the strongest. This time he see's Giratina reappearing in a puff of black smoke as he fired off another fiery Aura Sphere at Danny.

_Unless he recovered from that blinding attack sooner then I expected._

Danny drops his invisibility, seeing no point in keeping it up now that this ghost knew where he was at, and dodges the Aura Sphere. The Ghostly Halfa then retaliates with a constant series of ectobeams as he attempts to fly backwards through this distorted world, occasionally having to look behind him to maneuver out of the way of oncoming objects.

Sadly though, Giranina dodges some ectobeams but get's hit with other, only doing little damage to the deity. The antimatter pokemon then launches his own attack; A Will-o-Wisp at Danny. But Danny dodges by turning intangible, allowing the blue ball of fire to phase right through him.

"I've got to get away from this guy." Danny muttered to himself as he resumed his barrage of ghost rays.

* * *

In a huge white mysterious castle, that existed in this bizarre in-between world, on the roof of the highest tower of the castle, two figures robed in dark trench coats, with hoods on, we're admiring their moon in the bizarre shape of a heart.

"So how much longer will it be before we can become complete again." Asked one of the clothed figures.

The other replies with "We still need many more hearts Saíx, be patient. After all, as those with hearts say 'Patience is a virtue.'" The figure then adds in "But as long as we have Roxas, we will very soon be complete."

Suddenly a portal of darkness opens and out steps a man with the same black attire on, with hood off to reveal a man with long blond hair that went down to his back.

"What do you want?" Asked the figure who had been speaking, never turning to look behind him, already sensing the man's presence.

"Well I was doing a bit of research and came across some information that might interest you Superior." The man informed with a bit of smile.

The Superior stays quite for a moment, still with his back facing the blond haired man "Go on."

The man clears his throat "Well as I was doing a little bit of scientific exploration, I came across a world and entered one of it's many cities, called Hughesville. There, I came across some rather _intriguing _information. As it turns out there is a boy there by the name of Laserstorm, and he has some rather… interesting qualities to him."

"Like what?" asked an annoyed Saíx.

The yellow haired man smirks "Like having a very strong heart Saíx, along with incredible abilities that in all my research I have never stumbled upon."

The Superior doesn't turn to fact him and calmly asks "What did you rate him as?"

(You all know about these guys from kingdom Hearts don't ya?)

You see, Nobodies are beings who are created when a person of a strong heart becomes a heartless. Since Nobodies posses no heart, they can't feel real emotions, though they're are a few Nobodies that have had exceptions to this fact. Nobodies also possess an ability that allowed them to somehow sense how strong a people's hearts are. It was rather strange to them at first, it felt something like how an animal could sense danger before it happened, but eventually they grew to control and master it. They would measure how strong the sense was on a number scale of 1 to 10. From their experiences they knew that a heart within in a person had to rank at least a 3 for a Nobody to form. At 7 the Nobody would be able to keep the original shell of it's pervious life and become human-like, similar to Saix, the man, and the Superior.

Now anyway back to the story:

"He's a perfect 10 sir just like Sora was." The man replied.

At hearing this, The Superior whispers something into Saíx's ear, who nods and disappears in a black portal. The Superior then proceeds to finally turn around and to face the man on.

Pulling down his hood, revealing the silvery hair that dropped down to a little below his shoulders, the Superior's yellow eyes shine in amusement "This could prove beneficial to us…. His heart will make a worthy addition for Kingdom Hearts."

"Along with a powerful new Nobody." pointed out the man.

The Superior grins a faint smile "Excellent. By the way, how goes that invention of yours Vexen?"

Vexen smiles "The gun is ready sir. With just one shot it will fire off a small powerful beam at the target that will separate the heart from it's body, thus creating a heartless, which Roxas will easily be able to extract the heart from, and a Nobody."

The Superior replies in his usual dangerous calm tone of voice "Good."

Vexen's smile turns cruel "Shall I be the one to do the deed?"

The Superior shakes his head "No. I have sent Saíx to tell Axel and Roxas to do this. And by this time, they should be heading to your chambers as we speak, for you to give them the device."

Vexen nods, a bit angry that the hothead idiot and clueless Roxas were the ones to do this "Yes Superior." He then disappears into a portal of darkness.

Before the screen fades, the Superior turns around and stretches his arms up at the heart-shaped moon "Soon. Very soon Kingdom Hearts….We'll be complete."

* * *

Sonic and Shadow continued to hop off of pillars and floating islands skillfully as they traverse the distorted reverse world.

"Kind of makes ya feel like your in outer space huh Shads?" Sonic asked as he looked around at their surroundings

Shadow grumbles, from the continuing use of that nickname by Sonic and proceeds to says as he jumps hops off a random building stacked pillar and onto a floating platform "For the final time Sonic! Stop calling me by that cursed nickname!"

Sonic remains un-intimidated by Shadow's anger and jumps from a warped building pillar and to the island, joining up with Shadow "Why do you hate that name so much, Shadow?"

Shadow opens his mouth to reply when a "Whoa!" is heard. Both hedgehogs look up to see a figure in a black and white jumpsuit with glowing green eyes being chased by the same creature Sonic and Shadow had fought earlier. The two hedgehogs could also see them trading blows, with the figure in the jumpsuit firing off green rays at the creature, who in retaliation would fire off those balls of flame they had encountered earlier. Both seemed pretty evenly matched and neither side seemed to be able to get in much hits, seeing as how the other seemed to be able to dodge it most of the time.

Sonic, being his usual confident helping self says "It looks like that guy could use some help with the serpent freak. What do you think Shads?"

But before Shadow could even lift a finger to protest about being called that nickname again, Sonic was on the move as he leaped from island to pillar and back again as he progressed toward the battle going on not too far away in front of them.

Shadow, upon seeing this just grumbles "That hedgehog is going to kill me one of these days. (Sigh)…chaos control." The Hedgehog disappears in a flash of blue light, using the power of his red Chaos Emerald to enhance his 'Chaos Control' ability .

* * *

As the Magnemite came closer to Ash's group they began to rotate around them, creating a living wall and trapping the group. All humans and their Pokemon look on in shock and worry as they continued to eye the Mangemites surrounding them.

"Man now what's going on!?" Ash asked out loud.

As if on cue, two Magnetons and one Magnezone appearr in front of them, sooon followed by the appearances of a man with white hair, riding on some sort of small hovering device "I'll just take that Shaymin off your hands."

"Your popular." Ash whispered to Shaymin, referring to how many figures wanted the tiny pokemon. Shayming grips Ash's head tightly, whimpering in fear "This one will want to eat me too!"

"Huh?"

Brock gains a sweat drop anime "I don't think that's what he wants."

Suddenly Dawn shouts with anger in her voice "Okay who are you!? And how do you know our Shaymin!?"

"Well I don't know him!" Shaymin said, still clutching Ash's head in a death grip.

"Well he's not a trainer." Brock realized.

The white haired man turns to Magenzone "Magnezone Mirror Shot now!"

Magnezone moves closer to Ash's group and shoots out a greenish electrical bolt at the group. Ash, seeing it coming, shouts out to Pikachu "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pika! CHU!!!" Pikachu nods and sends out an electrical bolt of lighting at Magnezone's Mirror Shot attack. Both attacks collide and a power struggling of the colliding attacks begins. But after a few minutes the attacks meet in a stalemate, and an explosion erupts, enveloping the entire area and in the process, disrupting the Mangemit's rotation around Ash and the others.

Using the smoke as a cover-up for their getaway, Ash exclaims "Let's go!" and the entire group quickly bolt into a random alley of the nearby town soon pursued by the army of steel.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

* * *

**Well this Chapter was shorter but oh well. At least I managed to give you another chapter despite the boredom I'm feeling right now. FYI, in case you haven't noticed, Sora has not yet entered Castle Oblivion. In fact, the timeline of this story takes place a good week or two before then.**

**Anyway stay tuned! Oh and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble on both ends

**WereDragon Ex: Did you get my reply on your review? Just asking, because the computer acted a bit (glitchy) after I sent the reply. So if you didn't, I will rewrite it here for your convenience as you did me. **

**Ironically, I actually considering Sora's group to go with Ash to the past myself, but then I also thought it would be cool to see them fighting Arceus as well. Ugh! You were right, life is great when you don't have to make choices. Depending on how I want the story to go, we'll see on whether or not Sora's group accompanies them to the past or stays in the present to fight Arecus, but I think the odds are in your favor. Are there any other Characters you would like to go with Ash to the past? Obviously I won't have everyone going to the past, seeing as how that we all want to see at least some of the heroes kick some Arceus butt right? However, I can allow another crossover or two to go with Ash, but I think just Sora's group is the most likely probability. **

**I was a bit hopeful that I would get a few laughs out of Timmy's scene once they read how Cosmo caused that explosion for Ash's group. I'm glad to see that is the case. As you saw in the trailer of this story at the end of the last one, Timmy Turner will meet Ash's group in this story. For obvious reasons, Cosmo and Wanda will have to disguise themselves when Timmy is around Ash's group, in order to stay with him. Because of this, their significance in the story will diminish somewhat, so that was one of the reason why I had Cosmo pop that bubble. It was to put him and Wanda for the spotlight, if only for a moment.**

**Not trying to make you mad or anything, but I won't be assigning the Pokemon types to the visitor's attack, seeing as how they come from different worlds and use types of attacks that are not even heard of in the Pokemon world. However, some of the attacks the visitors use, such as Joshua's fire powers and (If I manage to put him into it) Riku's Dark Aura, I will assign to that respective type, because their obviously of that type, am I right?**

**I know you don't know about my OC's background, so I'm sorry you had trouble understanding it. I was planning on writing a story on that, but I will worry about that once I'm done with all the stories I've started. Thankfully it is not necessary for you to know Joshua's background in this story. Like you guessed, the subplot of Joshua's uncontrolled electrical powers will have a significant effect on the story at one point, but that's not for a while.**

**Yes, I am planning on including Org XIII in the possible squeal as well, somehow. Their intentions on Arceus and/or the heroes however, might surprise you.**

**Putting Kairi into the Arceus story would be rather difficult, considering the KH2 storyline in which she will be captured by Org XIII midway through the game. Riku will also be difficult to add in, since he claimed that he was avoiding Sora, who is going to be in the story. So obviously he wouldn't want to make an appearance there. If you want these two to enter the story, you will have to make a choice between either them or Org XIII, you can blame the uncooperative storyline of KH2 to thank for that. King Mickey being in the story on the other hand, is possible to happen in both scenarios, since he was absence for most of the KH2 game. So it wouldn't be a long shot to say that the mouse king might decide to jump into the fray and help our heroes out against the mighty Arceus.**

**About you request on having Digimon characters in the story, I'm not sure if that is likely to happen or not. You see I don't know a thing about Digimon, but if you could clue me in on who they are, what their background is, and their weapons/powers/abilities are, I might pull a few strings and toss them into the story as well.**

**I can understand why you would want the fairy group of Timmy Turner, Sora's trio, Danny and Joshua to be present during Sheena's explanation. It would help them to understand the reasons for everything that has happened in the trilogy. I can definitely make Timmy and Sora happen, but I had plans on having Joshua and Danny entering into the world dramatically. (You will receive a hint for that reason in Chapter 9) However, I think that I could combine our ideas together and create a better story, somehow.**

**Well I hope that answers most of your questions, if you have any more don't hesitate to ask, and thanks again for reading this story.**

**P.S. When I said the climax of the Org XIII occurred in the 9th chapter of this story, that was actually 5**** Chapters ahead, now it's four. Just wanted to correct you on that little mistake.**

**Yue Twili: ****Sorry, Xion won't be in the story. It's just near impossible to make the changes for this to happen due to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days storyline. But it was a great idea. if I make some changes, I ****might**** be able to squeeze her in if I added another certain Nickelodeon crossover into it, due to her being based off of Sora's memories and fading back into him and Roxas. You'll understand the reason for me adding in a new crossover to make this happen if I do it.**

**Not trying to be rude or anything but I have an announcement to all readers. The reason why it is in all bold cap letters is only to get your attention. I'm not angry at all.**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I AM GOING ON VACTION WITH MY FAMILY AND COUSINS, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AT LEAST THAT LONG!!! THANKFULLY THEIR'S A GOOD CHUNCK OF ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Personal I think the grammar in this chapter is not quite as good as the others, this was just one of those uncooperative chapters that we fan fiction writers encounter every now and then. So with that said, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble on both ends.**

* * *

As the group ran for their lives through a random alley of the town, Dawn spins around and commands "Piplup Whirlpool!"

Immediately a whirlpool of water literally forms out of thin air above the penguin Pokemon's beak. Sounding out it's battle cry, Piplup somehow throws the spiraling whirlpool into the horde of pursing Mangemites, quickly scooping them up into its current. However, the Magnemites charge up their energy and vaporize the whirlpool with Spark.

Zero chuckles in amusement as he sees Ash and the others take off running again, after the failed attack from Piplup.

Ash and the others continue to run like mad down the seemingly endless alley, "Can...ug… you slow down …ug… this bumpy ride!" The gratitude pokemon complained, tried of violently bouncing up and down atop Ash's hard head.

"What do you think!?" Ash shouted back, hints of sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.

Meanwhile, the Magenmite eventually reach the town's train station, still in search of Ash and the others, but surprisingly they are nowhere to be seen. However, Magnezone eyes a green train leaving the station.

* * *

A few minutes before these events took place, a flash of white was seen in a random alley of the town. The light quickly dies out to reveal two very disorientated teenage boys.

"Oh my head." complained a dazed Nathan "Where are we?"

Joshua, manages to regain some composure as he looks around this alley they are in "Some sort of alley, which probably means we're in some kind of town."

"Please don't let it be Alamos Town." Joshua pleaded under his breath as the alley walls appear to have some similarities in architect with those of the island plateau city.

"Did you say something?"

"No!"

Suddenly a ringing of mechanical humming is heard from down the alley. Confused at the sudden noise, both boys look down to see what look liked literally balls of metal, each boring a single eye, floating toward them at a rather quick pace "What the..?"

But their replies are cut off when the metal balls start to circle them, creating some sort of living (if you could call them that) barrier around them.

Joshua shocked from the sudden appearance of these strange beings, turns to Nathan and asks "Uh Nathan do you….?"

Nathan answers before Joshua could even finish the sentence "Not a clue"

Then, at that instant, the prickling sensation enters Joshua's body again, and the Elaman halfa immediately clutches his chest in pain from the growing energy. _Not again!! This just happened less then 20 seconds ago!_

As Joshua continued to fight and suppress the energy within him, Nathan was busying trying to communicate to the floating metal balls that surrounded them.

"No need to be alarmed floating metal ball….things? We come in peace." Nathan announced to the strange metal creatures "We're just passing through , so could you please let us go?"

But obviously, all he got in return was the continued mechanical humming they coming from them as they slowly spun around the duo.

Nathan, now realizing talking wasn't going to work, forms a mischievous grin "Well this is going to be an interesting fight, what do you think Joshua…..

No response

"Joshua?"

Nothing

"Hello!?"

But, as the super strong teen turns to face Joshua, he sees him groaning in agony as electric sparks fly off him. Nathan yelps in panic for himself and worry for his best friend. But before anything else could be done, Joshua's scream of pain is heard once again….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Following a huge explosion of electrical energy, citizens who were nearby, ran away in panic at seeing the sudden explosion of energy.

* * *

Zero, still in his hover scooter was following his Magnemites' trail, when suddenly his monitor blares a warning siren. Zero takes a glance at it and his eyes widen in shock at the power level of this energy his monitor had picked up. "What the!?…"

* * *

In yet another alley of this town, a puff of purplish-pink smoke with the word 'Poof' on it is seen. After floating there for just a second, the smoke dies away to reveal Timmy's trio standing in it's place.

"So where are we Wanda?" asked a curious Timmy as he looked at his surroundings.

Wanda follows Timmy's action as she too scanned the town "Gee I don't know where we are sport."

Timmy sighs at hearing this, but quite unexpectedly, he perks up "Oh well. Let's see if anyone here knows about that weird world, so that he or she can give me a tour guide there."

"Uh Timmy I don't think you should just be walking around asking random people if they know about some weird world." Wanda stated "You would look like an idiot. And I'm pretty sure that world we were in, wasn't exactly a tourist attraction either."

Cosmo smile goofily "Oh yeah? Then how come we already have some volunteers?"

"Volunteers?" Wanda repeated, turning her head to where Cosmo was pointing. What she saw surprised her. A horde of floating metal balls were swarming right for them.

Wanda quickly screams "Timmy look out!!"

"Huh?" Timmy turns to see the horde of metal creatures zooming straight at them. "AHHHH!!!" The young ten year old cried as he desperately search his surroundings for a place to hide, that's when his eyes fell upon a train just about ready to leave the station.

Immediately Timmy shouts the moment he notices it "I wish we were on that train!"

Cosmo looked disappointed "Aw, but I wanted to keep one as a pet! It could be Philip's playmate."

Wanda glared at Cosmo "No! What are you a moron!?" she angrily asked as she raised a glowing wand to grant Timmy's wish, and in a 'poof' all three disappeared. The metal creatures completely halted at this disappearing act and for a brief second they float around, scanning the area for any trace of them. Obviously, when no one is found, the creatures float off down the alley.

* * *

Joshua was standing there in horror, not at the fact that the alley walls we're completely singed and crumbling from the electrical explosion he just generated, nor the fact that the creatures of steel were severely injured, but at the fact that Nathan was out cold and badly injured from the explosion. Just seeing Nathan's body lying there motionless, and knowing the fact that he caused this, sickened him.

"I hate this power!" The Elaman halfa shouted out in anger at no one in particular. "Why do I even have it!? Sure, I think electricity is cool and all but if I can't control it, then how can I keep myself from hurting my friends?"

Suddenly the metal ball creatures slowly float off the ground as they begin to recover from Joshua's attack, though they were still in severe condition and just barely managing to accomplish this feat. Seeing this, Joshua quickly grabs Nathan and runs down the alley, with the crippled metal balls slowly floating after them.

Only a few seconds after they left, Zero arrives in this same spots and calmly looks at the nearly-destroyed walls "They we're here. That boy's Pikachu must be stronger then I anticipated. No matter, no one will able to stop me from executing my glorious plan." He then takes off down the alleyway

Meanwhile the metal balls, also known as Magnemite, obviously lost the two teenagers in their condition. Regardless, they continued to float down the alley and in the direction the boys had gone. Eventually the alley opens up into a train station and the Magnemite swarm around the area, looking for the two, only to discover Joshua and Nathan had somehow mysterious disappeared.

* * *

Vexen's room had all the things that a normal room would have, a bed, a nightstand, and a window. But, unlike most rooms this one was completely white, so white that it could hurt your eyes just by starting at it long enough. The only things that were of a different color were the inventions, beakers and test tubes laying atop a long white table, some were complete and some weren't.

Vexen himself, was currently holding a black oversized gun or something along the lines of that in one hand and in the other, a glass container. It was quite a mystery of how Vexen was even able to hold that huge machine in one hand.

Anyway the 'Chilly Academic' was currently telling Axel, who looked quite bored, and Roxas with his zombie stare, about the mission and what the device he had in his right hand was.

"So you know why you've been called here today?" asked Vexen.

Axel just replies with a mocking tone of voice "Gee I don't know. Care to shed some light?"

Vexen rolls his eyes in annoyance at Axel's tone of voice "It's yours and Roxas's job to go and capture this Laserstorm character's heart, so we may be able to offer it to Kingdom Hearts and shorten up the amount of hearts we will need before we can become complete."

The scientist then gets down to the technical stuff "Now this device I have in my right hand is called '_The Heart Stealer 9000'_."

"Seriously? Why do you science dudes have to add in a random number to the names of your inventions?" Axel questioned, quite annoyed by this fact.

"Because it makes the name sound far more appealing." Vexen answered, obviously annoyed at the question "Now anyway this device will shoot out a thin beam of energy that is capable of separating a being from it's heart in one shot. To fire the weapon, all you need to do is pull the blue trigger at the handle."

Axel gives the scientist a teasing 'Huh?' stare.

Vexen scowls "In other words press the blue button where I'm holding the gun by, in order to fire the beam. When your done with that, capture the heartless that will form as soon as the heart is separated, with the glass container in my left hand. Then bring the heartless back here. Surely, even someone as unintelligent as you two can do something so simple right?"

Roxas remains silent while Axel rolls his eyes at the insult "Anything else?"

Vexen chuckles at Axel's comment "Actually there is one more thing you will need." 'The Chilly Academic' pulls out a red portable radar from his coat pocket and says as he tosses it to no. IX "I planted a tracer on him so you should be able to track him down. And yes he is the red beeping dot."

Vexen then forms a portal of darkness right next to him "Now I must get going. I have other things to attend too." With that said, the scientist Nobody leaves.

Axel turns to Roxas with a smug grin as a portal of darkness forms next to them "So you ready for one of your very first missions Roxas?"

"I……I……don't….kn" Roxas tires to utter out, only to have Axel interrupt with "Alright, don't strain yourself." And the two walk into the portal of darkness and disappear from sight, as does the portal itself a few seconds later.

* * *

"Leave me alone!!" growled an angry and annoyed Danny Phantom as he fired off another ectobeam (Ghost ray) at the creature, only to have Giratina dodge by using Shadow Force.

As you can imagine, Giratina ignored Danny's protest as he reappeared a few feet in front of him and shot another Aura Sphere at the stunned ghostly hero, who unfortunately didn't have enough time to go intangible to dodge it.

_BLAM!!_

The Aura Sphere sent Danny crashing down on a huge barren island with no vegetation evident on the floating piece of rock. Then, in an attempt to finish Danny off, Giratina angrily formed a another Will-o-Wisp to blast and put an end to one of the four who defiled its home. Danny could only watch in horror as he continued to struggle and recover from the Aura Sphere he just took in order to dodge this attack, that was sure to hit home if he didn't move fast.

Suddenly, when the situation for Danny looked it's bleakest, a blue ball zoomed from out of nowhere and slammed into Giratina's head, and said Pokemon cries in pain as it's Will-o-Wisp ball instantly fades from its mouth. _What the…? _Danny and Giratina both turn to see the blue ball uncurling into a figure that lands on the ground expertly.

This blue figure obviously had blue fur all over its body, with the exception of his arms and chest, which were a shade of human tan, and he had a black nose. It adorned quills on the back of it's head, leading to the conclusion that this was a Hedgehog. But unlike most hedgehogs, Danny noticed that it was standing on two feet, which wore red shoes with a yellow buckle on each. The figure also had white gloves and green emerald eyes.

Danny was completely shocked at the sudden appearance of this hedgehog, it acted unlike any normal hedgehog. He may have been a straight 'C' student but he _knew _how normal Hedgehogs shout act. What the hedgehog then did, Danny gape in amazement and shock at. The hedgehog walked over to him and spoke!

"Hey kid are you alright?…Kid?….Why are you gaping at me?"

Danny, regaining some composure manages to utter out, amazed by how the hedgehog could speak "You spoke!"

The hedgehog just gives Danny a slightly offended look "And your point is?"

But Danny's reply is cut off by a cry of anger coming from Giratina, who had recovered from the Hedgehog's attack and was flying straight at them. They immediately brace themselves.

Suddenly a flash of blue occurred between the Hedgehog and Danny, causing the ghostly halfa to jump a foot in the air, completely surprised at the sudden occurrence of this light..

Once the light cleared Danny saw, yet another hedgehog standing on it's two legs, having much of the same features as the other Hedgehog did. However, its fur was black and the Hedgehog wore some kind of red and white hover shoes that seemed to be capable of doing just that. The hedgehog didn't have any bare spots on it's body like the other, and a patch of white fur was noticeable on its chest. Another noticeable thing was that the Hedgehog was wearing gold rings around his wrists, his eyes were a fiery red and he seemed to have red tints of fur in his quills as well..

Just by looking at this hedgehog's serious stance, Danny knew that this guy meant business.

Then, just as Giratina fires off an Aura Sphere at the trio. the black hedgehog just shouts out as a ball of strange energy forms in his hand "Chaos Spear!" Danny watched in amazement as he saw the hedgehog flinging the yellow ball of energy at the opposing attack.

Both balls make direct contact with each other, both balls pushing each other back and forth as they tried to overpower each other, but the result ends in a stalemate explosion, both attacks too equally powerful to do such.

The black hedgehog then turns and shouts to the blue hedgehog with hints of anger in his voice "You gotta pay attention Sonic instead of chit chatting with some kid!"

Danny was not happy at that insult and shouted at the black hedgehog in anger "Hey I'm not a kid! I'm a Ghost!"

"Whatever!" the hedgehog growled back.

The blue hedgehog, now known as Sonic, interrupts the argument "Come on Shadow lighten up."

The black hedgehog called Shadow just humphs.

Sonic then turns to Danny and says with a grin "Don't bother with Shadow. He's always grumpy. By the way I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Despite the fact that he was still stunned at how these hedgehogs could do all these things that normal ones, and even _humans_,couldn't do, Danny manages to smile as he introduces himself "Danny F-Phantom!" _Almost gave away my identity there. _

"Nice to meet you Danny, now what do you say we handle this serpent freak over here?" Sonic said as he gestures to the advancing deity.

Danny smirked as his body began to lift off the ground "No problem."

And with that the duo take off, straight for Giratina as it launches an Aura Sphere at their approaching forms. Shadow just sighs and calmly walks after Sonic and Danny _Oh great we found another guy who is just as annoying as Sonic is! Ughh! Like I need another 'Sonic' in my life._

**Danny, Sonic, and Shadow Vs. Girantina**

Sonic jumps over the Aura Sphere with amazing agility while Danny just turns intangible to phase through it. Sonic, still in mid-air, curls into a spinning ball and speeds toward the deity. But as he nears, Giratina swiftly dodges Sonic's attack and sends his tail crashing into Sonic's spinning form with a sickening "Bang" sending the heroic hedgehog plummeting into the ground…hard.

"Sonic!" Danny cried, his eyes wide in shock.

The ghostly hero's eyes glow green menacingly as he turns face Giratina. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that dude!" Danny growled as he began charging up a large amount of ghostly energy in his palm.

He then launches a strong concentrated ectoblast at Giratina, scoring a direct hit on the deity's body, accompanied with another loud "Bang"

The force of the impact from the ghost beam knocks Giratina back a good 10 feet before the antimatter Pokemon manages to recover and cries out in furious anger. Sonic, who had stumbled out from the crater he made after being struck with the Pokemon's tail, approached Danny, whistling in admiration "Sweet hit Dan!"

Danny scowls at being called the name of one of the villains he hated and despised so much "Don't call me by that nickname." He said with a growl.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, a bit puzzled.

"Let's just say someone I don't like was named Dan and when you call me by th…." His explanation is cut off by Sonic "Say no more I understand Ghost boy. There, is that a better nickname?"

Danny chuckled at the irony of Sonic coming up with the same name for him, that most all ghosts called him "Better."

Suddenly Shadow walks over to them and growls in anger "And yet you won't stop calling me by that accursed nickname you gave me!?"

Sonic lifts his finger to reply but he is interrupted by a furious cry from Giratina out as it charged straight at the trio yet again.

"Just leave him to me." Shadow said, only seeing an annoyance in his eyes.

The Ultimate Life Form then readies his Chaos Spear attack once again and fires the ball of chaos at Giratina, who quite literally, disappears in a puff of black see through smoke as Shadow's attack plunges through it.

Despite the hedgehog's serious nature, Shadow was completely baffled at what he just witnessed "Whoa! Didn't see that coming." He said, Sonic joining in.

Danny on the other hand, having seen this trick from before, briefly turns invisible without either hedgehog knowing, both futilely scan for any signs of the deity. Even though Danny had turned invisible, he was met with the same thing Sonic and Shadow had met as well….

Nothing

With no signs of the creature in sight, both visibly and invisibly, Danny regains visibility _How can you be neither visible or invisible, there is no middle ground! But this guy has literally disappeared in thin air…..what kind of a ghost is he!? _

Danny is interrupted out of his thoughts when Giratina suddenly reappears right in front of the trio, giving them all one heck of a surprise as it blasted an Aura Sphere right in front of their faces.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic, with his amazing agility and reflexes, manages to jump over the surprise attack at lighting fast speeds, whereas Shadow simply teleports out of the way.

Danny, having nowhere near as much reflexes as the two hedgehogs had, stood no chance and was struck directly with the attack before he could turn intangible. Danny's nearly unconscious form goes soaring off the island and into the abyss below.

"Phantom!" Sonic screamed, seeing his new friend taking the deadly hit.

The blue blur turns to face Shadow and says, with a worried expression in his eyes "Shads! Hold this guy off while I get Danny Phantom!"

Shadow wanted to argue with Sonic about calling him by that nickname again, but seeing the predicament they were in, he decided to drop it for now. With a nod, Shadow rushes to the creature while Sonic brings out his blue Chaos Emerald from his fur and shouts out "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of blue, Sonic disappears.

After Giratina had blasted and saw Danny's limp form falling helplessly to the abyss below, it actually seemed to grin at its accomplishment. With a victory cry he proceeding the give chase to Danny's falling form and finish our ghostly hero off once and for all.

But a shout from Giratina's left stops the deity in it's tracks "Chaos Spear!" The antimatter Pokemon, turns only to take a yellow ball of energy to the chest. The deity gives out a short cry of pain and furiously looks to its attacker: Shadow, who was simply standing there and smirking.

With eyes glowing an angry red, Giratina gives out a cry that seem to say 'Stay out of this!' before it turns its attention back on Danny with a determined expression to rid himself of one of the four who polluted his home,

Too bad he didn't know this one thing and that thing was:

Never turn your back on Shadow.

Shadow, a bit angry and annoyed that the creature simply ignored him says with a dangerously calm tone of voice "Big mistake…"

He then teleports in a flash of blue and reappears in mid-air…right in front of Giratina's face, completely surprising the deity. And before it had any time to react to Shadow's sudden appearance, said hedgehog punches the deity right in the face.

Surprisingly, Shadow was strong for his size and he actually managed to knock the deity back a few feet in the air. Giratina recovers from the attack and with a cry or rage it disappears by using its signature move: Shadow Force.

Shadow's eyes narrow at Giratina's disappearing act. Now on full alert, Shadow scans the area around him for any traces of the ruler of the reverse world, but is met with nothing else then a lonely distorted world.

Suddenly Shadow tenses and spins around to his left, to see Giratina emerging back into visibility, charging straight at Shadow with one of it's tiny little arms glowing a bright pinkish-red.

Despite the fact that he had sensed Giratina, Shadow simply didn't have enough time to dodge and is rammed into by the Dragon Claw move of Giratina. The Ultimate Life Form is thrown off the island and crashes into an ice pillar, creating a rather large indention in the ice.

…

Meanwhile Danny, who had been scorched severely from the Aura Sphere, was struggling to stay conscience even as his body continued to plummet into the abyss _Come on! Don't pass out! Don't pass out!_ But he could feel the last threads of consciousness slipping out of his grasps.

Suddenly a blinding flash of blue occurs right on top of Danny as a familiar blue hedgehog appeared out of it and grabbed one of Danny's arms while his other hand held a blue sparkling emerald "Chaos Control!" In yet another flash of blue, Sonic teleported them out of this freefalling experience and to a nearby floating island that led into a tunnel inside the side of a mountain.

Mountains? In the reverse world? Well whatever…

After Sonic placed the emerald back into his fur as he struggled to carry Danny's larger body into the entrance of the tunnel. Eventually however, he manages to accomplish this and lays the ghostly teenager against a wall, right as Danny finally blacked out….

Sonic, was to say the very least surprised as he saw a ring of white light appearing around Danny's waist. Sonic watched on in interest as the ring separated into two, with one going up and the other going down. As they went, Sonic saw Danny's Hazmat Jumpsuit morph into a white t-shirt, that adorned a red oval in the center, and blue jeans while his white boots changed to sneakers. Danny's snow white hair changes to raven black and the glow around him dies out, revealing a very human

At seeing this transformation of Danny's, Sonic's face broke out into a amused grin "Well whaddaya know? This kid is full of surprises."

Suddenly a loud boom reached Sonic's ear "What was that?" The hedgehog walks outside the cave and turns to see Shadow in an indention of a ice pillar, not too far away from him, obviously having been struck by some unknown attack to Sonic. Though the blue blur did know who the culprit was.

"Now it's looks like I have to save old Shads too.." Sonic sighed hopelessly as he proceeded to re-grasp his blue Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of blue he disappears

…

Shadow was slowly staggering to his feet in the indention of the ice pillar he had created after being slammed into it by that Dragon Claw from Giratina. But the Ultimate Life Form fixes Giratina with a glare few could match in intensity as his eyes glowed red.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that you retarded snake!!" Shadow practically screamed in rage as his body glowed with a red and black aura.

"CHAOS!!!!……" Shadow began to shout as large amounts of red energy begin to gather on his arms. Shadow then placed his hands together in front of him as a ball of red chaotic energy forms in-between them. "RAY!!!"

With that shout, Shadow fires off an incredibly large beam of chaotic energy at his opponent. Giratina saw the attack coming and tried to use his Shadow Force technique to dodge, but the beam reaches him in an instant, far too quick for the deity to execute the move. The deity practically howls in pain as it's _entire _body is wrenched with the chaotic power of Shadow and the antimatter Pokemon is slammed into a building warped pillar, nearly breaking the thing in half.

(Now _that _could definitely be called 'fatally injured' eh WereDragon EX? :D)

The red aura and energy around Shadow soon dies out afterwards as the hedgehog smirks "Let that be a lesson to you freak! Never underestimated me!" And with that Shadow began to charge up a normal Chaos Spear, in an effort to brutally knock his foe unconscious. But before he could even get a chance to throw it, Sonic appeared next to him in a flash of blue, grabbed his arm (Which meant that Shadow's attack dies right then and there) and the two disappear .

Meanwhile Giratina, badly injured, though not fatally, from Shadow's attack gives out one loud cry of fierce rage as it furiously launches itself out of the pillar, too angry and stubborn to care about his serious injuries at the time. The deity continues to cry as it's anger increased with each passing second of searching for the hedgehog that mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

"Why the heck did you do that for!?" snarled a furious Shadow as he and Sonic reappeared in a flash of blue, inside the cave.

Sonic puts his hands up in defense "Gee, is that the thanks I get for saving your butt….again."

Shadow anger sharply rises at these words "The only thing you saved was that cruddy serpent's sorry face!"

Right after he said this, Shadow's eyes widen as he feels his remaining strength leaving him. He had used a lot more power in that Chaos Ray then he thought, his injuries weren't helping his predicament either, and the Ultimate Life Form collapses onto one knee.

"Uh huh, yeah sure." Sonic replied snidely, obviously not buying Shadow's act, especially after seeing this "And I suppose your going to tell me those are kiddy injuries?" He asked, pointing to the wounds scattered across Shadow's body.

Shadow growled at Sonic's words as he quickly tried to change subjects "How's the kid?"

Sonic replies with "Oh he's fine, he just suffered a moderate burn on his chest, but I also found out….." Sonic gestures to Danny's limp human body "Phantom's a human too."

* * *

**Chapter 5 End**

* * *

**Well I figured that would be a good of a place to finish with both Sonic and Shadow finding out Danny's secret. The reason I called this Chapter 'Trouble on both ends' was because the heroes were experiencing oppositions in both the Real and Reverse World at the same time. And yes I did add a new attack to Shadow's arsenal of chaotic powers: 'Chaos Ray'. Feel free to tell me if you like his new attack or not. Anyway stay tuned for more chapters and please don't hesitate to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6: Chattering on a Train

**Guess who just got back from his vacation? Well actually I was back Saturday night but that's beside the point. Sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, I got sick the last day of my vacation. So I have been fighting a head cold for a few days, so please forgive me if the grammer of this Chapter is not all that great.**

**

* * *

**

**WereDragonEx: ****First off, I would like to thank you for the comments on that pervious Chapter. Too me it just didn't seem to be written quite as well as the others, but hey I'm still a rookie so I've still got a long way to go. Secondly I would like to say that Joshua can discharge his electricity just like Pikachu, he just simply doesn't know how to do that just yet. **

**Thirdly, I can't really tell you how accurate you were on the assumption of what would happened if the battle between Shadow and Giratina continued. I know Giratina is just as strong as Dialga and Palkia are, but I think Shadow might've won against Giratina should the battle had continued, since he hasn't even used his most powerful attack yet and already he's severely hurt Giratina. But then again he was on his last legs as well so I suppose Giratina could've defeated him in his exhaustion as well. I guess this duel between them sorta ended in a tie. **

**Fourthly, the first time Shadow was ignored by Giratina he was simply caught off guard at the unexpected action. The reason why the second time ticked him off was because he was angry and annoyed about being ditched twice by the same opponent, it makes him feel that Giratina doesn't think of him as a worthy opponent. And we all know how Shadow likes to prove that he's definitely a force to be reckoned with to all enemies. **

**Fifthly, I guess I can have Riku and Kairi in the Arceus story instead of Org XIII. The reason why I would think Org XIII would've supported the heroes instead is because Arceus is planning on demolishing the entire human race. Less humans means less hearts and with less hearts in the universe it would prolong the Organization's goal to becoming whole. This means that Arceus is a hindrance to them and as such it would only be natural for them to want him out of the way so they continue with their plans.**

**Sixthly, I did realize my mistake on saying Arceus stopping time once before you replied. Anyway, Arceus already looks stupid in the movie as he didn't even use his 'time stopping' ability not even once in combat, the only two times he did were for non-violence purposes. Based on my opinion, I don't think Arceus can completely stop time, he can do it to the terrain surroundings but living beings remained unaffected. For instance when he stopped time in the past to save Ash and the others from the crumbling cave due to the high pressure of the silver water, you can still see all living beings floating up and down in the air, blinking. And some you can hear worried whimpers from. The human beings were also making slight motions as they floated in midair and had gasped in shock while Arceus had frozen time.**

**P.S. The reason why the heroes could not seem to defeat Dialga and Palkia in the previous story is because the storyline simply wouldn't allow it. Now if I had a say in that matter, the heroes would have eventually manage to defeatthe two deities of time and space. I know that that doesn't make sense to you since Dialga and Palkia are way more powerful then the heroes are and could easily knocked them into the next century. Let me point out that in just about every media and franchise the heroes somehow always manage to defeat their adversaries despite the unlikely odds. Does this make sense to you?**

**I'm also sorry if anything that I've said doesn't agree with your opinions and assumptions, but hey were two different people after all. Regardless of this, I hope this reply clears up a few things for you. And thanks for reading this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Alisha Banks: ****Thanks I will!**

**

* * *

**

**Kinghy: ****Yes, there is one more crossover that will be entering the story. And yeah I know Shadow Force is also an attack as well, I just considered it to be a surprise tackle that's all. Anyway thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chattering on a Train (Yeah I know the name is bogus, but it does suit the Chapter)**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere on a train that was chugging along, on a platform just outside one of the random passenger car this train consisted of, the conductor for this certain car was happily sipping away on his coffee watching the landscape sped by, as the train continued chugging along.

(Seriously! What is with adults and Coffee!?)

Suddenly he hears something directly behind him that sounded similar to if a person had just 'let it ripped', Knowing for certain that was not him, the conductor spins on his heels only to be greeted with a puff of purplish smoke that invades his lungs.

After coughing up quite a storm, the conductor sees the smoke dissipating, revealing a pink hat boy with buck teeth accompanied by a green haired figure and a pink haired figure. Both were adorning some kind of stick with a star-shaped object attached to the end, small golden crowns on their heads, wings and the duo were literally floating a few feet off the ground.

Then, without so much as a warning, the two floating figures disappeared in two small puffs of smoke. The duo then reappear in that same puff of smoke as a pink watch and a green backpack on the kid who causally enters the train as if nothing happened.

The conductor is left with gawking eyes before turning and dumping his coffee over the side of the train "Whoa….TOO much coffee."

* * *

Elsewhere in another car of the train Nathan was beginning to stir….

"Na…an a… .ou ok?

Nathan slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Joshua's voice, but he hadn't regained enough composure to process what the halfa had said. As his vision becomes clear he could see that he and Joshua were both in a room that adorned many rows of seats with an alley running down the center of the room, separating the seats in half. He could also feel the floor vibrating a bit through his feet leading him to make the educated guess that he and Joshua were on a some kind of train

"Uh, how long have I been out of it?" Nathan wearily asked as he rubbed his sore head

"About twenty minutes." Joshua answered before his face became sorrowful "Sorry about electrocuting you Nathan."

Nathan smiles "Hey don't even worry about it, it's not your fault that these electrical bursts keep happening. You just got to learn how to control it."

Joshua turns away with a depressed sigh "I don't want to learn how to control it, I want to be rid of it."

Nathan gapes in shock "Why!?"

"I hurt your Nathan, and it just seems that every time I try to control it, it bursts out of me instead, like a time bomb. I want this power out of me! I don't want to hurt you again Nathan!"

Nathan gives Joshua a skeptical look "Joshua, like or not that power is a part of you now, denying that it isn't there won't change the fact that it **is still **there, and eventually your going to have to learn to accept it whether you like it or not."

Joshua turns his head away from Nathan "I'm not going to do that Nathan, believe me when I say I'm doing this for both yours, mine and everyone's sake."

Silence reigns supreme for a bit until Joshua changes subjects "I wonder where this train is going?"

Nathan shrugs "I don't know Joshua." he answered truthfully

Suddenly Joshua catches sight of something outside a random window…

"Uh Nathan?"

"What?" asked Nathan.

"I think those metal ball things are back!" Joshua exclaimed.

Nathan rubs his head "Please tell me your are joking?"

The Elaman halfa sighs "I wish I were, see for yourself."

Joshua then moves out of the way of the window, revealing a horde of those metal balls they had encounter earlier flying…right past them?

"What just happened?" asked Nathan, scratching the back of his head at the odd occurrence.

Joshua shrugged, quite confused at this as well "Maybe it's because we're not what they're after. But I'm just taking a shot in the dark here, so my guess is as good as yours."

* * *

As Timmy Turner enters the train, he quickly notices the numerous quantity of people sitting about on the rows of seats lining up along the sides of the train. Turning to his Fairy God Parents, Timmy quietly whispers "Alright guys, lot's of people are here, so stay quiet."

"What!?" shouted Cosmo rather loudly "I can't hear you over all of these people!"

Wanda quickly silences him by turning his mouth into a zipper that is quickly zipped up by Wanda's magic. "Quite you moron!"

Timmy grinned "Much better Wanda."

Wanda winks back at him "Sure thing sport."

A series of mumbles from the mouth-zipped Cosmo are then heard, which went ignored as Timmy takes a seat in a random, unoccupied row.

* * *

Elsewhere we see Ash and his group huddling right inside the door of the train car that they had just came throug. For a minute or two no one dares speaks, truly believing that those Magnemites would be on them in a heartbeat if any vocal sound escaped their lips.

Finally Ash gains the courage to speak as he peers outside the door's window to see nothing but the beautiful landscape sweeping past them. "Ugh there we're like a million of them."

Shayman, who had been on Ash's head the whole time jumps down to Ash's shoulders "I'm hungry." little pokemon stated as he yanks Ash's ear rather hard.

"Stop it!" Ash growls, a bit of whining evident in his voice.

Shaymin obeys as he turns to the others "I loved what we had this morning."

Brock gains an amine sweat drop "You mean pancakes? We're out of those."

"It's okay!" exclaims Dawn "I still have some Poffin, here." She holds said Poffin up to Shaymin's mouth who makes short work of it. After wards the little Pokemon jumps over into Dawn's arms "Dawn your wonderful…" Shaymin complimented before giving an annoyed look to a certain Pokemon Trainer "Way nicer then Ash."

Ash doesn't take too kindly to this "Oh yeah!?…." But before Ash could get anything else in, Shaymin suddenly burps up a puff black smoke right in Ash's face. After coughing his lungs out, Ash shakes a fist at the little Pokemon "Why you little…."

"I'm scared." Shaymin whimpered at Ash's glare, though it obviously seemed to be that he wasn't, and just as expected Dawn comes to the gratitude Pokemon's rescue

"Now you just stop that!" she scolded Ash.

"You saw that burp!" protested Ash.

Dawn however, just says "Shaymin didn't mean too, right?" She looks at Shaymin expectantly, who **obviously **says with an innocent smile "Certainty not."

Dawn gives a triumphant smile to Ash "Told you! Now let's get going."

"Chop, chop." Shaymin added in, giving a victorious smirk to Ash, though the boy doesn't see it. Dawn then walks up the center alley of the train car they we're currently in and takes a seat.

Ash just groans "Man."

Brock looks at the window "I'm glad we made it onto this train and everything, but where are we going?" "Good question." was Ash's reply.

"I used to hike in mountains when I was kid."

Ash and Brock turn at this voice to see a couple of people and a Tediursa already crowding around Dawn, still holding Shaymin in her arms. "And one time I actually got to see the Shaymin's flower bearing." a random person said, who appeared to be some sort of hiker.

A collective group of wow's are heard, before we hear a kid say in reference to Shaymin "It's so cute!" a boy, feeling the urge to tease exclaims "It's going to bite!" The little girl instantly screams and hugs her Tediursa tightly.

"It's alright, I don't bite." reassured Shaymin

"May I hold it?" Asks a red haired women sitting next to Dawn, who kindly gives Shaymin to her "Sure."

Shaymin instantly bonds with her and cuddles up, three flowers sprouting up on it's back as it did so. The group instantly awe at the sight. Meanwhile. just on the other side of the center alley, Timmy Turner's attention had homed in on the group. "What are they cheering about, and why is there a bear in here."

"Maybe we're on a bear bonding train!" exclaimed Cosmo, who somehow had managed to unzip his mouth.

Timmy groans as Cosmo's stupid and random answer "Wanda?" A second later Cosmo's mouth is re-zipped as Wanda gives her more reasonable reply "I honestly don't know Timmy, but at least it's trained….somewhat."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Reverse World, Newton and his newly dubbed partners: Team Rocket, we're currently pursuing Giratina as it made it's way around the Reverse World. Suddenly the antimatter Pokemon changes directions and zooms off.

Noticing this, Newton exclaims "Giratina's moving again!" The slightly crazy scientist immediately bounds after the deity, hopping from island to island in his pursuit of Giratina.

"Professor!" Jessie shouted

"Don't leave us in the merge!" James pleaded.

"Then come with me! If you want to learn something." Newton shouted back as he and his Sheldon continue to get further and further away from them.

The trio of Team Rocket look at one another and shrug.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Mewoth muttered as they took off after Newton, doing miserably in the 'island hopping' category.

* * *

By this time the man who had told about his 'hiking through the mountains' story had suddenly and somehow mysterious, acquired a bouquet of pink flowers. "Amazing, they're like twins." The red haired women exclaimed glancing between Shaymin and the banquet.

"What are those?" Dawn asked, her eyes never leaving the beautiful flowers. A random women answer's her question "Gracidea flowers, Dawn." .

Dawn blinked "Gracidea flowers?" At this moment the train's headlights switch on as the locomotive enters a long narrow tunnel.

"Around these parts, if you really wanted to show someone your gratitude you would seem them a bouquet of Gracidea flowers, since they look like Shaymin: the gratitude pokemon." The random women explained.

"It's so cool that I'm holding the real thing." The red haired exclaimed.

"You better be careful with that one or it might blow up at any moment!" said a certain Pokemon trainer with a yellow mouse for a Pokemon.

"I don't do that to nice people." replied Shaymin with a look of innocence.

Ash just grind his teeth in annoyance.

Meanwhile Timmy and his fairies we're totally out a loss at the conversation taking place before them, but what really puzzled Timmy was that one word….

"What in the world is a Pokemon?" Timmy whispered to Wanda.

"Apparently they seemed to be referring to that hedgehog that lady is holding." Wanda replied.

If Timmy and Wanda had turned around at this point they would've seen a swirling mass of purple forming on the window behind them. Though this mass went unnoticed by nearly everyone on the train, it didn't for Cosmo.

As the purple mass began to grow, Cosmo just stared at it with total awe, that is until he saw something rather large flying around in those purple swirls. Immediately Cosmo shrieks with fear, but what came out instead was collection of mumbles through his zipped mouth as he tried desperately to gain Timmy and Wanda's attentions but failing miserably.

Back on the other side of the car, Shaymin was eyeing the bouquet of Gracidea flowers nestled in the hiker's lap curiously. Finally its curiosity gets the better of it and the gratitude Pokemon inches forward on the red haired women's lap to get a closer look, taking in a lungful of their scent in the process. Immediately a sensation overcomes Shaymin as it's body begins to glow bright yellow right as the train exit's the tunnel.

The crowed gawked in amazement "Whoa!"

"What the heck!" Timmy Turner shouted as he caught sight of this bizarre 'light show.'

Shaymin's glowing body begins to morph into something similar to that of a reindeer's body as the Pokemon miraculously flies up to the top of a passenger seat and turns to face Ash directly. Finally the glowing light subsides, revealing Shaymin's new form fully.

He had made a drastic change, no longer was he a coward, for his face was a strong symbol of his courage. His fur was still white but he had a patch of green fur on his scalp, he adorned two small white antler antennas and a red leaf on the side of his neck. and apparently Shaymin had also grown a few inches as well.

Ash and Pikachu gasps as the new Shaymin hops onto his head before flying up into the air.

"It's flying!" exclaimed Ash

Dawn looked equally as stunned "What happened?"

"You see.." The hiker began "Shaymin changes into sky form when it comes in contact with Gracidea flowers."

"Is that part of the flower bearing?" Dawn asked.

The hiker nods "Right, the Shaymin gather at a Gracidea garden where they all changed into sky form and fly off."

"Do you know where this Gracidea garden is?" Brock asked.

"We're looking for it!" Ash stated

"Over here!" states a women as she gestures to a map "Okay children here's where we are right now." (She points to a position on the map) "If you transfer to a boat at the next station, it should take you near to where the Gracidea garden is." (She points at another position on the map.) "You picked a good time, because the Gracidea flowers are about ready to bloom."

"You see." Shaymin suddenly said as he flew by "I have to go right away, my friends are there. If I don't make before the flowers bloom I'll be left behind."

"That's why you we're in a rush!" Dawn realized.

"Exactly!" Shaymin exclaimed as he perches himself on top of a passenger seat "Girantina was a real problem, but I'm fine now. I can fly there anytime I want."

"I want to see the flower bearing too!" Dawn shouts in pure excitement.

Shaymin grins "It's something to see."

Meanwhile Timmy who had heard every word so far was left in awe "Whoa did you guys hear that?" The ten year old boy asked his fairies.

"I sure did Timmy, and by how everyone is making out how great this Shaymin flower bearing is, I sure wouldn't mind seeing it myself." Wanda replied, already imagining what the flower bearing would be like.

"Nah, I don't care about that!" stated Timmy with a wave of his hand "What I really care about is that Shaymin thing flying over there. I mean he can fly and talk telepathically!"

"Yeah1" Cosmo butted in " The only thing left that could make this any better is if it rained pudding from the sky!" exclaimed Cosmo after he had once again, mysteriously unzipped his mouth.

Timmy rolls his eyes at Cosmo's desires "You used that line in the last story, give it a rest Cosmo, it's not going to happen!"

"Oh yeah!?" Cosmo protested "I bet those metal things would agree with me!"

"What!?" Timmy and Wanda shouted simultaneously as they turned to the windows to see a Mangezone floating just outside. Apparently their shouts had also alerted everyone else as gasps and screams of fear and shock soon rung throughout the passenger car.

In an instant, Magnezone was quickly accompanied by hordes of Magnemites and a couple of Magnemites. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Brock, and Piplup tensed as they eyed the floating balls of steel, ready to defend themselves should they make the first move.

Unfortunately, that is exactly what they did, and they do it in the form of crashing through the windows. People unimportant to this story screamed in panic as they ran out of the passenger car and into the next, which meant that only Ash's gang and Timmy's trio remained where they were.

Shaymin growls at the Magnemites and tons as he boldly charges up to them "There's no chance your ever going to get me!" The gratitude Pokemon then proceeds to shoot a green orb of energy straight at a Magneton blasting it straight out of the train. "Told ya!" Shaymin exclaimed as he sharply flies upwards to avoid two Magnemite's tackles, who instead ram into each other.

"Whoa." was all Timmy could say as he was throughout entertained at what he was seeing before him.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!"

Timmy spins around at the voice to see a yellow mouse hop over him, with it's tail glowing a blinding white. The mouse known as Pikachu then spins around in midair, sending it's glowing tail crashing down onto another Magneton that was confronting Shaymin. The force of the attack sends the Magneton crashing into another Magneton as they both are knocked from the train.

"Wow, well done." Shaymin complimented, Pikachu replies with a happy "Pika!"

"This is just too awesome!" Timmy Turner cried as he witness the two super powered creatures fighting off against the many steel ball creatures.

"Quick Piplup, Bubble Beam!"

Again, Timmy turns his head to see a beautiful teenage girl with blue hair telling her penguin-like creature to attack. The penguin immediately does so and sends a torrent of bubbles bursting from its mouth to pelt a group of Magnemites, knocking them all out of the train.

Timmy looked puzzled at how plain bubbles go do that much damage "Weird."

But nevertheless the young ten year old continues to watch the progression of the battle as the yellow mouse named Pikachu, turned into a living lighting bolt and rammed into a Magneton hard. And judging by how the Magneton reacted as it was blasted out of the windows, it must've been rather painful too.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!"

Timmy then sees the penguin forming a literal whirlpool above it's head right in midair, how it even stay suspended like that was beyond Timmy's knowledge. The penguin named Piplup then hurls the waterspout at the uninvited collection of Magnemites and Mangetons that now occupied most of the passenger car, trapping and good chunk of them within it's spiraling form. Soon after this, the whirlpool hovers through a nearby window and out of the train, carrying the struggling Magnemites and their 'ton' counterparts with it.

Meanwhile more Magnemites we're beginning to surround Pikachu, but suddenly they all we're 'shooed away' by an Energy Ball from Shaymin. Both Pikachu and Shaymin share a moment of cheerfulness before Pikachu sends an electric thunderbolt at the remaining Magnemites, forcing them out of the train in order to dodge.

Finally the train was now, once again clear of Magnemites and the trio of Shaymin, Piplup, and Pikachu all cheer and dance in triumphant at this accomplishment.

Timmy, who had seen all of this, was left in deadpan amazement "That….was…..so…..COOL!!."

Cosmo eagerly nods in agreement "Yeah it's even better then the time we watch those two creatures fighting in that town that had the towers of distance and watches in it?"

"It wasn't _that _exciting Cosmo. But it placed second in my book." Timmy replied

"Uh, Timmy?" Wanda said, looking off in a direction.

"Yeah, Wanda?"

"Look!"

Timmy turns to see that Magnezone from earlier just about to come charging through the window, and so in an instant fashion he whispers "I wish that window was smaller."

"You got it Timmy!" exclaims Cosmo as he and his wife lift their wands. In a 'poof' all of the window's sides shrink by an inch just as the Magnezone barrels into the window.

_BANG!_

Ash and the others jump at the sudden noise and quickly spin around to see a struggling Magnezone stuck in the frame of a window. They also happened to notice that this window actually semmed to be smaller then the other ones, but they just figured that the designers must've made a mistake in measuring that window.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried

Dawn follows up with "Now Piplup, bubble beam!"

Both Pokemon instantly obey their trainers and launch the respective attacks at Magnezone. But despite they're combined efforts, Magnezone holds on strong, that is until Shaymin adds his Energy Ball into the mix.

As it turns out the attack from Shaymin was just the boost needed to promptly eject the Magnezone from the window, only for it to crash into a rocky wall at mach 4 as the train entered another tunnel. It was soon joined by the horde of Mangmites that accompanied it.

Cheers of joy are once again heard from the trio of Pokemon as Ash, Brock, and Dawn come to congratulate them.

"We defeated every last one of them!" Shaymin proudly exclaimed.

Brock smirked as he notices the difference in Shaymin's personality "Is it just me or have you changed a little?"

"It's thank Shaymin time."

Ash gains an anime sweat drop "It's just you Brock."

"You guys we're so awesome!!"

Ash and his gang spin around to see an overly excited ten year old boy bouncing up and down like a toddler on a mother's knee. Already sensing the opportunity to boast, Shaymin grins as he flies over to Timmy "Yeah, we we're pretty awesome we' rent we?" The gratitude Pokemon then eyes a certain black haired teenager "Though I'm not too sure about that one over there."

Ash grinds his teeth upon hearing that response, but quickly shakes it off "Please ignore our annoying little friend, by the way I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

Pikachu greets Timmy with a happy "Pikachu!"

Dawn introduces herself "I'm Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup."

Piplup in much the same fashion as Pikachu greets Timmy with its own cry "Piplup!"

"And I'm Brock." Brock finished.

"So what's your name?" Dawn asked curiously.

Timmy grins and proudly proclaims "Timmy Tuner!

"That's a cute name." Dawn acknowledges with a smile.

Timmy didn't take too kindly to this "Hey, my name isn't cute!"

Knowing that kids like Timmy had a strong dislike to their name being referred to as a 'cute', Dawn calmly re-corrects herself "Okay, okay I'm sorry. By the way I don't see your parents around anywhere." The Pokemon Coordinator stated, looking around the very empty car.

The group soon notice Timmy sweating as the kid' started to get nervous "Oh, th-there sending me on a t-trip to…uh….the Gracdiea garden thing you mentioned?" The ten year old finished rather lamely.

Brock gave Timmy a suspicious look at his answer as he quietly whispered to the others "I have a hunch that he might not be telling us the truth, he's probably a runaway kid or something."

"I agree." answered Dawn "Maybe if we take him with us, we might be able to convince him to go back home to his parents after we help Shaymin reach the Gracdiea garden."

Ash, having no problem with Dawn's suggestion says "Sounds like a plan."

The Pokemon trainer turns to face Timmy "So…..Timmy we we're talking, and we we're wondering if you would like to come with us if you."

"Really!?" asked Timmy with deadpan amazement at that statement "That would be so awesome!"

"Yes!" Wanda accidentally whispered.

Ash gang looked puzzled at this anonymous voice

"Did you hear that?" asked Dawn.

"Nope not at all!" Timmy quickly blurted, receiving many confused stares.

* * *

**Chapter 6 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it folks, Timmy Turner has finally met and joined Ash's gang. Will the other newcomers soon follow? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Boat Chaos!

**Everyone: ****I'm sorry about not updating a chapter in quite a while, I've been busy working on other stuff. Well technically that's not completely true, I have been goofing around in my spare time as well. But hey, were all human after all.**

**WereDragon EX: ****A very well though-out reply, as usual. It's always nice to hear from you, and you always provide the best advice out of all the readers. No offense to you other readers. Now on to my reply for your review…**

**Okay first off, you are right. Every Legendary featured in the anime has always been calmed down out of its rampage by someone or something instead of being defeated like how other franchises would do. I also understand about you saying that if the heroes defeated the legendaries, it would ruin and shame their legendary titles, I guess I was thinking only for the well being and title of the heroes when I said that, so I apologized. And yes I have neglected to have Sora and his allies using healing items and spells, in the game they are an absolute MUST to ensure that you make it to the end of the game's plot alive, so it's only natural to have them using healing magic more often in the story. It's what makes Sora and his trio so hard to defeat, especially Donald (:D lol). Plus, it would also make it a lot more difficult for the legendaries to defeat the visitors if they just simply used magic to heal their wounds every time they are injured. That would definitely put both sides at a stalemate or at least near to one, wouldn't you agree?**

**I would like to correct you on your assumptions of Org XIII wanting Sora dead. If I recall correctly Sora played a vital role in the Organization's plans in KH2. Remember? They needed him to release hearts from the Heartless with the Keyblade so they could use them to build Kingdom Hearts, since Roxas abandoned them before they could finish it. Xion faded back into Sora, so they wouldn't be getting any more hearts out of her either. In all, they wouldn't want to eliminate Sora, otherwise their plans would come to a standstill. It also gives them another reason why they would help Sora and the heroes against Arceus, even though they hate his guts, just like you said. Speaking of Arceus, I would like to point out that Arceus wanted to obliterate ****all**** humans, not just in the Pokemon world. He just thinks that the Pokemon world is the only world that has humans in it.**

**The very first time I heard Arceus' voice I found it really… 'un-suiting' to his imitating figure. But eventually I got over it and grew to accept it. As for your taunting suggestion, I just might take it into consideration and may have one of our heroes mocking the Alpha Pokemon's voice.**

**Yeah I did start rewriting the previous story, though I won't fully dedicate myself to it until sometime after I finish this story. Its now one of the reason why it will take awhile (And I do mean awhile) before if and when I start the Arceus story. **

**About your regards of you finding it weird that Ash's group thought Timmy was a runaway, well to be honest, I had to get the whole 'parents' issue out of the way, and that was the first thing that came into my mind. You know, it's not all that strange if you think about it. Here they find a kid that looks to be around 8 by himself, sweating bullets as he nervously stammers at their questions of where his parents are, so it's not unlikely that they would come to the conclusion that he was a runaway.**

**Personally I think Ash, Dawn, and Brock look a lot older then 10, like somewhere in their early teens. So that's another reason why I had Ash and the others thinking that Timmy was a runaway. But hey that's just my opinion.**

**I also do have some thoughts on writing the Team Galactic conclusion to the anime, but we'll have to wait and see. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Boat Chaos

* * *

**

Danny groaned as he wearily opened his eyes, at first he could only make out a bunch of blurs, nothing all that distinguishable yet. But as his eyes came into focus he saw Sonic there, patiently waiting for him to wake up, whereas Shadow was just at the exit of the cavern staring up at the twisted sky this reverse world had to offer.

"Hey your finally awake Phantom." Sonic exclaimed as he saw Danny's eye flicker open.

At hearing this words, Danny suddenly gasped in shock, if he had passed out right in front of these two…..then that means….

Sensing his dilemma, Sonic offered him a warm smile "It's okay Phantom, we already know you're a human too. And don't worry, if you don't want anyone to find out about this, me and Shads won't tell."

"Say that nickname one more time and I'll personally warped you to a dark dimension even more foul and twisted then this place is!" Shadow threaten with a dangerously calm tone of voice, not even turning to face the supersonic hedgehog or the ghostly halfa.

Sonic, as usual, ignores the threat. But…something about what Shadow had clicked in his mind. "Don't ask Sonic." Shadow suddenly said, beating Sonic to the punch "I already tried using Chaos Control. Something in this dimension is interfering with ours and the Emerald's warping energies. Strangely though, the effect is not locally based."

"So we can't warp out of here, but we can still teleport around in this place and use the Emerald's power."

Shadow answers with a nod of his head, not even bothering to turn and face Sonic.

"Chaos…Emeralds?" asked Danny as he slowly rose to his feet, holding a hand to his wounded chest.

"Whoa, hold on there Phantom. Are you sure you can walk with that injury?" Sonic asked with some concern in his voice, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Danny insisted with a grunt "You said something about Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic smirks "Care to do the honors, Shadow old buddy."

Shadow rolls his eyes "If I must." His tone of voice implying that this was the last thing he wanted to do, and it very well may have been. Nevertheless the black hedgehog clears his throat as strange music, hearable only to us, begins to play.

"Chaos Emeralds are powerful gemstones with near unlimited energy, just having one in your possession can and will give you extraordinary power and greatly enhance your abilities. Why I didn't even come to the conclusion to use my Chaos Emerald to fight against that freak serpent, I'll never know. Regardless of that, Chaos Emerald are scarce, in fact only seven of them are in existence. If anyone we're to acquire all seven….."

Shadow pauses for effect "The user would be near unstoppable."

"Whoa." was all Danny could say, completely fascinated with what he just heard "By the way what's Chaos Control?"

"It's the ability to warp and teleport through time and space itself. You can even manipulate time and space itself." Sonic answered right before asking a question himself "Now it's time I ask you a question. If you're a ghost but your also a human….. then what are you?"

Danny shrugs "I'm a Halfa, half ghost and half human."

Shadow rolled his eyes uncaringly "Fascinating, half obnoxious and half stupid."

Danny eye's turn neon green as he gives the Ultimate Life Form a death glare "What did you say!"

Sonic, seeing the tension building up between these two, quickly inserts himself into the conversation "Now hold on guys, there's no need to argue!" The blue blur quickly said, extending palms toward each of them "Let's just find a way to get out of this world."

"Fine!" Danny huffed, his green eyes never failing as he changed into his ghostly half and flew out of the cave and up into the sky. Shadow on the other hand just followed after the ghostly teenager by executing Chaos Control, disappearing in a flash of blue.

Sonic sighed "What am I going to do with those two?" He muttered to himself as he rushed out of the cave to follow said duo.

Soon after Timmy was accepted as a member of Ash's group, the train had finally arrived at the station. Taking that lady's advice, the group buy their tickets for the cruise boat that was currently docked there. It wasn't a long wait, because shortly after they boarded the ship, the ship's captain announced their immediate departure. So at this moment of time, the gang of Ash, minus Timmy, were now currently waving and shouting their goodbyes to the people down on the pier, all of whom had given them that helpful advice.

Joshua and Nathan had also decided to go aboard the boat as well, soon after they exited the train. After a bit of a money crisis, with Nathan shaking his fist and shouting death threats at the man behind the ticket booth for his outrageous price for tickets, Joshua had managed to pay for both his and Nathan's ticket and the duo were able to board the cruise ship as well. The location of where they were at on the ship currently, remained a mystery for the moment..

The scene, quite suddenly, changes to show the white haired man coming down an elevator to the bridge of his flying ship. He had heard about his Magnemites failure, but surprisingly he shows no rage, probably due to the fact that he still had plenty of time left to execute his plans.

"Welcome back, sir." The female computer chirped.

"How's Girantina?" The white haired man asked.

"Girantina has surface, just once." His computer replied.

The man grinned upon hearing this, taking a seat in his technological, and automatic, chair "I knew it! Calculate where Girantina will surface next."

"Already in process."

* * *

"Brock isn't this a part of the sea?" Dawn asked, examining the river that their ship was cruising on, mountains bordering the river's side.

Brock shakes his head as he reads the answer from his tour guide book "Not necessarily Dawn. The fact is, the glaciers wore away the mountains here and created this valley a long time ago."

"Like this!" The Pokemon Breeder exclaimed as he found a page on the tour guide that showed a huge glacier with mountains bordering its sides, much like the river they were traveling on. "Ice has been covering and wearing at these mountains for ten's of thousands of years."

"Oh wow!" Dawn cried, totally fascinated by this piece of info.

"And there's a glacier located deep in the flower garden where were heading too, as well." Brock informed

"Oh come on guys, we're suppose to be having fun, not learning about stuff!" Timmy complained, already bored to tears at hearing talk about all this glacier nonsense.

The others couldn't help but chuckle at this as Brock calmly explained "You know Timmy, sometimes its actually fun to learn about this kind of stuff. Plus, just having knowledge of something may one day save your life."

Timmy scoffed in disbelief "Like that'll ever happen, I have my _own methods _of getting out of trouble."

Even as Timmy said this, he and the entire group, as well as their Pokemon, spotted some seal-like Pokemon lying atop some rocks that were high enough to poke out from the water's surface.

"What are those?" Timmy inquired, curious as to what kind of creatures they were.

"Oh those?" Brock replied "Well you see the small blue ones that look like babies are called Spheals. The larger ones with the mustaches are Sealo, the evolved form of Spheals, and the largest ones with the long tusks and beard are called Walerin, the final evolution of a Spheal."

"But that's just one of many water-type Pokemon, Timmy." Dawn stated, pointing to the water's surface "Just take a look!"

Timmy does so and almost immediately he sees hordes of dark shadows in the water, moving about, interacting with one another as the Pokemon continued their swimming patterns.

Shaymin, seeing this as a time to just hang out, flies off the boat's deck and soars high into the sky. After a few moments of waiting, Shaymin comes bolting out of the sky with a cheerful "Wee!"

Piplup soon follows Shaymin's, but being incapable of flight, the Penguin Pokemon just dives into the water. Soon afterwards, Piplup begins to jump in and out of the water like a dolphin in rapid succession alongside the boat. Shaymin soon begins to fly alongside the playful Piplup as well, both sharing a ton of laughs each time Piplup remerged from the water.

As the group just simply watches Piplup and Shaymin playing out there in the water and having a blast, Ash suddenly tilts his head to Pikachu perched on his shoulder "Pikachu, do you wanna fly with them?"

At hearing this, Pikachu just gives Ash a confused look, but that is quickly replaced with a smile as Ash throws a poke ball out and summons Staravia. The next thing we see is Staravia, with Pikachu mounted on its back, flying up into the sky to join in the fun with Shaymin.

At seeing the Pokemon just having a blast, Timmy looks at his Fairy Godparents, still disguised as inanimate objects. "Do you guys wanna play?" He whispered curiously.

"I'll think I'll past sport." replied Wanda, she was never really much of a player.

Cosmo on the other hand, disappeared off of Timmy's back with a 'poof' and reappeared in the water, as a sea turtle. Immediately Cosmo bursts out laughing "Yay! Hello my fellow sea brethren did you know that I saved the undersea kingdom of Atlantis by sinking it 9 times? I'm famous!"

The answer he got from the water Pokemon were blank stares, all totally confused as to what this weird and obviously deranged Pokemon was talking about. Miraculously, despite Cosmo's loud blabbering, Ash and the others didn't seem to hear or notice Cosmo.

Wanda looked worried "Are you sure you should let Cosmo be out in the open like that?" she asked her godchild.

"Relax Wanda." Timmy reassured her "We can always convince Ash, Dawn and Brock that they we're just seeing a mutated Poke…thing, it's not like they're going to assume I have…" Timmy voice drops to a whisper "_fairy godparents_."

Wanda seemed unconvinced "I hope your right Timmy."

"Besides Cosmo can't be that stupid right?"

The scene changes to show Cosmo underwater, having his head being repeatedly banged on by the metal rudder. "HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

"Oh man! You won't believe what kinda of food they've got on this ship!" Joshua exclaimed, bursting through the door with overly excited smile.

"Really like what!" asked Nathan, he was feeling rather hungry at the moment.

Joshua wiped the crumbs from his face with his arm "Well they've got a lot of things, like macaroni and cheese, pizza, broccoli with cheese, mash potatoes, and they even have cake for desse…"

_VROOSH!_

Joshua's hair goes flying back as Nathan zooms right past him and bolts out of the room, unable to resist the call of food.

"Hey wait for me!" Joshua hollered after Nathan as he proceeded to give chase at a comparable speed, he too unable to resist the temptation.

* * *

Anyway, while Joshua and Nathan we're getting ready to gorge themselves in food, Ash and his group, including Timmy and Wanda, continued to watch their Pokemon play about in both the sky and the river.

Eventually their cruise ship passes by a beautiful series of waterfalls, the mist from them making a beautiful rainbow. Everyone looks at it in awe, as if they were locked in an trance, though Timmy is the first one to get over it.

Suddenly Shaymin flies through the waterfall at high speeds, sending a chunk of water splashing down on Ash. The Pokemon Trainer get's a double whammy as Pikachu and Starvria repeat Shaymin;s action. Timmy can't help but 'lol' at Ash's unfourtante luck.

Suddenly Shaymin flies by and grabs Ash's ear, attempting to pull the teenage boy up into the air "Oh no, your coming as well." Obviously this only results in putting in agonizing pain while Timmy on the other hand, doubles over with laughter, soon joined by Dawn and Brock.

"Pity, much to heavy." Shaymin states, realizing he wouldn't be able to get Ash into the air, as he lets go of Ash's now red ear. The Trainer immediately clamps a hand around his sore ear, yelling out in sharp pain.

Shaymin turns to face Timmy "Hmm…you don't seem to be too heavy "

Timmy eyes constrict, and the teenager immediately goes into a panic run, yelling "Don't you even thing about it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shaymin laughed as he proceeds to give chase to Timmy.

Dawn and Brock just continue to laugh their heads off, while Ash glares at Shaymin, still quite ticked at the Pokemon for nearly ripping his ear off.

"It sure looks like Shaymin's having fun." Dawn said, just in time to see Shaymin catching up to Timmy and, thankfully, latching onto the 10 year olds shirt instead of his ear. Apparently Timmy didn't weigh enough as Shaymin had literally pulled him a few feet off the ground, despite the 10 year olds protesting.

"But I'm not too sure about Timmy."

"You know. It will be kind of a relief once Shaymin migrates from the Gracdiea garden." Ash said, looking forward to not being harassed by Shaymin anymore.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted as she kicked him in the shin with her pink boot.

"OW!" Ash cried, hopping about, clutching his leg in pain.

Meanwhile Shaymin, who was up in the air above the ship, was still carrying a squirming Timmy Turner by his shirt.

"Let me go!" screamed Timmy.

The gratitude Pokemon just ignores Timmy Turner's protest, and continues to fly about with his unwilling passenger. "See? Isn't this fun Timmy?"

"It would be fun, if my shirt wasn't about to ripped in half!" Timmy replied humorlessly, already hearing the faint sound of rips coming from his shirt, as the threads were stretched over their limit from supporting his weight. In an attempt to save his shirt, Timmy turns to his Wanda watch "I wish I was free!"

At that moment, Shaymin feels a weird sensation overcome his hands that somehow makes him let go of Timmy's shirt, sending the ten year-old boy tumbling toward the deck. "I didn't mean like that!"

Instantly disregarding the weird sensation that his hands had felt, Shaymin bolts downward to Timmy, trying desperately to catch the falling 10 year old. "Hold on Timmy I'm coming!"

Joshua and Nathan we're currently on the ship's deck leaning back on their lawn chairs and gazing up at the miraculous beauty the sky had to offer, through their black shades that they had mysterious acquired. On a small table next to Joshua was of course, a plate of pizza slices.

"Man this is the life huh Nathan?" asked Joshua in pure bliss as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"You said it Joshua." Nathan agreed with arms behind his head as he took in a lungful of fresh air.

Joshua sighed as he took a bit of his pizza "It's just too bad they kicked us out of the kitchen. All because I ate 15 pizzas slices, 10 plates of mashed potatoes, 7 plates of broccoli and cheese, and 4 slices of cake."

Nathan gave Joshua an annoyed stare "That was half of their entire food supply Josh."

"So?" Joshua replied, finishing the last bit of his current pizza slice "Still don't give them the right to kick me out!" Laying back on his lawn chair, Joshua places his hands behind his head "At least nothing could ruin this perfect day we've had on this cruise."

Suddenly a faint scream reaches the duo' ears, it starts off soft but it soon starts to grow louder as the seconds pass.

"Who's screaming!" Joshua shouted, quite fed up with the noise as he lowers his shades revealing his cofee brown eyes. The answer soon makes itself know as the teenager sees a screaming kid plummeting down from above, right towards him.

"Oh crud."

"Oomph!" The kid falls down right on top of him with a loud thud. To his left, Joshua could hear some snickering.

"Oh shut up, Nathan!" Joshua barked. Nathan complies but is unable to keep a straight face.

"Ow." moaned the kid who had knocked the wind out of Joshua's lungs as he wearily raised his head off the teenager's stomach and looked up at the owner of said stomach "Who're are you?"

"Joshua." informed Joshua before his face turned into a light scowl "And what would be the name of the kid who fell down right on top of me!"

Timmy chuckles sheepishly "Timmy Turner. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Joshua replied, shrugging "Lucky for you I'm a forgiving guy." At this point Timmy spots Nathan, but just before he can ask who he is, said beats him to the punch. "Nathan."

"Timmy!"

All three individuals jump at the sudden sound as they looked up to see a small certain deer-like pokemon flying right down toward them. Once it reaches them, it proceeds to say in a apogletic tone of voice "I'm so sorry, Timmy! I didn't mean to drop you, something up there just forced me to let go of you!"

Timmy chuckle, he knew full well why Shaymin had let go of him. "Don't worry I'm okay."

"That's because you fell on me!" Joshua exclaimed, his tone bordering annoyance.

The strange creature seems to finally take notice in the two teenage boys that had been there this whole time. "Who are they? " Shaymin asked, staring at the teenagers in general confusion.

"Oh I just met them, that's Joshua and the other one is Nathan." Timmy replied, pointing to each person in turn as he addressed them.

Feeling a bit awkward at the appearance of this creature that Timmy seem to know, Nathan proceeded to ask "Um Timmy, who's this?"

"That's Shaymin." Timmy introduced.

"It's nice to meet ya." Shaymin greeted.

Joshua smiled "Nice to mee you too. So I'm guessing you're a Pokemon right?"

"Well duh" Shaymin remarked as if he had been asked the most stupidest question on earth. "Of course I'm a pokemon, whatever made you think otherwise?"

Timmy blinked.

There was that word '_Pokemon' _again. What we're _Pokemon_? Were they a species? A creature? Was it Shaymin's nickname? Timmy was clueless and he wanted to know what '_Pokemon' _were so with a lift of his finger he……

"Hey Timmy!"

The finger drops at Ash's inconvenient timing, as said person, along with Dawn and Brock walk into view. "Who are you new friends?" Dawn asked wholeheartedly.

Joshua beats Timmy to the punch "Well I'm Joshua and this is Nathan." He finishes his statement by pointing to his best friend.

Ash offers a handshake to Joshua, who kindly takes it "Well it's nice to meet you two. I'm Ash!"

Dawn gives the duo a friendly smile "Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn."

"And I'm Brock." Brock finishes.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." Joshua commented as he laid back in his lawn chair "Me and Nathan here we're just relaxing and looking cool with our shades on." Joshua stated, trying to act all cool and such.

Ash nodded just as his mind wandered upon something else "So do you guys know Timmy?"

Nathan shakes his head "Nope, we just met. Why do you ask?"

"Hey Shaymin!" Dawn suddenly whispered to Shaymin "Could you play with Timmy over there for a second?"

Shaymin shrugs "No problem Dawn." The gratitude Pokemon then flies over to Timmy "So Timmy do you want to fly again?"

The answer he gets is Timmy eye's constricting yet again as he bolted off without a single word, leaving a cloud of smoke shaped as him behind. Well technically he did say one thing….

"AHHHHH!"

Shymin snickers to himself as he takes off after Timmy "I could get use to this kid."

"What was that about?" asked Nathan, confused at Dawn's sudden suggestion for Shaymin to go play with Timmy.

"To get rid of Timmy." Ash answered.

Nathan nods in realization "Ah I get it. So what's up with Timmy?"

"We..think he may be a run-away kid." explained Brock

"Really?"

Dawn nods "That's why we let him come with us. We're going to try and convince him to go home after we get Shaymin to the Gracidea garden."

"Gracidea garden?"

"Yes, it's where the Gracidea flowers bloom and where Shaymin migrate from. A new Gracidea garden then blooms wherever they decide to stop." Dawn informed

"Okay let me sum this all up." Nathan said, as he began to absorbed all this info "You let Timmy join your quest to get _Shaymin_ to this Gracidea garden to migrate so that afterwards you can try and convince Timmy to go home?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Ash explained matter-of-faculty

Nathan thought to himself for a second as if he was deciding something "Well me and Joshua would be glad to help ya out, right Joshua?"

…..

"Joshua?" Everyone turns to see Joshua staring at Timmy, who just barely manages to avoid being grabbed by his shirt again from Shaymin.

"Joshua!" Joshua jumps at Nathan's words "What!"

"You kinda spaced out there, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine."Joshua assured him as he took another glance at Timmy. As soon as he saw Timmy for the first time, Joshua felt familiarity wash over him. For some reason The Elaman halfa couldn't help but feel that he met this kid from somewhere before. Though he was 100% sure that he had never heard a name like Timmy before, so why did Timmy look familiar to him?

Shaking his mind off those thoughts for the time being, Joshua turns to face the trio of Ash "I'll help you guys out too." _And maybe get to learn a bit more about this 'Timmy'

* * *

_

Meanwhile as the heroes aboard the cruise ship we're talking and chatting about, somewhere up high in the air floated Zero's metal skyship in all it's mechanical glory. Inside it's bridge sat Zero, who was currently watching a viedo that he recorded with his old teacher Newton.

"As you can see." began the Newton on screen, currently on a floating island in the reverse world "We have finally succeeded in reaching the reverse world"

"Watch out!" screams the camera man Zero, pointing to Girantina off in the distance, flying right at them.

Newtown turns around just in time to dodge roll out of Girantina's path. For a second the camera screen is filled with nothing but black, then, just as the picture regains visibility, the camera is dropped onto the ground.

Fournately the camera remains on and operational as we see from a slanted angle, a younger Zero running up to Newton "Master!" He cries as he kneels down to his sprawled out teacher.

Newton rises to his knees "Only Girantina can move freely in and out of this world." He explained.

"Then let's acuire that power for ourselves." replied Zero.

"Right."

At this point the video is paused by the present Zero as he calmly says "Soon it will be all mine."

Suddenly the video is replaced by a radar, showing the line that divides the real world from the reverse world as Girantina, from below, slowly rises upwards to the line. "Girantina has surfaced." the computer announced.

At hearing this, Zero smiles in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile evening had fallen on the cruise ship that our heroes were currently aboard on. Staravia, Pikachu and Piplup had been introduced to the newcomers, and as always, they cheerfully greeted the duo with their respective Pokemon cries.

Dawn, Brock, and Nathan were currently hanging out at the side rails of the ship, chatting away on who knows what. Unbeknownst to them, purple spirals began to form on the lake's surface. Those spirals quickly transform into a hole as Shaymin flies over to the trio and drops a protesting Timmy onto the floor.

"Ugh, why do you always have to carry me by my shirt!" Timmy growled, examining his stressed-out shirt as Staravia perches himself on the rail. "I mean seriously! Your about to rip my shirt in half!"

Shaymin laughs at Timmy's predicament "I just like to harass you." He stated, earning the gratitude pokemon a sharp glare from Timmy.

Elsewhere, Joshua and Ash we're currently laying back on the lawn chairs Joshua and Nathan had laid on earlier, watching the sun as it sank nearer and nearer to the horizon.

"You we're right Joshua." Ash began as he lowered Nathan's pair of shades below his eyes "These things are cool!"

Joshua grinned "Yep, they can make just about anyone look cool." He and Ash then take a glance at Pikachu, who was currently lying back on Ash's stomach with its hands behind its head, acting all cool and such.

"What's that!" Nathan suddenly shouted.

Ash and Pikachu quickly shout up at Nathan's shout and ran over to the side railing of the ship to see a glowing purple hole on the lake's surface.

"That's the same thing you got sucked into from before Dawn!" Ash worriedly exclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Brock shouted, also recalling that unpleasant memory from before.

Timmy, feeling quite confused as to what the heck is going on, turns to his Wanda watch "Uh Wanda, what's going on?" He whispered to his Fairy God Parent, his eyes never leaving the purple hole on the lake's surface.

"Don't you remember what happened to them from last time sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy thinks for a moment as that memory back in that garden of mirrors comes rushing back. "Oh yeah." He pauses for a minute as reality sets in "But wait that means!….."

"Let's get out here!" Dawn shouted in alarm, already knowing what was about to happen.

Shaymin had other plans "I'm not going anywhere!"

Suddenly a vortex of wind bursts from the hole, just like before, and quickly catches all those that were at the side of the ship into its suction current.

Ash, Dawn, Shaymin, Brock, and their Pokemon are all quickly sucked through the column of wind before they had any time to react. Nathan, on the other hand had managed to latch onto the railing and was easily holding onto it, even as his body flapped around like a human flag in the current.

Timmy had also managed to grab the railing, but being nowhere near as strong as Nathan was, the young boy was quickly losing his grip.

"Wanda." Timmy cried to his watch "I wish I was out of this suction thing!"

"You got it sport!" Wanda hollered back and raised her wand….only for it to be pryed out of her arms by the fierce wind this vortex was clearly showing. "I lost my wand Timmy!"

"What!" Timmy screamed in shock, his voice nearly being drowned out by the hollowing wind around them "Then where the heck is Cosmo!"

**Under the ship:**

"HA HA HA!" laughed the black-eyed Cosmo as he was still being whacked by the rudder over and over again "THE FUN JUST NEVER ENDS!"

**Above the ship:**

At this point, Timmy's grasps on the rail finally slips and he is sucked toward the hole. "AHHHH!"

"Timmy!" Nathan shouted in alarm, immediately grabbing the boy's hand, unfortunately though in the process he accidentally let go of the railing. "Oh crud."

But before they were sucked away, a hand latches onto Nathan's free one, the super strong meta-human immediately recognizes the skinny hand.

"Joshua!" Nathan shouted, obviously pleased to see his friend standing there tall and proud. "Don't worry Nathan, I got ya." Joshua assured, though he was straining to hold onto him, who in turn held onto Timmy.

"Whew, I thought I was a goner!" Timmy sighed in relief." Unfourantely their relief is cut short as Joshua is caught up in the current as well. "That's not good." Joshua muttered fearfully, right before they are sucked off the boat, screaming the whole way.

The screen changes to show all of the figures falling down into the purple hole. The first one to fall through is Shaymin, who is quickly followed by Pikachu, Staravia, Ash, and Dawn as she cradled Piplup against her chest tightly. Brock is seen falling next, soon followed by Wanda's wand, and then Timmy, Nathan, and finally Joshua. All unwilling passengers screaming the whole way.

Back on the deck of the cruise ship a black portal forms and out from it walks the two nobodies: Axel and Roxas.

"Wow that was quite the show huh?" Axel chuckled, elbowing his partner in the side teasingly "All those guys getting sucked into that hole over there, classic."

"Where….did they….go?" Roxas managed to ask.

Axel shrugs "Beats me, but since our target was one of those people that were sucked in there, I guess we're going to find out."

Roxas' eyes bug out. "Your not….serious….right?"

Axel gives his buddy a grin….

A second later we see a black portal opening up in midair, right above the purple hole, and out falls a laughing Axel holding his screaming partner to his .

"You're crazy!" Roxas screamed

Axel momentarily stops his laughing to give his partner a grin "And don't you forget it."

Meanwhile anotherfigure was walking aboard that same ship, that had somehow gone unnoticed by all who were on board. This was that same figure that had stowed away on that train from earlier, it seems he too boarded the cruise ship like the others had done after the train had reached the station.

Anyway, this small figure also saw that same hole on the lake as well. Staring at the hole with the curiosity of cat, the creature flies off the deck and toward the hole by …inflating himself? Yes, believe it or not, this figure was indeed somehow flying by simply inflating himself. Once the creature was over the hole he simply allows gravity to do it's thing and he falls right in.

Seconds after this creature disappeared into the hole yet _another _figure appeared into view, this was one all too familiar, riding on his strange hover machine.

"That's the entrance into the reverse world." Zero exclaimed with a malicious smile as his army of _steelheads _hover behind him. "Let's go!" And with that shout Zero flies straight into the hole and was soon followed by his Magnemites even as the hold finally began to shrink.

Unfortunately though, it wasn't quick enough as every Magnemite manage to get through before the hole could close up, leaving an eerie calm on the lake's surface.

**Chapter 7 End**

**Well hows that for an chapter huh? A whole mess of people are now in the reverse world. With Ash, Dawn, Brock, Shaymin, their Pokemon, Joshua, Nathan, Timmy, Organization XIII's members Roxas and Axel, Zero and his Magnemite, and finally that mysterious creature. Will they meet up with Team Rocket, Newton, and of course Danny, Sonic, and Shadow, all of whom have been stuck in the reverse world since the very beginning of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was bit difficult for me to type. Anyway I hope you all stay tuned for Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 8: Reverse World Conflicts

**Okay before I start the chapter, or even reply to your reviews, I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while. You see I have been working on something else lately and that's taken some of my free time up. I've also been playing both Kingdom Hearts I and II as well, even though I've beaten both countless times. *sigh* Kingdom Hearts is just too entertaining for my own good. Thankfully though, this chapter has a fairly good dose of action in it and it is one of the more longer chapters in the story as well. Well anyway, let's get down to the replies.**

**WereDragon Ex: ****Well you certainly left two very lengthy replies. Again you always provide good well-thought-out replies, and I commended you on that. Now that flattery is out of the way, I would like to say that the heroes do indeed want peace just like you said. However, most of them think that violence is the answer to the problem since its worked for them in the past. For example in 'The Ultimate Enemy' Danny had to defeat his future evil self from killing his family and friends via explosive sauce from the Nasty Burger. Danny also had to fight his evil self to foil his plans about making present Danny becoming him. Same goes in the DP episode "Urban Jungle' where Danny had to defeat Undergrowth to stop him from enslaving the earth with his vegetation. Timmy in 'Wishology' had to defeat the 'Destructinator' to stop him from blowing up the earth with dynamites, while the 'Darkness' problem was resolved in a similar fashion as to what you said, but still. Sonic and Shadow have also had to defeat multiple adversaries, usually Dr. Eggman, in order to stop them from destroying and/or enslaving the earth. And need I explain Sora's many adventures? (Chuckles) **

**So you see in some cases, violence is probably the only answer to stop the adversaries, since they refuse to listen to reason. And I know were talking about rampaging Legendaries that are just mad at something or someone, but the heroes think that defeating their opponents is the only way to ensure peace. Plus most of the visitors are also teenagers as well, and you and I both know how teenagers jump to the most obvious (And usually the most stupidest) solution to solve problems that they are confronted with, considering we both are teenagers. Again no offense. You are a teenager right? You don't have to answer that. **

**You are probably right when you said that the anime writers would make it to where the heroes would lose in a prolonged battle with a legendary….**_**but **_**I'm not an anime writer so things might and probably will be a bit different, no hard feelings though. But I'll try and make sure that Arceus does'nt look like he's losing either. Not trying to be offense or anything but in my perspective I would think that with so many heroes and Legendaries fighting against a solo Legendary Pokemon, combined with the much needed healers, they would probably be at a near statement against Arceus, with neither side gaining a full advantage over the other. So in summary, both sides are fighting a never-ending battle that no one can win, or at least a very long one. It all depends on which side succumbs to their exhaustion first, after all even Legendaries (That includes Arceus) would get tired during a battle if it was prolonged enough.**

**Besides, it would still show the readers that fighting Arceus would'nt accomplish anything, since it would take so much time and effort to finally damage Arceus enough to where they could knock him out. The only thing that this battle would accomplish, would be destroying the surrounding landscape, which obviously is not a good thing. So you see, even if I make to where it looks like neither side is gaining any advantage over the other, it would still show that trying to defeat a Legendary is not the soulution to the problem. But hey, we all want to see an action-packed battle between Arceus and the Visitors anyway. Now that's what you called ironic.**

**Yes, Arceus does possess the ability to heal himself but unlike 'Cure' magic and items that have a near instant effect, it takes quite a bit of time for Arceus to heal himself, as shown in the anime. Even though that time is probably in seconds, it's not designed to be used in the heat of battle, since the heroes would obviously disrupt the healing process before it could be completed. This is also a good explanation as to why Arceus never used it in mid-battle during the anime, that and because the Dragon Trio could barely even scratch Arceus due to him using his stupid life plates as an ultimate shield, like you said earlier. On top of what you said about how restorative Arceus' healing ability is due to the number of life plates he had, I think that Arceus 'maximum health' is also linked to the number of life plates he has. To make things easier to understand, pretend Arceus has a health bar like in KH, if Arceus lost some of his life plates that bar would shorten, if he regained life plates his bar would get longer, make sense? Since Arceus was missing some of its life plates when he fought the Dragon Trio, he isn't at full strength, or at full power. And yes I know Arceus still whooped the Dragon trio's butts anyway so you don't have to comment on that, I'm just trying to prove a point.**

**Also Arceus didn't 'repair' Michina town, since Ash's group went back in time and alter the past, that battle between Arceus and the Legendaries****never occurred which means the damage to the Michina ruins never happened, explaining why the ruins were repaired. My statement is proven further when Brock mentions that history has corrected itself after this happens. However the anime writers didn't take this 'history correction' into full swing since the Dragon Trio were still there and wounded from a battle that technically never occurred. Weird huh? Arceus heals them though so it doesn't really matter anyway.**

**I hope this doesn't offend you or anything, but I don't think Dialga and Palkia would be able to prevent "Chaos Control" should one of the hedgehogs use it, since this kind of manipulating of time and space is something they have never before encountered. However, I do believe they Dialga can stop Chaos Control mid-way should he freeze time, similar to how Nazo did in Nazo Unleashed to Shadow. Palkia on the other hand would probably be able to interfere with the user's designated location when he used "Chaos Control" by manipulating the space in the area around the user. Make sense?**

**I would also like to say that Giratina isn't stopping Shadow and Sonic from leaving with 'Chaos Control', the dimension itself is the thing that is interfering with their warping energies. Timmy and his fairies couldn't leave Alamos Town because Palkia was deliberately preventing anyone from leaving town. However one would say why Giratina isn't doing the same thing to stop Sonic and Shadow from leaving. The thing is that Giratina doesn't need do anything since the dimension's properties in itself are already preventing Sonic and Shadow from leaving with that technique. Timmy's Fairy Godparents' magic is something totally different from the manipulation of time and space and is therefore unaffected by the reverse world, which is why Timmy and his Godparents are able to enter and leave that dimension at will.**

**And yes that figure that can inflate himself is from a different 'franchise', but since this fanfic is also meant for little kids, it will be from a kiddy show, but that's all I'm going to tell you. **

**Kinghy: ****Yep the unannounced figure is from a different crossover, but it's from a kiddy show, seeing as how I designed this fic for little kids as well. Plus I have a taken on a bit of liking to him. Tease me if you will, though I highly recommended you don't, but I'll just simply ignore you and get on with my life. Sorry if I sounded harsh, I just wanted to give you the heads up before you got your hopes up too high. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Reverse World Conflicts**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHH!" Ash screamed as he slid down the mountains side at an uncomfortable pace. (By the way, did I neglect to mention that the base of the mountain immediately lead to a sudden drop into the abyss below?) It did'nt take long for Ash to realize what I just said as he quickly spotted that sudden drop. Immeaditely Ash claws at the rocky terrain of the mountain in desperation to stop his descent, and somehow he manages to stop himself from going over the edge.

However, Ash has no time to relax as he saw Dawn sliding up fast. Acting quickly, The young Pokemon Trainer grabs Dawn and her partner Piplup before they could slide off the edge of the island as well.

"Whoaa!" Here comes Brock running involuntarily down the mountain's side. (You know? That feeling you get when your off balance.).

Ash stands up, getting directly in the pathway of Brock's, arms stretched and ready to catch him. The boy does indeed catch Brock, but he is nearly pushed off the island's edge by the speed Brock was going at.

As Brock regains his balance, he takes a good look at his surroundings, eyes filled with shock "This is the reverse world!"

"Back again." Ash moaned.

Suddenly Wanda's wand came tumbling down the mountain and the star of the wand somehow implants itself into Brock's butt. "Yeouch!" Brock cried, hopping around in pain as he desperately and quickly dislodged the accursed object from his behind.

Brock eyes the mysterious object in his hands as he showed this thing to the others as well. "What is this?"

Ash shrugs, clueless as he could be "I have no idea, what about you Pikachu?" To which his partner could only say with a shrug as well "Pika."

"Hey that's mine!"

A nasally, yet familiar voice rungs out. The group immediately turned toward the direction in which the voice came from to see Timmy also sliding down the mountain. Upon reaching the bottom, Dawn had to grab the young boy to prevent him from sliding off the island.

"This is yours?" Brock asked, gesturing to the wand.

Timmy smiles sheepishly nervously as he tried to come up with a quick answer "It-it belongs to a….friend of mine." That was true enough. "I'm just holding onto it for her. So can I have it back, _please_?" Timmy finished, doing the most adorable and cutest look he could muster in his ten year old body.

Brock and the others look at each other for a moment, shrug, and the Pokemon Breeder hands Timmy the wand, who then quickly stows it in his pant's pocket afterwards.

More noise is then hear from above and the group look up to see Nathan sliding down the mountain as well. However, unlike the others, he manages to stop himself from falling off the island unassisted.

Following Nathan's entrance, we see Joshua using an energy sword, formed by his powers, as an anchor to slow his descent downwards. Obviously this made a lot of noise as the energy sword scraped the rocky terrain. So Joshua had to dismiss the sword once he spotted Ash and the others up ahead. After reaching the base of the mountain, he too stopping without anyone's help, Joshua saw Ash giving them all a humorless smile.

"So I see you guys got sucked into the reverse world too."

"Unfortunately." was the reply of Nathan.

"What's a reverse world?" Joshua asked curiously, having heard that in Ash's statement.

"Well it's…" Ash began, struggling to figure out how to explain the reverse world to the visitors "The reverse world, is a world that is kinda located on the exact opposite of our world, like a….uh…. different dimension of the real world." The Pokemon Trainer finished sheepishly.

"I think I know what your trying to get at." Joshua replied. "But how exactly do we get out? This place looks really…bizarre." The halfa informed, gesturing to the floating islands, ice pillars, building warped pillars that now surrounded them. Bubbles were also seen floating here and there, each one showing it's own random image of the real world. And let's not forget about that abyss below.

"Man, I would _hate _to fall down there." Timmy mentioned, looking over the edge to the seemingly bottomless abyss below.

"Well the last time we got out of here was by going through this purple hole that a man named Newton lead us too. He's also the one who explained what the reverse world was to me and Ash the last time we were here." Dawn explained, some uncertainty evident in her voice as she wondered if that was going to work again or not.

"Makes sense to me." Timmy said, temporally forgetting he could just simply wish himself out "Exiting the same way we came in."

"But there's no _purple holes _in sight." Nathan stated, gesturing to the lack of purple holes in their strange surroundings.

Suddenly a rumble shakes the island.

"Now I know I had at least a dozen slices of pizza, but there was no way that was me." Joshua quickly protested.

At that moment, a certain antimatter Pokemon appears out from behind the mountain and flies right past them. The group gasps in fear and shock at spotting this rather large and imposing threat. .

"Uh no." Dawn moaned at the fact that they we're going to have to deal with this Pokemon yet again.

"It's Giratina!" Ash acknowledged.

"It's huge!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling that guy is not part of the welcoming committee?" Joshua said humorlessly, some fear evident in his voice.

"Because he's not." Nathan replied matter-of-faculty.

"It looks like Girantina is hurt." Brock exclaimed, pointing to said Pokemon's face to indeed see a nasty purple bruise there. (Do you readers remember who did that?)

"It looks like he's been in another fight since we last saw him." Ash stated. "But with who?"

Suddenly a green ball of energy slams into Girantina's side, while it doesn't damage the Pokemon all too much, it does gain it's attention as it turns to face it's attacker: Shaymin.

"Girantina, I'm a challenging you!" Shaymin boldly and telepathically announced.

"You go Shaymin!" Ash cheers, disregarding Girantina's wound for now.

Joshua gives Ash a look "Ash, I higly doubt Shaymin will be able to take on someone of that size." The glare he receives from Ash causes him to step back an inch. "Bu-but who am I to judge?"

Meanwhile Timmy quietly whispers to his Fairy Godparent watch "Wanda do you think Shaymin can stop this guy?" Wanda can only reply with "I'm not sure Timmy, this Girantina thing seems really powerful. But if anyone here is powerful enough to beat him, it's Shaymin." (Boy she doesn't know how wrong she is)

Shaymin fires off another Energy Ball at Girantina, only to have the antimatter pokemon dissapper in a puff of black smoke to dodge. It reappears beside the small Pokemon and rushes past him, sending the poor little pokemon spiraling from the wind friction left behind.

Everyone gasps "That's what I was afraid of!" Dawn worriedly exclaimed.

Joshua turns to Nathan, both sharing looks of determination, knowing what they needed to do.

"Keep the others busy for a while?" Joshua asked.

Nathan grins "Don't worry I'll make sure no one sees you change." And with a nod, Joshua, making sure no one was watching, begins to climb back up the mountain's side.

Ash had also decided to take matters into his own hands. Turning to Pikachu and Staravia, he says "Pikachu use Thunderbolt, help Shaymin! Staravia get Pikachu to Giratina!"

Both pokemon cry in agreement and Pikachu hops onto Staravia's back as the bird pokemon takes off into the sky. Once the duo are close enough to Giratina, Pikachu jumps off and shouts "Pikachuuuuuu!" Sending a bolt of lighting straight at Girantina.

Unlike before, the attack actually makes contact. Girantina however, isn't even phased by the attack as the electrical currents circulate around him. Staravia catches the falling Pikachu just in time to hear a cry of anger and annoyance from the antimatter Pokemon.

Shaymin flies up next to Pikachu and Staravia as the former shouts "Pika!" The two nod and Shaymin charges straight for Giratina.

Back in the real world the sun begins to set in the horizon and the reverse world is soon affected in a similar fashion as well.

"Shay…min!" Shaymin cries as he fires off another Energy Ball at Girantina, only succeeding in hitting the deity's tail and causing no real damage.

Shaymin growls in fustration as he flies away to get a better shot at Giratina. Once he distances himself far enough, the gratitude Pokemon fires off another Energy Ball at the deity just as the sun completely sets in the real world, and both worlds enter into night.

Immediately Shaymin's body glows yellow as the group watching the show from below gasp in shock. "What's happening to Shaymin!" Nathan shouted, worried that Giratina might be doing this.

His answers comes in the form of action as the glow around Shaymin fades, revealing the gratitude Pokemon back in it's original hedgehog-like form. No longer being able to fly, Shaymin plummets down to the abyss below, screaming the whole way. Luckily Pikachu and Staravia come to Shaymin's rescue.

Though they're troubles are not over as they are pursued by a red-hot Girantina. Staravia dodges Girantina's tackles best he could but when one tackle came too close, Shaymin jumps from the bird's back and plummets 100 feet straight into….

_Bang!_

Ash's forehead. And the force of the impact knocks Ash off his feet.

Timmy winced "That's gotta hurt!"

"I guess I didn't want to be eaten!" Shaymin said in a panicked tone of voice, stating the reason for his death-defying act. The terrified pokemon jumps straight up into Dawn's arms, leaving Ash flat on his back. "But what happened to all your strength?" The Pokemon Trainer asked.

Shaymin whimpers "I'm not so good at night."

"It could be that Shaymin can only take on sky form during the daytime." Brock suggested expertly.

"Well that's just great." Nathan shouted, obvious hints of sarcasm in his voice "Shaymin's powerless and now we got a furious 1000 pound beast on our hands!"

The group gasp.

For a split second, they had completely forgotten all about Girantina, and sure enough they turned to see a furious Giratina barrling straight for them.

Timmy's eyes constrict "RUN!" he screams and takes off in the other direction, quickly followed by everyone else. "Right behind ya Timmy!" Brock shouted in fear, screaming the whole way.

"Why can't you run any faster!" Shaymin protested, who had jump back on Ash's head as soon as the group had started to flee and was bobbing up and down from how fast Ash was running.

"How come your always on me, when we're running!" Ash countered.

"So will be eaten together that's why." answered Shaymin.

"Very funny!" Ash replied, too focused on getting away from Giratina to come up with anymore good counters with Shaymin.

"Can you two stop fighting until we're not being chased by a monster!" Nathan shouted, quite annoyed at hearing this feud between the two once again.

"Okay, your right!" Ash replied in a state of panic as he saw Giratina getting closer to them. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash had suddenly called out to his partner Pikachu, fear evident in his voice.

Pikahcu nods, jumps off of Staravia with sparks flying around him, and with his battle cry being heard, Pikachu strikes the area in front of Giratina with an electrical thunderbolt. The antimatter pokemon is forced to fly backwards in order to dodge while Pikachu lands on the ground where his thunderbolt had connected.

Finally fed up with all of this resistance, Girantina launches a Will-o-wisp straight at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, NO!" Ash screamed, just as the blue ball of flame collided with the ground that Pikachu was at. A explosion of blue smoke and fire engulfs the yellow mouse pokemon afterwards. Ash and the others just stare in pure horror, all hoping that by some miracle, Pikachu was alright.

As the smoke dies, we see a white see-through shield, with a pinkish hue, surrounding a stunned Pikachu and a second figure. Judging by the mysterious figure's defensive stance, he appeared to be the maker of this shield. The figure soon lowers the shield and glares at the antimatter Pokemon dead on.

Ash's group were left in shock at the apperance of this figure, who was clad in metal armor on his chest, back wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, and scalp. The figure also bore a metal eye mask and two antennas. and his attire consited of a silver shirt, shorts and shoes.

By the descriptions that Newton gave them, Ash and Dawn immediately recognized this mysterious figure

"Hey that's one of those two Pokemon that Newton said took on Dialga and Palkia!" Ash exclaimed in pure shock "And It seems to be on our side!"

The figure turns to an equally-as-shocked Pikachu as it utters out "Pika?" The figure suddenly fires a beam of pure energy that strikes the ground around Pikachu, which forms into a platform right underneath the startled Pokemon's feet. The figure then lifts the platform off the ground, using the energy beam coming from his hand like a handle, and moves the entire platform all the way over to a stunned Ash and his group. Once the platform reaches Ash, it fades away, dropping Pikachu safely into Ash's arms.

Looking back up Ash hears the figure say "You guys better get going, things are about to get ugly here!" He finished while pointing to an enraged Giratina behind him.

"Yo-you can talk!" Dawn pratically screamed in shock.

The figure looked insulted "Well of course I can talk! What did you think I was, a Pokemon?"

Ash stared in disbelief "That's exactly what we thought!" he shouted.

Brock, unlike the other two, seems to handle the situation better "Well if your not a Pokemon then what are you?"

The figure grins "Call me Laserstorm."

After this was said, the figure known as Laserstorm turns around to face Giratina, who was already charging up a fiery Aura Sphere in obvious rage

Laserstorm look confused at seeing this, sure he would expect this guy to be angry with him for interfering, but this Pokemon seemed to be _furious _with him already. It was almost like if he had done something to Giratina and now it was going to get back at him… but the thing was that Laserstorm _knew _he didn't do anything to Giratina.

He quickly shook himself out of these thoughts to form a ball of fire on his right hand, after all, he still had a fight on his hands. Without even hesitating, both launch their Fireballs at the opposing one's and the attacks collide in midair, resulting in a explosion of pure fire.

"Like I said before, I suggest you get going!" Lasterstorm called out to the others, just as he eyed a blue ball of fire forming in the deity's mouth..

"He's right!" Nathan agreed, already knowing what was going on "We've got to go, leave this to him." The others nod and rush off in the other direction.

Timmy however, stays for just a moment as he immediately recognizes Laserstorm from the climatic battle back in Alamos Town. Now completely excited that he met one of the two heroes he had fought alongside of yet again, he proceeds to speak.

Yet before he could even utter anything, Wanda quickly stops him with a hused whisper "No Timmy, he doesn't know that your Cleft. If you say that you know him you'll risk him finding out you were Cleft, and he'll probably start questions about where you got your gadgets and whatnot. You'll might even risk him finding out about you having Fairy Godparents and then will have to go away forever. He's probably already suspicious of you now, seeing as your look exactly like Cleft."

Timmy groans at Wanda's words "I hate it when your right." So, shaking off his desire of speaking Laserstorm, despite said person being in the heat of battle, Timmy joins the others in there panicked run.

As the group ran, Ash glances behind to see Laserstorm dodge a Will-o-Wisp that comes flying straight for them instead. "Guys, look out!" The others turn just in time to see the approaching attack and quickly hug the wall as the ghostly ball of flame flies past them.

"Hello!" calls a familiar voice.

Ash and the others look up to see none other then Newton Graceland standing... upside down? In front of a cave? Yep that's actually what he was doing. "Ash, Dawn up here!" Newton gestures to a loop de loop path that lead up to where he was.

"Who's the kook?" Timmy asked.

"It's Newton!" Dawn answers as she rushes onto the loop de loop path, soon followed by Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and Staravia**.** Nathan, Brock, Timmy and watch Wanda on the other hand are left wondering the same thing.

"Newton?"

But they shrug it off and follow Ash, Dawn and their Pokemon up the path. "Uh hi Newton, I'm Brock! That's Nathan! And that's Timmy!" Brock introduced everone, stumbling around as he tried to get use to being upside down.

Nathan and Timmy show similar actions, stumbling and falling about like drunks. "Ugh what kind of bizarre world is this!" Timmy growled as he fell down, or rather up, once again.

"How can we be upside down!" Nathan shouted "It goes against all laws of physics!

Newton chuckles "You'll get use to it. But this isn't the place people usually come back too." he finished humorlessly, reffering to Dawn and Ash.

Suddenly Newton spots the figure of Laserstorm jumping backwards into view as he forms an energy shield around himself to take a blast from yet another Will-o-Wisp of Giratina's making.

Newton stares wide-eyed "Is that…?"

"Yeah, It's one of those two you told us about that fought against Dialga and Palkia." Ash informed. Newton just chuckles at this twist of fate "Well I'll be an Aipon's uncle."

But despite his desires to see this mysterious figure in action, the scientist knew he had to get the others to safety. "Follow me!" He shouted out to the others as he ran inside the cave, soon followed by said others.

But Nathan stops at the entrance and turns to Joshua, who dismisses his shield and proclaims with a glowing hand "Let's see what you got!" The laser strikes Giratina's bruised face, earning Joshua a loud howl of pain from the deity.

"Be careful Josh." Nathan whispered in concern for his friend, before following the others inside, soon followed himself by Staravia, who flips upside down from the sudden change in gravity.

Giratina, furious for Joshua's lucky hit, growls as he disappears in a puff of black see-through-smoke, completely catching Joshua off guard

"Okay? How did he do that!"

His answers comes in the form of Girantina reappearing and charging out of the same puff of black see-thorough smoke that had suddenly appeared in front of a stunned Joshua. Thinking fast, the halfa jumps out of the way of Giratina's Shadow Force tackle.

"Ha! You missed!" Joshua cockly said to Girantina, only resulting in the deity charging straight for him yet again, with one of it's small limbs glowing pink.

This time around, Joshua has no time to dodge and was struck directly with the limb, sending him crashing up the side of the mountain from the force of the attack.

The Elaman Halfa groans, placing a hand to his armored chest where the limb made contact, obviously in a bit of pain. "Lucky hit! But let's see if you can handle this!" Joshua then forms a ball of pure energy in his hand, occasionly bouncing it up in down in his hand like a ball and grinning as he did so.

Giratina, obviously not wanting to wait for Joshua to finish charging up his attack, proceeds to fire a Will-o-wisp at said figure. However, the Elaman halfa reacts by using his free hand to form a shield of energy in front of him, protecting him from the blast, though there were hints of strain evident on his face from using a one-hand shield to block the deity's attacks.

These attacks of Giratina's sure packed a punch.

Dismissing his shield, Joshua throws the laser ball toward the opponent with all his might. The attack goes crashing into the deity's side and Giratina growls in obvious pain. But even though Joshua's attack made direct contact with Girantina, only a moderate amount of damage was done.

Joshua grits his teeth in fustration as he sees Girantina firing off another Aura Sphere at him, naturally he dodges, but as he does so a thought enters his head. _Wait a minute, I don't have to fight him! He's not endangering anyone at this moment! So this fight is pointless. Besides, I have to catch up with Ash, Nathan and the others!_

With that cowardice thought (Though the halfa didn't really give a care for that), Joshua spots a boulder on the mountain's side big enough for his escape plan. _Perfect. _Turning back to Giratina he announces "Well it's been fun Girantina but I gotta split!" With that said, Joshua blasts Girantina in the face with a laser. After shrugging off the bit of pain that laser caused him, Giratina glares death straight at….

empty air?

Giratina's eyes glow bright red as he looks right and left to try and find Joshua, but the boy is nowhere to be found. Quite ticked that this happened twice in a row, the deity lets out an enraged cry to the abyss sky.

Joshua, from behind the rock, winces from the volume of Girantina's cry and struggles to remain seated behind said rock. But as soon as the cry stops another sensation overcomes Joshua.

Nearly gasping, Joshua eyes shoot wide open as he feels that electrical energy building up inside of him yet again. _Impossible! I rejected it, so how it can still be building up inside of me!_

Then the words of Nathan find their way into his head.

"_Joshua, like or not that power is a part of you now, denying that it's not there won't change the fact that it __**is **__there, and eventually your going to have to accept it whether you like it or not."_

Joshau would've sighed in submission to those words of his friend right then and there, except that he was feeling great pain from the electric inside him that was just begging to be released.

Luckily one good thing had come from his rejecting of that power: Not a single spark flew off his body, which could have revealed his location to Girantina. But as a result of this, the pain he felt intensified greatly as the electricity continued to course throughout his entire body.

It took every amoung of will power for Joshua not to scream in pure agony as the deity Pokemon continued to search for him, near to the area where he was actually in. Thankfully Girantina soon lets out another cry of fustration before flying out of sight in a fit of rage.

Seconds later Joshua comes stumbling out from behind his boulder, clutching his chest and still in great pain. "I guess Nathan was…ack!….right." Joshua started to say, momentarily feeling a spike in energy inside him. "I guess I'm going to have to learn how to control this power…" Despite the situation he was in, Joshua couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he finished his sentence "…before I fry any more people."

No sooner had he decided this when the sparks returned, which in turn decreased the pain to a more tolerable one. In an effort to decrease the pain even more so, Joshua transformed back to his human self (via energy whirlwind), knowing all of his powers we're a bit more suppressed while he was his normal human self.

After the transformation, the pain did decrease a bit. The sparks around him also died down to where only a few sparks still flew from his body every now and then. However, judging from the incident he had back in his lab, he knew that he would let out another strong burst of electricity soon, so he had to find a place to release that energy.

Looking around, Joshua finds a big flat island not too far in the distance that was a perfect place to releash his excess energy. Running down the moutain side, Joshua's hands began to glow with energy. As he reached the flat strip of land that was the edge of the island he was on, Joshua blasts the ground on either side of him with his lasers, propelling their owner high up into the air and giving the superhero enough air to clear the gap and land safely on the desired island.

"Now to get rid of this energy." Joshua said to himself, but just before he could do so, a flaming chakram comes barreling toward him "What the?…" Joshua uttered, narrowly avoiding being decapitated.

Turning in the direction where the bizarre-shaped weapon came from, Joshua sees two figures in black coats, one with crazy red hair and one with blonde hair in the shape of disarrayed spikes. The red-headed one grins as the chakram he threw at Joshua reappers in his hand in a spark of fire, completely catching Joshua off guard.

"Who are you guys!" Joshua demanded, completely forgetting about his electric build-up for the moment.

"Names Axel." The redheaded one known as Axel said "Got it memorized." He then places a hand on the blond haired boy with a somewhat look of apolgetic to Joshua mixed with a zombie-like stare. "And this zombie over here is Roxas. We're from Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" repeated Joshua "What the heck is that!"

"A group of Nobodies who are trying to regain their hearts, and right now I'm here to add a new member to our group." Axel exclaimed.

"Well count me out!" Joshua growled as he got into a battle stance "You guys seem like bad news! And besides I'm not a nobody, a lot of people know me!"

"With a capital 'N'" Axel stated with an annoyed expression on his face. "Man! Why does everyone make that mistake?"

Joshua just blinked "You mean, as in _species_?"

"Yes moron."

Joshua scoffs at hearing that "Hey! You don't see calling you psycho now do you? Anyway, I'm still not a _Nobody_(Air quotes around the word 'Nobody') as you put it."

Axel just chuckles as he holds up a imitating gun-like device "Well today is your lucky day." Joshua's bravery die on the spot as his eyes constrict, eyeing the ominous-looking gun.

"Well that ain't good."

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Nathan. Timmy and the others we're all following Newton deeper and deeper inside the cave, which eventually twists around and allows the group to be walking right-side up again.

"Staraiva! Return!" Ash calls out to his bird Pokemon as he uses his poke ball to suck Staravia back in with a red beam of light.

"Your all quite a handful aren't you?" asked Newton.

"You have no idea." Nathan said humorlessly

"Okay, whatever! Your taking me to the flower garden right!" Shaymin asked in a rushed and panicked tone of voice.

"Girantina is out there!" Newton reasoned "We can't just waltz out of here."

"Well actually Laserstorm is out there fighting him, so we could but it would be a risky shot." Nathan pointed out thoughtfully.

"Oh man!" Dawn suddenly gasped in a worried tone of voice "Where's Joshua!" All the others gasp and frantically look around for him. "We left him out there!" Ash shouted in worry for his new friend.

"Don't worry, guys. Me and Joshua have known each other for years, he'll be alright." Nathan assured the group for obvious reasons..

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked hopefully.

Nathan looked a bit unsure "Well I can't say for sure, but trust me he can take care of himself." The others didn't seem to share Nathan's confidence "Well if he's not back in 10 mintues then we're going back out there to look for him." Brock said with a serious tone.

Everyone agrees, all except for Shaymin "But what if I get eaten!"

"Where's all that confidence you had back in sky form?" Nathan asked

"I left it back in the sky." was the reply of Shaymin.

Nathan shrugged "I should've known."

Suddenly Timmy feels something or rather some**one** poofing up on his back. Turning around to a see certain green backpack the ten year old whispers "Where have you been?"

"That's a secret." Cosmo whispered gleefully "But I will say that I was under the boat for hours on end being smack repeatedly with that wooden thing. It was so much fun!"

Timmy and Wanda just roll their eyes at Cosmo's stupidity.

* * *

Elsewhere in the reverse world, Zero and his army of Magnemites eye Giratina off in the distance flying around in a fit of anger, as it apparently tried to search for something.

"Home, sweet home." Zero said with a creepy calmness in his voice. "I'm finally back. Such a beautiful, quite, unspoiled world" He added in, admiring the reverse world in all it's twisted glorly. "Where no one can bother me. At last!"

* * *

"Wh-what does that do?" Joshua asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. He was never good around guns.

Axel grins a wicked smile "Well why don't we find out."

Before Joshua could even blink, Axel fires a thin purple beam straight at the totally unprepared boy, who had no time to dodge as the beam shot through his stomach.

Excruciating pain hit's Joshua like a avalanche and the poor boy screams as his insides literally felt like they we're being pull apart while they were on fire. And let's not forget the additional pain his electric powers we're already causing him as well. In fact, this beam somehow intensified that pain, but just slighty as the pain of the beam itself dies out.

For a few seconds Joshua stood there with his eyes closed as he was slowly recovering from the agonizing pain he just felt. Then, the Elaman halfa wearily opens his eyes to see a small crystal heart hovering in mid-air before him. "I-is that?…." Suddenly the heart is enveloped with a black fog that quickly, and almost spontaneously, morphs into a pitch-black creature with beady yellow eyes and twitching antennas, the heart nowhere to be seen.

"What is that!" Joshua shouted, pointing to the creature before him, that just stares back at him with an unreadable expression. Turning to face Axel and Roxas, he sees that the former had a slacked jaw expression while the latter simply look astounded, mixed with that zombie stare Axel had mentioned.

"What?" Joshua asked bluntly

"Yo-your still here!" Axel uttered out "You should have disappeared after your heart was removed and yet, here you remain."

"You mean that was my heart!" Joshua asked in pure disbelief, pointing to the creature that was simply standing before them, but then Joshua noticed something about his extended arm's elbow and wrist….

They were covered in metal.

Shocked, Joshua looks down to see that he was indeed in his Elaman form. That would explain why that beam increased his pain a bit. "Why am I in my Elaman form!"

This time the words of Silencer invaded his head, which brought it all together.

"_You now have both a human heart and a Elaman heart beating inside of you. This phenomenon is called a dual heart." _

"Now I get it." Joshua whispered to himself "These trench coat clowns somehow stripped me of my human heart, and I guess I was forced to transform into my Elaman form so my Elaman heart could take over."

Suddenly a green beam rockets down from above and plows the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' into the ground. Instinctively, Roxas summons his Keyblade in a flash of light and turns to the skys to face the attacker.

There, floating high in the air, with his right hand smoking green from the attack he just fired, was a grinning Danny Phantom. "You weren't trying to hurt my buddy now where yo…."

Danny's words die in his throat as he and Joshua's eyes snap open the moment they laid eyes on the _Kingdom Key _in Roxas' hand. The weapon looked exactly like the weapon Sora had used to help Danny and Joshua fight Dialga and Palkia. In fact, it was the same weapon.

The green energy in the ghost boy's hand began to accumulate for another attack. "Where did you get that?" Danny growled, assuming that these weirdoes had stolen it from Sora.

Roxas looked puzzled "What are you talking ab….ack!" the Nobody is interrupted when a blue ball appears out of nowhere and slammed into him. The "Key of Destiny' is knocked off his feet as his Keyblade flies out of his grasps, which slices through the air and directly at the dark creature that had just been standing there lazily this whole time.

_SLASH!_

The weapon of light cuts directly through the creature's body and the creature itself, fades into darkness. Seconds later, that crystal-like heart from before, floats out of the fading darkness. The heart shines with a golden glow and plunges straight into a shocked Joshua's chest. A soothing sensation immediately overcomes the Elaman halfa as he feels his human heart realigning itself within him.

"Well that was short lived." Axel said with a hint of humour in his voice as he rose from his crater that Danny had been kind enough to provide for him.

Joshua just ignores him and turns to his half ghost friend "Danny! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently rescuing you." Danny replied as he landed next to Joshua.

That blue ball from before, suddenly bounces over to them and uncurls into a blue hedgehog.

"So Danny who's your friend?" The blue hedgehog asked. "And why do you people keep gaping at me!" The hedgehog finished, noticing Joshua's shocked expression.

Joshua slowly turns his face to Danny, his slacked jaw expression never faltering. Danny chuckles "Yeah, I was shocked too. But you get use to it. By the way they already know who I am, so you don't have to call me Phantom around them."

"They?"

Suddenly in a flash of blue, a black hedgehog appears right next to the blue one. Joshua quickly notices Danny's sudden scowl at the apperance of this hedgehog, who glares right back at the ghostly hero. Based on this scene before him, Joshua could only assume these two had some kind of feud with each other earlier.

The blue hedgehog also appeared to see this and decided to quickly ease the tension between the two by introducing everyone to Joshua "_Anyway _it's nice to meet you, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the world's fastest thing alive!" Sonic then points to Shadow "And that's my good buddy Shadow! Or as I like to call him, Shads!""

The black hedgehog named Shadow turns to scowl at Sonic after hearing that nickname he had been dubbed. The blue hedgehog named Sonic purposely ignores it and turns back to Joshua "So what's your name?"

"Laserstorm." Joshua answered, keeping his secret identity in check

"Now is not the time for this pointless chit-chatting, we have two morons to deal with." Shadow growled, turning to face Roxas and Axel as they we're starting to get to their feet, slowly recovering from Sonic and Danny's surprise attacks.

"Right." Danny agreed, despite his obvious anger to Shadow. He knew he had to drop it for now as he and the others got into a battle stance.

Axel grinned as he summoned his charkrams in two puffs of flames "Well Roxas, looks like we found something more.. _interesting _to do today." Roxas didn't look too sure that they could win this fight, but nevertheless he summoned his Keyblade back to him and got into a battle stance as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Newton, Ash, Dawn, their Pokemon Pikachu and Piplup, Timmy, and Nathan continued to progress further into the cave. Suddenly Team Rocket bolts out from the shadows in front of them, each carrying some sort of an object.

For James it was an old cup, Jessie on the other hand had acquired a towel, and Mewoth held a half-full water bottle.

"Welcome back, Professor!" Team Rocket acknowledge with smiles evident on their face.

"We brought ya some cool stuff!" Mewoth exclaimed, the three holding up their objects in question to Newton.

"How about a hot towel? Jesse offered, holding her towel up to Newton

"And something to wet your swizzle." James added in, grabbing the water bottle from Mewoth and pouring some of it's water into the empty cup to offer to the scientist. Newton kindly takes both gifts and dips the tip of the towel into the water to swab his face with. "Oh thank you."

"Team Rocket!" Dawn cried. She had never expected to find them here of all places.

"What are you doing here!" Ash asked, also sharing Dawn's shock.

"You've met them?" asked Nathan, unaware of Team Rocket's doings in the past.

"Oh wait! You're the three that tried to take Shaymin from Ash and the others!" Timmy exclaimed, instantly recalling the memory from before. Ash, Dawn, their pokemon, Brock, and Team Rocket look at Timmy in shock, each confused as to how he knew that.

It appeared Timmy realized his goofed up as well and nervously smiled, silently wishing in his head that he hadn't said anything. But unfortunately, even if his Godparents could read his mind, they could not grant the wish with everyone around lest they risk being exposed.

"Okay, new miniature twerp." Jesses growled "How did you know that!" She is immediately silenced by a glare from Dawn.

Timmy at first, chuckles sheepishly, but then suddenly his worried expression melts away as he mentally smacked himself. _Oh duh! _It wouldn't hurt to tell them how he knew that, so long as he left out his Fairy Godparents.

"I just happened to be around when that happened." By his tone, everyone could tell that Timmy was telling the truth, but Ash's group, as well as Nathan, couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than just that.

"Well even what you say is true Timmy, these three have been very helpful to me since I first met them." Newton stated, feeling the need to change subjects.

"Yep that's right!" Mewoth agreed "And I see the twerps have added some new twerps to their twerp squad."

Timmy glares at the cat Pokemon "I'm not a twerp, I'm Timmy Turner!"

Timmy remember all to well that he had been called that numerous times by his evil babysitter Vicky, but he was too terrified to stand up against her.

But Timmy's anger was nothing compared to Nathan's who gave a cold expression to Mewoth that seemed to say 'If you value your life you will stop addressing me by that nickname.'

Mewoth apparently notice this and felt an involuntarily shiver run down his spine at the glare Nathan was sending him. "The names Nathan." Mewoth gulped and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't care about any of this, I'm hungry!" Shaymin said from out of the blue, leaping off of Ash's head and crawling over to Mewoth. "Give me food." The gratitude Pokemon whined.

"Give me a break, green bag! I ain't got any grub!" Mewoth spat back, only to get a cough of black smoke from Shaymin in return, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Give me food!" Shaymin demanded once more, right before two Magnemites zoomed in from out of nowhere and grabbed Shaymin with there magnets. With their desired target now in tow, the two Magnemite quickly fly down the tunnel and disappear into the shadows.

"Shaymin!" Ash cried as he, Dawn, their pokemon, Nathan, Newton and Timmy give chase to the retreating Magnemites.

"Oh, when I get my hands on you things…. " Nathan growled as they ran, just about fed up with these Magnemites that had aggravated him and Joshua ever since they first arrived in this world. "I'll break your little metal bodies into thousands of pieces!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Brock asked curiously.

"Watch me." Nathan replied with a mischievous grin that made Brock feel quite uneasy.

Eventually the tunnel's exit comes into view, and without any hesitation, everyone bolts through it to find themselves back outside, and on a cliff's edge.

In the air they spot none other then Zero there on his hover device, accompanied by his army of metal heads, two of which holding the restrained and terrified Shaymin by their magnets.

"The Shaymin's mine!" Zero declared with a grin.

"Shaymin!" Dawn cried, worried for the little gratitude Pokemon.

"You again!" Ash growled, annoyed that this guy was back yet again.

Nathan obviously didn't know Zero but he could tell by his friend's reactions that this guy meant bad news. Being a hero had also given him the ability to judge people just by their appearance, and his assumptions were usually right most of the time.

"I don't know who you are…" Nathan started, giving Zero quite the glare "But I'm not going to let you take Shaymin just like that" And with that said, Nathan get's into a battle stance.

Meanwhile Timmy was secretly consulting with his Fairy Godparents

"Um guys, do you know who that is?" Timmy whispered, eyeing Zero in his hover.

If Wanda wasn't a watch at the time she would've shrugged "Sorry sport, I don't really know much about anything in this world like I do in our world and Fairy world."

"He kinda looks like my uncle, Gregory." Cosmo the backpack randomly exclaimed "Maybe he'll invite us all over to his house and we can play pin the tail on the metal ball!"

Timmy just sighs.

Leave it to Cosmo to randomly blurt out incomprehensible things in dire situations.

"Well whoever he is, he still has Shaymin!" The 10 year old then takes out Wanda's wand from his pocket and hands it back to her. "Wanda, I wish Shaymin was out of Zero's…."

But before he could finish the wish, Zero's Magnamites had swooped in and wrapped themselves tightly around everyone's sides using their own metal bodies as living chains to subdue their victims and pin their arms at their waists. Even the Pokemon were not spared as the Magnemite quickly wrapped themselves around Pikachu and Piplup's small forms as well.

Since Magnamite were also capable of flight, everyone was also dragged up a few inches into the air, thereby preventing them from gaining any kind of footing that would help them break free of the Magnemites.

Nathan however, was a meta-human that possessed inhumane strength, easily capable of bench-pressing a fully loaded semi truck, so obviously the super-powered boy though that he could easily break out of this living prison with his strength. That thought dies on the spot when he is zapped with a strong impulse of electricity from the Magnemites the moment he started to use force.

"Well that didn't work." He murmured, hair sparking from his electrical shock.

"Struggling only makes it worse." Zero stated, seeing the convulsing Nathan as the electricity continue to course through his system.

Timmy tries a different approach then Nathan. Turning his head as best he could, he whispers to his Wanda watch "Wanda, I wish we we're free."

"Sorry sport." Wanda apologized "Believe me, I would be more then happy too but you'll risk us being exposed if we use magic in front of all these people."

"I would grant the wish Timmy, but my wand is stuck." Cosmo the backpack exclaimed, gesturing to his Magnemite-pinned arm that held his wand. "It's a hilarious twist of fate, HA HA mumph!" He is immediately silenced by Wanda as she once again replaces Comso's mouth with a zipper.

"Quite, you idiot!"

Meanwhile, from behind a rock, safely hidden, Team Rocket poke their heads out to get a clear view at Zero and his army.

"Who's that dude?" Jesse whimpered.

"Not sure, but I think we should sit this one out." James replied shakily as he eyed the Magnemite army.

"Hide this one out too." Mewoth added in, seeing the restrained forms of Ash and the others.

And with that said, three chickens quietly stick their heads back behind the rock.

"I can't break free!" Nathan growled, being zapped by yet another strong electrical impulse from the Magnemites as he tried to use his super strength to break free once again.

"It's no use! We can't move!" Dawn cried back, futilely trying to squirm out the Magnemite's magnetic prison, failing miserably in the attempt.

"I have to admit…" Zero began, turning to face a red-hot Nathan "You are strong for your age if my Magnemites have to use Spark to subdue you."

"Let's just say that I take my vitamins everyday." Nathan said suspiciously, his glare never faltering.

"Zero! You!" Newton shouted in anger.

The other's blink and turn to face Newton.

"You know him!" Timmy asked

Newton nods "Zero was my assistant….once."

"If it isn't the good old doctor: Newton Graceland." Zero chuckled, eyeing his old teacher "Long time no see. You haven't changed a bit."

"Save it!" Newton barked back "Why did you come here!"

Zero grins and flies down to Newton "You know why! To make this wonderful world all mine!"

"Your still on that!" Newton shouted, annoyed at his used-to-be apprentice's die-hard desire.

"You have no claim to this world." Zero replied.

"Well neither do you!" spat Nathan

Zero doesn't even turn to face Nathan and simply snaps his fingers. Before he even knew it, the meta-human is immediately silenced with a powerful burst of electricity. His new friends immediately gasp in worry as Nathan's body convulses violently, though the teenager refuses to cry out in agony that his pained expression clearly wanted to indicate.

"Zero, you monster!" Ash cried in rage at seeing his new friend in pain.

Zero just ignores him as he listens to the enraged Newton's reply "I never said I did!"

Zero shrugged at the possibility "Perhaps…but your trying to keep this beautiful place all to yourself!"

"Look the reverse world is vital in that it sustains the real world!" Newton informed in a desperate attempt to get Zero to stop all of this.

Zero's face didn't seem to achieve that effect, much rather he grins an evil grin "I've already figured that out." Zero spots a toxic purple cloud nearby and flies over to it, staring at it with a look of disgust. "However, this place is beautiful, but people destroy it, defile it, and pollute it!"

"Wrong!" Newton shouted "Don't you realize that's this world's JOB!'

Zero doesn't answer and snaps his fingers yet again. This time several Magnemite rapidly spin around the toxic cloud as they directed it's movement toward the wide eyed heroes.

"Ah! Yes that's right!" Zero said, remembering something that he forgot "I've forgotten to mention that I finished building your invention."

"Newton gasped "Oh no."

But he had no time to dwell on that as he spots the toxic cloud seeping straight for them. "Don't breath in!" Newton cried to the others as he himself takes in one last lungful of clear air.

Ash and the others didn't need to be told twice and quickly followed Newton's example. Timmy quickly whispers to Wanda in a panicked tone of voice "Can't you at least make us some gas masks, Wanda!"

"Yes, but only for me, you and Cosmo." Wanda replied, eyeing Cosmo's stupid facial expression "And believe me, Cosmo's going to need it." And with three small 'poofs', a gas mask appears on Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo's mouths just as the toxic cloud envelops the entire group.

For a good ten seconds everyone holds their breath, save for Timmy and his fairies, as more of the toxic cloud is blown in their direction by Zero's Magnemite.

From outside, the two Magnemite that we're restraining Shaymin, suddenly fly right into the cloud and, as if by fate itself, they stop right in front of Dawn.

"Shaymin!" Dawn cried as she spots Shaymin. Unfortunately, in the process she had accidentally breathed in some of the polluted air and coughs up a storm as the poison air begins to take affect.

"Dawn!" Shaymin shouted in fear for its friend, unaffected by the polluted air itself.

Immediately the little Pokemon groans in pain as it quickly begins to absorb all the surrounding toxic in an desperate attempt to save Dawn's and everyone else's lives.

"Shaymin." Ash muttered, trying his very best to speak without breathing in the toxic air.

Safe outside of the cloud, Zero smiles as he hears Shaymin's cries "There we go."

Newton hears this and turns to glare at Zero as he became increasingly more visible due to the toxic air being absorbed into Shaymin's body. And if this wasn't enough of a bad day, a sharp cry is heard from off in the distance and everyone turn to see none other then Giratina itself, flying straight at all of them.

Zero chuckled evilly as he eyed the deity. "What a pity Girantina, because of Dialga you lost your ability to travel back into the real world, but I'll help you. Hm hm hm."

At that moment Shaymin finishes absorbing all the toxicity in the vicinity right as Newton realizes what Zero is planning "Ah, of course! That Seed Flare!"

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Sheldon, Brock, Piplup, Nathan, and a now gas mask free Timmy turn to Newton for his sudden statement.

"What's Seed Flare?" Nathan asked.

But before his question can be answered, Shaymin is carried away by the Magnemite far up into the air, right as Giratina bolts past Zero and his hover machine.

"Giratina's here!" Shaymin whimpered in total fear as it spotted the antimatter Pokemon.

"Now, open a hole using Seed Flare! Help it! Allow it to leave, now!" Zero demanded.

Timmy blinked "Hole?"

Meanwhile the antimatter deity flies straight into a pack of Magnetite, swatting at them with it's tail and dispersing them.

"It's getting rid of the Mangemite!" Brock realized

"Well that's good right?" Nathan inquired.

At this point, Ash suddenly realized something "But wait if Giratina is here…. what happened to that Laserstorm guy that was fighting him off?"

If Nathan wasn't restrained, he would've smacked himself. He had completely forgotten about Joshua and judging by how Giratina was here now, the odds of Joshua's current status were not good. Though he was worried about his friend, Nathan could do nothing about it for now and could only hope that Joshua was somehow alright.

"I don't know." Dawn said, answering Ash's question "But we could sure use his help right about now."

"Giratina has no interest in eating Shaymin!" Newton suddenly exclaimed, earning him many confused stares from the others. As if on cue, Giratina spots the restrained Shaymin and immediately makes a beeline straight for the terrified pokemon.

"It's going to eat me!" Shaymin screamed in alarm just as it's body began to glow a greenish white.

"Shaymin doesn't understand." Dawn informed.

"Is he going to blow up!" Timmy shouted in fear as he saw green and white lights bursting from Shaymin's glowing form.

"In a way, yes." Newton answered.

Timmy gulped at hearing that.

"Here we go!" Zero shouted with glee.

Shaymin's entire body seems to explode, as green and white particles burst from him in powerful shockwaves. The force of the shockwaves forces the Magnemite to let go of their restrained victim as they are blown back by the sheer force.

"What's happening!" Timmy shouted as he tumbled painfully onto the ground.

"My wish of pudding falling from the sky is finally going to come true!" Cosmo shouted in glee. Thankfully though, the noise of Shaymin's Seed Flare drowns out Cosmo's obnoxiously loud voices, but only by a smidge.

Everyone is knocked back by another shockwave from Shaymin's Seed Flare, including Team Rocket, who go flying back into the cave. Zero however, just laughs like a fruit loop as he struggles to steady his hover. His tiny Mangemite however, stood no chance and were blown all over the place.

Though the shockwaves were powerful, Giratina manages to resist the force of the shockwaves and wait's patiently for the second half of this move to occur. It comes after taking a brief pause, allowing Shaymin to fall about two feet before it is suddenly sucked back up into the hole that forms soon afterwards.

The current soon reaches the heroes and they too are forcibly pulled up into the rainbow hole as well. Nathan tried to resist but with no firm object nearby to group onto, he stood no chance and was als sucked up into the hole, screaming his head off as Ash's group had done. Poor Timmy, with no time to make a wish, repeated such a fate and he was soon followed by Zero's Mangemite.

"And now Giratina, realize your dream and go to the real world!" Zero calls out to Giratina, fully strong enough to resist the suction.

Though Giratina shows no sigh that it heard Zero, it slowly flies into the hole as its body becomes a purple silhouette. The deity is soon followed by Zero and his Magnezone as they plunge into the hole as well.

From atop a mountain that Ash and company had been inside, that small creature from before sees the Seed Flare of Shaymin and watches it like a hypnotize child watching TV. That soon changes when the little creature is suddenly pulled up into the air and toward the hole, screaming the whole way.

Moments later the hole closes in on itself, leaving _that _section of the reverse world in complete calm.

* * *

**Chapter 8 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well did you guys and gals like it? The latter part of the chapter was difficult to write, so forgive me of my grammer mistakes. As for the battle on Zero's ship in the 10th or 11th**** chapter, it will be EXTREMELY difficult to write. If any of you readers out there can tell me what those thin little strips of platform that encompasses Giratina's cage as well as the part of the ship Zero lands on, it would greatly help me out. Well see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Organizations and Dimensions

**Get ready for an entire Chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the movie's plot and is completely original…. Well minus the characters (Save for my OC) and of course the battle ground. **

**The Following words are all in caps just to gain your attention. **

**OKAY I HAVE CHANGED THE CHAPTER A BIT TO EVEN OUT ALL THE INBALANCES THAT YOU ALL FOUND UNAPPEALING, IT MAY LOOK THE SAME BUT PLEASE READ TROUGH THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. JUST TRUST ME.**

**WereDragon Ex: ****Okay first and foremost….how did you get Kingdom Hearts Final Mix for both 1 and 2! I've been dying to try the final mix versions of them for quite some time. Do you have a Japanese's Playstation 2 or something?**

**Yes, I do agree with how the heroes from the Pokemon franchise deal with rampaging Legendaries in a non-violent approach. Well if you discount Ash telling his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the Legendary Pokemon. Seriously, is Ash's first reaction to anything "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"! But you see, the heroes from the other franchises barely know anything about Legendaries and how they are viewed as forces of nature. They just think that the Legendaries are just super powered bad beings that need to be stopped. I don't disagree with you or anything, it's just that the heroes don't know much of anything in the Pokemon world, so obviously their first reaction is to use violence. Like I said before, they are teenagers after all.**

**About you Arceus healing suggestions, I would think it would give the audience the impression that Arceus was being a coward. I'm not rejecting your consideration, I'm just saying that Arceususing Protect to shield himself from attacks while healing, or healing himself while he is locked inside Palkia's pocket dimension is quite a cowardice method indeed. Even the heroes heal themselves when they are still vulnerable to attack. But then again, this could be what makes Arceus so tough to defeat. The really sad thing however is that only the heroes would be able to damage Arceus, since they use attacks that are not from any of the 17 Pokemon types like the Dragon Trio's attacks are. Some of the heroes also have 'Cure' magic as well, so they can continue to heal themselves even after they run out of items.**

**Another thing, Giratina wasn't firing off attacks in random directions after he lost sight of Joshua. He was just letting out a sharp cry while he was simply looking around to find Joshua in a fit of rage. He was especially ticked off since this has happened before when he lost sight of Shadow.**

**After losing his heart to Axel and Roxas temporarily, Joshua was forced to transform into his Elaman form for his Elaman heart to take over. That was why he was still there after losing his human heart. The reason why Axel didn't consider the possibility that he might have become Nobody is because he transformed into his Elaman form right before their eyes, which obviously is not what a Nobody looks like. Plus, Nobodies can't appear in either the realm of light nor dark. They only are formed in the in-between realm of these two different forces, which basically restricts them to either Castle Oblivion or Twilight Town. Nobodies also generally appear in a different area then where their human counterpart lost their heart, as was the case with Sora's Nobody. **

**I can only assume that you mean Danny when you say that you don't think that the "ghost boy" had two hearts. Truth be told however, it doesn't really matter whether or not I make it so Danny has two hearts or not, since the franchise never mentioned him having one or two hearts. **

**Interesting thoughts on having Axel and Roxas summoning Nobodies to help them deal with the heroes. Sadly though. it would be difficult for me to write about the heroes defeating random Nobodies ever which way. But you will see an action packed battle between the heroes and the two members of Organization XIII.**

**I didn't really think about how strong the Magnemites' grips on the heroes were. But I think I did know that the Magnemites bonded to one another with their positive and negatives electrical energies, similar to that of a magnet, hence their name Magnemite. I just assumed Nathan could break free of their magnetic hold because he was strong enough to easily bench press a fully loaded semi, that was why I had the Magnemite shock him with Spark to prevent him from doing so. The reason why Zero shocked Nathan and not Ash was because Nathan had rudely interrupted his conversation with Newton while he somewhat expected Ash's shout at seeing his friend get zapped. That's why Ash didn't get zapped, make sense?**

**Thanks for helping me out by naming the parts of Zero's ship, as well as giving me the name of the ship. I am flattered that you want to help me fix some of my grammer in the previous story, and I would gladly take you up on that offer, but you see…I'm actually planning on adding new scenes to the old story as I fix the grammer and if this wasn't holding me back, believe me, I would gladly take your offer up. Plus it would save me a lot of effort. Fixing grammer in the previous story is a lot harder then I anticipated, probably because of how awful my grammer was then. This is why the grammer in the final mix chapters is not quite as good as this story's is.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Organizations and Dimensions**

* * *

_**POW**!_

Not even five seconds into the battle and Axel was already finding himself being punched by Shadow, who had covered the distance in two seconds flat. The hit sends Axel back a few feet while Roxas immediately tries to slash Shadow with a vertical swipe of the Keyblade.

But even though Shadow saw it coming, he did nothing, already hearing the sound of rushing wind behind him. On cue, Sonic the Hedgehog had curled into ball and rammed into Roxas with his signature Homing Attack.

"Don't worry Shads, I got blonde over here." Sonic said smirking and bolted forward, giving a strong kick to Roxas before he could even crash into the ground from the previous attack.

Axel, already recovering from Shadow's attack just grins at seeing the hedgehog returning to his battle stance "My, my, aren't you the fast one?" He chuckled as he surround his Charkrams with fire and hurled them at Shadow.

Shadow braced himself to dodge as he already began to feel the heat from the approaching projectiles. But quite suddenly they are shot down by twin energy orbs, curtsey of Joshua as he leapt next to Shadow.

"Two against one huh?" Axel said, inspecting his two opponents "That sounds like my kind of challenge!" The 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' grins as he surrounded himself with fire and charged the two. Both dodge expertly.

"I don't need your help!" Shadow growled to Joshua, as he disappeared in a flash of blue and reappeared in front of a stunned Axel, scoring a strong kick to the 'Flurry of Dancing Flame's face. Axel is knocked abruptly out of his fire charge and the redhead is sent flying over to another barren island nearby.

"Never said you did." Joshua replied as Shadow landed next to him "But that still doesn't mean that I don't want to help! Besides Danny and…Sonic are taking care of the other guy." He finished, having a bit of trouble in remembering Sonic's name.

The Elamangestured to the battle going on the other side of the island to see Roxastrying to slash Danny only for him to go intangible, allow the blade of a stunned Roxas to go right through him. Though Roxas had little timed to do anything about it as Sonic's foot came crashing into his cheek.

Shadow rolls his eyes, Joshua did make a good point. "Just don't get in my way!" He warned the teen and teleported to the island he had knocked Axel over too.

"Man! That is a cool power!" Joshua exclaimed in awe of Shadow's Chaos Control ability, right before he jumps over to the island, using the same method he did earlier to get to this island.

The Elaman halfa lands on the island right as Shadow reappears next to him. Turning to face their opponent they see Axel there….smiling?

"You should know when you play with fire…" Axel said, grinning in an almost sadistically sort of way. "Your going to get **burned**!" Immediately fire bursts from the redhead's body as a wall of fire erupts along the island's perimeter.

"BURN BABY!" Axel cries as he uses his powers of fire to turn the floor into molten tar.

Thankfully Shadow's shoes were specially designed to be much more resilient to the elements, including heat. As for Joshua, no matter what type of shoes he wore, they were always mysteriously coated with a thin layer of metal when he transformed into his Elaman Form, so they offered good protection against the heated tar as well. Their shoes however, only protected them at their feet. Their bodies on the other hand, felt the brunt of the heat from all the fire that surrounded them.

And unfortunately, these two were especially susceptible to the heat, putting them at a distinct disadvantage against Axel. Shadow's fur only helped to increase the heat he felt ten fold. Joshua's metal, that was part of his Elaman self, would soon heat up to where it would start burning Joshua's flesh underneath.

But despite the disadvantages, Shadow seemed to be unaffected by the heat and just grinned "Your pesky fire wall won't be enough to stop the Ultimate Life Form." And with that, Shadow skates straight for him.

Axel just smirks and dodges Shadow's punch that soon followed. With his back now open for attack, Axel slices his Charkram across it, leaving a nasty horizontal burnt mark on the hedgehog's back.

Shadow grunts in pain, but manages to stop himself from falling into the molten tar by placing his hands to the ground and uses them as a spring to somersault right side up. If Shadow had not been wearing gloves, his hands would've suffered at least second degree burns. Even then the gloves didn't offered much protection anyway as stinging pain covered Shadow's hands. The hedgehog however, gave no sign of his pain.

Here comes Joshua trying to slash at Axel with an energy sword, enraged of what he just did to Shadow.

"No you don't!" Axel exclaimed as fire flares around him, and without a hint of remorse, slams his Charkrams down into the ground. Soon afterwards, columns of fire begin to erupt from the ground around the teenager.

The Elaman halfa dodges to the best of his abilities, but eventually one blows up right below him and he is engulfed by fire as his screaming body is propelled up into the air. After the pillar dies out, Joshua's body plummets down twenty feet into the molten tar, which then burns away at his back.

Immediately he cries in pain and he is forced to leap up to his feet in order to avoid being burned on his back any further. Ignoring the searing pain that now covered his entire body, Joshua wearily gets back into a battle stance, already ready for another round with Axel.

But both Joshua and Shadow were on their last legs, breathing heavily from the thrashings they received from Axel, though Joshua seemed to be the one in worse condition.

Axel, who was in the middle of the two laughs "Boy, you two sure are entertaining to fight! But it seems like if we go any further it will be too much for you two to handle, so I'll do you a favor and let you lick your wounds for now."

Joshua was confused at hearing this.

Why would Axel say that? He had them on the ropes, but instead he spares them? Literally, a minute ago he was brutally attacking them without a hint of remorse but now suddenly he goes all goody-two-shoes on them? It just didn't make sense!

The hothead suddenly grinned as if he had changed his mind "But you know." Axel chuckled, turning to face the Ultimate Life Form "Your quite unique in your own right." The 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' brings out Vexen's gun from before. "Your heart would make an excellent addition to Kingdom Hearts!"

Shadow gave Axel a glare that few could match in intensity, quite insulted at Axel's earlier words, he was the Ultimate Life Form for goodness sake. "Don't flatter yourself hothead, I haven't even **begun **to show you my true powers yet!"

"Well don't keep me waiting." Axel replied with an 'I dare you' smirk as he fired up the gun.

Shadow snarls "Chaos Control!" He suddenly disappears in a flash of blue, right before the redhead's eyes. Axel, having seen this trick from Shadow before, keeps the weapon charged as he braces himself for an attack, but he lacked the incredible reflexes that few had to counter Shadow's sudden attacks as he came out of Chaos Control.

And Axel found this out the hard way as Shadow's appeared to Axel's immediate right and crippled the gun with a strong upper kick as the remains went flying over the wall of fire and disappeared behind it. Shadow followed this up by giving the Organization member a critical punch to the head before he had time to even react, sending 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' flying straight over to Joshua.

"Laserfreak! Get your head out of the clouds! Here he comes!" Shadow shouted, noticing Joshua's puzzled expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Joshua replied, returning to reality as he summoned an energy sword.

Once Axel was close enough, Joshua slashes the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' across the chest in an upward blow sending Axel far up into the air. Joshua and Shadow then charge up their respective attacks, with Joshua forming a 'Laser Ball' in his hands while yellow chaotic energy surrounded Shadow.

After a few seconds, Joshua throws his Laser Ball right at Axel's midair form "Eat this hothead!"

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cries as he sends a ball of yellow chaotic energy hurdling towards Axel as well.

Up in the air, Axel sees the two ball approaching him at an unsettling pace from ether side of him and could only groan. "Aw crud."

_BOOM!_

Both balls explode in a flash of light as they crashed into Axel's body. The wall of fire around the duo immediately dies out of existence as the ground began to reform into it's original condition, not a single pebble out of place. After the light dies down, both Joshua and Shadow see Axel, up in the air, still conscience and looking extremely ticked.

"He's still conscience!" Joshua exclaimed in shock.

Shadow just holds a frustrated fist up to Axel and growls silently, muttering many profanities much to foul to detail in this fic.

"Don't forget this!" Axel shouted in obvious rage as he begins to form a ball of fire above his head that continues to grow in size, growing much larger than any ball used in sports.

Joshua's pupils shrink in fear, whimpering at the sight of the oversized fireball, while Shadow's just narrow.

Without a hint of hesitation, Axel throws the massive ball of fire down toward the two, and the entire island is engulfed in a fiery explosion upon impact. Axel smirks, thinking he had won, but that smirk is quickly wiped off his chin as he spots Joshua approaching him at an incredible rate.

Axel was just left in shock "How did you…?"

This time Joshua smirks.

As it's turns out he had used his lasers like jets to propel himself up into the air right before the fireball had crashed into the island. But the force of the propulsion his lasers gave him, was decreasing in efficiency and he was slowing down considerably. However, to the dismay of Axel, Joshua was still able soar up above the 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' by a good five feet. This put Axel at an immediate disadvantage and he knew he was in trouble as he saw whitish-pink energy gathering at Joshua's hands.

"See ya!" Joshua chuckled and without delay, blasts Axel with a strong laser beam that sends him plummeting down to the ground, even as the laser continued to follow and induce it's searing pain upon him.

"Chaos Control!"

Everything suddenly freezes and colors are inverted as time and space itself suddenly shut down. Even Joshua's laser, that had been busy blasting Axel down to have a painful meeting with the ground, froze on the spot. Everything had been frozen in time.

_Almost _everything.

Shadow, having dodged Axel fireball by simply teleporting at the last second, was the only thing that retain his normal color and remained unfrozen, seeing as how he initiated the move in the first place.

With a grin, Shadow immediately gives the frozen Axel a series of punches and kicks , frequently using Chaos Control to teleport around Axel's body as he did so. Finally, Shadow distances himself from Axel and charges up a Chaos Spear right as time and space reactivated themselves and everything is restored.

_Meaning _that Axel suddenly found himself with new injuries and pains from the thrashing Shadow gave him. Unfortunately for Axel, the resuming of time and space also left Joshua's laser free to finish the job.

_BAM!_

Axel is plowed into the ground by the beam, creating a huge crater with Axel in the middle as a result. Remarkably, Axel staggers to his feet and stumbles out of the crater in obvious pain as he clutches his side. His troubles however, are not over yet as Shadow fires his Chaos Spear attack and the ball of chaotic energy collides into Axel's body with a bang.

Axel is sent flying by the attack, so far in fact, that he is actually knocked all the way back to the original island. His body goes crashing against an ice-cold Roxas, who had also been blasted by an attack, and they collapse down to the ground, dazed and defeated.

* * *

_**POW**!_

Not even five seconds into the battle and Axel was already finding himself being punched by none other then Shadow, who had covered the distance in two seconds flat. The attack sends Axel back a few feet while Roxas immediately tries to slash Shadow with a vertical swipe of the keyblade.

But even though Shadow saw it coming, he did nothing, already hearing the sound of rushing wind behind him. On cue, Sonic the Hedgehog had curled into ball and rammed into Roxas with his signature Homing Attack.

"Don't worry Shads, I got blonde over here." Sonic said and bolted forward, giving a strong kick to Roxas before he could even crash into the ground from the previous attack.

Roxas is knocked back even further, but somehow he manages to land on his own two feet. The Nobody then proceeds to throw his Keyblade at Sonic who dodges with so much ease that he yawned as he did so.

'The Key of Destiny' being a Nobody and all, was not provoked, rather he seemed puzzled "Why did you yawn when you dodged my attack?"

Sonic looked as if a lighting bolt struck him. Did this guy just literally asked him that?

Though before Sonic could reply, green blasts bombard the area around Roxas, enveloping the boy in a cloud of smoke. Turning, Sonic saw Danny Phantom flying up to him. "Are you ready to kick some butt Sonic?" The Halfa cockily asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Sonic replied, his cocky grin matching Danny's.

Suddenly a ball of fire blasts out the smoke and crashes straight into a totally unprepared Sonic, knocking the blue hedgehog off his feet.

"Sonic!" Danny exclaimed in shock.

Turning, he faces Roxas as the smoke fades from around him, revealing the wisps of smoke drifting off Roxas' Keyblade from his Firaga spell. With righteous anger, Danny sends a strong ectobeam at Roxas who raises his Keyblade up into the air.

"Reflega!"

In an instant, a sphere of light hexagons surround Roxas for a few split seconds. Danny's ghost ray bounces harmlessly off the shield and comes straight back at its stunned owner, soon followed by an energy shockwave the shield itself created in retaliation.

Danny manages to dodge his own ghost ray but the shockwave hits him dead on and he is plowed down into the ground. In some pain, Danny slowly rises to his feet, groaning as he did so. "Well that hurt."

Unfortunately, he gets no time to attend to his wounds as Roxas comes charging at him, Keyblade glistening in the dim moon-light of the reverse world, though strangely enough, no moon was visible anywhere.

Instinctively, Danny concentrates and turns intangible, allowing Roxas' weapon to slice right through the space he occupied, doing no damage whatsoever. Roxas had just simply swiped at thin air.

The Nobody's eyes widen in pure shock and disbelief "How did you…!"

_BAM!_

Sonic's foot appears out of nowhere and crashes right into Roxas' right cheek, sending the Nobody tumbling over to the edge of the island. The 'Key of Destiny' however, get's to his feet, just in time to block a punch from our very own Danny Phantom. Roxas retaliates with a combo from his Keyblade, knocking Danny back with the combo finishing move.

"The guy's not half bad huh Phantom?" Sonic asked as he ran over to help Danny up.

"I'll say." The halfa replied humorlessly.

Suddenly a loud sound pierces the ears of our heroes, as well as Roxas, as the ground around them shakes violently. Turning, they see an island not too far away from them surrounded by a wall of fire.

Upon seeing this, everyone immediately knew that that was where the other three were at and worry quells up in all them. For Danny and Sonic, they hoped that Joshua and Shadow were holding up okay against Axel, while Roxas did the vice versa. But why was Roxas worried? He was a Nobody! He couldn't feel, but yet here he was, worrying over his Nobody friend….why?

But Roxas had to shake off his thoughts, he still had a fight to fight after all. He quickly charges up his Keyblade as an icy aura surrounds it. Roxas then points it's tip toward the distracted forms of Sonic and Danny, sending a gust of ice and frost in there direction.

Sonic, hearing the rushing wind behind him, rolls out of the way of the attack's path, before turning to Danny to warn him of the approaching attack "Phantom watch out!"

Danny, hearing Sonic's cry, turns around just in time to gasp as the Blizzaga spell comes crashing into him, instantly encasing the Halfa in a block of ice.

"Danny!" Sonic cried and rushes up to the block.

"Danny, are you alright! Say something, anything! _Do _something!" Sonic shouted, hoping for any sign from the frozen Danny to indicate he was alright, though obviously he doesn't get one.

Growling under his breath, Sonic turns to face Roxas "Your going to pay for this!" He vowed and instantly spun himself into a ball. But instead of rolling right into Roxas instantly, Sonic spins in place as particles of light begin to gather around him. Roxas sees this and braces himself for any attack Sonic was trying, but even he didn't know what was in store for him.

Finally, after a few moments, Sonic, fully charged, stops spinning and get's into a racing position.

"Ready…." Sonic began with a smirk, leaning forward in his stance as a blue aura flared around him

"GO!" Sonic shouted, returning to his ball formation as he slowly hovered off the ground and zoomed toward the wide eyed Roxas at an astounding speed. The incredible speed at which Sonic was coming at, easily broke through Roxas' plain old guard and the Keyblade goes flying down into the abyss. Even after accomplishing this, Sonic's speed successfully plows Roxas into an ice pillar over fifty feet away from the island.

But unfortunately Sonic, in his rage, had completely forgotten about the abyss floor below, but by the time he realized this, it was too late. Sonic had already rebounded off of Roxas and had begun to plummet toward the endless floor below, screaming the whole way.

Suddenly Sonic finds himself in the arms of someone. Turning, he sees none other then Danny Phantom there giving the hedgehog a grin. "Hey, I'm a hero, it's my job."

Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow "Whew, I thought you were a goner dude. But how did you manage to get out of that ice?"

At this time, Danny had flown back up to the island's level and gestured to the empty ice block there, which quickly crumbles shortly afterwards. "Intangibility, my friend." Danny said in a intelligent voice as he placed Sonic on the ground.

Suddenly a portal forms right nearby and Roxas walks out, somewhat angry at the beating Sonic gave him. In response to this, the other two get back into a fighting stance.

"You just don't give up do you?" Sonic asked as he gave a grin to Roxas.

Roxasgrowls as blue rays of light suddenly blast up from the ground around him. "Your finished!" He cried as a blue aura surrounded his body and blade. Before the shocked heroes could even react to this, Roxas was already upon them, slashing them viciously with his blue extended Keyblade, all the while hovering in midair.

Danny tried to go intangible to stop the painful thrashing he was receiving, but Roxas was slashing at his body so many times, that he couldn't gain enough concentration to do so. Sonic wasn't faring to well either, he simply could not dodge the attacks as Roxas kept him off balance with the repeated slashing. And both we're losing their energy to do their attempted actions with each successful hit from Roxas,

Finally, Roxas' assault ends and both fall to their knees, gasping for breath that their injuries were trying to rob them of. They we're now at the complete mercy of Roxas, and by seeing the wall of fire surrounded the island nearby, still burning brightly, they knew Shadow and Joshua were too tied up with Axel to offer any assistance.

Suddenly, to the surprise of Sonic and Danny, Roxas simply grins at his victory and spins the Keyblade around a few time before resting it on his back. "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

At these words, Danny blinked. For a second there Danny could've sworn he hear Sora's voice mixing in with Roxas', but a whisper from Sonic shook him out of his thoughts.

"Phantom! I've got a plan!"

"Really, what?" Danny asked.

Sonic crawls over and whispers something directly into Danny's ear.

After hearing this, Danny grins a mischievous smile "Best plan I've heard all day, Sonic!"

Sonic grins "I try."

With nods of determination, Sonic staggers to his feet, ignoring his injuries' protests and without a hint of delay, he takes off at supersonic speeds and circles Roxas faster then the blink of an eye as a wall of rushing wind forms around him.

Now back on high alert, Roxas get's back into a fighting stance "Give me a break!" The Nobody tries to run out of the tornado, but stumbles back as he had felt like he had run into a brick wall. It was then that he realized…

He was trapped.

_Unless _he used the powers of the darkness to escape, but before he could summon a corridor of darkness, a blast of green sends him crashing against the wall of wind, which then immediately knocks him back into the center of the tornado.

Turning to towards the attacker, Roxas saw Danny Phantom there with a smug look on his face.

Growling, Roxas throws his Keyblade at Danny only for him to turn intangible and allowing the weapon to bounce harmlessly against the wall of wind behind him. With a taunting wave, Danny keeps his intangibility activated and phases out of the tornado wall. Right as another ectobeam slams into Roxas. Growling in frustration, The Nobody spins around and fires a Firaga Spell at Danny, who simply does the same exact thing from before to dodge. Afterward, he just simply phases back into the rushing wind as yet another ghost ray crashes into Roxas.

This cycle repeats several more times as Danny blasts Roxas, who then tries to retaliate with a spell or a throw of his Keyblade, only to miss by Danny's intangibility, who would then phase back out of the tornado as he attacked again from a different direction with a ghost beam.

No matter what Roxas did or how frustrated he got, he could not even touch Danny. And getting blasted from different directions, almost at the same time, was not helping him at all. Speaking of which, how could Danny be attacking him from two different direction at the same time? It was as if Danny _was _at two places at one time.

Suddenly Roxas hears a noise from above and looks up to indeed see **two **Dannys there with grins on their faces as blue energy began to gather on their hands. Roxas was so shocked, that he didn't notice that Sonic had stopped running, and thus the tornado had instantly died out.

"Forecast calls for a sudden drop in temperatures." The Dannys said humorlessly, right before blasting four rays of jet blue at the petrified Roxas, incasing him in a large block of ice.

"He's all yours Sonic!" Danny shouted as his clone rejoined him.

Sonic, who had been charging up another Light Dash attack nearby, hears Danny's voice and uncurls into a racing position as the blue aura from before, flares around him. "Got it!" And just like last time, he re-curls into a ball, hovers up a few inches into the air, and barrels forward at blinding speeds toward the frozen form of Roxas.

_BANG!_

Ice shards go flying ever which way as Sonic's form comes crashing into both the ice and Roxas' body. Roxas goes flying back from the force of the attack and crashes abruptly against Axel's incoming body as the two slumped down, dazed and defeated.

"So are you two going to give up now?" Sonic asked with a challenging smile as Shadow and Joshua appeared next to them via Shadow's Chaos Control.

Axel just grounded his teeth in anger and frustration as he staggers to his feet. Surprisingly, he hoists Roxas' unconsciousness body onto his back, despite his own injuries, and the two just simply disappear in a black corridor of darkness without a word. However, before they completely disappeared, Axel did proceed to take the time and motion his hand toward the group, while giving the group a somewhat angry glare upon leaving.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Danny exclaimed in enthusiasm at their victory

Shadow just huffs at Danny's response.

Suddenly several, or perhaps dozens, of white and black patches form on the ground around the heroes. Strands of black and white energy spawn from these patches as strange creatures emerge from the same pools of white and black.

"What the!…" Joshua shouted in shock.

"What are these things!" Danny asked, pointing to the mysterious creatures.

These creatures seemed to have a body that vaguely resemble that of a human's, and their bodies were covered in a purple and silver bodysuit. These creatures also appeared to have a long silver tongue dangling from their mouths. A patch of purple could be seen at the tip of the tongues, and if one could look closely, they would see a small white, weirdly-shaped symbol on it.

Sonic shrugged "Not sure, but apparently they want a fight."

True to Sonic's words, these mysterious creatures were slowly approaching the heroes menacingly, raising their segmented arms, lined with four blades on each.

Shadow simply huffed at the strange creatures. "Weaklings." He stated uncaringly as he got into a stance. "They have no idea who there messing with."

"For once, I agree with you Shads." Sonic said, chaffing his shoes as he prepared to attack. "Let's see how they how they handle my Sonic Spin!"

Sonic propelled himself forward with a bounce, toward the creatures. Once he was in range of one of them, Sonic spun his foot toward the bizarre creature and kicked it as hard as he could.

Or at least, that was what he had _planned _to do.

What really happened was that Sonic's foot slid through the creature's body as if it wasn't there, much to the Hedghog's surprise.

"What!" But that was all the blue blur got before he tumbled to the ground painfully while the others watched on in shock.

"Sonic went right through it!" Danny cried.

"Is it one of those ghost you've mentioned before, Phan…er.. I mean Danny?" Joshua asked, equally as shocked.

Danny shook his head. "Can't be. My ghost sense didn't go off."

Joshua looked puzzled at hearing this, but Sonic spoke as he manage to recover and spring back over to the group. "Well if stuff can go through them and they're not ghosts….then what _are _they?"

Danny shrugged "I have no idea. But how are we suppose to beat them if they are intangible?"

Suddenly a yellow energy sphere rockets past them and collides with a pack of the bizarre creatures in a chaotic BOOM, instantly destroying them as they vanished in a faint bluish-white light. Shocked, but not at all upset at seeing this, the three turn to see Shadow, with smoking palm extended toward the area where the pack of creatures _were _at.

"Whoa." was all Joshua could say.

Danny rolled his eyes at Shadow being in the spotlight, obviously still a bit angry with the Ultimate Life Form.

Sonic whistled in admiration "Sweet! I guess there are some attacks that can still hurt these white clowns."

Immediately Sonic curled into a ball as the blue chaos field that surrounded him whenever he did, did just that. That was the reason why Sonic always managed to emerge unharmed whenever he preformed his Spin Dash or Homing Attack.

With the sound of squealing tires spinning being heard, Sonic spun in place for a few seconds as he drew up smoke behind him. Without so much as a warning, Sonic spun full speed and instead of going through one of the creatures like if it wasn't there, Sonic rammed in into the creature directly with a sickening thud. The creature flew back from the force of the attack and disappeared in midair in that same bluish-white light. Why Sonic was able to hit the creature with a Spin Dash and not with a simple kick was beyond the Halfa's. Shadow on the other hand, had a pretty good idea that Sonic's chaos field was at play there.

Sonic grinned as he uncurled himself. "That's what I'm talking about!" He shouted enthusiastically as he easily flipped backwards to avoid a swipe from one of the nearby creatures.

"Okay guys, let's go kick some butt!" Joshua said, already feeling the lust for battle flowing through his veins as he proceeded to blast one of the creatures into nothingness, pun intended. Compare to Axel and Roxas, these creatures were a piece of cake, so fear wasn't much of an issue here.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore Laserstorm!" Danny replied with a grin as he followed Joshua's example, destroying another creature with his ecto-beams.

Shadow didn't give a reply and just simply proceeded to engage the strange creatures with multiple Chaos Spears, seeing as how these things couldn't be harmed by physical attacks.

The battle between the heroes and the creatures wasn't all that difficult, really. They were'nt tough as each one went down after a hit or two, it was just that the creatures were numerous. But even that wasn't much of a problem as the heroes were able to quickly cut through their numbers. Joshua, Danny and Shadow were simply blasting one after another from afar, with their respective energies. Sonic had a bit of trouble with these things, seeing as how all of his attacks were close ranged, and even then, all of his attacks, that did'nt use the chaos field, would simply phase through the creatures' bodies.

One creature in particular, had submerged into the ground while it's segmented arms remained above the surface. Not taking any chances, Danny struck the part of the ground where the creature was submerged in with an ectobeam. However, the attack proves ineffective as pieces of rock fly from the small crater where Danny's ectobeam had connected, but still leaving the creature there unharmed.

Danny's eyebrow raise "What!"

The creature's above-ground segmented arms start to twitch, right before they start slashing the air repeatedly as they began to near Danny. The ghost boy braces himself for the attack. But before he could turn intangible, the other halfa suddenly leapt from out nowhere and struck the fins with a sword of pure energy.

An inhumane cry of pain is heard from the creature as it is somehow forced up above ground from the attack on its arms. The creature quickly meets its end by a laser from Joshua.

"Thanks." Danny thanked in appreciation for Joshua's convenient timing.

Joshua gave Danny a smile. "No problem."

Meanwhile, Shadow was also dealing with the same situation Danny had, in which a creature partially submerged itself in the ground and tried to slash Shadow with it's arms. Shadow dodged the slashes with ease

"You have to do _much _better then that." Shadow said in his usual tone.

Chaotic energy begins to surround Shadow's right glove as he grabs both segmented arms of the creature. With a growl, Shadow pries the creature right out of the ground and tosses it high into the air. The Ultimate Life Form follows up with a spear of chaotic energy that thoroughly destroys the airborne creature in a fairly large explosion.

Again, Joshua is left with a shocked expression, Sonic whistles in awe, and Danny just crosses his arms and looks the other way, quite jealous with Shadow. After a few more minutes, the heroes finally clear the area of those strange creatures.

"Oh yeah!" Joshua shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "We beat'em!"

"You got that right, Laserstorm!" Sonic replied, as he proceeded to high-five said halfa.

"What were those things?" Danny asked.

Sonic shrugs "Who knows? But at least those white things are easy to beat."

Danny nodded in agreement.

Shadow huffed. "Don't be so sure." He said with back to them "There are probably other, and possibly stronger, types of those creatures. Hmph, not like it matters. I could still beat those things anyway."

Danny rolled his eyes, quite annoyed at Shadow's boastfulness. "Wow you sure sound confident of yourself."

"I am."

Danny glared at Shadow

"Laserstorm, what happened to your back!" Sonic shouted as he spotted Joshua's burnt back.

It took a moment for the Elaman halfa to recall his and Shadow's fight with Axel and the back injury they he had acquired in that fight. Joshua then proceeds to look at his back and cringes, he hadn't except it to be _that _bad.

"Aw it's nothing." He replied assuredly, but by seeing everyone else's wounds, he could clearly tell that he was in the worst condition. And he had the pain to prove it, but he does his best to hide his pain from the others.

Danny however, glared at Joshua for his obvious lie "Jo-Laserstorm! Stop lying! Your hurt! Your back is practically singed!"

"Okay so it _is _bad." Joshua said sheepishly, trying to shrug off the pain he felt. "But there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Sonic and Danny paused, Joshua did make a point, even though they acknowledged Joshua was the one in the worst condition of the four, they could do nothing for his injuries in this current moment in time.

Suddenly the four are enveloped in a bright light that forces them to cover their eyes as their surroundings change before them.

"What the heck is going on!" Danny shouted in shock.

"How the hell should I know!" Shadow snarled

"Shadow, watch the language!" Sonic chastised "This story is only suppose to be rated K+ for safety."

"Well then I guess the rating was necessary!" Shadow barked back. "And do I **_look _**like I care about the story's rating to you!"

"Hey where are we!" Joshua asked, interrupting the argument.

The others turn at Joshua's words to find themselves standing in some kind of in-between space between what appeared to be two very strange and different worlds. One side Danny instantly recognized as the Ghost Zone, with all it's floating doors and it's erriegreen sky. On the other side was a place that appeared to be a pinkish-red abyss with a couple of floating island's similar to that of the reverse world, save for the vegetation that was growing on them. As well as the pleasant aura they seemed to give off.

In the background of this world, one could see that the pink abyss gave way to two different colors: teal and red, side by side of one another. In the red abyss, there were patches of fire and smoke that just floated around in the abyss' air, completely defying the laws of physic. The floating, and mostly volcanic, islands that were in that abyss, literally looked like they we're on fire.

In the teal abyss, patches of ice could be seen forming and just simply floating around in the teal abyss, similar to their fire counterparts. A fierce blizzard could also be seen roaring within that abyss and appeared to show no signs of letting up. The floating islands there were frozen solid, with glaciers and icy mountains atop the more larger islands.

The pinkish-red abyss was calm and the floating islands there just seemed to be plain. Some had vegetation and some did not. Once could also see beams of fiery red, icy teal, electric yellow, nature green, water blue, and air white coming from seven separate directions. The fire and ice beams came from the red and teal abyss' respectively.

All of these beams merged into a huge tower, that rested on a large floating island located at the dead center of the pink abyss. The tower had a huge glowing colored ball of energy on top that was firing a huge rainbow colored beam into what appered to be a purplish-pink wormhole that was directly above it.

Needless to say, this world put the Ghost Zone at shame, as it seem to attract everyone's attention the most, save for Shadow who simply didn't care in sight seeing. Joshua's eyes also widen as he recognizes that familiar dimension.

"Enjoying the view?"

Everyone jumps at the sudden voice as a figure of a man fades into existence before them. This figure's skin tone appeared to be a blue that almost appeared ghostly. This strange being also wore a dark purple article of clothing with a purple cape that draped behind his form. In the figure's hand lay a mysterious staff of some sort with a red button on top.

Danny instantly recognizes his ghost friend "Clockwork!" He cried, obviously glad to see him. The other three just look at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Uh Phantom? Who's this?" asked Sonic, eyeing the figure with caution.

"Clockwork, the ghost master of time." answered Danny "He's one of the very few ghost friends I have, and he's help me on a number of occasions, in the Ghost Zone and out."

"Uh, Ghost Zone?" Joshua asked, just as clueless as he'll ever be.

"Allow me to explain." Clockwork said in place of Danny as his forms shifts to that of a toddler, giving everyone, except for Danny, one heck of a shocker.

"Clockwork shifts forms a lot." Danny said, sensing the question that was sure to come from the trio "You'll get use to it."

Clockwork clears his throat "As I was saying." Their surrounding change to that of the Ghost Zone, with everyone standing on what appered to be thin air, while Danny just hovered in the air.

"The Ghost Zone is a place where troubled spirits that have died are sent to." Clockwork explained, his form shifting to that of an adult. "Here, the spirits must decide on wether or not they will set things right in their previous lives or chose to forever remain a spirit caught in the limbo. Some spirits chose to remain here and eventually their stubbornness caused them to meld into something similar, yet different then spirits. Ghosts."

"Makes sense to me." Joshua said, though his scratching of the head said otherwise.

Clockwork's form shifted to that of an old man. "Not all ghosts are made this way." The ghost master of time informed. "Some ghosts are made when ectoplasm, the stuff all ghosts are made of, experiences extreme emotions from a nearby being. Those emotions can cause the ectoplasm to take form into that of a ghosts. These are only two methods out of what could be thousands of ways for a ghost to form.

"But wait!" Danny interrupted "How can spirits set things right back in the real world, if there's no way to escape the Ghost Zone!"

Clockworks chuckles "Isn't there?"

Danny ponders this for a moment before his eyes snap open "The Ghost Portal!"

"Correct." Clockwork said, his appearance once again taking take of a child "Though most spirits in the Ghost Zone had given up on fixing there previous lifes and have transform into ghosts, which they shall be doomed to remain as for all eternity. This is the reason, Daniel, that you only see ghosts instead of spirits coming out of your family's portal."

Danny nods in understanding, that would explained why there were more evil ghosts then good ones in the Ghost Zone, and why he had never seen a spirit before. The same could not be said for the other three individuals that were present in this conversation, all of whom were completely in the dark here, barely able to grasp any of this.

Clockwork continued "Daniel, you are the one that keeps order in the Ghost Zone."

"Me? Why!" Danny shouted in disbelief

"Because you were given your powers for a purpose, and that is for you to make sure the ghosts stay in the Ghost Zone where they belong." Clockwork explained. "And to help spirits that want to make amends in their previous life, should you encounter one."

"Makes sense." Danny replied. He did protect the citizens of Amity Park from ghosts, with some help from his friends Tucker and Sam, and he always managed to put the ghosts right back into the Ghost Zone afterwards. Though he had never see a spirit before, he did help a few ghosts since the time he first got his powers, one of which was Cujo the ghost puppy. But one thing still bothered him though

"But then, what is your job?"

Clockwork chuckled a bit as his form shifted back to an elderly man. "I simply keep time, young Daniel. I only interfere when great crisis' arise. Such was the case with your future. However, I've also tried to keep peace here as well, but most ghosts, as you already know, are not friendly period. Truth be told however, you Daniel, are the represenative of the Ghost Zone, the ruler of spirits." Clockwork explained "Connected to the Ghost Zone."

"Whoa! I think you got your theories mixed up." Danny replied in disbelief.

The 'ruler of spirits' gig was already doubtful, seeing as all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone hated his guts to the very core, but this whole 'connected to the Ghost Zone' thing seemed completely impossible.

"That Dark Pariah ghost is the king of ghosts, not me."

"Did I say ghosts?" Clockwork asked.

"Well no." Danny said, a bit sheepishly.

"I said spirits, which I just explained were different then ghosts." Clockwork reminded the young ghostly halfa.

Danny sighed in defeat. "Okay you got me there, but I'm **not **connected to the Ghost Zone, or the representative of it."

The scene quickly changes to show the scene of a very familiar incident to Danny that cut off his retort.

This was the day he first got his powers. Despite the fact that he was only watching himself walking inside the Fenton Portal, Danny couldn't help but cringe as he saw his past self screaming in pain while the portal began to change his very genetic structure. He remembered that pain all too well.

"That's gotta hurt." Sonic said in sympathy for Danny.

"Believe me it did." Danny answered back.

Clockwork shifts to the form of a man again. "When you became half ghost, you were also, in a way, caught at the boundary of the Ghost Zone as the portal opened a hole into that realm. In that way, you were somehow connected with the dimension itself. Don't ask me for the details, I'm not actually sure how."

Clockwork waved his staff and the area changed to that of the pinkish-red abyss. As it turns out, there were four more different colored abyss', other then the three that were mentioned. The respective colors of these four new abyss' were Yellow, Green, Blue, and Grayish White.

Electric, Nature, Water, and Air respectively, each containing weather patters, islands, and particles respective to that element. Once could also see beams of electrical yellow, nature green, watery blue, and air white, coming from the respective abyss as well.

"This is the Elemental Plane." Clockwork explained, his form shifting into an elderly man.

"It's a little too…_bright_ to what I prefer." Shadow said, scowling at the bright colors this dimension had to offer.

Sonic just rolls his eyes "You like everything that's dark and dreary ."

"What's your point?"

"As I was saying." Clockwork said, cutting off Sonic's response "This dimension is responsible for all the elements you see in your world today."

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked curiously.

Clockwork chuckled "Shouldn't you know? You've been here before."

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "You've been here before?" The ghostly halfa asked Joshua.

Joshua nods "Yeah, I created a portal to this place before. I've already explored the area a bit and learned how it works….somewhat. I also use this dimension's energy to power my lab."

Danny raised his eyebrows "You have a lab?"

Another nod from the Elaman halfa confirmed this.

"You kinda remind me of my friend Tails." Sonic suddenly said. "He's a genius and has his own lab as well."

"Oh I'm _not _a genius." Joshua replied.

The other's looked confused as Danny spoke up for all. "But you have your own lab, and you made that teleporter..._thing _that allowed you to teleport to other worlds in the first place."

Joshua shrugged. "I _am _good at making inventions and all, but that's all I'm good at, that and viedo games. However, when it comes to school stuff, researching new things and whatnot, I'm just as smart as any of you guys are."

The others nodded…._until _the full meaning of Joshua's words clicked in their heads.

"HEY!"

"Excuse me, but can we get back to the matter at hand." Clockwork interrupted, he sounded especially irritated as to how the four had gone off topic.

Sonic scratched the back of his head "Sorry about that."

Clockwork just sighed as he picked up right where they left off "_Anyways_, this dimension forms elemental particles naturally. Each colored abyss you see produces one type of element particles. Just by simply looking, you can obviously tell which abyss produces which type of element."

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious." Danny replied, he too scratching the back of his head.

Clockwork nods as his form shifts into a young man. "Indeed it was. However, what you didn't know is that deep in each abyss there is a tower there that gathers the particles into the large orbs stationed on the tops of them. Once the element particles have been gathered within the orb, the tower sends the particles in a concentrated beam of that element over to the main tower, which you see here." Clockwork finished, gesturing to the tall, wide tower beside them.

"And what's that tower for?" Sonic inquired.

"That tower receives and stores all the elemental beams into it's large orb on top." Clockwork replied, his form shifting into that of a child "After processing all the elemental energy, the elements are then sent up into the wormhole above and are distributed to the worlds and dimensions accordingly."

"I guess that would explain that huge colored beam up there." Sonic said matter-of-faculty, pointing to the rainbow colored beam blasting out of the orb and to the purplish-pink wormhole up above it.

"But wait!" Joshua interrupted "What does this abyss produce?" He finished, gesturing to the center pinkish-red abyss they were currently in. Even though he had been here before, Joshua had never managed to figure out what type of element this particular abyss produced.

Luckily, Clockwork answered his request "Any other elements that the other 6 do not produce that come in smaller quantities in your worlds. Since this abyss is located right around the main tower, the element particles are simply asorbed by the main tower itself. But since this abyss produces small quantities of the minor elements, it leaves this place relatively quiet and peaceful."

Clockwork then turns to Joshua "And just like young Daniel, you Joshua, are connected to this dimension."

"Why me?" Joshua asked.

_Déjà vu._ Danny thought, after he himself just went through this.

"Because you were given these powers by the Elemental Orbs of Power back in your world." Clockwork explained, his form changing into that of a man again.

"And how does that, tie me into all of this?"

"The Elemental Orbs of Power were formed in this dimension by an ancient group of Elaman. They were created to generate and store near unlimited amounts of elemental energy."

Sonc blinks at hearing something so familiar to seven certain emeralds, but Clockwork cuts his reponse off "Yes Sonic, there powers even compare to those of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Hey wait a mintue, how comes you know all of our names!" Shadow demanded, feeling quite suspicious of this ghost.

Clockwork chuckles as his form shifts to an old man "I'm the ghost master of time, what did you expect?"

Shadow huffs, he was never particulary good in dealing with humorous reponses like that. "And will you stop freakin shifting already! Just pick a form and stick with it!"

"Hey wait, you said something about Chaos Emeralds?" Joshua suddenly asked, discounting the glare Shadow was sending at him for interrupting him.

Clockwork turns to Sonic "I think Sonic here could tell you about that."

Sonic smirks in hopeless defeat "Oh alright, I'll explain this one."

The blue blur turns to an expectant Joshua and pulls out his blue Chaos Emerald "This is a Chaos Emerald. Chaos Emeralds are mysterious gemstones that contain near unlimited power and give energy to all living things. Only seven are in existence and just having one in your possession can and will greatly ramp up you abilites."

"Wow, that's pretty powerful." Joshua replied, admiring Sonic's blue emerald.

Sonic nods "You bet it is, and if one should gain all seven, they would be given enough power to be near unstoppable, or so the legend goes."

"Yeah, it was a shocker to me too." Danny informed, noticing Joshua's shocked stare.

Clockwork clears his throat to gain the other's attention "Getting back on track, after the Elaman had formed the Elemental Orbs of Power, they scattered them on a world selected at random. They did this because they believed the Orbs would chose the one that would be destined to protect them. You see, after creating the Orbs, the Elaman enchanted them so that the first person of good heart that touch one of them would be chosen to protect them, and that person, was you Joshua."

The scene then changes to a place Joshua knew all to well. They were in an anicent chamber where he and four of his friends were gathered around a teal Orb on the pedestal. Joshua saw himself touching the Orb, right before it flew up into the air and the five were soon enveloped in a purple beam that came crashing down on them through a hole in the ceiling. Joshua, much like Danny, cringed as he watched himself and his friends screaming in pain.

"Man we've both been through some shocking and painful moments haven't we?" Danny said, giving Joshua a humorless grin.

"Yeah." Joshua chuckled sheepishly.

"Your friends were also given the responsibility to protect you from danger." Clockwork interrupted, right as the scene reverted back to the pinkish-red abyss. "When you and your were shocked by that beam, you were given extraordinary abilites."

"Yeah, I knew that." Joshua replied. It wasn't long after that before he and his friends discovered their powers.

Clockwork shifts back into a toddler, much to the annoyance of Shadow "Those Orbs also genetically altered you DNA, similar to what happened to Danny, turning you into a Halfa just like him. Only you were half Elaman, not half ghost."

"So your real name is Joshua eh?" Sonic began, intrigued by this "And you're a halfa just like Danny is, so what does your human half look like.

"I'll show you later." Joshua replied "Though I am a bit ticked off that this guy I've never met before just gave away my secret identity."

Clockwork chuckles "Sorry about that, but it was necessary."

"But wait, what is an Elaman?" Sonic asked, quite confused.

"Elaman are beings that are similar to humans in body structure, but they are capable of generating and manipulating four different elements, which they learn over time. The four elements that they learn, varies for each Elaman." Clockwork replied, cutting a ticked Joshua's reply off.

"But what you **didn't **know Joshua." Clockwork said, already sensing Joshua's anger "Is that Elaman are one of the only few beings that can traverse through this dimension, interact and manipulate the elements in this world."

Joshua's anger instantly cools down "You mean I can use more then four elements!"

Clockwork nods "Yes, but only in this dimension."

Joshua's cheerful expression falls like an avalanche "Shoot."

"Maybe in time, young Joshua" Clockwork chuckled as his form shifted to a man, annoying Shadow even further. "All the other abilities you know how to use already are also greatly empowered here and are far more easier to control. Haven't you notice that your electrical powers aren't acting up at this time?"

Joshua eyes shoot open, it was true, he hadn't felt the energy prickling up inside him at all while they we're here.

Danny blinked "You have electric powers?" Joshua nodded "When did this happened?"

"Just a short while ago actually." Joshua replied humorlessly.

Hearing the response from the Elaman halfa to Danny, the ghost master of time continues as he shifts into an elderly man. "Those Elemental Orbs of Power that gave you your powers, were also connected to the Elemental Plane, seeing as how they were formed here in the first place. Because of this, they connected you to this place as well. Thus you are able to sense when the elements become imbalanced, or if something disturbs the natural flow of this world."

"But I haven't sensed nothing. Heck I didn't even know that I was _connected _to this plan in the first place!" Joshua cried, raising his arms.

"That's because this world hasn't been disturbed at all since you were connected to it by the Orbs." Clockwork answered as his form shifted to a young man. "You are the representative of this dimension and the ruler of elements."

Suddenly, Joshua spots something down on one of the many floating islands. It appeared to be a 10 foot high and 10 feet wide spiraling wormhole of many colors that was simply hovering just about the ground. "Hey, that's my portal over there!"

The others turn to look at where Joshua was pointing.

"Really?" Danny asked, eyeing the spiraling wormhole with curiousity.

Joshua nodded "Yep!"

"Now that I have told you all that you need to know." Clockwork suddenly interuppted "It's time I inform you about your friends."

"Hmph, I have no friends." Shadow huffed, earning him a glare from Sonic who obviously knew that was a lie.

"What about them?" Danny asked.

Clockwork doesn't answer and just waves his staff, creating an image in midair. The image showed Ash, his group, Newton, Timmy, and Joshua's best bud Nathan, sprawled out on the shore of a lake, with tons of those pesky little metal things floating around."

Danny, Joshua and Sonic's jaws immediately drop. "What happened to them!"

* * *

**Chapter 9 End**

**

* * *

**

**A whole chapter that wasn't involved in the plot of the Pokemon movie, that was a bit challenging. ****So Danny and Joshua are the representatives of the Ghost Zone and the Elemental Plane respectively. A bit of Joshua's background has also been revealed to you. Once I finish this story and the ones that I have planned to do in the future, I might write an original story, explaining Joshua's entire background, or at least most of it. But as I have mentioned, original isn't exactly my forte. So if you have any suggestion for that story, or if you have any ideas for original villains and what they powers should be in the story, or anything at all that might help me with that story, please don't hesitate to ask, because I will need all the help I can get. Anyway, It sure looks like the others are in trouble, but will Joshua and Danny be able to help them, even with the aid of Sonic and Shadow? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. In case you did'nt notice the changes, Joshua and Danny's ability to use their respective dimension to travel around has been edited out. Joshua's ability to fly has been cut out as well.**


	11. Chapter 10: Giratina Captured!

**Well since nobody reviewed in the last Chapter, I've really got nothing to say other then enjoy the Chapter. Oh and one more thing, fanfiction is being really uncooperative so those questions that _should _have both '!' and '?' at the end of them have been replaced by the fanfiction system, not me, to just a simple '!'. It just won't let me do it. I couldn't even put those two previous quotations together for crying out loud!**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 10: Giratina Captured!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone, having been forcibly dragged through the hole left by Shaymin's Seed Flare, lay sprawled on the shore of a lake that appeared to be in the middle of a valley between mountain ranges on both sides.

Brock slowly staggers to his feet as he eyes the rainbow colored hole that brought them here just calmly hovering over the lake. From behind that, he sees a huge mountain of ice filling the gap of a valley of where a rive should've been flowing through and down to the lake, and as such the lake was below it's proper levels.

"It's a glacier!" Brock realized.

"Uggh that hurt!" Timmy groaned from nearby, as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Wanda asked with concern.

"Yeah." Timmy wearily nodded.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" Cosmo chanted cheerfully, totally in favor of being sucked through the hole again despite feeling light headed from the first time.

Timmy just rolls his eyes…. and stops when he catches eye of a fluffy patch of green with a lighter shade then that of the surrounding grass. "Isn't that…?"

The others, also beginning to rise to their feet, turn at Timmy's voice and see the same patch of green.

"Shaymin!" Dawn cried, instantly recognizing Shaymin.

The young Pokemon coordinator runs up to the frighten Pokemon, grabs and cuddles Shaymin against her chest. "Shaymin are you alright?"

"It was about to eat me!" Shaymin whimpered in fear, its body still shaking from that ordeal.

"Your wrong!" Newton replied "Giratina wasn't trying to eat you."

A sharp cry brings everyone's attention to the rainbow hole, still hovering above the lake. There they see the purple silhouette of Giratina started to squirm through the small hole.

"Giratina only wanted to get you to use Seed Flare so that it could come forth into this world." Newton explained.

Giratina finally squirms all the way through the hole and it's body begins to morph as it flew over and landed on the lake's shore, near to where the others were.

"You know it was also trying to get rid of those metal things you guys call Magnemite." Nathan added in thoughtfully.

Shaymin just looks at Nathan for a second, trying to comprehend what he just heard before turning back to the new form of Giratina to see if that was true. And sure enough, Giratina showed no more interest in Shaymin as it calmly surveyed it's surroundings.

Seconds later, the purple glow enveloping its body fades away, revealing Giratina's new form. The deity's limbs had now morphed into six large, thick feet, with three on each side. It's six tentacles were replaced with two black wings with rows of red spikes located on the inner side of them. Giratina's body structure had also gone from being serpent-like to that of a Brontosaurus, though not having _quite _as long of a neck.

"It looks different." Ash exclaimed, eyeing Giratina's new look.

"It probably has to do with the gravity change." Newton suggested expertly.

Had the group payed more attention to the hole, they would've seen Zero and Magnezone flying out just as the hole shrank and disappeared into nothingness. But Zero pays no attention to this and looks up into the sky to see the tip of his ship coming into view.

From those tips, red electricity begins to gather around the metal rods as a red electrical-like beam shoots out from it, through the clouds, and right at Giratina. The deity howls in pain as the beam comes into contact with it, zapping it's body with electricity and keeping the antimatter Pokemon pinned on the spot.

"What's that!" Dawn cried, eyeing the beam that was causing Giratina pain.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with Zero!" Nathan growled.

Turning to the source of the beam, Ash and the others see a large steel battleship flying out of the clouds. They watch in horror, or in Nathan's case anger, as a cage of some sort is fired up with red electricity and propelled downwards by that same energy and towards the deity below.

"What's that Wanda!" Timmy cried, his voice drowned out by the ship's doings

Wanda however, could still hear him accurately enough to reply back "I have no idea sport, but it looks like some kind of cage."

It clicked in the Godparent's head almost instantly "Its going to capture Giratina!"

"What!" Timmy shouted.

"Or it could be that it's an electrical fun house for the big guy!" Cosmo suggested, but paused for a sec "Hey, how come I don't get to go in!"

Timmy and Wand just groan.

"Cosmo.." Timmy began.

"What?"

"You're an idiot!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Elemental Plane….

Joshua, Danny and the others see everything going on in the image of Clockwork's making. They watch the manipulated cage nearing Giratina as beams of red electricity burst from the cage and strike the antimatter deity. These beams then proceed to forcefully hoist the diety up into the cage. The orginal beam that held Giratina in place, no longer needed, dies out.

"That does not look good." Danny said as he admired the situation in horror.

"No kidding." Joshua said humorlessly.

"Serves the serpent freak right!" Shadow growled, immediately earning him glares from the others.

But something in the image draws them back as they see Zero lowering himself down to ground level, ditching his hover, and hopping onto one of the metal frames that made up Giratina's electrical cage.

"Giratina…" They heard Zero say with a wicked grin. "I've been waiting such a long time now for you to come here." Even as he says this, the cage takes both of them up to his ship in the sky, soon followed by his Magnemites.

The image then changes to show the _other _group of heroes where they see Newton as he quietly whispers in horror "What is Zero up to?"

"Nothing good I'm sure!" They heard Nathan growl.

It was at this moment when Sonic's eyes set in determination as his hero instincts kick in. He turns to the others and declares "What are we doing! Just standing around here and watching this take place! We should be there stopping this!"

Danny's eyes slit "Your right!" The ghostly hafla agreed as he looked toward Clockwork. "Can you take us there?"

Clockwork nodded in reply.

Joshua shrugged "Nothing better to do anyway. But before we go…."

Without even finishing the sentence, Joshua leaps off the invisible floor that Clockwork had been kind enough to provide for them and fell down towards the island where is portal's wormhole was located at. Thankfully the island was nearby and not too far a fall, but Joshua still stumbled and fell onto the ground upon landing, further agitating his burned back. "OW!"

Sonic and Danny face-palmed

"I'm okay!" Joshua hollered, stumbling up to his feet.

After shaking his head clear of that _little _stumble, Joshua heads inside his portal's wormhole and disappears. A few minutes soon pass by and Joshua still isn't seen coming back through his portal.

"So how's life been working out for ya?" Danny asked Sonic.

Sonic shrugged "Can't complain. Though I have constantly foiled many of Eggman's plans for world domination and whatnot."

Danny blinked "Eggman?"

"He's my archrival. Eggman's constantly trying to come up with new ways to stop me from thwarting his plans to conquer the world. I don't see why he continues to bother, since I have beaten him every single time." Sonic explained as if it was no big deal.

"Wow, tough luck." Danny said in sympathy for his blue friend.

"Eh, not really." Sonic replied, leaving Danny quite confused.

Shaking off his confusion, Danny turns to Clockwork. "So what about you? Anything going on with your life?"

Clockwork chuckled "We would be here for an eternity if I explained what was going on in my life."

"Waiting on Joshua, we very well might be."

"I heard that!" An annoyed voice shouted.

Turning, the group see Joshua flying up to them with his trusty silver jetpack, which blended perfectly with his Elaman form. However, Joshua had modified it since the incident with Dialga and Palkia to be specifically designed for uses in intense battles. The jetpack now had armored plating to withstand stronger attacks and the wings were made with a more sturdy material to prevent them from breaking easily.

"Whoa, sweet jetpack Joshua!" Sonic said, thoroughly impressed by the Elaman's jetpack.

Joshua chuckled, thankful for a chance to show off "Thanks. I've modified it to be used in the heat of battle. With this armored plating, it can withstand strong attacks and doesn't break all that easily. It runs on Elemenite, so I only have to refuel it once every 1,000 hours on average, or somewhere around that.

"1,000!" Danny cried in complete shock. "How much energy do these Elem…enite… things have!"

"And what's an Elemenite?" Sonic asked, quite lost here.

"Elemenite are the crystal-like substance from which the elements are made from. They only grow and thrive in the Elemental Plane." Clockwork answered.

Joshua glared at Clockwork for stealing his thunder. Even though he didn't necessarily do any research on elemenite, it was still pretty obvious of what they did. The only reason why Danny and Sonic had asked what they did was because they weren't familiar with Elemenite like Joshua was.

As mentioned in the previous chapter, Joshua stunk at research. All he really found out about elemenite were that they generated far more energy then any modern power source, the fact that they were crystal-like in appearance, and of course, the fact that they produced the elements that were seen throughout all the worlds.

"_Anyway_." Joshua began, still glaring at Clockwork "Elemenite produces far more energy then that of electricity, fuel, steam, coal, or any other power source that we currently have in our world today, seeing as how the other powers sources were created by elemenite in the first place."

Sonic was completely stunned. "Sweet!"

Shadow didn't care.

"Whoa." Danny said in complete awe. "That's incredible! If scientist in my world found out about all of this and got their hands on this _elem...enite_, we would be able to accomplish things with technology that were previously thought impossible."

"Yeah, you would!" Joshua replied enthusiastically.

"Um excuse me, what about your friends over here?" Clockwork interrupted once more with an irritated tone, gesturing to the image of said people with his staff,

"Oh that's right they need our help!" Danny exclaimed, quickly realizing that they had gone off the main topic.

Sonic bolted up to the ghost master of time. "Alright, let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

Joshua shrugged "Nothing better to do anyway."

And with that, the Elaman Halfa flew over to Clockwork with his incredibly useful jetpack.

Shadow just huffed and walked over "Don't think I'm doing this for you or that serpent freak that tried to kill me…..as if it could. I just don't like the white haired physco."

"Aw, come on! You know you want to save Giratina?" Sonic teased.

"No I don't." Shadow stated emotionlessly.

Danny rolls his eyes "Sure you don't!"

Shadow growls "Would you prefer I don't help instead?"

Immeaditely Sonic puts his hands up in defense "Okay, okay, we're sorry! Jeez don't get your bracelets twisted up in a notch."

"They're called Inhibitor Rings, Sonic!" Shadow snarled.

Joshua snickered "Sure they are."

_POW!_

"Ow!" Joshua cried, after being nailed in the face by Shadow. "What did you do that for!"

Shadow growled. "Do not make a mockery of my Inhibitor Rings Laserfreak!"

"I can see why you don't like this guy, Danny." Joshua said, rubbing his sore face while giving a light glare to Shadow.

"Okay guys, we've already establish that Shadow's bracelets are called Inhibitor Ring!" Danny quickly said, trying to interrupt this pointless argument and get back to the matter at hand. "Point is, were going to need your help Shadow."

"Indeed you will." Shadow said with a smirk, earning him another glare from Danny and his glowing eyes.

"Hold on!" Clockwork suddenly said. "You won't get far with those injuries there."

With a wave of Clockwork's staff, everyone is enveloped with a white light. Soon after the light dies out, everyone's injuries are revealed to be completely gone, including the bruise that Shadow had been so kind enough to leave on Joshua's face.

"Thanks Clocky!" Sonic thanked Clockwork, introducing his nickname for the ghost master of time.

"Clocky?" The ghost master of time repeated in disbelief "Wow, haven't heard that one before." By his glare, everyone could tell that Clockwork disapproved of it.

"Don't bother." Shadow quickly said "When he comes up with a stupid nickname for you, he's calls you that for life."

Clockwork's glare deepens. "I know Shadow. _Believe me_ I know."

"Well, now that we're healed." Joshua began quickly, sensing Clockwork's anger building. "Let's go!"

Forcing himself to calm down with a deep breath, Clockwork nods and with a wave of his staff, everyone but himself disappears in a flash of light.

Clockwork, now alone in the Elemental Plan smiles "Good luck, brave heroes."

With that said, he fades out of existence, returning to his lair in the Ghost Zone and leaving the Elemental Plane as quite and devoid of inhabitants as it was before.

* * *

"Wanda, I wish Giratina was free!" Timmy whispered to his Fairy Godparents.

Wanda, with a look of determination on her face, raises her wand along with Cosmo's as she proclaims "You got it Timmy!"

_PHBT!_

Both of their wands suddenly turn gray and fall limp in their hands.

"What happened!" Timmy cried "Giratina's not free!"

True to Timmy's words, the cage that _still_held Girantina is seen reconnecting itself with the ship. Girantina is then towed over to an even bigger opening within the main frames of the Megarig as many electrical beams burst forth from said frames and strike Giratina, electrocuting the deity with an alarming number of megawatts.

"Uh oh."

Timmy groaned. He always hated it when Wanda said that.

"It seems that Zero is using so much energy to keep Giratina subdued, that the energy is interfering with our magic!"

"In other words, you can't wish Girantina free,which means we got to do the hard way!" Cosmo laughed a hysterical laugh "Isn't life funny like that?"

"What!" Timmy shouted in shock at hearing this information, quickly earning him odd stares from Ash and the others.

"Uh Timmy?…"

"Sorry I get caught up in the moment some times." Timmy quickly replied, cutting Nathan's reponse off. The others shrug and go back to the horrifying event taking place above their heads.

We then see Zero riding his Magnezone down to a balcony that lead into the interior of his ship. The balcony also gave Zero a full-on look of Giratina's pain. Suddenly a montior is projected out of the balcony's floor, revealing Zero's computer girlfriend. (Lol)

"Giratina is returning to it's conditon before making contact with Dialga." The computer explained "It is already capable of entering and leaving the reverse world."

Zero grins at hearing this "Giratina's reverse world arrival has shattered the time loop, indeed. Now, commence scanning process!"

"Understood, beginning scan immediately." The computer replied.

Giratina's already pained body is then encased by a diamond of red electricity as the painful scanning process begins. Electricity floods throughout the deity's body as the excruciating pain increases ten fold. The only relief the pained diety gets is from the sun's warm rays as it rises above the horizon.

From below Newton's heart aches as he hears Giratina's pained cries, looking down he dejectedly says "It's true, I designed that machine."

"But why would you do that?" Nathan asked, in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed.

"I built it so I would be able to absorb all of Giratina's abilites." Newton replied with a downcast sigh at what his machine was currently doing to the diety.

"But why would you want Giratina to go through something as painful as that just for your own self!" Timmy shouted, in a bit of anger at the scientist. Even the ten year old knew where it was time to draw the line in pursuing your dreams.

"So I could enter and leave the reverse world at will." Newton answered, not expecting any less from Timmy, he deserved it anyway "But at the time, I didn't realize how much pain Giratina would be put through. I soon realized that if I went through with it….Giratina would be sacrificed."

Everyone gasps, no one had expected that.

_FLASHBACK_

_Years ago…._

_We see Newton and his currently sain student Zero in a research facility with monitors all around them, showing the plans for the deadly machine that would be designed to scan Giratina._

"_This project is terminated." Newton replied to an unkown statement from Zero_

"_But Master, what are you saying!" Zero protested_

_Newton gives his student a hard and serious stare "We can't use Giratina as a sacrifice just for the sake of our research!"The professor then aprroaches the console in the room and types something in._

_Immeaditely alarms blare as the blueprints on the machine are slowly eradicated. _

_Zero gasps when he realizes this and grabs Newton's shoulder "What are you doing!"_

_Newton just spins around, grabs, and yanks Zero's arm off of his shoulder. Still holding Zero's arm, Newton gives his student a dejected shake of the head. Zero just stares at him in disbelief and turns to see the last bit of the blueprints on the monitor, being erased. _

"_My blueprints, I'm deleting all of them." Newton informed, but all that got him was a non-directed glare from Zero._

_FLASHBACK END_

"But obviously, Zero never forgot them. And if that thing was built to my specifications, Giratina will soon be…" Newton finds himself struggling to spit out the last bit of the sentence.

"No more." Nathan finished, realizing what Newton was trying to say.

Newton doesn't give a reply, automatically confirming this.

The entire group gasp

"You mean Giratina's…." Ash trails off as the horrible truth sinks in

"Oh man." Timmy whispered, in sympathy for the deity.

From above, Zero just chuckles as he sees Giratina continuing to cry out in pain "It won't be long before the reverse world is all mine, and then I will rule their like a king!"

Cue manic laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

From below, as if he heard Zero's insane laughter, Newton's fist tightens in anger as he looks around to spot Zero's abounded hover near a patch of flowers. With a determined expression on his face, Newton rushes over to it along with his partner Sheldon.

"Where are you going!" Ash calls out as he and the others give chase.

Newton doesn't answer until he and Sheldon hop aboard the hovercraft "This whole thing is my fault!" He said with shame evident in his voice as he began to type something into the hover's montior. "I have to make sure Giratina's safe!"

"Well I'm coming too!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu hope aboard, huddling to Newton's right side since this hover was obvious meant for only one occupant.

You can count me in as well!" Nathan said with a grin as he took out a huge paper bag filled with some large pieces of metals.

"Don't ask me how I got it into this paper back and into my pocket, or will be here all week." Nathan said, noticing everyone's stares.

As a comedic gag, Nathan rushes behind a tree and a cloud of smoke quickly erupts, signifying some sort of struggle he was going through. In addition, a series of very weird and odd sounds are heard, such as chickens clucking, chainsaws buzzing, jackhammers roaring, firecracker cracking and a man shouting many profanities after hitting his thumb with the hammer. Finally, Nathan comes rushing back out in his battle suit.

"Okay, I'm a superhero named Muscleman." Nathan explained.

Everyone's jaws slack in complete surprise at the sudden of Nathan's battle suit, even the Pokemon were doing it.

"Guys, need I remind you that the more time you spent gaping at me, the less time we have to rescue Giratina." Nathan informed, noticing that everyone was gawking at him.

This snaps the group out of it.

"Your right." Ash agreed "But are you some kind of new Pokemon?" He asked sheepishly. He felt dumb just asking this, but his curiosity could not be helped.

The others nodded.

Nathan glares at Ash for asking him that question "No Ash, I'm a human that has…. Pokemon-like powers." Nathan explained. The Superhero had decided to use _Pokemon _as an example to help Ash and the others to understand the concept of a superhero.

With that said, Nathan jumps onto the hover and latches onto an awkward Ash's side "Now let's kick this guy's butt!"

"Right." Ash said awkwardly, looking to Pikachu who looked just as weird-out as he did.

Suddenly a flash of light shines from up above them, momentarily blinding everyone and giving them one heck of a surprise.

"What in the world is that!" Ash shouted at the strange appareance of this light.

"It probably wants to eat me too!" Shaymin cried, snuggling into an equally-as-shocked Dawn's chest.

Nathan gains an anime sweat drop "It's an inanimate object Shaymin, it _can't _eat you, blind you maybe, but not eat you. Something could be coming out, brace youselves!"

The others comply.

True to Nathan words, something does indeed fall out from the light, but it was far from hostile. A certain and familiar teenager falls out of the light, screaming as his body fell splat down on the ground.

"Way to teleport us ten feet off the ground, Clockwork!" Joshua, in his Elaman form, grumbled to himself as slowly rose to his feet.

It wasn't long before he spotted Ash's group "Oh hey." He began causally, as if nothing had happened. "I believe we've met before."

Nathan sighs in relief and drops his battle stance.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Ash exclaimed "…It's Laser….storm right?"

"Yep! You got it right." Joshua replied.

Suddenly another figure falls out from the light and plops down on top of Joshua, sending them both back down onto the ground. Joshua struggles to get back up with the second figure still on his back, but when a third figure falls down, he finds his face mere inches from becoming part of the ground again. A second attempt to lift the load off his back is met in failure when the fourth and final figure falls out of the light. The fourth figure proved too much for him to handle and Joshua collapsed to the ground once more.

The second figure, was a teenager just like Joshua, but he appeared far from being human. He wore a black jumpsuit with gloves, boots, and a white belt. His eyes were glowing neon green, he had snow white hair, and he appeared to be glowing with an unearthly light.

The third figure looked like some sort of blue hedgehog-like Pokemon. It had green emerald eyes and a bare peach chest and arms. It wore white gloves and red shoes with a single white stripe on them, coupled with a golden buckle on each as well. This hedgehog-like Pokemon seemed to be more cheerier then the fourth and got off the pile in a less angry manner.

The fourth figure, looked like some sort of black hedgehog-like Pokemon that had red tints in the furry spikes atop his head. He had blood red eyes and yellow rings wrapped around the white gloves that adorned his hands. Ash and the others couldn't even _guess _at what type of shoes he had on.

This Pokemon-like creature obviously looked like the serious type, and as mentioned, he quickly got off the pile with an annoyed growl.

"Is anyone else planning to fall on me!" Joshua asked sarcastically to the light above, with hints of anger and annoyance in his tone. It was clear that Joshua was ticked that three figures fell on top of him each time he tried to get up.

"Nope your good." Danny chuckled to Joshua wholeheartedly, earning him an annoyed look from said person.

"You're the two that fought Dialga and Palkia back in Alamos Town!" Newton suddenly exclaimed, referring to Joshua and Danny.

Ash and the others gasp. (You all know how they do that when they hear something shocking)

"If your talking about those two things we fought in a town that was transported into an abyss, then yeah." Danny replied humorlessly, getting off of Joshua, who spat out some dirt as he too rose to his feet. "Yuck, why do worms like this stuff!"

"And who are they?" Dawn asked, referring to Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic grins and gives her his signature thumbs up "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The others gasp again as Ash cries out in shock "You can talk too!"

Sonic eye twitches with a hint of annoyance after being asked that twice in one day "Yes I can, and Shadow over here can too, say hi Shads."

Shadow turns his head to Sonic "No."

"You'll have to forgive Shadow, he's not really the friendly type of guy. But he's good at heart." Sonic apologized for his _friend_.

"Well, thats all that matters!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully, having gotten over the shock from the sudden appearance of the four.

Shadow looked at her questioningly, this girl's cheerful attitude reminded him much of Maria. Thinking on that, Shadow could sense some familiarity of Maria in Dawn, though he couldn't place why he did.

"And who might you fellas be?" Sonic asked

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed followed by his Pikachu's cry "Pika!"

"I'm Muscleman!" Nathan said.

"I'm Dawn and my partner Piplup is over here!" Dawn exclaimed, followed by her Pokemon's cry "Pip pip lup!"

"I'm Brock!" Brock said

"Newton Graceland at your services!" Newton introduced himself.

"And this is Shaymin." Dawn said, gesturing to the tiny pokemon in her hands, a bit shy from all these newcomers.

Sonic gently pats Shaymin's grassy back "Hey there's no need to by shy little guy. We won't bite." Sonic seemed to reconsidered what he just said "Well Shadow might, but even then, that's unlikely so long as you don't aggravate him."

This seemed to calm Shaymin down a bit, but the mention that Shadow _might _bite him, noticeably hindered that. Turning, Sonic suddenly ran at a quick pace, not anywhere near his top speed, and leapt onto the hover's right wing, leaving everyone with amazed expression of how fast he just moved.

"Hey, I'm the fastest thing alive." He boasted.

Shadow just simply walks onto the left wing of the hover without a word.

"Wait, you guys want to help us?" Ash asked, just _now _noticing that the newcomer were getting onto the hover.

"Yeah." Sonic replied "Got a problem with that?"

Ash shakes his head "No, not at all."

"Me and J-Laserstorm." Danny corrected, noticed the sharp glare Joshua gave him "Can fly so we don't need to get on the hover as well."

Danny hovered off the ground to prove his point.

"Laserstorm, you can fly!" Nathan asked in obvious disbelief.

Joshua shook his head and turned to show the jetpack on his back. "Oh, right."

Had anyone notice they would've seen that Timmy had snuck off behind a tree, allowing his Godparents to 'poof' off him and resume fairy form.

"Did you see that!" Timmy exclaimed, looking behind the tree to see the newcomers interacting.

"See what?" Cosmo asked bluntly.

"Laserstorm and Phantom arriving out of that light with two more superhero animals, that's what!" Timmy practically screamed in excitement.

"SHHH! Calm down Timmy." Wanda frantically warned "You don't want for them to hear us and come over here do you!"

"Hey you rhymed hear and here, AH HA HA Mumph!" For the third time since this adventure began, Cosmo finds his mouth magically turned into a zipper, courtesy of Wanda.

"Your right Wanda." Timmy agreed before his smile turns mischievous "_BUT _there is no way I'm missing out on the super cool butt kicking action!"

"Ooh! I smell a wish coming on!" Cosmo cried, somehow unzipping his mouth yet again in record time.

"You bet you do!" Timmy laughed for a few seconds, before composing himself "Ahem…I wish I was…" In a poof of smoke Timmy is standing in his; "Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!" outfit "Now for a dramatic entrance." Timmy said, his grin never faltering.

His idea of a 'dramatic entrance' was using his utility cleft to latch onto a tree branch and swing around it once or twice before doing a few flips in the air and landing gracefully before the stunned heroes. In reality however, he performs the swing correctly but instead of a few flips, Timmy finds himself plowing into the dirt fact first before quite a weird-out group.

Spitting out the dirt in his mouth, Timmy rose to his feet.

"Who the hell are you!" Shadow snarled

"Again with the language Shadow!" Sonic protested "Keep that up and this story will have to be upped to rate 'T'!"

"Eh, who are you?" Brock asked with an anime drop before he suddenly realized something "And where did Timmy go!"

Timmy. or rather Cleft, chuckles nervously as he quickly tries to come up with an excuse to his own disappearance. "Do-don't worry I told Timmy to hide in the forest over there while I help you guys save Giratina. By the way I'm Cleft, the Boy Chin wonder!" Timmy finished enthusiastically, as he did a pose.

"Well that's very sweet, Cleft." Dawn began "But this is too dangerous for you." She finished with some concern in her voice, seeing how small and young this little kid was. You see what Dawn thought, was that this 'superhero' was just a little kid in a costume pretending to be one.

"No it's not!" Timmy protested "I've been through lots of dangers before, just ask Laserstorm and Phantom over there!" The others turn to said duo.

"You know him?" Nathan asked.

The halfas nod "Yeah, we met back in Alamos Town during that crisis." Danny said.

Noticing their shocked stares Joshua adds in "And if that isn't shocking enough, he actually helped me take on Dialga. He may be small, but the kid packs quite a punch."

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed. "Besides, your a kid too Dawn. So why is this too dangerous for me but not for Ash! He's a kid too ya know."

Nathan's head is suddenly seen leaning over to Dawn's ear "He does have a point."

Ash's group and Newton look at each other with worried expressions on whether or not this kid should come. But seeing how Laserstorm and Phantom said Cleft helped them during that crisis in Alamos Town, it seemed like the kid could take care of himself just fine. And the kid did have a point, why couldn't he go when Ash and Dawn could? Both of whom were ten year olds. But still….

"Okay you can come." Newton said slowly, still a bit unsure "Just try not to get hurt."

"Please!" Cleft sarcastically said "I have certain_ healing methods _for when I get hurt!"

With that said, Timmy presses a button on his utility cleft and a metal appendage pops out of the boy's cleft before a stunned ground. This appendage then traverse above the boy's head where it turns into a helicopter's rotors. Cleft's small body slowly lifts off the ground as the rotors begin to spin.

"Well let's go!" Timmy announced before a slacked jaw group, save for Joshua who had already seen this back when they fought Dialga, and takes off into the sky. As he went, Joshua stared at him for a few seconds in genuine interest, Cleft somehow looked very similar to that Timmy kid he had met earlier.

"Well I'm coming too!" Dawn suddenly said, snapping Joshua's from his thoughts as she placed Shaymin down near the flowers "Shaymin you wait here."

The young Pokemon coordinator and her Piplup then hop onto the already-overcrowded hover and huddle close to Newton's left side.

Suddenly Shaymin glows bright yellow, quickly catching the group's attention.

"Whoa! What's happening to…eh Shaymin?" Sonic asked in shock, still getting use to the gratitude Pokemon's name let alone coming up with a nickname for it too.

"Aw, finally!" Brock exclaimed as he saw that the flower bed was actually a whole field of flowers, and not just any flowers….

"This is the Gracedia flower garden!"

Right after Brock said this, and without any hint of delay, Shaymin morphs into Sky Form.

The now confident Pokemon once again takes off into the air as Sonic says with a whistle "Sweet you can fly now!"

"Your darn right I can!" Shaymin say, his boldness returning with his Sky Form "Now let's catch up with Cleft!" And with that said, the proud Pokemon takes off into the sky.

"Shaymin!" Dawn cried, still worried over the Pokemon.

"Relax he's strong enough to take care of these metal things you all call Magnemite." Nathan reassured

"Let's go!" Newton exclaimed as he fired up the hover.

Despite carrying more then the proper amount, the hovercraft worked just as well with one person as it did with many and effortlessly took off into the sky.

Danny looks to Joshua "Ready to kick some butt?"

Joshua grins "You bet I am!"

Pressing the red shiny button on his jetpack's strap, the jetpack's thrusters ignite as the propulsion from the escaping fire lifts Joshua off the ground. With a mocking salute to Danny, Joshua blasts off into the sky, trailed by twin jets of fire.

Danny rolls his eyes. "What am I going to do with him?" Danny chuckled hopelessly as he flew off after Joshua.

Unfortunately, out of all the excitement, they forgot one person…

"Hey!" Brock yelled in futile, his right arm outstretched to everyone's shrinking forms in the sky. When no one came back for him, Brock sagged in defeat.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern." He muttered under his breath.

Had Brock turned around at this point, he would've seen a small creature looking up into the sky and seeing the heroes' heroic charge up to Zero's ship. With a twinkle in it's eyes, it inflates itself and floats up into the sky in pursuit.

* * *

**Chapter 10 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well, everyone is back together and are now on their way to stop Zero's insane plan of ruling the reverse world, minus poor Brock of course. To keep you all hooked I'm going to tell you that a few more special characters appear next chapter. And about the character mentioned in the end, yeah it's a childish character, but hey, I making this suitable for at least older children, teenagers, and adults. You can stop reading if you want, but hey that's your problem not mine, but I still hope that you will stay tuned for Chapter 11: The Heroic Air Battle.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Heroic Air Battle

**Sorry about not updating in awhile, I've just been busy with other things. And I'll admit I've been a bit lazy too. Plus the internet connection on this computer has been acting up, so that's another reason for my late update. Regardless, I present to you all the eleventh chapter of the Dimensional Guardians!**

**ShadowtheHedgehog9: Don't worry, I think the visitors making up with Giratina goes without saying. While the heroes don't necessarily say 'sorry' you can still safely assume that they've made up with the deity of antimatter, minus Shadow of course.**

**Metalsonic1230: Thanks! By the way, you misunderstood me, I didn't ask what other heroes that they would meet in the past, I ask which heroes should accompany Ash and his friends to the past. Excellent thoughts though on having them meet Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Characters in the past. But there are some problems with making that happen. Like you said yourself, there is a huge time difference between the two time periods. Birth by Sleep happened 10 years before Kingdom Hearts 1 and 11-12 years before the events in the sequel will take place while Damos, under the hypnosis of Marcus, betrayed Arceus one thousand years ago. If you recall, Terra and Aqua briefly encountered young Sora and Riku in their adventures, so unless I make Sora, and everyone else over 1000 years old, there's no way I can make it happen. But who knows, maybe I can have the Birth By Sleep trio appear in another story.**

**P.S. This Chapter is long but there is a surprise in here for teenager and one for the children as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Heroic Air Battle**

**

* * *

**

"He can't, he won't!" Ash growled as he and everyone on the hover flew up alongside Shaymin, Timmy, Danny, and Joshua, towards the Megarig.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded

"We will all help Giratina!" Shaymin agreed with determination in his voice.

"Let's go kick this guy's butt!" Danny exclaimed

Sonic grinned "As long as I am the one to do it!"

From the ship Zero sees the approaching group and simply huffs "So I see they have some new friends helping them this time, eh?" Turning to Magnezone he commands "Take care of them."

And with that, Zero walks into the ship's interior. "Prepare to enter the reverse world." He called out to his computer

"As you wish." Was the reply of the computer

Zero's entire Magnemite army, given their orders, barrel towards the airborne group.

"Incoming metalheads, take evasive action!" Joshua shouted out in a cheesy military tone of voice.

Everyone does so and Joshua and Danny fly over the cage encompassing the pained Giratina as a portion of the Magnemites follow them. Shaymin flies behind the Megarig, also attracting some of the Magnemites attentions. Timmy flies below the Giratina's electrical cage with yet another group of Magnemite following him.

Newton, with his expert hover skills, successfully swerves out of the way of the living metal and resume their original path, while being pursued by the bulk of the Magnemite.

* * *

**Shaymin**

* * *

As Shaymin flies around the back of the ship, he is blasted at with multiple Shockwaves from Magnezone and Magnemite.

Shaymin dodges every strike and after a few more seconds of dodging and running, the Graditude Pokemon hops onto and off of Magnezone, using the propulsion to send Magnezon spinning about. This sets Magnezone up for a Energy Ball, as Shaymin beings to form one by raising it's front legs up into the air.

"Shay…min!" He cries as he throws his Energy Ball at Magnezone, scoring a direct hit on the steel pokemon.

* * *

**Joshua and Danny**

* * *

From above Joshua and Danny we're being pursued by their own group of Magnemite

"Man these things…whoa!" cried Joshua as he dodge yet another Thunderbolt from one of the Magnemite. "Are really annoying!"

"No kidding." Danny replied humorlessly as he dodged a bolt of lighting that would fried him.

Spinning on a dime, Danny proceeds to shoot down the attacker with a ghost ray.

"Nice one Danny!" Joshua commented

Danny grinned "Thanks!"

"AHHH!"

Suddenly Joshua is zapped by a Thunderbolt from one of the Magnemite, sending his whole body on a spasming fit. Thankfully the modifications on his jetpack prevented the excess electricity from shorting the jetpack out.

At seeing his friend get zapped, Danny immediately spins around and blasts the offender with another ghost ray, enveloping it in a cloud of smoke as the attack connected.

Growling at being hit, Joshua shouts "That's it!"

White energy with a pinkish hue suddenly begins to gather on Joshua's entire fist. Turning around so that he's flying backwards, Joshua slashes at the air creating a diagonal slash of energy that goes barreling toward the Magnemites. Though the attack was similar to Palkia's Special Rend, it wasn't nearly as powerful.

Regardless, it was still powerful enough to cause multiple clouds of smoke to poof into existence at its successful hits as it sliced through the group of Magnemite.

Danny could only gaped in awe "Wow, that's was sweet!"

This time Joshua gains the boastful grin "I know, right!"

Suddenly the duo spot more Magnemite heading forward them and the two are off again as they dodge their metal opponents' electrical attacks once more.

* * *

**Timmy**

* * *

From below, Timmy quickly realized that he couldn't stick two metal appendages out from his cleft at the same time, and he kind of needed the rotors to keep him in the air, lest he fall 1000 feet to his death below.

This meant he was completely defenseless against the Magnemite that were pursuing him, and they showed no signs of mercy as their Thunderbolts got dangerous close to both him and his rotor. Finally one of the Mangemites' Thunderbolt attacks strikes the helicopter rotors and they are immediately destroyed as the excess electricity fries it's circuits. Unfortunately. since the rotors were connected to the appendage that came from Timmy's cleft, the electricity traverses along the apendage and into the ten year's old body.

Timmy screams in pain as the electricity courses through his being, and he begins to plummet toward the ground far below.

Suddenly Timmy is enveloped in a puff of purplish-pink smoke with the words 'Life Savior' in it. Once the smoke is gone Timmy's body is revealed to be completely healed and ridden from electricity. His helicopter rotors has also been fully restored.

Already knowing what caused this, Timmy turns to his Fairy Godparents hovering in the air beside him. "Thanks guys!"

His Godparents give him two smiles

"No problem Timmy!" Cosmo cheerfully exclaimed

Wanda turns to the Magnemite and in a poof, her attire changes to that of a military women holding a large and intimating bazooka.

"If you want to pick on Timmy, you have to go through me!" She snarled.

"Bu-but Wanda!" Cosmo cried "Those things, they can see us! Now will have to go away forever!"

Wanda places a hand on her husband's shoulder "Sure they can see us honey, but Da Rules only states that if any _humans_,other then the child that the Godparents are assigned to, finds out about the child's Godparents, _**then **_they will have to go away forever. These things aren't human and by the look of things they can't talk either which means." Wanda ends with a devious smile, totally creeping out her husband.

"There's nothing holding me back from protecting Timmy!"

And with that shout, Wanda spins around and fires magical rockets at the charging Magnemites. Needless to say, we see a bunch of badly defeated Magnemite falling out of a huge cloud of smoke as they plummeted to the earth below.

"Wow that was awesome Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed as he landed on one of the frames just below the bottom of Giratina's cage.

"Well no one harms my idiots, but me!" Wanda replied as she and Cosmo poofed over to him.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Ash's group, Newton, Sonic, Nathan and Shadow**

* * *

Meanwhile those in the hover were also doging electrical lighting bolts from the Mangamite just like everybody else. But the group wasn't going to get anything done by simply dodging them.

And Nathan made this fact known as they flew past Giratina's cage "So how do we plan on releasing Giratina?"

"We could try attacking it?" Ash suggested.

"Worth a shot." Newton said right before he flies the hover high up above the ship

"When I descend, that's your time to attack!" Newton exclaimed.

"Got it!" Ash replied

Having heard that, Newton flies the group straight down at the electrical cage at such a sharp angle that someone from far away could've mistaken them for a bomber.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands as they near the cage.

"Bubble Beam, Piplup, let's go!" Dawn follows up.

Sparks emanated from Pikachu while Piplup opens it's beak as they fire their respective attacks at the cage. Unfortunately the attacks are simply deflected off the scanning diamond as if it were a shield in itself.

"It didn't do a thing!" Ash growled as the electrical scanning diamond surrounding the deity remained undamaged. If was as if they hadn't attacked at all.

Nathan's fist begins to glow "Here let me try!"

With that said, Nathan throws a punch in the direction of the cage, creating an energy projectile in the shape of a fist that goes plummeting down into the energy that enveloped Giratina….

The energy fist bounces off as soon as it makes contact with the diamond, sending the fist flying out into the sky and doing no harm to anything.

Nathan bristled "Crud!" .

"Hmph, pitiful." Shadow stated

"You think you can do better!" Nathan growled back.

Shadow doesn't answer and simply forms a ball of yellow chaotic energy in his reared back hand "Chaos…." Shadow pauses as his Chaos Spear grows larger "Spear!"

Shadow flings the chaotic ball of energy down at the diamond before a shocked group.

The attack connects….. but is deflected just like all the other attacks as it goes crashing into a random frame of the ship doing little damage whatsoever. But for a split second, the chaotic energy contained in Shadow's attack actually causes the diamond to flicker. Though it soon resumes full power like if Shadow's Chaos Spear never happened.

Said Hedgehog from up the hover growls in silence

"Wow, I've never seen an attack like that before!" Dawn exclaimed, astonished that the attack manage to make a visible effect, even if it was for a second.

"But it wasn't good enough." Ash groaned, frustrated that their attacks could not piece the incredible shield the diamond processed.

"All of our attacks just bounced right off!" Nathan exclaimed

"Then I'll have to go in and stop him myself!" Newton said with a determined tone of voice

"Great, I'm sick of being target practice anyway!" Sonic growled as the hover maneuvered out of the way of another electric Thunderbolt from the still-pursuing Magnemite.

_BOOM!_

Until a pack of them are shot down by Shaymin's Energy Ball. Though said Pokemon has no time to chat as it is forced to fly off again as more Magnemite chase after him.

Suddenly Magnezone appears right in front of the hover and begins to charge a Mirror Shot attack before the shocked occupants. Suddenly Magnezone is rammed out of the way by Danny. As Magnezone is knocked back from the force of the tackle, Joshua flies up directly into it's path and fires a laser, scoring a direct hit and sending Magnezone flying right back to Danny.

Danny grins, already knowing what Joshua planned to do, so he complies by firing a ghost ray at the incoming Magnezone. The poor Pokemon is blasted back towards Joshua, who repeats his attack from before and sends it back towards Danny. This repeats several more time like a ping pong game as the two blast Magnezone back and forth between each other.

Finally, as Danny sends it back to Joshua, both Halfa's charge up a ball from their respective energies and send them hurdling to the singular object in-between them: Magnezone.

_BOOM!_

"Nice tactician there you two!" Sonic called out.

"Thanks!" Danny replied right before a cry from Shaymin reaches the group's ears.

Turning, they see Shaymin being blasted by a Thunderbolt from a random Magnemite and was falling at an incredible rate.

"Shaymin!" Cries out Dawn.

Thankfully, Joshua manages to catch the gratitude Pokemon. "Gotcha!"

Shaymin gives Joshua a grateful smile "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Ash and the others breath a sigh of relief as Joshua flies up to them and hands Shaymin to Ash.

"Nice catch Laserstorm!" Ash complimented.

"Hey! You got my name right this time!" Joshua joked

"Okay, now it's time to rescue Giratina!" Danny reminded the group.

The group nod and fly back up to the ship where they encountered more Magnemite. They are quickly shooed off from Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Piplup's Bubblebeam, Danny's ghost ray, and Joshua's lasers, allowing the group to press on.

Timmy

From the bottom portion of the ship, Timmy was using his grappling hook to swing up the frames of Zero's ship as he dodged the electrical Thunderbolts from his pursuing opponents.

Finally Timmy lands on another frame and turns to face the Magnetite

"You guys sure are annoying!" He scolded his metal opponents.

Timmy's rocket launcher appendage from the battle with Dialga quickly replaces his grappling hook appendage "Try this on for size!"

With that said, Timmy fires three rockets that collide with the group of Magnemite and are enveloped in a cloud of smoke upon impact. Timmy grins as he sees his metal opponents falling from the smoke afterwards/

"Oh yeah! This is just totally awesome!" He exclaimed, reffering to this action packed battle.

Unfortunately he doesn't notice another pack of Magnemite behind him, just about ready to zap Timmy silly.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly they are shot down by the Bazzoka-crazed Wanda as she shouts "Don't you even think about hurting my Godchild!"

The female Godparent quickly charges straight up to engage the Magnemites once more.

"Yeah what she said!" Cosmo cheerfully exclaimed as he proceeded to fire a beam of magic from his wand, only to miss by a long shot as the beam flew out into the endless sky.

"Maybe you should leave the blasting to me and Wanda, Cosmo." Timmy suggested.

"I always was the worst shot in the Fairy Academy." Cosmo admitted sheepishly.

Timmy switches back to his grappling hook appendage to continue his upwards climb.

Once the ten-year old was out of sight a thought suddenly came to Cosmo's mind,

"Wait, why didn't Timmy use that helicopter thing to get up there? Aw whatever."

Ash's group, Newton, Joshua, Danny, Sonic, Shadow, and Shaymin

Ash and those on the hover were still busy looking for the door that led inside Zero's ship, while their pokemon, Danny, Shaymin, and Joshua shot down any and all Magnemite that got too close.

"There should be some door here that leads into the ship somewhere on this catwalk balcony!" Newton exclaimed, pointing to a gray catwalk, only for some Magnemite to appear in front of them, blocking their way to it.

"Pikachu use…." Ash is suddenly interrupted by Sonic "Leave this to me!"

With that, Sonic leaps from the hover, curls up into a ball and propels himself forward, slamming into a Magnemite with the force of a boulder. The Magnemite is easily knocked out of the way from the sheer force of Sonic's Homing Attack. Somehow, Sonic was able to repeatedly use this technique in midair to dispose of the other Magnemite as he progress towards the catwalk, using the Magnemite as stepping stones as well as clearing them out of the way for the hover to safely land on the catwalk.

"I must say, that was an extraordinary technique you used there Sonic." Newton Graceland admitted.

"I'll say!" Ash added in.

Pikachu also agreed. "Pika!"

"So where is this door you we're talking about?" Danny asked as he landed safely on the catwalk. No sooner had he said this when Joshua landed as well, deactivating his jetpack's thrusters with another push of the red button on his jetpack's strap.

"It should be this way, follow me!" Newton replied as he ran down the catwalk.

The others quickly follow the scientist save for Shadow, who took it at his own pace. Danny, on the other hand, just took flight once more and flew after them. Joshua decided to gives his jetpack a rest for a while and simply ran on after the group..

Eventually the catwalk lead to a balcony as Newton jumped down to it. "I should be able to get in through here!"

At seeing Newton down on the balcony and facing towards them, Danny frowned. "Wait is the door below us?"

After flying down to the balcony a feet below, Danny turns around to see that the door had been below them and the catwalk, automatically confirming what he just said.

Suddenly the Magnemite close in on them yet again.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out to his Pokemon as Dawn does the same to hers.

The two, already knowing what to do, shoe the Magenmite's away with a Thunderbolt and Bubblebeam. They are soon joined in with ghostly beams and laser from the Halfa duo.

"Go on ahead Newton, we'll take care of the Magnemites!" Danny exclaimed as he summoned a ghostly orb and threw it at a Magneton, resulting in a moderate explosion.

"I'll help too!" Shaymin added in, already feeling the lust to battle again.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he suddenly threw a ball of chaotic energy over a startled Newton's head, crashing into Magnezone that had been behind the scientist and blasting the Magnemite commander off the catwalk.

It took Newton a moment to register what happened before he turn towards the Ultimate Life Form. "Thanks!"

Shadow just huffed. "Watch your back."

"Now Sheldon go, Flash Cannon!" Newton cried to his Pokemon.

Sheldon complies and sends a white energy bullet crashing into the door. Despite the door being reinforced, the attack successfully manages to blast a hole in it, allowing Newton and his Pokemon passage into Zero's ship.

We are then show Zero's computer as the scanning process reaches 50%

"Scanning is now 50 percent complete." The computer chirped

From back outside we see Ash had apparently brought out Chimcar and Buziel from their Pokeballs and were aiding in holding the Magnemite off. Chimcar and Pikachu were doing successful job with Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, showing little trouble in holding the metal eyes back.

Buziel was also doing good with Auqa jet, using it to knock a Megaton away from the door as well.

Sonic, despite having no offensive super abilites, was doing a trendmous job of his Homing attack. Anytime a Magnemite or Magneton got through the others defenses. Sonic would ram into it with his trademark Homing Attack, knocking the steely opponents back as he rebounded over to the catwalk expertly.

Joshua was a big help as well, firing multiple lasers and slashing vertical, diagonal, and horizontal energy waves at the offending Magnemite. Occasionally he would also use his elemental powers as well, such as scorching them with twin flame jets from his hands and freezing them with balls of frozen ice.

He still didn't feel too sure of using his electricity powers just yet, fearing that using the energy would cause the electricity to increase to an unbearable amount, resulting in another electrical outbursts. Even though Buziel was doing damage with his water attacks, Joshua didn't think his water powers would do quite as much damage.

Shadow was just of a big help as well. No matter how many got through the air defense and tired to get through him, they were all met with a serious of powerful punches and kicks from the Hedgehog that send them back out into the air.

"Pitiful." Shadow insulted as he sidestepped a Thunderbolt "I haven't even begun to show you freaks my true power!"

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow cried, sending a ball of chaotic energy crashing into a group of Magnemite.

Nathan was throwing his Energy Fists every which way. Despite it continuing to be overused, it did manage to be a tremendous aid in keeping the Magnemite back. At one point in the fight, a Magneton managed to get past Nathan's defenses and proceeded to shock him with tackle of Spark,. The super strong boy grunted as he resisted the electrical sparks and grabbed the Magneton by it's magnets. The next thing we see is the Magneton crashing into _another _Magneton in the air after been thrown effortlessly by Nathan.

Dawn had brought out Bunaery and Ambpom in addition to Piplup to help fend off the Magnemite.

"There Buneary use Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary does so and lauches a icy blue ice beam at the flying group of Magnemite, managing to freeze a Magneton among them in a block of ice.

Ambpom was using Swift from it's two tails, sending star shaped projectiles crashing into the Magnemite.

Danny was the only one actually flying in the barrage of Magnemites, doing the best he could to destroy as many as possible with his ghostly rays and balls while dodging both the Magnemite's electrical attacks and the stray attacks from our heroes.

Eventally Magnezone arrives and nails Danny with a Mirror Shot beam as the ghostly hero cries out in pain, unable to concentrate long enough to turn Intangiable to escape or even turn invisible to trick his oppnenet into thinking he wasn't there.

Suddenly a green ball of energy slams into Magnezone's side, effectively halting it's attack on Danny and blasting it back a distance.

Turning, Danny sees Shaymin fly up to him with a hint of pride in his voice "I would say you owe me a big 'Thank You'."

Danny rolls his eyes

"Thanks." He said sarcastically "Maybe I should just stay with you guys and blast them from a distance."

"Yes, yes you should." Shaymin replied teasingly, only succeeding in annoying Danny even further as the two flew over to the others and proceeds to join their assualt on the Magnemite.

* * *

**Timmy**

* * *

Timmy and his Fairy Godparents had been doing quite a successful job of fending the Magnemite off as they progressed up and around the cage of Giratina. Eventually they reach the level where everyone else was battling at.

As did the Magnemite.

"Guys, I wish I had a freeze ray!" Timmy shouted as he saw the Magenmite approaching them

"One Freeze ray coming up Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed, momentarily taking a pause in her Bazooka rampage.

In a poof, a Freeze Ray appears from Timmy's Cleft's appendage and a targeting computer moves over Timmy's left eye .

"Eat this buttheads!" Timmy cried as he fired a blue beam from his freeze ray towards the Mangemite as they continued to stupidly approach him. Instantly several Magnemites are incased in blocks of ice as they get caught in the icy beam.

"Congratulations Timmy! You said the worse line in history!" Cosmo cried hysterically

Timmy just groan as Wanda fires more missiles from her Bazooka, succeeding in ridding off several more Mangemite from the group

* * *

**Newton**

* * *

68% , 69%

The scanner from inside read

Suddenly Newton and Sheldon arrive in the room by elvator.

"Zero! Stop this at once!" Newton Graceland ordered as he bolted out onto the bridge

70% 71%

Suddenly the scanning bar on the monitor is replaced with image of Zero's face

"Your too late." He stated with a hint of mocking in his voice. "I invite you to stay and watch as the excution of my beautiful plan is made real."

Without even waiting for a reply, the screen of the laughing Zero fades away and returns to the scanning process screen, leaving Newton Graceland snarling in rage.

* * *

**The others**

* * *

Back outside the others were continuing to hold off the Magenmites.

"There's just no end to these guys!" Joshua cried as he hurled a ball of energy straight at a pack of Magnemite, the black smoke following afterwards indicative of a hit.

"We'll just have to keep trying!" Dawn replied

"They can keep coming all they want." Shadow stated as he easily backhanded a Magneton before launching a Chaos Spear at it. "I'll destory every last one of them!"

"I'll help too!" Shaymin cried as he flew beside Shadow and blasted a Energy Ball at a Magnemite, the resulting explosion of which, damaging the Magnemite arround it.

"Not bad." Shadow admitted.

"Not bad yourself." Shaymin replied with a wink.

A small faint smirk come to the Ultimate Life Form's face for a just a split second, he was beginning to like this little Pokemon.

"Ash look out!" Danny cried as he punched a Magneton with his ghostly strength.

"Wha?.." Ash turns around to see a pack of Magnemite flying right to him. Ash could only scream alarm when they began charging electricity in their bodies to zap the young Pokemon Trainer silly.

Suddenly a gust of frost swoops in from above and freezes all of the offending Magnemites in blocks of ice as they begin to plummet toward the ground.

"What the…?" Ash began in shock at the sudden attack.

"I didn't do that." Danny admitted. Turning to see Joshua blasting Magnemite after Magnemite with his lasers, Danny adds in. "And I'm pretty sure Joshua didn't either."

"HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS ARE THERE!" Joshua cried, quite exhausted as more Magnemite appeared to take the place of the ones he had just wasted.

After managing to get a pause in the fight, the entire group look up to the sky with confused expression to see a boy that seemed to have spiky hair, falling down toward them. Farther up, the group could see a ship following the boy's descent as well.

"What the?.." Sonic began

"Who's that?" Dawn asked

Joshua and Danny instantly recognized both the boy and the mysterious ship, as the former cast a Aeroga spell to slow his fall and landed safely on the catwalk just a few feet in front of the stunned group.

He was sooned followed by the ship, as it was surprisingly small enough to land on the catwalk like a runway.

"Sora!" Joshua and Danny cried together in complete shock.

Sora, with Keyblade shining in the daylight, smiles "Hey if it isn't Laserstorm and Phantom, so what did I miss?"

Just then two very bizarre figures appeared out of the opened cockpit of the gummi ship and ran over on either side of Sora.

"Well howdy." Goofy the court knight greeted "Gawrsh It's sure is good to see you two again."

"Ditto Goofy." Joshua replied with a smile.

"Um Phantom, Laserstorm?" Sonic began, feeling a bit lost and confused here "You know them?"

Danny nods "They're were with us when he fought Dialga and Palkia as well."

"Wow seriously!" Ash exclaimed "Man! You must have an all-out war with them."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed

"Pialga and Dalkia?" Goofy asked, scratching his chin "I don't think I've heard of them."

"No! He said **D**ialga and **P**alkia, you big palooka!" Donald squawked angrily, annoyed by Goofy's stupidity "But you've got a point, though."

"Yeah." Sora agreed "Who are they?"

"Those guys we fought after we met you, Sora." Joshua answered.

It took a moment but Sora's trio eventually got it.

"Oh!" they all exclaimed in unision.

"I pretty sure this isn't going to be right." Dawn suddenly said, knowing that every other time she and Ash asked this question that it had turned out to be incorrect "But are you two Pokemon?"

Sora chuckles "No they're not."

But quite suddenly, his and Goofy's eyes snap open as they slowly turn to Donald who snaps his neck in anger before breathing in a sharp lungful of air.

"Hit the deck!" Sora hollered

"I AM NOT A POKEMON!"

Everyone is blown back a couple of feet, humans, metahumans, Halfas, antropomorphic hedgehogs, Keyblade Masters, Court knights and Pokemon alike, from the sheer force of wind exhaling from Donald's large beak mouth. Even those in the air were blown back a few feet.

"Yikes! That's one beak you got there duck." Sonic wearily said, rubbing the back of his now sore head from being slammed into the railing as he slowly began to recover.

"Sorry about Donald, he's got a nasty temper but he's good at heart." Sora apologized as he got up with ease, relatively use to Donald's shouts.

"I can relate." Sonic replied, eying a certain black hedgehog, who was getting up to his feet, quite ticked after being knocked back by a simple shout. It was completely embarrassing, especially since he was The Ultimate Life Form for crying out loud.

"By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic proudly introduced himself "And that's Shadow over there."

"I'm Ash and these are my Pokemon partners!" Ash exclaimed, each pokemon giving it's signature cry as it was introduced.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn introduced "And these are my partners Piplup, Ambipom and Bunaery!" Her three Pokemon by her greet them with their respective cries also.

"I'm Muscleman!" Nathan greeted "I'm an ally of Laserstorm's."

"And I'm Shaymin!" Shaymin greeted.

"Gawrsh, well it's sure nice to meet all of you, I'm Goofy." Goofy cheerfully said.

"Goofy?" Sonic repeated "That's a nickname in itself."

Suddenly a sharp cry draws everyone's attention to Giratina, still in terrible pain from the scanner that was slowly draining his life force away.

"Whoa! How did we miss _that_?" Sora exclaimed, surprised of how something or someone that large could go unnoticed to him and his comrades.

"Gawrsh! What's happening to that large fella?" Goofy asked in worry, somehow already being able to tell that this imposing creature was friendly.

"He's being scanned by that monster Zero!" Ash spat "And if the scanning is complete, Giratina will be no more!"

Sora's trio gasps.

"Then how do you stop this scanning thing?" Sora asked in a determined tone of voice, already feeling the need to help them.

"Newton is already inside trying to shut it down!" Ash replied.

Suddenly more Magnemite fly at them, prompting Ash to say as he and the others get back into a battle stance "And we are trying to buy him some time by keeping these Magnemite back!"

Sora grins "Well count us in!" Not even bothering to consult his teammates.

Goofy obviously goes along with it "Yep, we won't let Biratina die!"

"It's **G**iratina." Donald squawked in his hard-to-understand voice, though anyone could tell that he was obviously not happy that Sora didn't even consult him about getting involved with the affairs of this world. But nevertheless, he got into a battle stance as well, with staff held high.

But before they even get a chance to unleash a world of hurt on the Magnemite, a trio of rockets appear out of nowhere and strikes the group of Magnemites, their firey explosions clearing the surrounding foes of their hit targets.

Turning in shock, the group see Timmy in his Cleft costume trading in his Rocket Launcher appendage with his Helicopter Rotor, allowing him to fly down to the catwalk and join everybody else.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Timmy apologized right before the young ten year old's eyes widen as he laid eyes upon the other hero that had fought alongside him against Dialga

"Sora?"

Sora smiled "Hey Cleft, didn't think I see you here either."

"Neither did I." Cleft replied

But before anyone could comment on this, Magnemite were suddenly seen barreling toward them from all sides.

"It looks like talking has been put on hold!" Danny said as he fired a ghost ray at a Magneton.

"Thank goodness." Shadow replied as he blasted a few Magnemite with a Chaos Spear, the comment earning him glares from a couple of people.

* * *

**Newton**

* * *

Inside, Newton was busily pressing random buttons at the ship's console. with the aid of four metal appendages sticking out of his mechanical backpack, in a desperate attempt to shut down the ship's system.

75%, 76%

"I guess he forgot." Newtons said to himself "this thing is my design!"

Suddenly, as if faith itself was teasing him, the computer suddenly announces "Access denied!"

"No, he changed the password!" Newton cried in horror, trying again and again to hack into the system only to be met with the same thing as before.

* * *

**The others**

* * *

Back outside everyone, whether human or not, were putting up a valiant fight against the Magnemite as they came back stronger and more numerous then before. Luckily the arrival of Sora's trio and young Cleft help to even the cause.

Sora fought with a variety of attacks. At first, Sora repeatedly threw his Keyblade at the numerous Pokemon of steel, succeeding in ridding off about 20 or so of those pesky little Magnemites. The weapon's ability to disappear and reappear in Sora's hand each time he threw it greatly surprised Ash, Dawn, and Sonic. After destroying yet another Magnemite, the tip of Sora's Keyblade started to glow as the owner fired a blue thin beam at the steely opponents. With expert marksmanship, he shot down at least a dozen Magnemite.

Eventually a Magneton came barreling toward him and Sora just grinned…

A golden glow suddenly shines around Sora and his weapon as the Keyblade Master immediately performs his devastating technique: Ars Arcanum .

The Magneton is slashed brutally by Sora with fast powerful swipes of the Keyblade. For the final and most damaging hit of Ars Arcanum, Sora flips around twice and, using the momentum of them, slams the Keyblade down upon the Magneton, sending it crashing into the hull of Zero's ship at least 40 feet away.

"Whoa." Was all Ash could say, he and the others stunned at the move Sora just preformed. But they had little time to dwell on that as the seemingly never ending horde of Magnemite came flying at them yet again and they were forced back into battle.

Donald, despite his size was also an effective aid in repelling the Magnemite force. Though his fighting skills were very poor, the court magician's spell casting abilites remained unmatched in effectiveness as he proceeded to cast a high-level Blizzaga at the incoming Magnemite, freezing several in blocks of ice.

Even Shadow's attacks, though they were just as powerful if not more, weren't clearing out the Magnemite at such a fast pace. This was probably due to the fact that Shadow's attacks were meant for singular targets in one-on-one fights. And being beaten in the 'who can destroyed the most' category annoyed Shadow to no ends.

Goofy wasn't all that much of a help at keeping the Magnemite back, seeing as how he was a close range fighter. But he did manage to strike a few with a toss of his shield. Suprisingly, no matter how many times he threw it, it somehow always bounced back to him _**even **_if he missed his target. However, when the Mangemite got through the group's air defense, Goofy's role skyrocketed. The dog knight would repeatedly strike the Magnemite with his Goofy Tornado technique, sending them back into the horde of Magnemite for the other long-distanced heroes to take over.

Cleft, despite having no powers whatsoever, was equally capable of fighting the Magnemite from either close or long range. If they we're far off, Timmy would use either his Rocket Launcher appendage to blast them with missiles or freeze them in blocks of ice with his Freeze Ray. When the Mangemite we're at close range, Cleft would switch to his Metal Fist appendage to slap and/or punch the Magnemite back.

Even though just about everyone possessed some sort of weapon/power/ability that could reach long distances, Danny and Joshua, by far, possessed the longest ranged attacks out of the entire group. Their beams of energy easily shooting down Magnemites too far away for the others to hit. Sora, however, was an exception whenever he fired his blue beams from his Keyblade.

Eventually, the heroes manage to clear out all but three Magnemite when a sudden noise that sounded like someone was inhaling loudly was heard.

"What's is _that_?" Ash asked with a confused expression.

"Look, up there!" Sonic shouted, pointing to a Magnemite above as it was literally being sucked to the mouth of a strange creature on a random frame of the ship. The creature's skin tone was a bright pink and it was small and spherical in shape. It had stubs for arms and rather large flat red feet. The most noticeable thing about it however, was the previously mentioned mouth that was abnormally large for a creature of that size.

The heroes continued to watch in shock , but mostly awkwardness, as the Magnemite was sucked into the mouth of this creature, bulking it's body by a noticeable amount. A strange sound is heard and said Magnemite is somehow miraculously ejected through this creature's skin as if it were intangible. But stunning thing was that this creature somehow grew a pair of magents, similar to those of the Magnemite, on both sides of it's head.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Dawn squealed in infatuation.

"What the _heck _is that thing!" Shadow growled, already annoyed by the cute appearance of this….. thing.

"Wait let me check." Ash said, as he brough out his Pokedex and pointed it straight at the creature. Unfortunately, the device soon says "Species Unknown."

"Well then it must be from wherever you all are from." Ash replied, putting his Pokedex away. After everything that's happen, this didn't shock Ash or the others all too much. However, the creature did do one thing that left them all very confused…

"Probably." Danny shrugged. "But how did it just eat that Magnemite thing and then… popped it out of his body?" He could only imagine how stupid he must've sounded for saying that. "And how did those magnets that those Magnemite have appear on him?"

Sora could only shrug as well "I have no idea."

Suddenly, as if to answer Sora's question, the creature's newly acquired magnets begin to spark as it sends a bolt of electricity at one of the remaining two Magnemite. Despite it's electric type, the attack does enough damage to shock the steel ball unconscious and allow it's body to plummet toward the earth far below.

"Whoa, it just used one of those lighting bolts that they used right back at it!" Timmy exclaimed

After hearing these words from Timmy, Joshua suggests "Maybe when that creature swallowed that Magnemite, it copied it's powers."

"You know, I think your may be right Laserstorm." Ash replied.

The other Magnemite then comes charging toward the creature, sparks flying around it. However the Spark attack proves futile when the creature pulls out a rather large hammer with a symbol of a star on either of it's flat ends. It was stunning how this little creature could wield such a large hammer so easily. With one swing of that large hammer, the Magnemite rockets back from such a powerful hit and crashes into the hull of the ship, joining the other one that had been knocked there previously by Sora.

"Powerful little guy ain't he?" Sonic said at seeing the creature's strength

"Hmph, that thing still would be no match for me." Shadow stated, earning him an annoyed anime sweat drop from Sonic.

Suddenly the creature inflates itself and literally floats off from where it was, hovering over to the catwalk. The creature safely lands in front of the astonished heroes.

"Well howdy!" Goofy greeted, bending down to the creature's level "I'm Goofy! That there's Donald, That's Sora, Ash, Dawn, their little friends, Sonic, Shadow, Cleft, Shaymin, Laserborm and Phantom." The dog knight finished, pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"It's Laser_storm_." Joshua groaned, a little annoyed that Goofy still couldn't it right even after all this time, but that's what made Goofy….. Well, Goofy.

"It's sure nice to meet you!" Shaymin greeted, flying around the creature's head much to it's delight.

"Hi!" The creature said, waving it's stubby arms in the air.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked in a tone that suggested she was talking to an infant. Everyone put 2 and 2 together and quickly realized that Dawn had become infatuated with the creature already. The creature smiles back at her and tries to write something in midair.

"I'm guessing that means it can't talk." Danny guessed seeing as if it could talk it would just say it's name rather then writing it in midair.

"But it said hi." Timmy pointed out.

Danny thought it over "Point taken. Then maybe it can't talk all that good."

As they spoke, the creature finishes writing it's name in the air, leaving everyone completely confused and guessing.

Dawn however, seemed to understand what it wrote perfectly. but regardless, she hesitatingly asks "Kirby?"

The creature immediately nods it's head enthusiastically.

"So it's name is _Kirby_?" Ash repeated, never in his life had he heard such a ridiculous name, but if it was this thing's name then it was it's name.

Suddenly Sonic's eyes widen as he spots something in the air "Look out!"

Somehow, everyone jumps out of the way instantly as a whitish blue bolt of energy strikes the area they had been occupying, singeing the metallic floor. Turning, the group see a Magnezone, the last member of the steel army floating there before them.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash cries.

Sparks fly around Pikachu as it unleashes a bolt of electric at the Magnezone, zapping Magnezone with many watts of electricity. Obviously it doesn't do much damage, seeing as how this steel pokemon also had a secondary electric type to it as well.

However it get's no time to retaliate as Shaymin fires an Energy Ball at Magnezone, scoring a critcal hit and blasting it back. Danny quickly flies up in front of the oncoming living steel and blasts back towards the group with an ecto-beam. It's is then punched right back up into the air by Timmy's Metal Fist appendage, leaving Donald Firagas to take over.

After a few more seconds, Donald stops his Firaga streak as Sonic leaps up, curls into a ball, and propels himself to the singed Magnezone in the air. Sonic's curled form slams into it's body with the force of a speeding truck. Without even missing a beat, Sonic uncurls and gives the Magnezon a long stream of spinning kicks before he finishes with an upper kick, sending the Magnezone higher up into the air.

Having activating his jetpack's thrusters, Joshua repeats what Danny had done previously and fires a laser at it, sending Magnezone back to the catwalk once again.

Shadow sees it coming and shouts "Chaos Spear!"

A ball of chaotic energy crashes into Magnezone, the damage intensified thanks to Joshua's still active laser beam. The poor Magnezone is blasted back once again, only to meet an airborne Kirby who nails it with his hammer, knocking Magnezone back to the catwalk yet again.

"Bunaery Ice Beam!" Dawn cries

Her bunny-like Pokemon complies and fires a blue beam that turns Magnezone into an ice block upon contact. Goofy then performs his Rocket attack, breaking the oncoming ice and knocking the Pokemon back up into the air from the force of the attack.

"This is it!" Sora exclaimed as he finishes up the brutal assault on Magnezone with Strike Raid, striking the Pokemon multiple times and sending it to join it's two Magnemite pals pinned to the hull of the ship.

With the defeat of the last 'metal head', the group could finally relax. However their relaxation get's put on hold as Newton comes bolting out of the door in a state of panic.

"I can't stop the machine!" Newton exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"What do you mean you can't stop it!" Sora shouted in shock at what he just heard.

84%, 85%

"I mean, unless I can find out Zero's password in a less then a minute, Giratina will be no more!" Newton replied, far to worry about Giratina to care about where these three came from or how they got here.

"But there's got to be a way!" Ash shouted in determination, followed by Shaymin's panicked voice "We can't just sit here and watch Giratina die!"

"Let's try destroying this thing then!" Sora growled as a fiery aura surrounded his Keyblade.

"No wait, Sora!" Dawn tried to warn the Keyblade Master

"Fire!"

Too late, Sora had blasted a fireball at the scanner, but right after colliding with it, the fireball dissipates into nothing, doing no damage whatsoever.

Sora gaped after seeing that his magic had no affect whatsoever "What!"

"I was trying to tell you." Dawn began "We tried attacking it earlier and all are attacks bounced off it. Only Shadow's attack was able to do any visible affect to it, but even that was only temporary."

"Humph! I like to see it try and deflect this!" Donald scowled as he pointed his staff up into the sky, said staff gaining a crackling yellow aura. "THUNDER!"

Bolts of lighting shot down from the sky and struck the scanning diamond that had been causing so much pain to Giratina throughout this entire chapter. At first it actually seemed like Donald's spell would work as the diamond-shaped energy flickered for a moment, but alas, the lighting bolts finally ricocheted off the electric diamond and back into the sky whence they came before a stunned Donald.

Joshua's head leans into view "Ask and you shall receive." Donald promptly gave the Elaman halfa a nasty scowl.

"Why can't we free Giratina!" Ash screamed in frustration. "First we try attacking it but all our attacks were ineffective. Then we try and shut down the ship's systems but we need a password to get into the computer!"

Everyone just looks on at Ash's protesting with degrading expressions (Save for Shadow) as they reluctantly and slowly began to come to the conclusion that there was no way to free Giratina in time before the scanner killed him.

But Joshua was working his brain overtime, there was something nagging at his mind, something that he felt could save Giratina's life. Then suddenly, it all comes to him at once.

Joshua's eyes immediately snap open as the memory with his recent encounter with Silencer played through his head. A mixture of both cheerfulness and sadness came over the young teenager as he weighed out the pros and cons. He might be able to free Giratina from his electrical cage with it, and it could possibly be the only way. But….it would come at a price.

"Everyone get into Sora's ship!" Joshua shouted and everyone turns to him.

"Actually it's…"

"Why?" Sonic asked, discounting Donald's screams of rage for being cut off.

Joshua sighs "I have a plan to free Giratina."

"Really? what?" Ash pratically begged

"Don't worry about that Ash, just get into Sora's ship." Joshua replied, with a hint of gloom in his voice

Danny and Sora blinked, they we're the only ones who had notice the hint of sadness. Why did the fact that Joshua found a way to free Giratina make him sad? But before either could make this known, the Elaman halfa activates his jetpack thrusters and takes off into the sky.

"Laserstorm!" Danny called out, but his voice was lost under the roaring of Joshua's jetpack's thrusters.

"Does he really think he can free Giratina?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Newton replied "Let's take him up on his word. But what did he mean by Sora's ship?"

As a response, Sora points behind Newton and the scientist turns around to see Sora's gummi ship perched precariously on the catwalk.

"Wow, I feel stupid." Newton said with an anime sweat drop, regarding how something that large went unnoticed by the scientist.

"It's called the gummi ship." Sora informed. Me, Donald, and Goofy use it to travel…. _around_."

"That may be the most stupidest name I have ever heard." Shadow stated.

At hearing this, Donald's face becomes red hot as the curt magician bolts over to Shadow and shouts "Well what do you know about gummi ships? Do you know how to pilot them? Didn't think so!"

Shadow is un-phased by Donald's temper tantrum "I know I would come up with a better name then something that sounds like you can chew on it'."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO HARD IT WILL MAKE YOUR MAMA DIZZY!" Donald cried, practically screaming his head off.

Shadow grins at the challenge "You couldn't hurt me with your flimsy spells even if you tried."

"FLIMSY! WHY I OUGHTA!….."

"You oughta what?" Shadow asked with a challenging tone, infuriating Donald to no ends. But before either court magician or Ultimate Life Form could do or say anything else that they probably wouldn't regret, Sora and Sonic leap between the two and tried to reason with their respective allies.

"Donald calm down! We don't have time for you to get in a fight with that Shadow…hedgehog….guy!" Sora explained to Donald.

"But he started it!" Donald protested.

Sora glares at Donald.

Grumbling, the court magician reluctantly lowers his staff, which he had raised at some point in his argument with Shadow. Unfortunately, Sora made a good point.

"Fine." He huffed, and angrily strod off inside the gummi ship to wait for the others.

"Chill out Shads! We still have to free Giratina remember!" Sonic reasoned

The Ultimate Life Form scowls as he drops of the battle stance he instinctively got into during his argument with Donald. "Have it your way Sonic." And with that, he causally skates inside the gummi ship.

Turning, Sonic apologizes to the others, who had seen this entire fued "Sorry about that, Shads can get pretty hotheaded at times."

"And Donald's got a nasty temper, but you get used to it." Sora added in.

"I know how that feels." Dawn said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Ash growled.

Everyone else just laughs at Ash's dilemma.

After about ten seconds, he finally snaps "Didn't Laserstorm say we should get inside your ship, Sora!"

"Yeah, your right." Sora say as he wiped a imaginary tear from his eye, giving in to Ash's desire for this to be over "Beside, having Donald and that Shadow guy in the same ship by themselves has trouble written on all over it."

The others nod, they couldn't argue with that logic.

Ash and Dawn pull out their Pokeballs

"Return!" They shouted simultaneously as their pokemon were caught in the beams of red light that shot forth from the poke balls. They're forms soon fade away as they are sucked back into their Pokeballs.

"Gawrsh where did those little fellas go?" Goofy asked, seeing the Pokemon disappearing before his very eyes.

"We put them back in their Pokeballs." Ash replied, gesturing to his Pokeball.

"Oh."

The group head into the gummi ship, but Ash runs around the gummi ship.

"Where are you going!" Sora asked, Ash's Pikachu agreeing with him.

A second later Ash comes flying around the other side of the gummi ship in the hover "You never know when you might need this thing." The Pokemon Trainer explained and promptly flew inside Sora's ship, soon followed by Pikachu.

"Okay?" Sora said, feeling rather awkward at seeing Ash on such a device.

Nathan, sensing Sora's confusion says "It's a hover, it allows the person riding on it to hover about in the air."

Sora scracthes his head "Not sure I understand, but okay." The two head inside the ship.

Now the only two who remained outside was Dawn and Danny.

"Aren't you coming?" Dawn asked

"I can't leave him behind!" Danny replied, worried for his friend "Just tell the others, I'm sure they will understand."

Dawn nods understandingly "I understand, be careful Phantom."

Danny gives the Pokemon Coordinator grins "Don't worry about me." And with that said, the ghostly halfa flies off after Joshua. For a moment, Dawn watches him go before she heads inside the ship.

* * *

**Chapter 11 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is. Boy what a battle huh? And surprise to all you Kingdom Hearts Fans out there, Sora and his allies have made a surprise entrance into the story. As for the younger kids, I have added in that puffball from planet Dreamland: Kirby. Now I know that Kirby is a baby character but remember I made this for both kids and teenagers alike, you might tease me in your reviews but I'll simply ignore you and get on with my life. I hope you stay tuned for Chapter twelve!**


	13. Chapter 12: Saving A Life

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews to reply to this time, not that I don't mind. That's a good thing.**

**WereDragonEx: ****As you probably figured out by now, I have already sent my two parted reply to your PM box, or is it inbox? But if you didn't get it, please let me know so that I can re-type it at the beginning of the next chapter for you to see.**

**Metalsonic1230:**** I think I have sent you a reply on your PM box/inbox but, like WereDragonEx, please let me know if you didn't get it so I can give a proper reply in the next Chapter.**

**JugementOfTheDream: ****Yeah, you didn't see that one coming did ya?**

**Kinghy:**** Yeah, a lot of the characters are kiddy. But more teenage shows like 'Suite Life on Deck' and 'Wizards of Waverly Place' either don't feature much supernatural content in the show or there's really no action. The latter show has supernatural stuff alright, but it's mainly a comedy. I love comedy and all, but I stink at it myself, which is one of the reasons why shows like that didn't make the cut. You see, I like the 'super powered butt kicking' and animated shows are really the only TV shows that provide that, mainly the ones that have been discontinued.**

**ShadowTheHedgehog9: ****Don't beat yourself up for that, we all make mistakes. It's only human nature. Regarding your question on the sequel, I have been dealing with complications to fit all the characters into the story and make sure they have a somewhat important role in the story. After all, there is a LOT of characters to go through.**

**Dialga's Song of Time: ****It seems you are the newest reviewer, that's great! More people means more reviews and more reviews makes for a happy storyteller. (lol) Getting back on track, Kirby will indeed be in one more significant battle, but since there are going to be other characters fighting as well, he may not get to feature as much. As I said with ShadowTheHedgehog9, there is a lot of characters to sort out. But rest assured, Kirby will be making an appearance in the sequel no doubt. **

**Well I told ya, that was quite a couple of reviews that I had to reply to, but I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. Start the chapter !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Saving A Life**

**

* * *

**

Joshua was flying up to the top frame of this dreaded scanner that was slowly killing Giratina, as fast as his jetpack would allow. He stopped only for a moment at the level of Giratina's head, looking at the pained deity with a look of worry. "Don't worry Giratina, I'll save you."

For a moment Giratina manages to crack an eye open, despite the pain he was feeling, to see Joshua's serious and concerned expression. It seemed that Giratina had heard him.

Suddenly Joshua hears a voice call out to him "Joshua wait!"

Turning, the Elaman sees Danny flying up toward him "Danny? I thought I told you and the others to get inside Sora's ship!"

Danny shakes his head defiantly "No way Joshua! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"Really?" Joshua asked

"Really!" Danny replied

Touched by Danny's desire to stay with him, Joshua gives a small smile "Thanks."

Danny nods "No problem, now how do you plan on freeing Giratina?"

"You'll find out." Joshua said. "Just keep Giratina company." And with that, he flies up to the top of the cage, ignoring Danny's protests

"What am I going to do with him." The ghostly halfa murmured to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the gummi ship Sora and his comrades were readying for take off. Needless to say, most of the others were completely fascinated by the amazing technology that now surrounded them.

"Sweet tech dude!" Sonic complimented "This reminds me of Tail's Tornado X, only it's not near as impressive, or large, as this!"

"No kidding, this stuff is amazing!" Ash added in as Pikachu agreed with a "Pika!"

"I'll say!" Timmy exclaimed as he proceeded to touch the classic red button that every console seemed to have. His hand is suddenly slapped away by a feathered hand "Don't touch that kid!" Donald squawked.

"Well sorry!" Timmy growled, obviously annoyed by Donald's short temper.

"Okay all!" Sora called out to the others "Prepare for lift off!" The Keyblade Master presses a button on the console and the Gummi ship's engines roar to life.

* * *

Back outside, Joshua had just manage to reach the top of the frame that circled Giratina's body, and where the electricity and painful scanner were being projected from.

"Well this is it, anything regrets?" Joshua said to himself as he prepared to do what he was about to do, knowing full well what this could do to him. "Nope, can't think of a thing!"

With that said, Joshua's hands begin to spark with electricity as he begins to use it by his own will for the first time in this story. The sparks soon change to violet as Joshua places his hands down on the metal frame he was standing upon.

* * *

From somewhere inside the Megarig, Zero sits in his black leathered chair as he prepares for the next phase of his plan. Suddenly an alarm blazes from his computer monitors as his computer girlfriend appears "Warning! Warning! System's power levels are dropping!"

"What!" Zero cried, obviously not happy to hear this. "But I changed the password! Newton shouldn't have been able to hack my system!"

"No hacks we're detected." The computer replied. "Power levels still dropping." A screen pops up on screen to see a bar of the ship's power level dropping to 75%.

Zero scowls "Ugh! But what about the scan!"

"Over 91% complete." The computer stated.

Though the scan was nearly complete, Zero was still ticked off, certain that Newton was causing this. "Will the scan be completed before the ship's power is completely drained?"

"Unable to determine." The computer informed, much to the displeasure of Zero as watched the power levels decrease to 62%

* * *

To say the least, Danny was stunned, whatever Joshua was doing, it was working. The electricity surrounded Giratina was beginning to flicker and fade as the diamond-shaped scanner followed suit.

57%, 56%, 55% the power levels read

92% The scanning process read.

But when Danny looked up his cheerful expression fell like an anvil, because there he saw Joshua completely enveloped with the same red electricity that surrounded Giratina. Judging by what Danny saw, it appeared to be that the electricity was being absorbed into Joshua's body. As a matter of fact, it was.

By the pained expression of Joshua, Danny could immediately tell that his friend simply wasn't capable of absorbing that much energy. "Joshua, stop!" Danny cried, as he flew up to Joshua as fast as he could go.

43%, 42%, 41%

94%

Joshua ignored Danny's protest and continued to absorb the energy, while also ignoring the searing pain that threatened to make him lose conscious. So much electricity had already been absorbed into his body that a red aura of electrical sparks surrounded Joshua's pained form. And the ship still had a good chunk of power left too.

But when he saw Danny flying up to him he had to say something "No, Danny! Stay back!"

"B-b-but Josh!" Danny stammered, stopping to float just in front of him "You can't absorb this much energy! Your body can't take it! Your killing yourself!"

"This is the only way to save Giratina in time!" Joshua shouted back, hints of pain evident in his voice.

23% 22% 21%

97%

The electric aura around Joshua flares it strongest yet, making the hairs on Danny's head to stand up from the enormous static charge that emanated from the pained teen. But despite the danger of the sparks dancing off of Joshua's body imposed to him, Danny refused to fly away.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Sora exclaimed, after seeing what the monitor on his ship displayed.

"What?" Ash asked

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Somehow the power levels of this ship of Zero's are dropping!" The Keyblade Master replied with deadpan amazement.

"But how!" Dawn shouted, cuddling Kirby and Piplup in her arms.

"Gawrsh I guess Laserborm must be doing this." Goofy replied thoughtfully.

Donald looked annoyed "First off its Laser**storm** you big palooka!" The court magician said with a wagging finger "But you probably right, he must be doing this!"

"Wait, shouldn't this be a _good _thing?" Sonic asked, scratching his ear.

"Think about it, Sonic." Shadow said with an annoyed tone from his leaning position against the wall "If the ship's power levels are dropping, the device holding Giratina will lose it's power, as will the engines." The Ultimate Life Form finished, he was well experienced in this kind of field.

"Wait! If the engines are losing power…" Nathan is interrupted by Timmy's cries of panic "It means were going to crash!"

"WHAT!"

"How much time do we have left?" Newton asked, looking toward the Keyblade Master.

Donald looks at the monitor and shouts out what he sees "Zero's power levels of his ship are currently at 12% and dropping. That gives us about 10 seconds to get off this thing!"

"Ten seconds!" Ash repeated, he didn't expect the time to be _that _short.

"Well then let's get going!" Shaymin cried

"Already on it!" Sora cried, frantically pressing buttons on the console.

8 seconds later, the gummi ship finally lifts off from the catwalk and flies out of the yard of metal strips that made up the bulk of the Megarig. Had they stayed for a little while longer, they would've seen sparks of purple of electrical beginning to dance off the steel of Zero's ship.

* * *

5% 4% 3%

98%

Danny's eyes were as wide as saucers as he saw Joshua seemingly transforming into a red and yellow electrical silhouette of his body. If was as if an entire layer of electricity covered the teen's body.

At that point he had drained the very last bit of energy this ship had to offer, stopping the scanning process on a too-close-for-comfort 99%. From below the electricity that suspended Giratina in midair, with no more energy fueling it's destructive purpose, dies and the massive legendary Pokemon collapses onto the fragile metal strip below him.

Joshua, pained from storing so much energy in his body, gives Danny a weary grin before it turns into a sudden scream as the electricity sparking around him literally melts inside his body, leaving him looking the same way he did before he attempted this life-threatening maneuver.

But even then Joshua was struggling to stay conscious and apparently in his Elaman form, indicated by the energy whirlwind that would flicker at the bottom of his feet ever now and then. It wouldn't be long now before he did indeed lose consciousness.

"Joshua!" Danny cried as he bolted forward, grabbing Joshua before he could stumble off the metal platform. Immediately Danny is zapped with at _least _2000 watts of electricity as soon as he lays a finger on Joshua, forcing him to let go of the pained boy.

"YEOUCH!" Danny cried in pain, electrical currents rising through his now-standing hair..

"Sorry." Joshua apologized with a mixture of pain in his voice too, despite that, he couldn't stop from snickering at Danny's new hairdo "There's a lot of energy inside me, and I don't know how long I can keep inside. It hurts so bad!"

Joshua falls down on one knee, growling from the intense pain he was feeling.

With determination in his eyes, Danny says "Don't worry Joshua, I got you!" The ghostly halfa than grabs hold of Joshua, wincing from the fierce electrical currents that were now coursing through his body from touching Joshua yet again..

Danny hadn't felt pain like this in a long time, and if he was in so much pain just by touching Joshua, one could only imagine what pain Joshua himself was feeling.

"Danny let go! You can't touch me without getting zapped!" Joshua shouted, knowing that Danny would continued to be electrocuted as long as he touched him.

Danny ignores his friend's protests and begins to fly down for the ground, with Joshua in tow "I can and I will! I'm not letting go!" He growled in determination, through clenched teeth as the pain continued to intensify with each passing second.

* * *

Meanwhile Zero's ship begins to do what Timmy had predicated. Without any energy to power it, the ship begins to descend to the ground at an alarming rate, sparks of violet electricity dancing all around it's bulky frame.. Next to the falling ship, was the gummi ship as it flew alongside it, it's passengars could only watch in horror as Giratina's body slips off of the metal strip and plummets into the lake below, right before a stunned Brock.

Unbeknowest to all, a small ship is ejected from the powerless ship and plunges into the water. The main ship doesn't have as much as luck and flies right over the lake. It crashes into the valley opposite that of the glacier, sliding more then 1000 feet as it wings and body are scratch against the natural walls of the valley. The sparks of electricity shooting off it's form nearly lit nearby trees ablaze. Finally it screeches to a halt as it gives off one last fantastic display of violet electricity before dying instantly.

* * *

Elsewhere Giratina slowly emerges from the lake, obviously exhausted from what it's been through. Slowly dragging itself onshore, it gives one final cry and collaspes into the sand.

Brock, having missed out on the entire event up in the sky, rushes up to Giratina's form. The gummi ship lands nearby and it's passengers soon emerge from the ship and join Brock around Giratina.

Brock could'nt help but gape at the appearance of the gummi ship "What is tha…." The Pokemon Breeder is interrupted by Ash "Will explain later, how's Giratina?"

"Not good I'm afraid." Brock replied, eyeing the form of Giratina sprawled out on the shore.

Pikachu and Piplup immediately race toward Giratina's face and search desperately for any life, but much to their dismay, Girantina's face remains still like a statue.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cries to the others, and by Pikachu's tone of voice, everyone could tell that the worse had come to pass.

"Ah! Where too late!" Newton exclaims, he and the others fighting back tears.

Timmy also begins to weep as two small flies float in front of his face "Guys isn't there anything we can do!" He whispered pleadingly to his Godparents.

Wanda shakes her head remorsefully "Sorry Timmy, as long as all these people are around, we can't do anything. And you know that they won't leave Giratina just like that."

"Can't you just break the rules for once?" Timmy pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Well technically it's not against the rules, but we risk being exposed as your Fairy Godparents." Wanda explained, catching Timmy in a dilema. It was either save Giratina or lose his Fairy Godparents and the poor ten year old was having a hard time making up his mind. He couldn't bear to part with his Godparents, but he couldn't just sit there and watch Giratina die either.

"Is Giratina alright?" came a voice from above.

Everyone turns to see a pained Danny, with his hair still standing on end, landing down behind and letting a weary Laserstorm to his feet.

"We're too late." Ash replied remorsefully, not even a faint smile came across his or anyone else's lips at seeing Danny's fried hair. Shadow just didn't do funny.

Tears fill the Halfa's eyes. Joshua growls, both in pain from the enormous strain of having so much electricity inside him, and in anger that he was too late "Even after absorbing….erk!….. all that energy, I still couldn't….agh!….. save him!"

Everyone's , save for Danny and Shadow, eyes widen.

"_You _drained _all _the energy from that ship!" Sora cried in disbelief. "I thought your were using some kind of device or something!"

"Nope, he literally sucked it all into himself." Danny acknowledged

"Yeah." Joshua groaned, the pain already starting to become unbearable as he desperately tried to prevent the electricity from seeping out of his form.

"Are you okay J-Laserstorm!" Nathan asked in deep worry for his friend.

Joshua grunted from his pain, before chuckling sheepishly "Not really."

Suddenly Dawn suggests "Maybe you should lie down." She proceeded to place a hand on Joshua's shoulders.

"NO!" Cried the Elaman, but it was too late, Dawn had placed her hand on him and was immediately zapped with many watts of electricity just as Danny had been. The pokemon Coordinator screams in pain and quickly retracts her hand, leaving her hand all 'poofy' and fuzzy.

"Dawn!" Ash cried, he and the others worried over her well being. "Are you alright!"

Dawn pays no attention to him "Oh! My Hair!" She whined as she felt her new hairdo. Ash, Pikachu, Piplup, Brock, Sonic, Timmy, and Danny all gain anime sweat drops.

"She's alright," Brock said.

"Sorry about that Dawn." Joshua apologized, still in pain "But there's a lot of energy inside me, after all I just sucked a ship clean for crying out loud!" Right before he collaspes onto one knee, worrying most of the group.

"Jo-Laserstorm!" Nathan shouted, catching himself in time to prevent giving away Joshua's identify, though he did earn a lot of suspicious stares from the others.

"Don't worry, I'm fine for….ugh!…. Now." Joshua grunted, eyeing Giratina and barely noticing the deity's rising and falling chest "Giratina is the one you should be….agh!…..worrying about, look he's still breathing!"

"What!"

Immediately the others turn toward Giratina to indeed see the deity breathing, indicated by a low moan from said deity. Ash, Shaymin, Timmy, and Sonic run/fly over to Giratina's face. Sonic obviously reaches Giratina first, but he let's Ash speak first.

"Giratina, come on!" Ash cried in a pleading tone of voice.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed, his pleading matching that of Ash's "Your too cool to die!"

"You must pull through!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"You and me still have a score to settle Giratina, how are we suppose to finish our battle if your dead?" Sonic added in with a cocky smile to the diety.

Despite the fours' vocal efforts, all they get is a low groan from Giratina. Meanwhile Sora and his allies were having a conversation in the background.

"Gawrsh, do you think you can heal that Biratina fella, Sora?" Goofy asked, in some worry for the pokemon.

Sora lets a faint smile come to his face "Okay, first off it's **G**iratina Goofy, but I guess since he is still alive our magic should work on him. But me and Donald will probably need to use it together in order for it to heal someone as large as Giratina."

With that said, Donald suddenly puts two fingers to his mouth and whistles loudly to gain the others' attentions, causing everyone to jump a mile in their shoes.

"You stupid deformed Duck!" Shadow snarled, cutting off everyone else's surprised responses "Next time warn us before you give me a freaking heart attack!"

"Shadow!" Sonic cried.

Donald was red hot mad at that insult. "DEFORMED DUCK! TRY SAYING THAT WHEN I FREEZE YOU AND YOUR FURRY BUTT IN ICE!" The court magician's staff began to glow an icy blue. The others didn't know what to do in this situation, but thankfully Sora did.

"Whoa! Calm down Donald, let's just focus on healing Giratina first!" Sora exclaimed, getting in front of Donald and the person his anger was directed at.

"You can heal him!" Ash asked in shock.

Sora turns to smile at him "Yep!"

"Well then hurry up and do it!" Timmy insisted.

Sora nods and his Keyblade gains a green glow as he lifts it into the air. Grumbling profanities under his breath, Donald raises his staff in the air as it also gains a glowing green aura as well.

"Heal!" They cried together, as two sets of golden flowers appear above Giratina's body, sprinkle their mighty healing pollen all over the deity as it's body glows green for a few seconds as the magic…well works it's magic.

"Incredible!" Newton said in amazement

"That is awesome!" Timmy cried in his excitement.

"I'll say!" Shaymin agreed with.

Then, much to everyone's delight, save for Shadow, the deity begins to stir and slowly but surely, Giratina get's back up on his six feet, completely healed from Sora and Doanld's magic, As proof of this, it shouts an ear piercing screech for everyone to hear.

Shaymin, feeling a bit hesitant, flies behind Dawn, fearing that by some slight chance, Giratina still wanted to eat him.

"Giratina! It's Sora and Donald over there that made you feel better!" Ash called up to the deity.

Giratina hears Ash's voice and turns to where Sora and Donald are, both a bit nervous as the giant antimatter Pokemon looked at them, fearful that he might try to blast them or something. But Giratina just stares at them without any signs of aggressiveness on it's face, probably it's way of saying thanks.

The anitmatter Pokemon then turns to Joshua and Danny, who both stiffen in fear as Giratina sends them a light glare. The Elaman Halfa smiles nervously while sheepishly waving his hand, Danny repeats this process.

"Don't tell me Giratina is angry with Laserstorm and Phantom." Ash said, hoping that wasn't the case

Then, much to everyone's, and especially Joshua and Danny's relief, Giratina's anger melts away, turning into the same calm stare it gave Sora and Donald.

"So your not angry with us anymore?" Danny asked to the deity. Giratina shakes its head only slightly.

The two breath a sigh of relief.

"I guess Giratina must've saw you two helping to save it's life." Dawn said.

"I guess." Joshua groaned, still in terrible pain from the tremendous energy inside him, though he surprisingly managed to show no sign of this to the others.

Pikachu leaps onto Giratina, quite suddenly, and hops up the antimatter's golden plates strap along the back of it's neck, landing on the golden head plate around Giratina's head.

Pikachu." Pikachu greeted the deity as said Pokemon gave a soft cry back at him.

Seeing this, Shaymin finally realizes Giratina means no harm and quickly manages to regain his confidence "Wait for me!" The gratitude Pokemon says as he flies up to Giratina's head plate, landing on the opposite side from Pikachu, and thus the opposite side of Giratina's face.

"I'm glad that your all better." Shaymin said, he too receiving a soft cry from Giratina.

Kirby inflates himself and floats up to Giratina, landing on its head plate as well. "Hi!" The puffball from dreamland greeted.

Newton chuckles from below, before a sound is heard from behind the group. Turning, the group sees many woodland Pokemon coming out of their forest, curious of the ruckus that had been going on.

Sonic jumped, surprised of how so many creatures could sneak up behind him without him noticing "Whoa! How did I miss that?" The blue blur proceeds to scratch his ear "I guess it's just not my day."

"Where did they come from?" Nathan asked

"They all we're probably worried about Giratina." Brock answered.

Suddenly Newton realizes something "Ah of course! They would know what was at stake, and just how important the reverse world is!"

Sora blinked "The reverse world?"

Joshua shrugged, despite the fact of being in excruciating pain and only able to stand on one knee "From what I was told, it's a world that's…ugh!….located on the exact opposite of this world."

"Correct." Newton said.

"So what does this beverse world look like that?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Incompetent doofus!" Shadow snapped, finally fed up with Goofy's constant failure to say words correctly "It's the **reverse **world! Can't you say anything in proper English!" This time Shadow had ticked off not only Donald, but Sora as well. The others were not too far behind in terms of anger.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Sora snarled.

Goofy on the other hand had an apologetic expression on his face "Gawrsh, sorry. It's a bit hard for me to say some of the words right."

"Uh guys." Joshua managed to utter out despite his pain as he looked off in the distance of the lake.

"You've got nothing to be apologizing for Goofy." Donald replied as he gave an evil glare to Shadow. "It's this jerk that needs to do the apologizing!"

"I have to agree with them on that one Shadow." Sonic said to his hedgehog counterpart "That was a bit uncalled for."

"Uh guys!" Joshua said, his voice a bit more frantic.

"I don't do apologizing." Shadow stated, a bit of an annoyed tone in his voice "That dog needs to catch up on his grammer!" This only infuriated Sora and Donald all the more.

"How could you be so heartless!" Dawn pratically screamed to Shadow in anger, followed by Giratina's sharp angered cry, who had heard Shadow's insult of Goofy as well.

For some reason, having heard Dawn's voice, Shadow's eyebrows lift as a flashback of his last moments with Maria on the Space Colonly Ark make themselves known once again.

_FLASHBACK_

_He could recall this event clear as day, he remembered them being on the bridge with him trapped inside a glass pod. This pod would inject him out into space with just a simple push of a button._

_And Maria was right next to it, clutching her chest in pain from an unkown injury she received._

"_Maria!" Shadow cried from inside the glass tube._

"_Shadow, I beg of you." Maria began, her voice getting raspy "Of all those people on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Please promise me Shadow that no matter what happens, you'll always fight for and do what is right."_

"_Don't do this, Maria!" Shadow pleaded._

"_Promise me Shadow." Maria replied sternly, yet with a concerned look._

"_I-I-I promise, but please don't press that button, Maria! Please!" Shadow said with a deeply concerned tone that he had never used since._

_Maria pushes the button. "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."_

"_NO! MARIA!" Shadow screamed as he was forcefully ejected out into space._

"_Shadow." Maria repeated "I know you can do it, that's the reason you were brought into this world." and with that she collaspes to the floor, unconscious or more likely….dead._

_FLASHBACK END_

Shadow sighed, true this was a different world then his own, true this wasn't a human that he insulted, but he knew deep in his artifical heart that if Maria was here, she wouldn't approve of this. He made a promise to her, and he was intending to keep it, no squirming out through loopholes.

"I guess I was little harsh there." Shadow admitted "**Don't** get used to this," Shadow warned with such an evil glare, that it made Giratina's current glare look like a warm smile. "But I'm…..sorryfor that insult." Though it sounded like he had to really bite out that apology.

Thankfully, Shadow's lame apology was enough to settle everyone down, all except for one person.

"Apology accepted." Goofy said with a smile.

"That's better." Dawn cheerfully said, Shadow just continued to grumble.

Sora also eased at the apology "I guess there is some good inside you, not much but still. some"

"HA! You think you can get away with such a pitiful apology!" Donald, was that one person.

"Donald!" Sora shouted "At least he apologized! I'll admit though, it wasn't the best apology I've heard either."

"GUYS!" Joshua screamed at the top of his lungs, his shout intensifying the pain he felt.

"What!" Ash asked.

"Look!"

Everyone turns to see a small ship bursting out of the lake's surface, spewing water ever which way. The metallic ship became stationary as it just floated there above the water's surface. Despite it's small size, the ship was still at least the same size as Giratina was.

"Is that?.." Ash is cut off by Newton "Zero!"

Sonic grinned "Alright! I was beginning to get bored just sitting here and talking.

Several appendages suddenly pop out of the ship's body as modifications are automatically made onto the ship, transforming it into something similar to a Tie Fighter from Star Wars. The exception that made this ship different was the long metal appendage that suck out of the bottom of it's hull.

Sora and his trio respond to this by getting into their battle stances. Danny 's fist begin to smoke a ghostly glow as Joshua's begin to crackle with electricity, eagerly ready to unleash his massive electrical build-up upon Zero's ship.

Timmy quietly whispers to his fairy flies "Think this Zero guy's ship is going to be tough?"

Wanda pondered this for a sec "Well, considering that you and the others are going to be the ones fighting it and not us, and the fact that we've never seen or fought this thing before, I honestly don't know. Try and be careful Timmy."

"Or charge blindly into it without any thoughs for your own safety!" Cosmo laughed "That's what I did when I married Wanda."

_CONK!_

"Heh, heh, heh." Cosmo grined goofily before plopping down to the ground after begin bonked painfully on the head by an enraged Wanda.

Meanwhile inside the ship's bridge, Zero growls as he eyes the heroes on the lake's shore "I couldn't care less what they think they've done, no one gets in my way!" Immediately an artificial Will-o-wisp forms at the front of his ship and is blasted at the group.

Giratina, sensing it coming, gives out a loud cry as he spins around and sends his own Will-o-wisp ball right at the artifical one. Shaymin, Pikachu, and Kirby held onto the deity's head plate for dear life Both balls meet and explode in a huge cloud of blue smoke.

Once the colored smoke clears, Ash shouts out to his partner pokemon "Pikachu! Quick use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods, jumps down to the ground, turns to the enemy ship, and sends an electrical current straight at the opposing ship.

"Piplup, you use Bubblebeam!" Piplup complies with Dawn's orders and sends a torrent of bubbles at the ship. Newton shouts "Now Sheldon, Thrust Cannon Go!" Sheldon nods and fires a white beam from his mouth.

"Don't…ugh!... leave me out!" Joshua exclaimed as he slowly rose to his feet. Ignoring his pain, The Elaman Halfa sends his own bolt of electricity at Zero's ship. His was noticeably larger and probably far more powerful then Pikachu's, seeing as how he just absorbed an entire ship's supply of it. He could of just attacked with a laser, but he wanted to drain himself of this excess energy inside him and what better way then to use it in his attacks?

"Let's see how that Zero guy likes my ghost ray!" Danny stated with a grin on his face as he fired a ghostly beam at the ship as well.

"Fire!" Donald shouted as he sent a ball of fire from his flaring staff to the ship as well, while Sora proclaims "This is it!" and throws his Keyblade to the long distanced ship.

"Chaos…" Shadow started as a ball of yellow energy formed and grew in his hands "Spear!" And with that shout, Shadow flings the chaotic ball at Zero's ship.

"Eat this physco!" Timmy cried as he fired three missile as his missile launcher appendage came out of his cleft. "I like to see your ship survive this!" Nathan declared as he threw an Aura Fist at the ship.

(The new name I came up with for Nathan's fist projection attack. Sounds a lot better then 'magical fist, huh?)

Despite having 12, yes count them, 12 projectiles coming his way, Zero remains undeterred and proceeds to take evasive maneuver. He dodges Pikachu's Thunderbolt by lowering the ship below the attack's trajectory. He then raises his ship right back up to avoid Piplup's Bubblebeam as it careens through the vicinity his ship had inhabited only milliseconds ago.

Sheldon's Thrust Cannon however, makes a direct hit and a cloud of smoke engulfs the ship on impact. This hid Joshua's electric attack from Zero's view, but the attack only manages to clip the side of the ship, only succeeding in disturbing the ship's flight and causing no real damage.

As the smoke clears, Zero spots Danny's Ghost Ray coming and maneuvers to the right to avoid it, much to the annoyance of Danny "Oh, come on!"

Zero then flies his ship to the left to dodge Donald's Firaga, much to the anger of the duck. "AW PHOOEY!"

Zero tires to dodge Sora's incoming Keyblade, but he was too slow and the weapon strikes the left portion of the hull, knocking Zero's ship off balance long enough for Shadow's Chaos Spear to plow into the ship, creating a loud explosion, and engulfing the ship yet again in smoke.

Timmy's missile, like Joshua's electricity, became hidden from Zero's view as well. One misses Zero's ship completely, another clips the wing, and a third makes a direct explosive hit, adding another large puff of smoke around the psycho's ship.

Unfortunately, even after being struck by all these attacks, Zero's ship was only damaged slightly, apparently his ship was indeed made for battle.

"Ugh!" Zero growled, after being clipped twice and struck four times "I said 'stay out of my way'!" Zero flies his ship up into the sky, dodging Nathan's Aura Fist in the process, and then twirls downwards as white energy begins to spiral around the ship's front edge. . However, a purple hole appears in front of the ship and disappears the moment Zero flies into it.

"He's gone!" Ash stated

"He went to the reverse world." Newton informed gravely "Zero has managed to acquire all of Giratina's powers!"

Timmy, in his Cleft costume, gulped "I take it that's not good."

"Ya think?" Danny exclaimed, a bit annoyed by Timmy's obliviousness.

* * *

From inside the reverse world Zero flies his ship around the many ice pillars that particular portion of the world had, unaware of Team Rocket down on one of the many floating islands not too far away from him.

"What is that?" James asked as he eyed the object flying about.

Jessie shrugged "Not sure, but it's no doubt sporting someone on the inside."

Then, quite suddenly, Team Rocket burst into a panic run after the ship as they try to gain the pilot's attention. "Hey we don't care if your nastier then we are SAVE US!" Mewoth screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the said pilot, also known as Zero, had spotted a piece of ice floating casually in the reverse world. What made it unfortunate was the fact that inside the ice you could see the image of our heroes on the lake's shore back in the real world.

Zero chuckles like the madman he is as he eyes the image before him "Look at you all in your pathetic filthy world, DISAPPAER ALL OF YOU!"

The appendage sticking out from below the ship, suddenly glows pink as Zero blasts toward the ice, full engines ahead, with an insane grin on his face. Using the artifical version of the Dragon Claw move, stolen from Giratina, Zero slices through the ice, instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces.

* * *

Immediately the reactive shock wave strikes the heroes in the real world. Those like the small pokemon, Ash, and Dawn were knocked off their feet. Others like Shadow, Giratina and Newton were able to hold their ground. Sonic, on the other hand, was knocked into the air but was able to recover in midair from the shockwave, landing skillfully on his feet.

"What was that!" Ash cried

"Zero's attacking the real world from the reverse world!" Newton exclaimed.

"What a coward." Sonic said with a disappointed shake of his head. "Striking us from another dimension so we can't fight back."

"That is so unfair!" Timmy shouted in rage

"You said it kid!" Donald agreed, his anger surpassing Timmy's.

Suddenly Giratina's cry captures everyone's attention as the deity takes off and fires a whirlwind-like beam of energy from his mouth that opens a purple hole in front of the deity. The antimatter pokemon boldly charges in, it's body becoming a purple silhouette yet again as it begins to morph back into it's serpent-like form.

"I'm coming too!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran over to and leapt onto the hover nearby.

"Not without me your not!" Sora stated as he too leapt onto the hover with a single bound.

The two look at each other and nod as Ash takes the hover up into the air. Sonic makes a seemingly impossible leap up to the airbone hover, shocking just about everyone present.

"How did you do that!" Ash asked in amazement.

Sonic smirks "Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Now let's go kick this idiot's butt!"

Sora grins mischievously "I couldn't agree any more with you!" And with that, the hover makes it's way to the purple hole as it began to close.

"But Ash!" Brock called out, although his voice is drowned out by Shaymin as he takes off after Ash, Pikachu, Sonic, and Sora "Wait for me!"

"Save some butt for me!" Danny called out with a determined expression as he bolted after them. Timmy's rotor appendage comes out as he too flies up after them "I'm not going to miss this either!"

"Cleft!" Dawn cried in deep worry for Timmy, who she thought was Cleft.

But her pleas are ignored and, quite unexpectedly, Kirby inflates himself and floats up to the purple hole as well.

"No Kirby, not you too!" Dawn shouted worriedly.

Joshua preps for flight as well, until a hand stops him. Joshua turns to the owner of it: Brock.

"Whoa there, Laserstorm!" Brock said "Your in no condition to fight with all that electricity inside of you!"

"That doesn't mean I still don't want to fight!" Joshua snapped back as he saw the hover and it's occupants flying into the receding hole.

"You wouldn't be able to fight." Brock replied, keeping his cool.

"And what do you know about me? Nothing!" Joshua growled as Timmy and Kirby flew into the hole "I'm going and you can't stop me!" The Elaman Halfa blasts himself forward with his lasers that propel him to the hole at a incredible rate.

"But Laserstorm you don't understand!" Brock tried to call out.

Joshua just ignores him, as well as the pain from the electricity inside him, as his jetpacks' thrusters activate and send him rocketing through the hole.

Dawn was shocked at seeing Joshua's sudden attitude. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged. "But I'm willing to take a guess and say that all that electricity inside Joshua might have caused his sudden attitude."

"Do you figure?" Goofy asked with a puzzled expression.

Nathan answers with a question of his own "Well, wouldn't you be angry if you had an entire ship's supply of energy inside you that's causing you excruciating pain?"

Brock put a hand to his chin. "I guess that would make sense."

While Brock thought about, Nathan turned to the Ultimate Life Form. "What about you Shadow? Aren't you going to help?"

Shadow only says "Hmph. I have my _own _method of getting there." And with that he pulls out his red Chaos Emerald, allowing the sunlight to reflect off it beauty.

"Wow it's beautiful." Dawn said in awe at the sparkling Emerald.

"Gawrsh, what is that?" Goofy asked, admiring the gem.

Unfortunately the court knight doesn't get an answer as Shadow shouts out two words that made no sense to anyone present "Chaos Control!" And in a flash of blue light Shadow disappears instantly, completely shocking the rest of the group.

"How did?…." Dawn shouted in shock.

"What did Shadow just do!" Brock cried, completely stunned by Shadow's teleporting act.

"Yeah, he just disappeared!" An equally-as-shocked Nathan added in.

"Was that some kind of magic spell?" A stunned Donald asked

Newton himself had been caught off guard from Shadow's sudden disappearance. "Well I must admit that what Shadow performed was highly impressive, as for what he did, I'm pretty sure he has teleported into the reverse world."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

For a second Newton tries to make sure he understood Donald's slightly-hard-to understand words before answering. "Well he did say he had his own methods of getting into the reverse world, so I could only assume that was what he did."

"But I thought you said only Giratina could travel between the two worlds?" Dawn pointed out.

"I know, apparently I still have much to learn." Newton admitted with a sigh. "I have never before seen or heard about people with Pokemon-like powers. Wherever all of them come from must be quite a place."

"I'll say!" Dawn replied.

From below Cosmo, still in fly form and on the ground, dazed from Wanda's strike could only grin sheepishly as he looked around "Gee, where did Timmy go?" And with that he loses conscious again.

* * *

**Chapter 12 End**

**

* * *

**

**Well Giratina has been saved by Joshua's selfless actions, but now Zero is on the looses in the reverse world, with an insane goal of ruling the distorted world. And now we know why Shadow is a hero rather then a villain. One promise that he made to his deceased friend has kept him on the side of good. But getting back on serious matters, will Ash, his Pokemon, Giratina, Danny, Joshua, Sonic, Shadow, Sora, and the little puffball Kirby be able to stop Zero before he completely wrecks both worlds? Stay Tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13: To Save the Reverse World

**I have a question for you readers. I know I have asked this before but I really want to know if you guys think my OC Joshua has too many powers. And if so, what element/s should I take out of Joshua's arsenal. I'm not taking out his powers of pure Energy since its his main power like ectoplasmic powers is to Danny. I can't make any changes to his powers in this trilogy but I can in future stories beyond it. Another reason for the question is that I'm planning on adding on a unique technique to each of Joshua's powers that nobody else can do. So you see I want to even out the balance. I'm willing to take out of one, or maybe even two, of Joshua's elemental powers in stories beyond the trilogy but I need your opinions on which.**

**Fire -**

**Ice -**

**Water -**

**Electric - **

* * *

**Now to the replies:**

* * *

**WereDragonEx: ****Well I'm glad you like that twist in the story where my OC frees Giratina with his electrical powers instead of Newton typing in the password to the ship and shutting the systems down. The latter would have worked out find either way, but I'm glad I made that twist. **

**Wow, I had NO idea that Dawn having her hair get all poofy from the static electricity was a running joke in the anime. That was dumb luck I say. By the way, what is Dawn's embarrassing nickname? **

**I guess your right when you said that my change in having Sora and Donald heal Giratina instead of Shaymin had caused some of the meaning of the scene to be lost. I was just trying to have Sora and his allies do something significant in the story since they had been absent for most of the story's plot. So I apologize. And don't worry about me taking the constructive criticism too hard. Why I may not like it, criticism is essential to inform the writer that he is doing something wrong or needs better improvement on. **

**I will retain the knockouts of the Dragon Trio in the story in order for the visitors to have the spotlight. But I may have one of the trio to last a bit longer against Arcues since the film never officially showed that one being knocked out. Yes I am refusing to reveal which one it is. But you definitely know it ain't Dialga since he used up all his energy in bringing Ash, Sora and the others back into the past.**

**I think that Giratina was more angry at Shadow for insulting Goofy rather then what happened earlier between them in the reverse world since Shadow helped to save its life, whether intentionally or unintentionally. You didn't think Giratina wasn't aware of what was going on around him while he was trapped by Zero now did ya?**

**That flashback Shadow had came from the Sonic Advance Battle 2 game where he recalls Maria telling him to give the humans a chance to be happy. (Though I did add some new content to the flashback). So in respect to Maria's whishes, Shadows teams up with Sonic as the duo turn super, fights, and destroys the Final hazard (aka Biolizard) from dragging the space colony Ark down to the earth to destroy our planet in a fiery explosion. I still don't see how something like the Space Colony Ark could destroy Earth which is probably way over 100 times bigger. By the way, if you want to know more about Shadow's past I would suggest searching something like (Sonicwiki: Shadow) on the web to find out.**

**Regarding what you said about how Shadow was able to warp into the Reverse World but not out, doesn't have to do with the fact about trying to teleport into different universes or dimensions. Rather, the Reverse World itself is like a trap to the users of the Emeralds. You see the Reverse World's properties can stop someone from teleporting in. But once they are in, the properties of the world interfere with the chaotic energies within the Emeralds, thwarting the user's attempts to leave the dimension. Timmy's Godparents weren't affected by this because they use a special energy that the Reverse World can't affect: Magic. **

**And last but not least, you may see new Sonic characters jump into the sequel of this story or not. But I refused to reveal which to you.**

* * *

**Kinghy: ****As I said with WereDragon Ex, I'm sorry about that. I guess I wasn't thinking about both sides when I alter who would heal Giratina. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment to you. I'll try to do better next time.**

* * *

**Dialga's Song of Time: ****Those were some very interesting characters you suggested to be in the sequel. But….having The Legend of Zelda and this Pokemon Movie wouldn't work out well. They're not really compatible with one another and would be quite difficult to fit in. I'm sorry but I am just overwhelmed with all the character suggestions coming from all the other fans. But…. I might put Link and Zelda in a story beyond the Pokemon Trilogy.**

* * *

**Well now that that's out of the way, I present you the final chapter of this story. Do you think it's ironic that I finish this story on the 13th**** chapter? You know the unlucky number?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: To Save the Reverse World**

* * *

"My lovely reverse world." Zero said with rage in his voice as he flew through clouds of purple toxic. "They won't tarnish it's beauty again!' Zero then flies to a row of ice pillars and the appendage sticking out from below his ship glows pink.

"The reverse world's true power will forever shine through!" Zero cried with an insane look in his eyes as he chopped off ice pillar after ice pillar with his artificial Dragon Claw.

From back in the real world, somewhere in the giant glacier, the resulting shockwaves crack and break the ice holding the glaicer together and the entire glacier begins to slide down the valley.

In an anicent, hidden temple in the moutains that made up the valley's sides, a statue like beast sat on a stone throne as the sounds from the cascading glacier nearby echo in the temple's hollow framework. As if the echos of the sound were some sort of trigger, a series of consecutive red dots are seen on the staute's chest, clearly visible in dim lighting.

Suddenly, six blue lights, three on each side of the statue's chest, light up and the seemingly non-living statue slowly moves rises to it's feet, with dust and dirt falling off the figure, it appeared to be it had been sitting for quite a long time. This statue like being then proceeds to walk out of the temple, very slowly, probably getting used to walking again after sitting for so long.

* * *

Elsewhere, from atop the mountains, many Piloswine watch in both awe and horror as the glaicer's continues to cascade through the valley, it's speed picking up with each shockwave that Zero triggers as he continues to slice through the pillars.

Dawn, Brock, Nathan, Donald, Goofy and Newton could only watch as the wall of ice progresses into the lake and toward them.

"The glacier…" Dawn said

"It's moving." Brock finished.

Newton tightened his fists "Zero's doing this!"

"But how? Nathan asked

* * *

In the reverse world, Zero's ship floats before a spiraling window of energy showing the moving ice wall in the real world. "The glacier has lost it's support in the reverse world and has begun to give." the computer informed Zero.

"Excellent." Zero grinned sadistically. "Just as I planned! Continue to collect more data!"

"As you wish sir." the computer replied.

"Heh, heh perfect!" Zero said with a truly insane look on his face.

Back in the real world Newton answers Nathan's question indirectly as he glares at the wall of ice as it continues to progress through the lake at a steady pace toward them

"The real world and the reverse world support each other. Zero! Do you really want to destory that!" Though he and everone there knew that Zero could not hear him from the reverse world.

* * *

Meanwhile Zero continues to break ice pillar after ice pillar, increasing the rate of the giving glacier in the real world. Suddenly Zero stops as Giratina appears out of nowhere in a puff of black-see through smoke directly in front of the ice pillar he was going at next.

The deity, fires a flaming Aura Sphere, in defending his home world, at Zero's ship scoring a direct hit, infuriating the pilot from the inside.

"CHUU!"

SHAY…MIN!"

A bolt of lighting strikes the ship's side and a green ball of energy crashes into the front of the ship, though it doesn't shake the ship at all like Giratina's attack did. Suddenly two beams of green and whitish-pink crash into the wings on either side of the battleship, succeeding in making the ship rock just a bit, as well as doing some damage.

Zero grinds his teeth at these attacks and looks up, near to where the image of the moving glacier is to see Ash, Pikachu (Poised to strike again), Sonic, and Sora there on his hover. Floated next to them were Timmy with his helicopter rotor appendage, Kirby staying situated in mid-air by inflating himself, Timmy with his rotor appendage keeping him aloft, Shaymin, Danny with his hands smoking green, and a weary Joshua whose hands we're glowing white with a pinkish hue.

"Zero give it up!" Ash demanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, sparks flashing at his cheeks.

"Stop this!" Shaymin shouted.

"Or get your butt kicked!" Timmy announced.

"You can't beat all of us by yourself!" Danny exclaimed.

"We won't let you destroy both of theses worlds!" Sora exclaimed with righteousness anger

"And your other ship from before has provided me with another energy to fight you for a century!" Joshua shouted through the pain that was increasing with ever passing second.

"Chaos Spear!" Immediately a ball of sparking chaotic energy slams into the ship's side, drawing everyone's attention to the floating island nearby to see none other then Shadow the Hedgehog standing there

"And with the Ultimate Life Form facing you, you stand no chance! So why don't you save yourself the trouble and give up." Shadow said with a smirk

Zero looks down for a second as he mumble "Why can't you people understand." he looks back up and glares death at all his opponents "THAT I AM PROTECTING THIS PLACE!".

Shadow grins an evil smile "Big mistake." Though it was clearly evident Shadow had desired that to be Zero's answer.

From the hover Sora proclaims "You villains always want to do it the hard way!"

"Villain?' repeated Zero "I'm trying to _**save this world **_from your filthy corrupted one!" Giratina flies up beside the hover and gives out a infuriated cry to Zero.

This was going to be one battle

* * *

"Swinub, Ice Shard! Buneary, Ice Beam!" Dawn cries as she summons her respective pokemon from their pokeballs. The two then fire their icy attacks on the lake, slowly freezing the water.

An icy mist aura surrounds Donald's staff "Blizzaga!" Donald squawked as he sent a strong gust of frost at the lake, adding to the rate at which the water was freezing at. The many woodland Pokemon had also joined in with the heroes attempts and sending mutiple Ice Beams at the lake, helping to freeze the water.

Everyone kept their icy attacks going, Donald himself was repeatedly casting Blizzaga over and over again, even after the frozen water met the progressing glacier

* * *

Back in the reverse world, Joshua shot a laser beam of energy at Zero, who dodges to the left as an unfortunate ice pillar takes the impact instead. The attack destroys the pillar and pretty much worsening the situation in the real world.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Zero exclaimed as he fired a artifical Aura Sphere back at Joshua. The Elaman halfa summons his energy and creates a shield around himself to block the attack.

With much strain, Joshua's shield takes the impact from the attack. The halfa wasn't feeling too hot at the moment as the pain from the large amount of electricity spiked inside him. Brock knew what he was talking about. Because of this, as well as the smoke hindering his view, Joshua wasn't able to dodge the next attack that followed. An artificial Will-o-wisp ball crashes into Joshua's form hard and he is sent crashing into the side of a mountain.

Shadow just scoffs at Joshua's crash landing. "Pathetic." The hedgehog then teleports in a flash of blue and reappears directly ontop of Zero's ship and begins to pound away at the machinery.

Zero just chuckles at Shadow's useless attempt, and does one quick horizontal spin with his ship to throw Shadow off "Is that all you got, oh so powerful Ultimate Life Form?" The insane idiot challenged.

Shadow however, with anger in his eyes, teleported in mid-fall and reappeared in midair right in front of Zero's ship. With a growl, Shadow blasts Zero's ship with a Chaos Spear at point blank range. The Ultimate life Form follows up by teleporting to another location in the air around the ship and fires another Chaos Spear, scoring yet another hit on the ship's armor plates.

He repeats this serveal times, teleporting all around the ship and blasting it with his Chaos Spears, angering Zero even futher with each successful hit. Finally Shadow teleports in front of the ship, this time a distance away, with an even angrier look on his face.

"Want to run that by me again, idiot?" Shadow sneered as he fires off several smaller Chaos Spears in quick suscession, all hitting the target and engulfing Zero's ship in smoke. Shadow hovers there in the air with his skates as he admires his work, but much to his anger and annoyance, a fiery Aura Sphere shot out of the smoke.

"Unngh!" Shadow was blasted back into an ice pillar from the Aura Sphere, creating an indention in the ice for his body to collapse on.

Zero grins at his accomplishment, before a sharp cry catches his attention. He turns to see Giratina charging straight for him with one of it's arms charged with pink energy. In retaliation, Zero charges up his own attack and zooms straight for Giratina.

_CLANG_

Both Dragon Claws meet in a dramatic clash, as the two opponents try to overpower each other. Giratina's strength, at first, manages to push Zero back, but the crazy man just fires up his engines to maximum power, giving Zero enough momentum to become the pusher instead.

Zero continues to drag Giratina back until he slams the deity into a ice pillar, quite hard by the look of it. Interestingly, this happened to be the same pillar that Shadow crash into earlier and his dazed body was lying in his indention just a few feet above Giratina's.

"All of your powers now belong to me!" Zero chuckled, a thin evil dark aura surrounding his body, as his ship began to charge a Firey Aura Sphere in an effort to rid the ruler of the reverse world off once and for all.

Suddenly a green ball slams into the ship's side, shifting the Aura Sphere's trajectory just as it is fired. The ball misses Giratina and the ice pillar by a long shot, giving the deity a chance to execute it's Shadow Force technique to disappear from sight.

Zero's dark aura flares as he turns his ship to glare at the annoying ghost halfa Danny "Meddlesome Ghost!" A Will-o-Wisp ball begins to form at his ship's front "I'll teach you what happens to those who get in my way!"

"Well don't keep me waiting." Danny replied smoothly, infuriating Zero all the more as he shoots the ball of blue flame at Danny, who camly sees it approaching and turns intangible, allowing the ball to fly right through him.

"Nice try." Danny taunted.

Zero grinded his teeth in both shock and anger "If only I had gotten that power as well!"

Suddenly Giratina reappers in a puff of black see-through smoke and fires it's own Aura Sphere at Zero, scoring yet another hit. Zero's eyes sharpen in anger before he spots the hover and all it's occupants on board, heading right at him.

Ash had apparently gotten out more of his Pokemon, indicated by his orders "Chimcar you use Flamethrower, Turtiwg, Energy Ball, now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" All Pokemon comply with their owner's orders as Shaymin adds his own Energy Ball into the mix. Sora concentrates and fires off a Firaga spell from his Keyblade.

All atttacks strike and the damage is dealt, but the ship remains fully operational and Zero simply flies away from them, only for his ship to be literally punched by a metal appendage that extended all the way to a floating island nearby and into Cleft's utility cleft.

"Take that!" Timmy cheered.

Zero growls "Let me show you what a _real _attack is like!" And with that he blasts a Will-o-Wisp attack at Timmy who's eyes widen in panic "Uh oh." Timmy quickly exchanges his metal fist appendage for his rotor one and flies off the island, narrowly missing the massive ball of blue flame as it engulfs the island in blue smoke.

"How much armor does this thing have!" Sora exclaimed after throwing his Keyblade at the ship, only for it to bounce off the cold metal harmlessly.

Sonic shrugs "I'm just as clueless as you are."

Giratina flies after Zero and fires his Aura Sphere at the ship just as Zero spins around and blasts his own right back at Giratina, and both attacks meet in a fiery explosion before an awestruck group.

"Whoa." Was all Danny could say.

* * *

In the real world, despite all of the icy attacks, the glacier was still progressing through the frozen lake almost as if it wasn't there. Although the ice did managed to slow the glacier's speed down a bit.

"No use it's not stopping!" Brock exclaimed.

"It's hopeless!" Donald cried.

"If this keeps up it's going to crush the flower garden!" Dawn replied, turning back to see the gracidea garden just as beautiful as ever, despite this horrible predicament they were in.

Goofy gasped "Gawrsh we can't let anything bad happen to this flower garden!" The court knight said in worry.

"That's not all that will be crushed." Newton said, horror evident in his voice "All the villages and towns just ahead…they're all doomed to be destroyed!" Everyone gasps

"How could he!" Brock growled with look or rage on his face.

Nathan looked between the progressing wall of ice and at the villages down the valley, his worry building as he realized how many lives would be lost if this ice wall kept up. It was then that his eyes snapped in determination. "No town is getting destroyed! Not on my watch!" The heroic hero bolts onto the ice….

….and slips from the speed he was running at as he goes crashing face first into the progressing glacier.

_BANG!_

The group wince in response to Nathan taking 'face-first' to the extremes.

"Ouch." Donald said in sympathy.

Nathan slowly rises to his feet, in quite a bit of pain.

"Gawrsh are you alright Muscleman!" Goofy called out in worry.

Muscleman groaned. "I'm fine." He then proceeded to rub his head from the massive headache he now had. "….sorta."

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Dawn asked

"I think I might be able to hold this thing back!" Nathan replied, shaking the pain out of his head.

"Are you nuts!" Donald squawked "You can't just simply stop it with your bare hand-"

BAM!

Nathan slams in his hands into the ice, creating cracks in the frozen water around his hands as the progressing glacier is abruptly halted. The super strong human lets out an extremely loud growl as he strains to hold back the giant ice wall with all his strength.

Donald's eyes went wide "Or maybe you can."

"Way to go Nathan!" Brock complimented

Dawn was quite impressed as well. "You stopped that glacier cold!"

The others gain a anime sweat drop at Dawn's lame joke.

"Ah-yuck, nice one Dawn!" Minus Goofy of course

"Don't be so sure." Everyone turns to Newton after his sudden statement "Nathan may be strong enough to slow the glaicer down a bit, but he's not going to be able to halt it completely."

As if on cue, a loud groan is heard as the glacier wall begins to slide once again, pushing Nathan along with it. The meta human frantically tries to get a good footing to stop the ice wall, but being on slippery ice made things impossible. However, Nathan's efforts did slow down the glaicer considerably, just as Newton had predicated.

Piplup looked fearful, turning to Swinub and Bunaery it frantically shouted something in their Pokemon language. Bunaery and Swinub nod and with determination in their eyes, fire their icy attacks on the icy lake in front of the moving mass of ice, next to where Nathan was trying his best to hold the ice back. The small block of ice that forms on the frozen surface is easily bulldozed down by the glacier.

The others lower there heads in defeat at the failed attempt, all except for Goofy who actually had a serious expression on his face for once "Now come on fellas, we can't give up!" The court knight said to the downcast group with an encouraging tone. "People would never got nutin done if they just gave up after one failure. A whole lot of fellas have done great stuff and they all had to go through more then a few of those failures to get there. I'm sure we can find a way to stop that there glacier from destroying in those towns down there."

"You know." Dawn began as she raised her head with a confident smile "Your absolutely right, Goofy!"

"The big palooka can have his moments" Doanld admitted.

"Yeah." Brock agreed "Even though Nathan hasn't stopped the glaicer, he is still trying slow it down best he can." It was true, Nathan had not stopped pushing despite being pushed by the ice. He was currently seen pressing his back against it, his feet slipping on the ice as he tried to find a good footing on the slippery surface, obviously failing.

"Hey guys I could use a little help over here!" Nathan called out, his heels sliding on the slippery ice.

Suddenly a noise draws everone's attention to the mountains bordering the valley to see a large figure walking into view. "What the heck is that!" Donald squawked, his hand tightening around his staff in case the creature decided to attack.

"It's a Regigigas!" Newton exclaimed

"A Rega-whata?" Donald repeated, that was the strangest name he had ever heard.

"Gawrsh is it going to attack us?" Goofy asked, putting his shield out in front of him.

"I'm not sure." Brock replied

The Regigigas suddenly lifts his arms up and shouts a strange cry as an army of Mamoswine appear into view and charge down the mountain's side.

"Mamoswine!" Brock exclaimed.

"There's some more!" Dawn pointed to other moutain side to see even more Mamoswine coming down the mountain. "Oh great now this white haired freak is sicking his minions on us." Donald growled as he raised his staff.

The Pokemon crew looked at Donald with quizzical looks. "Okay I'm not sure what you are talking about, but I highly doubt there here to attack us." Newton explained.

"Gawrsh are you sure?" Goofy asked

"Positive."

* * *

Back in the reverse world, after the firing explosion begins to fade out, Zero fires another Aura Sphere through the dissipating smoke, plowing into Giratina's head and scoring a critical hit. The deity, too inured to fight on, plummets to the ground at one of the bases of a random ice pillar.

Sonic winced "Man that's gotta hurt!"

Zero looks at the wounded Giratina with an insane look on his face "The reverse world belongs to me!" And with that he fires yet another Aura Sphere, but this time it is directed at the ice pillar. The attack crashes into the ice pillar, blowing off chucks of ice that go falling down onto Giratina.

"Oh no, Giratina!" Ash cried.

For a split moment, everyone aboard the hover tense as they feared what the fading smoke would reveal. But as the icy smoke fades, we see Giratina was now a blue see through color. Next to the deity was Danny, who had saved the diety from being pelted to the death by turning both of them intangible.

The heroes breath a sigh of relief while the villain Zero scowls "That cursed ability of yours will be mine!" A Will-o-Wisp ball begins to form at the front of his ship.

Suddenly a certain puffball appears out of nowhere and slams his hammer down ontop of Zero's hull, smashing it with so much force that a noticeably large dent was made in the metal and forcing the ship downwards a bit.

Zero growls at this annoyance "Stay out of my way you oversized marshmallow!" Zero shakes Kirby off his ship, turns and blasts the falling citizen of dreamland with the Will-o-Wisp ball he had been charging for Danny.

_BANG!_

"EYAAAAA!" Kirby screams as his smoking body comes plummeting down into a floating island, creating a large sized crater in it.

"Kirby!" Ash and Sora shouted

"You are so going down you freak!" Timmy cried, vengeful for Kirby.

Then, quite unexpectedly a familiar and unwelcome face to Zero appears right in front of his cockpit window in a flash of blue.

Zero sneered "So your still alive huh?"

Shadow the Hedgehog glares death at an insane Zero, who didn't even flinch at the glare.

"You won't be!" Shadow growled, a red aura surrounding him, surpassing Zero's dark one in intensity, as he jumped backwards and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" A large powerful ball of _red _chaotic energy goes crashing into the cockpit window.

This time Shadow's attack causes significant damage as it cracks the window and charred the bridge's armor completely to where it appeared black. Sparks of electricity could also be seen shooting out of the cracks of armor here and then.

"Warning, damage to the bridge has occurred." the computer informed.

"NOT NOW!" Zero barked back, his glare never lifting off of Shadow's own "This changes nothing!" He then suddenly jerks the ship upwards, throwing Shadow off the hull of the ship.

"Let's see you try and survive this, Ultimate Life Form!" Zero chuckled insanely.

The metal appendage below Zero's ship glows pink and the ship barrels toward the free falling Shadow. Before Shadow could even react, the glowing appendage slams into him and sends him crashing into an ice pillar, similar to what Zero had done to Giratina.

Zero then blasts Shadow with an Aura Sphere for good measures and the hedgehog's limp form goes crashing into the ground around the base of the ice pillar as Giratina had before.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried, his eyes wide in shock. Turning to Zero's ship with angry eyes, Sonic leaps off of the hover without warning and propels himself straight at the ship with his signature Homing Attack. The force of impact is so powerful that Zero's ship is actually knocked to the side from the attack as Sonic rebounded to an indention in an ice pillar, the result of which was from one of the missed attacks in this battle.

Zero growls as he fires a Will-o-Wisp ball at Sonic "None of you will stop me from saving this beautiful world!"

* * *

Back in the real world, the Mamoswine had all taken a position along the moving wall of ice and were joining Nathan in trying to push the ice back with their long tusks.

"I have no idea what you things are but I'm sure glad your helping me!" Nathan said, relieved for the extra help

Suddenly, Regigigas himself takes a spot next to Nathan and places his own massive hands on the glacier. For just a brief second Nathan wondered if this large thing was actually stronger then him, but he quickly gets back to pushing the glacier.

"Look at Regigigas and Mamoswine!" Dawn exclaimed.

"There all trying to help Nathan stop the glacier!" Brock stated.

"Ah-yuck!' Goofy laughed "Those fellas sure are strong,"

"Let's just hope they can stop it." Donald replied.

But despite the combined strength of the Mamoswine, Regigigas and Nathan, the ice was still inching it's way forward. Regigigas sensed this and its body begins to shine with a golden aura as orange waves emanate from it's hands and traverse along the entire side of the glacier. Nathan was unsure of what it was doing, but whatever it did sure was helping as the force he was helping to push back, somehow magically lessened in intensity.

* * *

Meanwhile in the reverse world, Sonic grins mischievously as the Will-o-Wisp ball comes charging at him. At the last second, Sonic jumps up into the air as the ball goes soaring inches below his feet and crashes into the ice pillar he had been on moments ago.

Unfortunately the resulting explosion knocks Sonic forward, but somehow he manages to recover in midair just in time to slam his foot down on Zero's ship. Obviously this did little to no damage and only succeeded in hurting his food. "OW!"

Zero chuckles as a dark aura surrounds his body again. "Did you honestly think that was going to work!"

Sonic could only shrug "No not really, but I had to give it a try."

"Don't worry Sonic I'm coming!" Sonic and Zero turn to see Cleft the boy chin wonder flying straight at them at an considerable pace with his rotor appendage. Zero just sneers and quickly switches his ship into reverse. Sonic is suddenly swept off the ship by the sudden backward movement of the ship, but before his body could even start to fall, let alone scream, a blazing Aura Sphere crashes into him.

This Aura Sphere proves to be a double whammy as Sonic goes flying back into Cleft, much to the ten year old's surprise, and both crash into a floating island nearby hard, a cloud of dust signaling their impact.

"Sonic! Cleft!" Sora cried, in panic for his new and old friends. Turning his angered eyes to Zero, he points his Keyblade into the sky as a crackling aura surrounds it. "THUNDER!" Sora shouted and a cloud mysteriously forms above Zero's ship as bolts of electricity surge out of it and strike the ship with many watts of electricity.

Ash's eyes widen in awe "Awesome attack, Sora!"

Sora grins "I try."

From inside the cockpit of the ship, Zero eye's sharpen in anger as his dark aura flares "You stupid brat!" A Will-o-Wisp ball suddenly zooms out from the front of his ship and to the hover. "Look out!" Ash swerves around the ball as it crashes into a hourglass-shaped island behind them.

"You're a lousy shot!" Sora taunted.

Zero bites his lip at the insult "I wouldn't be taunting me if I were you, just look at what happened to your friends!" Sora, Shaymin, Ash and his pokemon turn to see that everyone that had gone up against Zero were either unconscious or were unable to fight at the moment.

Giratina lay injured at the base of an ice pillar as Danny tried to attend to its wounds, but with no first aid kit in sight the effort proved to be futile. Kirby was unconscious in a crater he had made in a random island after being blasted by Zero's Will-o-Wisp attack. Shadow lay at the base of another ice pillar, barely awake, and he didn't look like he was in any condition to fight at the moment. Sonic and Cleft's bodies were sprawled out on another random island. Cleft apparently had been knocked unconscious while Sonic, like Shadow, was struggling to stay awake. Both were incapable of fighting at the moment.

So that just left Sora, Ash, his pokemon and Shaymin, the only combatants left to deal with Zero.

Suddenly a low rumble was heard to the left and everyone that was conscious turned their heads in the direction of a mountain's side. The low rumbling quickly intensifies into a mini earthquake as a loud groaning is heard, mixed in with flashes of red and yellow electrical energy seeping out from the cracks on the mountain.

"What the!…." Zero shouted, not in any mood for surprises.

"What's happening!" Shaymin asked, with wide eyes as he continued to watch the light show.

Ash and Sora's mind raced as they tried to figure out why and how the mountain was even capable of doing something this illogical. Then their eyes fell upon a crater in the side of the mountain where the flashes of energy were the strongest. That's when the heroes eyebrow's lifted in realization.

That was where Laserstorm crashed into it at the very beginning of this fight.

_BOOM!_

In a brilliant display of electrical energy, one large chunck of land on the mountain side is literally blasted off into millions of tiny pieces, all the while enveloping the figure that had emerged from view in a cloud of dust. Zero growls, not taking any chances, he blindly fires a Aura Sphere straight at the hidden figure.

But it is stopped halfway by a _larger _ball of red energy with a yellow sparking hue as it zoomed out from the smoke. The ball of electricity destroys and charges through Zero's Aura Sphere, crashing into Zero's ship with a mighty 'bang!'. Zero's ship violently bounces upwards from the force of the attack as powerful electrical currents flood the ship's system.

"Warning! Warning! System's Level have nearly reach the critical point due to the large spike in…"

"SHUT UP!" Zero screamed at his computer.

Snarling, Zero, as well as the wide eyed Ash, Shaymin and Sora turn to the figure as the smoke fades around him. Sora and Ash didn't think they eyes could widen any further anymore. Both were proven wrong as they lay eyes on none other than Laserstorm floating there with a confident smile on his face.

But his apperance had changed, his organic metal had changed from metallic gray to yellow with a lighter shade outlining along the edges of his organic plates. His clothes had also changed into the same intensity of yellow and light yellow outlining. The electrical current between his two antennas had become the same shade of yellow as well and sparked frequently. More over, his irises had become a golden yellow and he was enveloped in a red crackling aura. The only things that remained the same was, of course, his skin color.

"La-Laserstorm." Sora managed to utter, his mouth agape at the newly transformed Joshua.

"Call me Maelstrom." Joshua said with a smirk.

Zero didn't appear to be amused by Joshua's transformation. "So you changed your name and appearance, big wup! The reverse world still belongs to me and none of you will stop me!"

Joshua grins a grin so mischievous that if Zero was a sane man, he would have given up right then and there. He knew he would win this fight. "Don't bet on it!"

But Zero was not sane in the slightest and boldly challenged Joshua with a Will-o-Wisp ball. The attack was easily countered by Joshua's retaliating electric bolt, larger and stronger then what it usually was. Both attacks explode in a stalemate explosion, though it appeared that Joshua had been holding back on his attack.

"Is that the best you can do." Joshua replied slyly with a teasing yawn.

Sora, Shaymin, Danny from below, Ash and the Pokemon continued to watch with wide eyes as they witnessed Joshua's amazing abilities he was displaying, obviously empowered in this form of his. Judging by how much energy and power Joshua put into those attacks, everyone could assume that it must have taken Joshua a great deal of energy to transform into this 'Maelstrom' form of his.

That massive amount of energy Joshua absorbed from Zero's main ship had provided more then enough energy to power his form. As a bonus, since Joshua was using much more energy in his attacks the strain of having so much energy inside noticeably dampened.

From below Timmy slowly began to come too "Ugg what hit me?" he groaned.

A hand was offered to him "Me." Chuckled the owner of the hand wholeheartedly.

Timmy gratefully grabs the hand and he is pulled up by none other then Sonic the Hedgehog. "Ugg that freak is really beginning to get on my nerves." Timmy growled as he recalls how he was knocked unconscious.

"You don't have to worry about Zero Cleft, just take a look!" Sonic replied pointing to the battle between Joshua and Zero.

"Whoa what happened to Laserstorm!" Timmy asked, his wide eyes never leaving Joshua.

Sonic chuckled "I honestly don't know, but my guess would be that he transformed into some powered up form."

"And he's totally kicking butt!" Timmy cried in excitement.

"What say we take part in this butt kicking?" Sonic asked with a mischievous grin.

Timmy's grin matches Sonic's "We shall."

They nod and Sonic quickly leaps off the edge of the island, landing expertly on another island nearby as he heads on over to the intense battle shared between Joshua and Zero.

Timmy, making sure Sonic is far enough way, calls out for "Cosmo! Wanda!"

In a poof a miniature sized Wanda appears before Timmy "What is it sport?" she asked tenderly.

"Where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked, noticing the distinct lack of one idiot fairy,

Wanda rolls her eyes as she raises her glowing wand. In a poof, Cosmo, still in a daze from Wanda's blow to his head, appears before them. "Wow you're the prettiest lady I've ever seen Timmy!" Cosmo muttered. The dazed fairy turns to Wanda "And who is this guy?"

Timmy's eyebrow twitches in obvious disgust at Cosmo's statement but quickly shakes his head off that topic "Ignoring that, I just called you two, so you wouldn't miss this action packed battle. Just look at Laserstorm over there!"

Turning her head, Wanda had to collect in bearings as she spotted the transformed Joshua, she had never seen any like this in her life, and she had seen some pretty strange stuff "What happened to Laserstorm!"

Timmy impatiently shrugs "I dunno know, Sonic said he changed into some powered up form or something, now SHHH! I'm trying to watch!"

Cosmo nods wearily "Yeah I want to see this hot lady kick some evil's scientist's butt!"

Timmy and Wanda turn to look at Cosmo with pure disgust evident on their faces, Cosmo **REALLY **needed to snap out of it **NOW**.

Getting back to Joshua and Zero's battle, Zero's was quite ticked off from Joshua evading and blocking his attacks so easily. The dark aura around him grew as his anger increased and he scowls a scowl so evil that even the bravest man would cringe in fear.

It had no such effect on Joshua, since of course he couldn't see Zero behind that heavily tinted window of his. He braced himself as he saw the appendage below Zero's ship glowing pink

"Not even close!" Zero sneered in reply to Joshua's early taunt and blasted ahead at mach 4 to Joshua who was just….floating there?

"Laserstorm watch out!" Ash called out, but Joshua doesn't budge.

"What are you doing! Move!" Sora shouted to Josh.

Joshua rolls his eyes in a bored way "Oh if you insist."

Immeaditely Joshua speeds out of the way so fast that a trail of yellow electric silhouettes, or after images, followed him. With a target no longer present, the appendage was left with no choice but to go crashing into an hourglass island.

"What the!…" Zero snarled as he spun his ship around to see Joshua floating causally in the air with a smug look on his face.

"Are you finished?" Joshua asked as if this battle was becoming a bore to him. "Because now its my turn!" Immeaditely massive amounts of electricity begin to pour out of Joshua, his crackling aura growing in power, and with a war cry he fires streaks of electricity at Zero's ship. "Let's see how you like this!"

Zero could only snarl as his ship was bombarded with a maelstrom of electricity.

"Warning! A shutdown of the ship's systems is most likely.."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Zero snapped at his computer as he proceeded to charge up an Aura Sphere to blast Joshua into the next century. He took very little attention to his ship's condition, even though he could see his ship's power lights were flickering ominously from the electrical currents around his ship. "I will not be beaten so easily!"

Suddenly Zero quickly spins his ship around and fires his Aura Sphere.

Straight at Danny, who's surprised attack attempt utterly failed. The ghostly halfa goes crashing down near to where the wounded Giratina is. "I'M SICK OF YOUR MEDDLING!" Zero screamed like a manic as his ship zoomed down to their level.

Not too far away from Giratina and Danny, Team Rocket are crouched behind a boulder, out of sight from everyone. They stare at Zero with degraded expressions.

"I'm betting him helping us, isn't going to happen." Jessis concluded.

"Safe bet." James agreed. "The twerps probably won't do much the same either, considered that their new twerpets could seriously put a damper on our weather."

Meowth sighs "I've got four to one odds."

"Loser's take all." They finished with a moan.

"Giratina, meddlesome ghost." Zero whispered sadistically as an Aura Sphere forms in front of his ship. "This will be over, very soon!"

Danny scowls weakly at Zero, he had manage to maintain staying in his ghost form but the effort of accomplishing even that drained him of his energy to turn intangible or do anything else ghost related.

Suddenly six attacks, consisted of an electrical bolt, a stream of fire, two green balls of energy, an even larger electrical bolt, and a Keyblade, all strike the Aura Sphere simultaneously and the energy Zero had been summoning dies in a 'bang!'.

The dark-aura-enveloped Zero snarls, already knowing who the culprits were.

Sure enough Ash, Sora, and the Pokemon come flying in on the hover with Shaymin and Megastorm flying right beside them. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt, and Chimcar use Flamethrower!" The duo nod and send a sparking bolt of electricity and a torrent of flame at Zero's ship.

Turtwig and Shaymin form Energy Balls and fire them at the ship's hull as well. Joshua summons up his own different type of energy ball, much larger then Shaymin's and Turtwig's combined, and hurls it at the ship. Sora concentrates and with all his might, throws the Keyblade. Unlike before, the Keyblade glows blue as it slams into Zero's ship hard, right before the other attacks make contact and do their damage as well.

"How do you like that!" Sora cockly asked.

"Get out of my way!" Zero scowls as he spins the ship around to face them.

Unfortunately the wing clips the hover and the occupants loose their balance and fall onto the Zero's ship itself as their hover falls into the abyss below. Worse yet, this also meant that Joshua could not attack Zero's ship directly as long as Ash and the others on it, for fear of hurting them. All Joshua could do now was to float there and wait.

Meanwhile, as the group begin to stagger to their feet, Ash asks "Alright is everyone okay?"

Sora stands up and brandishes his Keyblade "Ah it will take a lot more then that to hurt me."

Suddenly several metal appendages pop out from the different panels on the ship and make the way to the group trying to subdue. "Look out!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu ran to one side of Zero's ship, narrowly avoiding the appendages. One however nearly grabbed Pikachu when it was suddenly demolished by an Energy Ball from Shaymin.

"Shaymin!"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Shaymin replied smugly.

Sora on the other hand, fairs much better then the others, and slices the appendages coming toward him in half with simple swings of the Keyblade "These things are even easier to beat then shadow heartless, and their just a joke!"

Chimcar and Turtwig didn't have as much luck and skill as the others and were quickly snatched up by the appendages.

"Oh no Turtiwg! Chimcar!" Ash cried

"I got'em!" Sora reassured as he tensed to spring right at the appendages holding Chimacr and Turtwig.

_SLASH!_

_BOOM!_

The two appendages had been destroyed instantly at the exact same time, but not by Sora. One was cut in half by a blue furry ball that had suddenly zipped into view and sliced off the appendage's head, freeing Chimcar. The other had been blown to smithreens by a rocket, and soon afterwards Cleft flew into view with his rotor appendage and landed before them.

With Turtwig and Chimcar free, Ash calls them back into their Pokeballs to prevent any further captures of them. "Chimcar, Turtwig Return!"

"Thanks you really saved my Pokemon's butts" Ash gratefully said to Sonic, as he uncurled out of his ball form, and Cleft as his rotor appendage retracted into his cleft.

"Don't sweat it, I'm use to this 'saving' business." Sonic casually replies.

Suddenly the bridges armored cockpit lifts up just enough to reveal Zero's face in full view of everyone.

"Hey, you stop destroying this place Zero!" Ash demanded, backed up by his Pokemon's aggressive electrical stance.

"If anything is destroying this place its the real world" Zero sneered.

"You're the one that's randomly breaking stuff here!" Timmy shouted.

Zero just shakes his head in disapproval and slowly moves the ship over to something large and sinister "There have a look at that toxic cloud, can't you see this world is constantly being polluted!"

"But that's what this wacko place is suppose to do! It's **designed **to take in the pollution of the real world and cleanse it" Ash snapped

Zero just loudly shouts "Lies! Can't you seen that I am protecting this place from people like you!"

"Oh yeah sure." Sora said sarcastically "And I'm sure you destroying all these ice pillars is what you call 'protecting' this place."

Zero snarls as the dark aura from before flares up around him. No one but Sora notices this and his eyes widen in realization as he quickly realizes how close Zero was to giving into the darkness within his heart They had to knocked some sense into Zero before it was too late.

"No the real world and the reverse world support each other!" Ash cried.

Zero just ignores him and the armored cockpit quickly lowers and conceals him from view yet again, right as the ship floats into the toxic cloud.

"Hold you breath guys, and don't breath in!" Ash ordered. Everyone complies and pinches their noses as the toxic cloud continues to enveloped them. Right at this moment Shaymin, unaffected by the toxic proclaims "Don't worry guys I'll take care of this!"

Immeaditely this toxic air begins to be absorbed into Shaymin's red leaf, steadily clearing the air. Shaymin's red leaf turns grey right as he absorbs the last bit of toxicity in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, Nathan, Regigigas and the Mamoswine were still trying to push the mammoth glaicer back. They appeared to be at a stalemate with the glacier, neither force gaining any ground. Technically that wasn't true, occasionly the glacier would inch forward a bit or would be pushed back a bit by the brute force of strength that the group were displaying.

"Can they really hold it back?" Brock asked

"If they can't the gummi ship will be destroyed." Donald informed, before his expression turns into a scowl "And I just buffed up the engines too!"

"You can do it Regigigas!" Dawn cheered for the large pokemon.

"Come on!….uh."

"Muscleman." Newton said, sensing Goofy's dilemma . "Gawrsh thanks!"

"Come on Buscleman!" Goofy cheered.

Everyone gains anime sweat drops.

* * *

"We've got to do something!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the image of the effort to hold back the glaicer in the real world, his reply muffled by a hand over his mouth. "Otherwise that glacier they're holding back will destory everything and everyone in it's path!"

Ash nods and turns to Shaymin as a plan hatches into his head "Shaymin use Seed Flare! We've got to knock Zero at of here!"

Zero sadistically smiles "I don't think so!"

Immediately a metal appendage pops up from the ship and zooms over to Shaymin, in a desperate attempt to prevent Shaymin from issuing the move.

_BANG!_

A wooden hammer appears out of nowhere and comes crashing down ontop of the metal appendage, flattening it like a pancake. The owner of this hammer was none other then Kirby.

"Way to go little guy!" Sonic complimented.

Kirby smiles back.

Zero didn't look amused by this "Oh really? You're the ones who are going to be knocked!"

Suddenly the ship catches on something and vibrates violently. "What the!.." Zero shouted as he turned to look behind him, Ash and the others follow his example.

What they saw made everthing clear, it wasn't something that the ship got caught on, rather it was **someone, two someone's** holding onto the ship in a death grip. Those someone's turned out to be Giratina, who had managed to regain enough compsure to latch onto the ship's lower appendage with the golden claws around it's throat, and Danny, who had grabbed the appendage with his bear hands.

Zero snarls at witnessing Giratina's and Danny's desperate restraining attempts "UGH I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Immeaditely the fire exhausts spitting out of the engines intensify as Zero gives full power to engines, in a rageful attempt to rip his ship out of both Danny's and Giratina's grasp. Danny, unable to bear the burning pain of metal digging into his hands is forced to let go. But with a cry of determination mixed with pain, Giratina holds on tight, even as the lower appendage threatens to rip out it's golden claws.

"Hold on Giratina!" Timmy shouted to Giratina, encouragingly.

"Shaymin it's up to you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, knock this insane idiot out of this world!" Sonic added in.

Shaymin nods "I'm ready!"

With bold determination, Shaymin flies out ahead of Zero's ship. The gratitude pokemon then concentrates and it's body is quickly enveloped in a near-binding green light as it performs it's Seed Flare Techinque, right in full view of Zero.

Zero, quite ticked at seeing this screams "I'VE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

An Aura Sphere then begins to form in the front of Zero's ship as the insane physco tries to blast Shaymin before its Seed Flare could become active. The hopes of that are shattered when an electrical ball of the same size zooms from out of nowhere and destroys the Aura Sphere in both a fiery and electrical explosion.

Zero, cursing under his lips, turns to look through the fading smoke at the culprit. Guilty Joshua, or as he prefers to be call in that form Maelstrom, playfully gasps "Oops, did I do that? My Bad."

BOOM!

A loud explosion cuts off any curses that surely would've followed from Zero, as he turns to see a blast of wind mixed in with green and blue particles erupting from the green light from where Shaymin was. Everyone who had witnessed Shaymin's Seed Flare before, knew what was coming next and procceded to hold onto something. Unfortunately this was narrowed down to Ash, Pikachu, Giratina, Zero and of course Shaymin.

As predicated, a greenish-blue wormhole opens up and sucks in the particles that we're expelled from Shaymin and anything else that was caught in the current. Shaymin stood no chance of fighting back against the suction as he was far too near to the wormhole (after all he was the maker of it) and was easily sucked in.

"What the!…" Joshua shouted as he was inexplicably drawn to the wormhole, he hadn't expected Shaymin was doing something like.

Immediately he tries to fight back against the current. But having been caught off guard, Joshua simply wasn't quick enough to use his electric speed to get out of the current and was sucked into the hole.

Danny, even though he was experienced in flight, was inexplicably drawn to the hole as well. Growling in determination, Danny tries to fight the current as hard as he can. But the ghostly halfa was just too exhausted and inured from Zero's attack's to fight back against the suction and before he knew it, he was already flying through the hole.

Sonic and Timmy stood no chance either and the two proceed to say together right as they are sucked off Zero's ship "What the heck!"

After much struggling, the blue blur found it impossible to stop himself from being pull up into the hole and was sucked through as well. Timmy on the other hand, tries to activate his appendage rotor but as soon as he did it, the rotor was yanked into the direction of the hole, speeding Timmy's inevitable approach to the hole.

Sora, even though he was caught by surprise, somehow managed to slam his Keyblade into Zero's ship just as he was lifted off the ship's hull. Using his Keyblade as an anchor, Sora clutches it for dear life as the suction pulled at his skin.

Ash and Pikachu held onto Zero's ship as tight as they could, trying to resist the enormous suction power of the hole. Team Rocket, still hiding behind that rock, held onto it in a death grip, even as their bodies were pulled upwards. But alas, this time around they lose their grip and are sucked into the hole, screaming the whole way.

Kirby small's body, size and weight, coupled with a lack of strength (excluding when he is attacking with his hammer) to hold onto anything, made it all to easy for the hole to suck him through as well.

Meanwhile, near to where Giratina was, a flash of blue light appears and in it's place stood Shadow the Hedghog, who had been out of the fight for a while. Giratina and Shadow take a glance at each other, both faces filled with serious expressions, and nod as if they had come up with some sort of plan. Turning to face the ship, Shadow calmly says as he charges up a ball of chaotic energy "Never underestimate me Zero! I am the Ultimate Life Form!"

Zero snarls at hearing Shadow's statement, but can do nothing about it as the Chaos Spear crashes into the back of his ship right as Giratina let's go. Zero's ship is knocked forward and towards the hole. Soon after this, Shadow is caught up in the current, but unlike everyone else, he actually lets the current drag him toward the hole, truly sick and tired of this world.

As the blast from Shadow's Chaos Spear had occurred, Sora's Keyblade was forcibly dislodged from the ship and the spiky haired brunette was throw toward the hole where he quickly disappears from sight as he flies through. Ash on the other hand, is knocked backwards right toward Giratina.

No matter how hard he yanked the ship's steering mechanism to the right or left, the physco Zero could not break free from the current and was forcibly drawn into the hole and ejected out of the reverse world.

* * *

Joshua and Danny are thrusted out of the hole and into the real world, right above the glacier that had been causing everyone so much trouble. Both teenagers slid and tumble along the slippery ice, grunting, growling, and groaning the whole way, unable to stop themselves or take flight.

Joshua's body is suddenly encompassed by a sphere of electricity as he losses the last bit of his energy. In a flash of light, the electric sphere fades to reveal Joshua back in his regular Laserstorm form.

Eventually the teenagers reach the edge of the glacier and slide/tumble off the ledge, falling and crashing down right before the stunned group of Dawn, her pokemon, Newton, Sheldon, Donald, Goofy, and of course the other wild pokemon.

"Joshua!" Nathan cried as he immediately ran to Joshua, leaving Regigigas and the other Mamoswine to hold back the glacier.

"Joshua?" Dawn repeated, a bit confused as to why Nathan would shout that to Laserstorm.

Her answer comes in a pinkish-white energy whirlwind that appears around Laserstorm's feet while a white ring appears around Danny's waist. For Laserstorm the whirlwind progressed up his body, soon enveloping his entire body while the white ring around Danny splits into two rings that traverse in opposite direction's along the teenager's body.

Everyone watches with wide eyes as the energy whirlwind enveloping Laserstorm begins to dissapate from his feet upwards, his apperance obviously had changed as the whirlwind began to expose more of his body to the others. Danny's appearance changes in a similar fashion as the rings of light pass over his body.

What the light show is over, both teenagers apperances resembled that of regular teenage humans. A collection of gasps ring out from the entire group.

"Joshua!" Dawn and Brock shouted in pure shock. They could not believe this super powered being was the average-looking kid they had met on the cruise ship a while back.

Nathan had seen their surprised stares and quickly says "Yes, Joshua is Laserstorm, but please don't tell anyone about this."

Brock, still amazed at what he just witnessed manages to reply "Uh sure, but why?"

"Superheroes have to maintain secret identities, otherwise their enemies would hurt their friends and family." Nathan replied.

"Gawrsh that would make sense." Goofy said, putting a hand to his chin.

"What is a superhero?" Dawn asked.

Nathan looked like if someone had just shot him "Are you kidding me!" A collection of blank stares is his answer. "Uggh. Superheroes are people with….Pokemon-like powers that use them to protect people and…. Stuff."

A collection of 'Oh's' are heard.

Suddenly two groans reach the group's ears. Looking down, they see Joshua and Danny slowly starting to stir. "What hit me?" Joshua muttered, rubbing his head as he attempted to stand.

"Ice." Danny replied humorlessly as he too followed Joshua's example.

Both halfas eyes suddenly snap open as they see many pairs eyes on them. With horror in their eyes, they look down to confirm the worst, they both we're their normal human selves again.

"Hey don't worry your secrets are safe with us." Newton offered cheerfully, already sensing their worry. Both boys let out relived sighs and Joshua proceeds to say "Thanks."

Dawn smiled "No problem."

Goofy nods cheerfully "Ah-yuck! We won't tell anyone nutin. Put yer trust in Goofy!"

Newton puts a hand to his chin "But I am curious of how you two are able to change forms back and forth like that. I've never seen anything like that before."

"We're halfas." Joshua informed.

"Halfas?" Brock repeated.

Danny nods "A person who is half of one species and half of another is called a halfa. Me, for example, I'm half ghost and half human."

"And I'm half Elaman and half human." Joshua added in.

"Blaman, gwarsh what's that." Goofy asked, quite puzzled.

"Well long story short, Elaman resemble human's in body structure, but unlike them their bodies actually grow some kind of organic metal on their bodies that's stronger then average metals. They can also generate one to three different types of natural elements to use in combat with three being the rarest one. I happened to be a very special Elaman as I can generate _four _natural elements and one artificial element too."

Everyone had blank stares after hearing this from Joshua, except for Newton who was use to understanding scientific things like this. A metal appendage comes out of Newton's backpack and brings a red device up to Newton's face as he types something into it "Hm fascinating, that may be my next target of study, that along with Halfas."

"Uh, I'm still a little bit lost here, but I would like to know if you real names are Laserstorm and Phantom, or do you go by the names when your like….what you were a minute ago." Dawn asked curiously.

"We go by those names when we're in those forms but my real name, as I told you when we we're back on that cruise ship, is Joshua." Joshua replied

"I'm Danny Fenton!" Danny exclaimed, gaining a confidence boost of how his ghost half had been so easily accepted here. He knew that back home most people would probably not be as quick to accept his ghostly persona as these guys were.

Suddenly the sounds of screaming immediately draw everone's attention back to the glacier where they see the two figures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Timmy Tuner in his Cleft attire. Both tumbling off the glacier in a similar fashion as Joshua and Danny had.

I gotcha!" Brock quickly races over to where they would've landed and catches their light bodies without much effort

"Thanks!" Timmy replied as Brock set them down.

"Nice catch." Sonic complimented.

Brock smiled. "No problem."

And yet another scream is heard from the glacier as Sora the Keyblade Master comes slidding off the mountain of ice, destined for a cold and painful meeting with the frozen lake.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy shouted together and immediately break into a panic run to catch him. Goofy is the one who manages to catch Sora but he is knocked over from the speed at which Sora was falling at.

"Thanks Goofy. I thought I was a goner!" Sora said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Goofy smiles back "Sure thing Sora, that's what friends are for."

"Well I'm _so _happy for you two." Donald began, large amounts of sarcasm evident in his voice "Now would you two kindly….GET OFF OF ME!" As it turns out, Goofy had fallen right on top of Donald. A ring of giggles and snickers is heard from the group. "OH SHUT UP!"

"Gawrsh, sorry Donald." Goofy apologized as he and Sora got off of Donald's small form. Donald just scowls as Goofy helps him up, mumbling untranslatable profanities under his breath.

Suddenly a loud sound is heard once again from the top of the glacier. But, unlike before, this time it was the sound of something crashing and breaking along the top of the glacier. Looking up, the group see Zero's ship, battered, scorched and broken apart, toppling off off the glacier. The ship crashes down along the icy cold wall, near to where Regigigas was with a loud 'Thud'

"Quick Burnaery use Ice beam! Swinub Ice Shard!" Dawn ordered, not taking any chances with Zero.

Her pokemon's icy attacks are soon joined with beams of ice from Joshua and Danny respectively. Sora and Donald follow up with twin Blizzaga spells while Timmy aids them with his Ice Ray appendage.

All these attacks hit their mark and Zero's ship is encased in a block of ice, pinning his ship to the ice wall it was leaning up against. Zero wouldn't be getting out of that ship for awhile.

* * *

From inside the ship Zero hears his computer announcing "All systems have been shut down!"

"Recover data on Giratina." Zero ordered

A brief pause….

"All systems down, unable to recover." The computer replied, confirming the worst.

Zero gasps "Uh no." The monitor in front of him shuts off. "Everyone of my glorious plans….their ruined." He stated sadistically, barely showing any emotion what so ever.

And the screens fades out as the computer repeats over and over again "All systems down. All systems down." Finally the computer itself shuts off.

* * *

Meanwhile Shaymin and Kirby are also ejected from the hole and like everyone else, they tumble and slide along the glacier as they near its edge. Shaymin looked especially pained.

"I'm really not that good with the cold!" Shaymin cried as his body was suddenly engulfed in a brigh yellow.

Even while Shaymin was enveloped in this light both it and Kirby slide off the glacier and scream as the icy floor approaches their falling forms at an alarming rate. Thankfully, Dawn races over to them and catches both of them in her loving arms.

"Shaymin, Kirby! Are you two alright?" Dawn asks in concern for the two.

Kirby nods while Shaymin in it's regular non-flight form replies "I'm okay, but I did get the teeniest bit scared."

Joshua looks up at the glacier "Any more people up there planning on falling off that block of ice?" he asked humorlessly. As if fate itself was taunting him, a dark figure slids off the glacier, rather skillfully, and falls down to where Joshua was at.

Joshua's eyes bug out "Uh oh."

Was all he had time to say as Shadow the Hedgehog lands right on top of him, slamming him down onto the cold icy floor. Honestly dazed from having someone falling right on top of him, Joshua mutters out "Okay I guess I deserved that."

Peering up, he sees Shadow the Hedgehog standing on his chest, pratically unscathed in the landing. "Would you get off of me!" Shadow looks down at Joshua and simply huffs as he steps off of the boy's chest.

"So that is what you look like as your normal self, Laserstorm." Sonic smirked, looking at Joshua's human self with some intrest.

"How did you know it was me!" Joshua asked, greatly surprised that Sonic had discovered this without seeing his transformation earlier.

Sonic rolls his eyes "It wasn't that hard Stormy, you and him both have the same body features, skinny legs and all." He paused for a second as if he had discovered something "Hey I finally came up with your nickname! The name 'Laserstorm' was rather difficult to deprived out a nickname for you Stormy."

Joshua looked annoyed at his 'dubbed' nickname and turned to Shadow "How annoying does it get?" he asked.

Shadow scowled "Very, sometimes to the point where you want to blast his freakin head off!"

"That's pretty annoying." Joshua said with a sigh, not looking forward to dealing with Sonic calling him by that stupid nickname in the future.

Shadow turned to Joshua "You have **NO **idea what the word 'annoying' means, just you wait." And without waiting for a reply, Shadow walks away from him, leaving a rather scared and confused teenager behind.

"Hey Shaymin where's Ash and Pikachu?" Dawn asked, half curious and half anxious in trying to tune out the conversation going on around her.

Shaymin turns his head to the shrinking hole above the glacier "They must still be there!"

"All by themselves!" Sora exclaimed in his usual worried tone of voice.

"Relax Sora." Danny explained "I'm seen what those two can go through, they'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked.

Danny shrugged sheepishly "Well I can't say for sure."

"Figures." Shadow said with a roll of his eyes, earning him glare from the ghostly halfa.

* * *

Meanwhile in the reverse world, Giratina was flying around the rows of ice pillars, examining the destroyed ones caused by Zero as well as the missed attacks of our heroes. Atop of Giratina's head Ash and Pikachu sat, surveying the finally peaceful reverse world.

Giratina on the other hand, wastes no time in sight seeing and get's down to work. The deity flies down to the base of a destroyed pillar and begins to circle it several times as a purple, almost magical, trail of mist trails behind it. Then, right before Ash and Pikachu's eyes, the ice pillar literally starts to form right back into existence as Giratina starts to ascend around the ice pillar.

Not only that but all other ice pillars that had been destroyed by Zero's rampage were magically reformed, no doubt the work of the mysterious deity, Giratina.

This in turn re-stabilizes the glacier in the real world as the wall of ice finally screeches to a stop and the exhausted Regigigas and his Mamoswine are finally allowed to relax.

* * *

"Hey look fellas it stop!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing a finger to the non-moving glacier.

"Yeah." Dawn cheerfully agreed, not at all upset by the news.

Sonic smirked "I guess Ash and that other guy must've done this."

"Now if we could only get those two back in one piece." Danny stated with a bit of worry.

Suddenly a spiraling mass of purple forms on the cold icy surface of the glacier wall.

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Joshua replied with a shrug.

Timmy nodded "Ditto."

"Look something's coming!" Sora exclaimed.

True to Sora's words, a purple silhouette of a familiar creature emerges from the hole and flies out into the blue sky, a couple hundred feet above our heroes. Atop the creature's head a certain young Pokemon trainer and his Pikachu were eaving down at the astonished group of heroes.

"Hello down there!" Ash cheerfully called, soon followed by his Pikachu's happy cry.

At that moment, the purple silhouette Ash and his Pikachu were riding on, suddenly began to take on the form of the Altered Form of Giratina. With a mighty cry, the antimatter Pokemon flew down toward the group, its riders waving to them every second of the way.

"Dawn! Hey Brock!" Ash hollered down to them.

"It's Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief "Whew! Thank goodness!"

"Hey how come he didn't mention us?" The Elaman halfa complained, feeling a bit neglected, though he was quietly silenced by an elbow from Sonic. The glare that followed was just ignored by the blue blur.

Meanwhile Giratian finally lands just a few feet from the heroes and bends down, allowing Ash and his Pikachu to slide off its head. "Ash! Pikachu! I'm sure glad you're safe."

"Thanks. Giratina saved us." Ash informed the relieved Brock as the Pokemon trainer gave Giratina a friendly and grateful smile.

Upon hearing this, Sonic the Hedgehog walks up to Giratina and gives the diety his signature thumbs up indicating his thanks. The deity actually looked a bit amused by the gesture and returned with a gentle nod. Then, without warning, Giratina turned it's head to face the sky and it's facial expression grew cold and serious. Unleashing it's sharp cry, the antimatter deity took off into the sky.

"Now where is he going?" Joshua asked, puzzled at Giratina's strange actions.

Nathan, who, much like the others, shrugged "Hey if I knew I tell you."

Newton on the other hand, presses a button on his backpack strap and a metal appendage, holding a small red device, pops out of the mechanical backpack. After positioning the red device at in front of him at a comfortable level, the scientist looks at the screen displayed on it's monitor to see the different levels of the atmosphere.

Two small triangular dots were seen moving about within the different layers. One Newton immediately recognized as Giratina, since that dot was located at the lowest portion of the Troposphere, quickly gaining altitude. The other was located in the Stratosphere, moving and maintaining it's altitude in that layer.

Though there is no proof to this, Newton already had a hunch of who it was "I wonder if Dialga is near?" He muttered questioningly under his breath.

* * *

Later that night, Ash and the others were standing near to the flower garden watching the horizon in anticipation for the sunrise. As if on cue, peeks of sunlight seep over the tall dark mountains as dawn draws near.

A quite noise soon alerts them to the flower garden behind them where they soon spot a multitude of Shaymin scampering about in the flowers twice as tall as they were.

Timmy looked stunned "Whoa! There are more of them?"

"What! Don't tell me that you thought I was the only Shaymin now did ya?" Shaymin suddenly replied, quite shocked and dumbfounded at Timmy's statement.

"Uh…." Timmy stammered "N-no. I knew there we-were more of you I just wanted to…uh….test you! And…uh… you passed!" The ten year old smiled sheepishly.

Near to him Joshua quietly whistled nonchalantly and slowly backed away from Timmy, seeing as how the boy had the spotlight of the conversation at the moment.

"So are those your friends, Shaymin?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.

Shaymin nods "Sure are."

"Well it's good thing we were'nt late." Ash stated.

"True." Shaymin agreed with grateful shining eyes "Thanks to you all."

Sonic smirked "No problem, with the fastest hedgehog in the world helping ya, there was no way for you to be late for this…uh..?"

"Flower bearing." Dawn informed.

"Right, what she said!"

"We we're just doing are part." Danny proudly exclaimed.

"Except you didn't do much of anything." Shadow muttered under his breath. Danny spun around on Shadow in an instant "What!" The ghostly halfa shouted, his eyes glowing a neon green.

"Give it a rest you two!" Joshua scolded them.

The two just huff and turn their backs on one another, the flames of their fued burning strong and bright. Soon afterwards, the first peeks of the sun seep up from behind the mountain, bathing everyone in the warmth of it's light.

The flowers make an immediate response, blooming under the sunlight. "Quick Look!"

Everyone turns at Newton's voice to see all the flowers in the garden, almost-magically, coming into full bloom all at once.

Timmy turned to his Fairy flies that had suddenly appeared beside him "Guys…?"

"We're not doing this sport, but it sure is beautiful." Wanda exclaimed, comptely fascinated by the event taking place before her, almost as if she were in some sort of trance.

Apparently she wasn't the only one as just about the entire group seemed to be in a trance as well.

"Gawrsh it sure is beautiful." Goofy exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the flower garden.

It sure is Goofy." Dawn replied.

Shadow just rolled his eyes at the event taking place before them, being one of the only few who weren't taking any pleasure in this. "What is so special about flowers blooming?" He muttered to himself as he eyed the others' awed expressions. "I mean they do it every year, and no one cares! So why start now?"

His question receives no answer.

Ash turned to Shaymin "Shaymin. It's great to be able to see this place!"

"Does that mean you are grateful to Shaymin?" Shaymin asked.

Ash smiled "Yet bet I'm grateful!"

Shaymin's eyes begin to shine again, who was obviously pleased with the response. Then, quite suddenly, Shaymin jumps out on Dawn's arms and onto a nearby rock. Without turning to face them the little Pokemon says "Ash…I must say that I'm grateful to you too. As well as to those guys as well." The gratitude Pokemon finished, reffering to all of the visitors.

"Thanks Shaymin." Ash replied.

No sooner had that been said when the Shaymin, scattered abroad the pink forest of flowers, began to glow yellow as they transformed into their sky forms and take off into the sky.

"Ash, Dawn, Brock, Danny, Joshua, Timmy, and all of you." Shaymin began slowly as it watched its fellow friends flying about, waiting for him/her to join their happy flying pack. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Shaymin turns to face the group, revealing tears streaming down it's remorseful face "And I'll try! Thank you."

Dawn placed her free hand to her chest in sympathy, seeing as how she was still holding Kirby in the other hand. "Shaymin."

Shaymin then leaps into the flower garden "This is where I say goodbye."

Ash nodded, he knew this moment would come "Yeah we know."

"You can always come back to visit at anytime." Joshua said with a cheerful smile.

Suddenly Nathan leans in "Uh Joshua….were not from here remember?"

At hearing this words from Nathan, realization dons on Joshua and he slaps his own head at his stupidity. Shaymin begins to walk deeper into the flower garden. The little Pokemon quickly begins to glow yellow as it body comes into contact with the Gracidea flowers. Soon, the glowing dies out and Shaymin comes flying out of the garden in its Sky Form once again.

Shaymin then flies up to his fellow brethren and joins them in their sky dance as flower petals are suddenly caught up by a mysterious wind that spiral around both the Shaymin and the entire garden.

Everyone, save for Shadow, Joshua and Donald (Both of whom were not all that interested in this kind of stuff), continues to watch in awe as Dawn exclaims "It's the sky bonquet!"

At that point the Shaymin come diving down at the group when, at the last second, they pull up, flying just barely above their heads. "Farewell my good friends!" The heroes' Shaymin, leader of the group, announced as he and the other Shaymin began to take off.

Ash, Dawn, and their Pokemon try and run with the Shaymin for a bit, but they are soon fall behind as the Shaymins' forms began to shrink in the blue sky as the distance between the two groups increased.

"Bye Shaymin." Dawn said as she watched the Shaymin go. "Make a pretty garden everybody!"

"Shaymin!" Ash hollered after the gratitude, his voice quickly becoming remorseful "And someday….I hope…. to see you again." He was starting to fight back tears that began to swell at the corners of his eyes

"AND MAKE SURE YOU GUYS DON'T GET LOST!" He yelled to the heavens just as Goofy appeared next to him and gave him a facial expression of sorrow "I'm going to miss him too, Ash."

Meanwhile, not too far away from them, Timmy was also beginning to fight back tears as he said "Man I'm sure going miss him."

Suddenly the ten year old boy felt an arm being placed on his shoulder, looking up he sees the Keyblade Master giving him a warm smile "Me too." Sora said with sympathy as the entire group continued to watch Shaymin go, warm expressions evident on their face. Shadow, as always, simply stood there and watched the Shaymin go with an unreadable expression.

It wouldn't be until long after the Shaymin had disappeared from sight, lost into the horizon, that everyone would finally tear their eyes away from the deep blue sky.

Later that day, we see Ash's group and Newton facing all of the visitors as they prepare to say their goodbyes as well.

"What your leaving!" Ash cried, obviously not happy to hear what he just heard.

Sora nods reluctantly "Yeah, it's time for us to move on as well."

"Will you ever come back?" Brock asked curiously.

Sora gives him a smile "Count on it!" he exclaimed.

The Keyblade Master then turns toward his comrades "Are you two ready?"

Donald nods "Un-huh."

"Well then…I guess this is….goodbye." Sora said rather slowly as he offered Ash a hand, who kindly takes it with a firm handshake.

"Goodbye." The Pokemon Trainer replied.

He was soon followed by Pikachu who gave Sora a friendly wave and a happy "Pikachu!"

Goofy had taken it upon himself to hug each and everyone present, saying his tearful goodbyes over and over again. However, he was given a death threat when he tried to approach Shadow.

Donald himself, had also taken the time to shake a few peoples hands as he too said his goodbyes. His example was soon followed by Sora he shook everyone's hand, saying his goodbyes as well.

Finally the trio, with one last wave from Sora, enter their gummi ship. Within moments, the engines roar to life as the ship began to hover off the ground, kicking up the dirt around it in the downdraft. The ship then blasts off into the morning sky. Though the ship must've been at least 50 feet away from them by now, the group could clearly see Sora and his allies inside the craft, waving at them. They kindly return it as the ship suddenly takes off, father up into the sky, never once stopping until it was long out of sight. And just like that, Sora's trio was gone.

Suddenly Kirby pulls out a glowing star-shaped device from seemingly out of nowhere and hops onto it, treating the thing as if it was some sort of vehicle.

Dawn looked puzzled at the Puffball's strange actions "Huh? What are you doing Kirby?"

"And what's that?" Brock asked, referring to the glowing star Kirby had hopped onto.

Her answer comes when the star preforms the impossible, it literally floats off the ground right before everyone's stunned eyes.

"Now I've seen everything." Shadow muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Realization donned on Dawn, and she turned to Kirby with a smile "I guess you have to go too?" A nod from Kirby was her answer.

Dawn sighed "Well in that case…" She suddenly lunges for and hugs Kirby tightly, catching everyone a bit off guard by the sudden action "I'm sure going to miss you!"

Kirby smiles and hugs her back.

After a second or two of prolonged hugging, the two finally separate as Kirby gives her one last smile. The denizen from Dreamland then turns to face the others and manages to utter out "Bye." Much to the amazement of the others.

With one final last wave of it's stubby hand, the Puffball zooms off into the sky with its oddly shaped vehicle, disappearing in a twinkle of light. From down below, the entire group, save for Shadow, wave their hands and shout many 'Good luck's and 'Goodbyes' right up until Kirby was long out of sight.

"Well I think it's our turn to say goodbye." Sonic spoke up.

"Thank goodness." Shadow muttered under his breath, or rather what he _would _have muttered had Sonic not rammed his elbow into Shadow's side. The glare that followed from Shadow was quite fierce, but as usual, it was just ignored.

"Me and Shads won't ever forget any of you guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow's glare intensified at the mention of his 'dubbed' nickname.

Ash smiles "Yeah, I don't think any of us could _ever _forget you guys." He finished with a chuckle.

Sonic smirked "Well, good." Giving the group his signature thumbs up, he turns his head to face Shadow "Shadow if you please."

Shadow rolls his eyes "If I must." Taking out a red Emerald from his fur, he begins to shout "CHA…."

"Wait!" Newton suddenly shouted, interrupting Shadow's concentration, much to the anger of said Hedgehog "I neglected to ask you what that jewel was." He said, reffering to Shadow's red diamond.

Shadow rolled his eyes for the upteenth time that day "It's a Chaos Emerald, you happy?"

"What's a Ch…."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Before Newton could ask what Chaos Emeralds even were, Shadow had shouted those two words and both he and Sonic disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Well that was just rude." Dawn stated.

Ash nods soon followed by his Pikachu's cry of agreement.

"Anyway I guess I better go get Timmy and take him home." Cleft or rather 'Timmy' suddenly said.

But just as he began to walk off toward the forest a voice rung out from behind him

"Don't you mean yourself. Huh Timmy?"

Shocked, Timmy spun on his heels to the person who addressed him "Huh? I don't know what your talking about Joshua!" Timmy lied.

Joshua rolled his eyes "Please, you and him have the same exact body features, the same exact voice, and both of you wear the same kind of hat, only this one is red. And you also just called me by my real name. As I recall, I never told 'Cleft' (Air quotes around Cleft) my real name."

Timmy realized his slipped up and promptly slapped his head, that's what he gets for having a low G.P.A..

Suddenly Danny leans in, and as if he had read his mind, says "Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm a straight C student."

The ten year old boy lets out a long depressed sigh, realizing that his secret idenity had been found out, and reluctantly he removes his mask. Gasps of shock are heard from Ash's group as they gaze upon the ten year old boy they had met on theat cruise ship.

"Timmy?" Dawn barely managed to utter, too caught up in utter shock.

"Yeah it's me." Timmy replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"What in the world did you get all this stuff! Don't you even realized how dangerous that stuff is!" Timmy winced at the volume of Dawn's voice as she scolded him like a mother would to her child.

"And further more…" Dawn feels a hand fall on top of her shoulder, glancing behind, she sees Brock who calmly says "Dawn relax, he's alright. That's all that matters."

The Pokemon Breeder turns to face Timmy "But I am curious on where and how you got all that stuff?"

Timmy chuckled sheepishly "Uh…internet."

Joshua blinked "Really? You got all that off of the internet? Man I should go online more often instead of just reading stories on Fanfiction all the time."

"Uh Joshua….I've been on the internet countless times and never once have I seen an add on anything even _closely _related to Timmy's gadgets." Nathan informed.

"Nathan is right. I have never seen anything like that online before either." Danny added in.

"And it is very unlikely that they would sell anything like that to a child without the parents' consult." Newton added in.

"Uh guys?" Ash began as he looked about "Where is Timmy?"

The others' eyes snap open as they turn to the spot where Timmy is, or rather _was_, only to find that ten year old boy had disappeared into thin air and was nowhere in sight.

"TIMMY!"

Everyone winced at the volumn of Dawn's voice as she screamed Timmy's name to the heavens. In order to save their eardrums from exploding, Ash quickly placed a hand on Dawn's shoulders "Dawn! He's already gone!"

"But he's out there all by himself!" Dawn said in panic over the ten year old boy.

"Hey don't worry Dawn." Danny said with a smile "If Timmy can fight those metal ball things and that Zero guy, then I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself for a while."

"Are you sure?" Joshua asked.

Danny smiled sheepishly "No. But I'm pretty confident in my guess."

"Either way." Nathan began "I think it's time for us to go too Joshua."

Joshua nods "Yeah I know." The Elaman halfa then focuses and that whitish-pink whirlwind spirals into existence at Joshua's feet. The whirlwind then spreads upwards, covering Joshua's body in it's vortex before the awestricken group of Ash. In a flash of light the whirlwind dissipates around Joshua revealing him back in his form of Laserstorm.

He then grabs Nathan and a moment later Joshua activates his jetpack as the teenager lifts both himself and Nathan off the ground. How Joshua could even hold Nathan, who probably weighed more then him, with one hand was beyond Ash and the others.

"Goodbye guys, I hope we'll see you again real soon." And with one last wave, Joshua took off into the sky, carrying Nathan with him. From below Ash and his group waved at them, bidding them many farewells.

At that moment, a ring of light suddenly appeared around Danny's waist, it soon splits into two that traverse in opposite directions from the waistline. As they go, Danny's appearance changes into that of his ghostly persona: Danny Phantom.

Turning to face the others, Danny says with a smile as he offers a handshake to all of them "I guess it's my turn to go now."

Ash smiles as he takes the handshake "Yeah, we know."

After shaking everyone's hands, the final visitor gives the final goodbye and takes off into the sky, the others waving and shouting many goodbyes to our ghostly hero. With a grin, Danny spins around in mid-flight and fires an ectobeam into the sky just to show off.

From below Dawn asks "Think will ever see him or any of the others again?"

Brock shrugs "Who knows." His expression turns into a smile "But I have a feeling we will."

Ash nods "Yeah! Your right. Something just tells me that we will see them all again, some day," The Pokemon Trainer said with a smile while scratching behind Pikachu's ears, much to the delight of the Pokemon.

Meanwhile in the air a ways away from Ash and the others and getting further away with each passing second, was an invisible Timmy Turner, using his rotor appendage to fly in midair. In a 'poof' his Fairies: Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to him, both clearly able to see him despite his invisibility.

"Thanks for making me invisible guys." Timmy thanked his Godparents.

Timmy knew darn well that his "Internet' excuse probably wouldn't fly with these guys and he had to get out of there right then and there. He accomplished this when he had secretly whispered to his fairy flies to make him invisible while the group were conversing about his excuse, allowing him to make a safe getaway by taking off into the sky, via rotor appendage.

"Your quite welcome Timmy." Wanda replied "Besides I got to see that wonderful 'flower bearing' thing they mentioned. And it was quite beautiful I may add."

Timmy and Cosmo looked bored.

"Blah blah, who want's to play the 'Ignore Wanda' game?" Cosmo asked.

"How do you play?" Timmy asked, his grin turning mischievous.

As an answer, Cosmo raises his glowing wand and in a 'poof' _Wanda's_ mouth is zipped up. "Your already playing! Yay!" A whole arsenal of profanities come from Wanda, but all are heard as mumbles through her zipped mouth.

"Now I do believe I have the urge to defeat you Cosmo in Crash Nebula." Timmy said in a cheesy professional voice.

Cosmo grins "In your dreams Timmy!"

Wanda just lets out a mumbled groan as Cosmo rasies his wand, sounding off the last 'poof' that the Pokemon World wouldn't hear again for a very long time, and the trio of the FOP animated series disappear.

Meanwhile, back in the world of Pokemon, in that same blue sky Timmy had been in, Joshua, still carrying Nathan, was flying through the clear fresh air as the refreshing wind blew gently in their faces.

"Alright Nathan are you ready to head back?" Joshua asked his ally.

Nathan replies "Yeah, but….how are we going to get back? Your T.U,T was destroyed by one of your electric outbursts remember?" he held up the damaged invention in question with his other hand.

"I know, but I have a new….._mode _of transportation." Joshua said with slyly grin as he prepared to open a portal up with his powers.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called.

Glancing over there shoulders, the duo see the familiar Danny Phantom approaching them. Once the ghostly hero was close enough he spoke up "So what now? Are you two heading back to your own world?"

"Yeah." Nathan answered "We have a city to protect after all."

Danny chuckled "I here ya. Amity Park can't go a day without being attacked by some sort of diabolical ghost."

"Harsh." Joshua said in sympathy.

Danny shrugs "Eh you get used to it."

"And to think that we were going to ask you to help us protect our city when you have enough problems of your own." Nathan said, he too in sympathy for Danny.

"You were?" Danny asked

"Yeah we were." Joshua replied "Me and Nathan had little run-in with are archenemy Silencer, and he kinda drained a good bit of Nathan's energy. On top of that, this new electricity power of mine suddenly emerged and went out of control. Since we both seemed incapable of handling Silencer at the time, we were planning on going to your world and asking you to help us. But now that I know how to get rid of the excess electricity inside me, I think we'll be okay. Besides I think Nathan has long regained his energy by now eh Nathan?"

Nathan shrugged "Well yeah I guess so."

"Well I could still help you if you wanted." Danny informed "I just need to check in with my friends and family first. That and making sure no ghosts are attacking the city right now."

"No it's alright, you sound like you have a lot to worry about already, and I'm pretty sure Nathan and I can handle Silencer and anyone else who threatens the city." Joshua replied.

"No really it's no troub….." The ghostly teenager was interrupted at the sound of a portal opening up. Turning, both halfa's and Nathan see none other then the ghost master of time: Clockwork floating out of a spiraling green portal that appeared before them.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked.

"Clockwork!" Danny and Joshua shouted simultaneously.

"Thanks." Nathan stated, wincing from the volumn of their voices "I will bill you both on the hearing aid I now require."

(Ten points to the first person who says where that line came from. What do the points stand for? Absolutely nothing! Ha ha ha!)

Clockwork nodded, acknowledging his name "Yes young ones."

"What are you doing back here so early?" Danny asked

Clockwork's expression grew grim, much to the displeasure of the Halfas' "I'm afraid you both require a lot more training, personally by me."

"Why?" Joshua asked, completely dumbfounded at this sudden statement from the ghost master of time "We just took on an army of metal heads, kicked a fruit loop's butt and save that Giratina Pokemon thing, all in one day! I highly doubt that we need more training."

"I won't deny that you did well today in putting Zero in his place." Clockwork exclaimed before his features grew grim yet again "But there is a new threat on the horizon for the world of Pokemon."

"What kind of threat?" Danny asked, already worried for Ash and the others.

As if he had read his mind, Clockwork says "Fear not Danny, this threat will not come to past for many moons."

Joshua snickered.

"What!" Clockwork demanded.

"Many moons?" Joshua replied, laughter obviously evident in his voice "Seriously what's with that? You sound like some old narrating geezer from a fairytale." He was soon joined in his laughter by Nathan and Danny respectively.

"Good one!" Danny complimented, wiping a imaginary tear from his eye.

Clockwork scowled "This is no laughing manner you three! In a bit over a year's time a terrible and immensely powered threat will emerge in the Pokemon world and will wreck havoc on the world and all it's inhabitants. If left unchecked, this threat will destory the entire Pokemon World, INCLUDING ASH AND HIS FRIENDS!" The ghostly master of time finished, empathizing that last part.

The trio of super-powered teens' laughter dies on the spot.

"WHAT!"

* * *

-**THE END**-

**Pokemon**

**Danny Phantom**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Laserstorm**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Kirby**

**In**

**The Dimensional Guardians!**

**Cast:**

**(English) Sarah Natochenny - Ash**

**(English) Emily Bauer - Dawn**

**(Japanese and English) Ikue Ótani -Pikachu**

**(English) Bill Rogers - Brock**

**(English) Michele Knotz - Jessie**

**(English) Jimmy Zoppi (Billy Beach) - James**

**(English) Jimmy Zoppi - Meowth**

**Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Jason Griffith - Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Amy Palant - Miles 'Tails' Prower**

**Energy Wiz - Joshua/Laserstorm**

**Energy Wiz - Nathan/Muscleman**

**Energy Wiz - Tommy/Duplicon**

**Energy Wiz - Monteff/Mindshocker**

**Energy Wiz - Christopher/The Copier**

**David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Grey Dilisle - Samantha "Sam" Manson**

**Ricky D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley**

**David Carradine - Clockwork**

**(English) Haley Joel Osment - Sora**

**(English) Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck**

**(English) Bill Farmer - Goofy**

**(English) Paul St. Peter - Xemnas**

**(English) Kirk Thornton - Saix**

**English) Derek Stephen Prince - Vexen**

**(English) Quinton Flynn - Axel**

**(English) Jesse McCartney - Roxas **

**Tara Strong - Timmy Turner**

**Susan Blakeslee - Wanda**

**Darrin Norris - Cosmo**

**(Still don't know Poof's voice actor) - Poof**

**Mayumi - Kirby **

* * *

**Well there it is! The second story is now done! I hope you all have enjoyed this because I really have put a lot of work into it. I probably won't get around to starting the next one for quite a while. I know your all dying to see the sequel but I need some time to relax and gathering my bearings, it's pretty tough to add stuff onto a story plot that has already been used, and that doesn't even include the extra effort needed to type proper grammer. There is also 1 or 2 more updates for this story that I will post eventually. When I start working on it, I will post a preview for the sequel here, but not for quite some time. And that's not even including how long it will take from the time that the preview was updated to me actually posting chapters.**


	15. Epilogue

**Yep, that's right! The Epilogue is finally here! Please forgive me of any grammar mistakes you find in it.**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**-Timmy-**

In the bedroom of Timmy Turner a puff of purplish-pink smoke fills the room for a second soon before it dissipates to reveal said owner of bedroom along with his two Fairy Godparents, one of which still having her mouth zipped.

That is quickly resolved by Wanda as she unzips her mouth with her magic "_Real _mature." She scolded her idiot husband and Godchild.

Cosmo looked downcast "Aww how did you unzip your mouth so quickly?"

"Uhh Cosmo?" Timmy began, looking a bit annoyed "She's a Fairy Godparent, just like you are."

"So?"

"Soo, if you can use magic to zip her mouth up, she can use magic to unzip her mouth…._unfortunately_." Timmy said, muttering that last word under his breath, earning him a death glare from Wanda.

"What was that you said Timmy?" His female Godparent said, her glare never faltering.

"Uh n-n-nothing." Timmy stammered, starting to sweat under his brow.

Wanda wasn't buying it "Hm hm, then why are you sweating?"

_Drat! _Timmy thought, Wanda was very good at spotting just about every minor thing."Uh…Hey look Cosmo, there's my V-cube set up to that TV with the new Crash Nebula game inside it." Timmy exclaimed, quickly rushing over to one of his most craved desires in this world in a desperate effort to get away from the fuming pink haired fairy.

"OOH!" Cosmo cried "I call first player!" Waving his hand frantically in the air as he did so.

As the two begin to play their game, Wanda gives one last glare to the duo that seemed to say 'I'll deal with you two later' before poofing up a phone in her hand and dialing Mama Cosma.

After two consecutive rings Mama Cosma's voice is heard on the other end.

_Hello?_

"Hey Mama Cosma thanks for looking after Poof. Could you please bring him back over here. Me and my annoying husband and godchild arrived home just a few seconds ago."

_Are you sure you don't need me to babysit him a bit longer while you all start settling back in? _

"No." Wanda replied, already sensing Mama Cosma pleading.

_Oh come on. You must be exhausted after spending a few days in another world, and taking care of a fairy baby is the last thing you need after you just got back._

"But I want my Poof back now Mama Cosma, I haven't seen him in days." Wanda stated, trying to keep her frustration and anger out of her voice.

_But you….?_

She doesn't even get to finish as Wanda sighs a frustrated sigh "If you won't bring Poof back yourself Mama Cosma." She raises her glowing wand "Then I will." In a 'poof' Wanda's baby Poof appears in the air next to her.

_Oh, magic muffins! _

And that was the last thing Mama Cosma could say before Wanda rudely hung up on her as her phone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Did my little 'Poof' miss me?" Wanda said, in a baby-like voice.

Poof just giggled in response as he flew up into his mother's loving arms, shaking his magic rattle in happiness all the way. "If only Timmy and Cosmo were as sweet as you were." Wanda said with a hopeless sigh as she eyed her two boys rotting their minds away as they continue to play their Crash Nebula game.

* * *

**-Kingdom Hearts**-

We pan over to a view of Sora and his comrades walking along a marked path in this seemingly endless field of grass. Birds could also be heard chirping from among the few (And possibly only) trees in this field that the trio we're passing in-between of.

Suddenly Sora smirked "Boy I already miss Ash and the others. I wonder how they're holding up?"

"Don't worry Sora I'm sure Ash and the other fellas can take care of themselves. And it sure was nice meeting Phantom and Blaserstorm again, Ah-yuck." Goofy said cheerfully.

Sora just roles his eyes hopeless, after once again hearing Goofy's incorrect pronunciation.

"I just hope we don't run into that Shadow guy again!" Donald muttered angrily under his breath. Soon however, he shakes his head off the subject as he turns to the others and pops the question "Well now what do we do?"

"We got to find Riku and King Mickey." Sora answered, not even turning to face the court magician.

Goofy scratches his head "But where do we start looking for that there door to the light?"

The trio ponder these words from Goofy as they continue to walk, until quite suddenly they stop walking and their bodies droop toward the ground after failing to come up with a good place to start. In their depression, the trio suddenly notice a yellow dog with a green collar around its neck, walking out of the grassy field and onto the dirt path.

While Sora doesn't know this dog or who it belongs to, Donald and Goofy instantly recognize the yellow canine.

"Pluto?" Donald asked, quite confused as to how that dog got here.

The dog named Pluto, stops on a dime at hearing Donald's voice and turns his head to face the trio.

"Hey Pluto, where have you been?" Goofy asked curiously.

Suddenly the trio notice something in Pluto's mouth.

"Huh?" Sora muttered

It was a green envelope

"Wak!" Donald squawked

It was a green envelope that had a seal of three interconnected circles, one bigger then the others. It's funny really, if you looked at it closely, it would look like you were staring at the back of the head of….

"Gawrsh! That's the King's seal!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hey! Have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked the canine.

Pluto, being a dog, obviously doesn't reply and instead takes off down the dirt path. At seeing this Donald and Goofy exchange cheerful glances, as if they were deciding something.

Sora on the other hand cheerfully shouts "Guys! Let's go!" And with that said, the trio give chase to Pluto, laughing the whole way.

"YAAAHO-HO-HO-HOOO! Ah-yuck" Goofy chuckled as they ran.

"Oh boy!" a hard-to-understand voice squawked.

Sora takes a quick glance at the camera and gives a playful grin "Heh heh."

But as they continue to pursue Pluto, a soft voice rings out in Sora's head.

"Remember, Sora. You are the one that will open the door to the light."

* * *

**-Danny-**

Meanwhile in the spooky and very creepy realm of the ghost zone, a flash of light flashes in the dark dreary realm, revealing a disorientated Danny Phantom.

"Man I hate Clockwork's teleportation method!" Danny groaned under his breath.

Despite being back in his world, or rather the all-too-familiar ghost zone, which he could easily find his way back home in, via The Fenton Ghost Portal, Danny was still pondering what Clockwork had said to him, Joshua, and Nathan.

"So.." Danny said, as he began recalling everything Clockwork had said to him "There's some kind of super powerful threat that will destroy Ash's world, and him along with it, sometime in the distant future. So Clockwork wants to train me and Joshua to fight whatever this threat is whenever it appears and starts blowing things up."

Danny chuckled at his not-to-bright predicament "Boy do I hate my life."

_ZOOM!_

Danny nearly yelped in surpise when that oh-so familiar white door, that got him into the affairs of this entire story, nearly decapitated him as it soared just an inch past his head.

"Watch where your flying, you stupid ghost door!" Danny shouted at the not-so inanimate object, highly tempted to blast the piece of ghostly wood to smithreens with an ectobeam, espically for putting him in this meess in the first place. Then, just at that moment, he heard the noise of another object approaching behind him. Immediately Danny spun around….

_BAM!_

And screamed as the good old Specter Speeder slammed into his body with a sickening thud.

"DANNY!"

Even at hearing his friends voices for the first time in three days, Danny was too dazed from becoming a bug splattered on a windshield to react to their voices. Having a flying vehicle crashing into you at seemingly mach 4 speeds could do that to a guy. But the ghostly hero had been through worse, and soon enough he was able to regain some composure with a good shake of the head.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her secret crush safe and sound, just as Danny phased through the windshield.

"What happened to you Danny?" Tucker asked with concern in his voice as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulders. "And how did you get out of wherever that ghost door sent you to?"

Danny smiled wearily "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Who cares?" Sam asked, annoyed by Tucker's questions as she ran over to Danny and embraced him in a warm hug. "I'm just glad your alright. I though something terrible had happened to you Danny, after that darn door sucked you inside!"

Danny smiled back as they locked eyes with one another, totally lost in the beauty of the other one's eyes.

"_Ah-hem!_"

The sound of Tucker's voice immediately broke the conversation as the duo were reminded that Tucker was _still _here and they quickly tore apart from each other, both blushing in embarrassment.

Tucker just snickered, he knew far too well that Danny and Sam were totally in love with each other, but curiosity on what happened to Danny after he was sucked inside that door put his teasing on hold.

"So what happened to you after you disappeared inside that door?" Tucker asked his best friend, unable to contain his curiosity.

"I'll tell you about it later Tuck." Danny replied, taking a seat at the Specter Speeder's controls.

"Come on dude!" Tucker pleaded, but he was just ignored as Sam took a seat beside Danny as the ghostly hero drove the ghost-adapted vehicle to the single destination in the Ghost Zone that he had memorized by heart: The Fenton Family Ghost Portal.

"It sure is good to be back!" Danny exclaimed, him and Sam sharing warm glances.

"Dude, don't leave me in the dark!" Tucker cried pleadingly.

"Yep it _sure _is." Danny mutter sarcastically, already annoyed by Tucker persistence in finding out what happened to him. "It's going to be a _long _drive home."

* * *

-**Sonic The Hedgehog-**

Meanwhile in the lab of a certain twin-tailed fox, said owner had already managed to clean up his lab from that 'World-Portal 7000' incident and was frantically working away on said device in hopes of rescuing Sonic and Shadow.

"Ugh I should have known that the Chaos Emeralds' power could do unpredictable things!" Tails scolded himself "Because of me, Sonic and Shadow could be in danger!" Tears began to swell up in the two-tailed fox's eyes.

But suddenly his expression changes into that of determination as he wipes the tears from his eyes "But I'm going to rescue them no matter what! I just need to recalibrate the machine, so the Chaos Emeralds won't add a suction current to the portal like last time."

Suddenly a flash of blue catches the two-tailed fox's attention to the center of his lab where the flash had occurred. Tails immediately lets out a huge sigh of relief as the blue flash of light fades away to reveal the two hedgehogs he knew all to well.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted his best bud "Long time no see?"

"Where did you two go?" Tails asked curiously, though he was just extremely glad that they were back safe and sound.

Sonic shrugged "Some place where we met humans and super powered animals similar to us, cept they can't talk. And we also had to rescue a giant creature from an idiot with an army of flying metal creatures, ya know the usual?"

Tails looked stunned "Wow you two sound like you had quite an adventure wherever you went. But at least you're all alright, you had me worried and I've been trying to fix this thing all day to rescue you guys."

"As if I ever needed _help _from you." Shadow snorted, earning him a vicious glare from Sonic. "Now if you don't mind, I've got somewhere else to be then here with you two idiots." And in that instant, Shadow disappears in a flash of blue, taking his red Chaos Emerald with him.

"Sometimes Shadow can really get on a hedgehog's nerves." Sonic growled, finally fed up with Shadow and his personality after all this time.

Seeing Sonic's anger for him, Tails quickly says "It's alright Sonic, I'm quite use to Shadow's insults."

"OH SONIC!"

Sonic's eyes constrict "Oh no."

Glancing over his shoulder he sees one of his worst fear. Amy Rose was coming up fast, and she seemed really ticked "Sonic! You forgot about are date again!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME AMY, WE ARE NOT DATING!" Sonic shouted before turning his head back over to his twin-tailed friend "Sorry, Tails, I gotta split!" And with that said and done, Sonic bolts out of the laboratory with Amy, armed with her Piko Hammer, hot on his trail. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, SONIC!"

Tails just chuckles to himself as he walks to the entrance of his lab to see Amy chasing Sonic off into the sunset. Tails had to give Amy the benefit of the doubt, she was a lot faster then he gave her credit of. But still, she was not nearly as fast as Sonic was and was quickly falling behind.

"SONIC YOU GET BACK HER!" Amy screamed

"MAKE ME!" Sonic hollered back.

"Those two at it again." Came a voice from behind Tails, as the fox quickly spun around to see the Knuckles the Enchinda gliding down toward him.

Tails laughed as Knuckles landed beside him "Yeah, its always fun to see Sonic being chased by Amy Rose."

Knuckles chuckled "She'll never give up on Sonic, will she?"

Tails smiled "Yeah." An evil glint suddenly appeared in Tails' eyes as he turned toward Knuckles "I'll bet you 20 bucks that you can't get Amy to fall for another guy other then Sonic."

Knuckles grinned "Make it 50 and your on!"

"Okay, 50 it is!" Tails exclaimed, offering the Enchinda a handshake.

"Your going to regret this Tails." Knuckles stated, highly confident in himself as he gave a firm handshake with said fox right before he took to the skies.

Tails snickered as he watched the Enchinda gliding on after Sonic and Amy "We'll see who has the last laugh Knuckles, we'll see."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sonic's scream could still be heard quite clearly from off yonder.

* * *

-**Joshua/Laserstorm**-

"Well that was an _interesting _adventure, wouldn't ya say?" Joshua asked his best bud as the two reappeared in the underground laboratory.

Nathan nodded, though his face soon sharpened into a glare. "Yeah, I had fun, but how come that Clockwork guys wants to train you and Danny but not me! I'm just as powerful as you are, plus I'm way stronger then you!"

Joshua returned the glare. "Ignoring that, maybe he thought you were already prepared to face this threat to Ash's world, so maybe that's why he didn't want to train you."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, your probably right That old ghost knows an experienced, elite fighter when he sees one." He flexed his arms. "These guns don't form overnight you know." Joshua rolled his eyes.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention to the elevator where they saw three figures, dressed in thick, furred coats, walking towards them. Two of them were openly glaring at the remaining one, who smiled sheepishly; ice was visibly seen on their bodies and snotcicles dangled from their nostrils.

"What happened to you guys?" Nathan asked curiously, suppressing a light chuckle.

Monteff just pointed at Tommy. "_He _happened to us!"

"Come on, Monteff, lighten up!" Tommy snapped back, "I said I was sorry!"

"No," Monteff barked back, "I will not _lighten _up! Because of you, I've spent the last week of my life in a freezer, eaten disgusting food, and lost all the feeling in my fingers and toes, plus I think my butts frozen solid for sitting on that ice block!" He tapped his behind as a resounding, unusual clang sounded off.

"Someone's hot-headed." Joshua murmured, promptly earning him a glare from Monteff causing the Elaman to chuckle nervously. "Not that that is a good thing! Heh, heh.

Tommy began to snicker. "Yeah, _cool _down, Monteff, and take a _chill _pill," he said aloud , before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Oh, and don't forget to put that hot-head of yours on _ice_!"

The sound of grinding could be heard as Monteff pounded his teeth together like a power saw, his skin turning a literal shade of hot red as the ice melted off of him. Normally, he wasn't so quick to anger but since he had been freezing to death for a whole, entire week he was to say the very least ticked. Plus the laughter coming from the others wasn't really helping him either.

"THAT'S IT!" Monteff screamed as he picked up a nearby metal cart and telekinetically hurled it at Tommy's gasping form. "AHH!"

A loud, resouding crash is heard as the screen vibrates.

"OH, COME ON MONTEFF, IT WAS A JOKE!" Tommy shouted from off-screen. Monteff just gave the angry Tommy a glare in return.

Christopher's face suddenly turned to a pale green as he surpressed a retch.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked, curious for his friend's sudden change in color.

Monteff grimaced for some strange reason. "We got a hold of some nasty food. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Joshua waved him off. "Oh, come on! It can't be that back can it?"

Opening a wrapped box up, Christopher showed the two the disgusting remains of the squid that Tommy, Monteff, and Christopher had oh-so regrettably eaten. Both visibly turned green as retches creept up their own throats.

Nathan gagged "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

"Freeze-dried squid." The other three replied simultaneously, souding equally as 'gross-out' as they were.

Nathan continued to stare, with twitching eye, at the food, a truly disgusted look on his face, as an awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds.

Joshua abruptly fainted.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story, and sorry for taking so long to update this. Jump to the next Chapter for the trailer for the third, and final story to this Heroes Vs. Pokemon Trilogy!**


	16. Preview for Next Story

**Yep, that's right folks, the long-awaited Trailer is here. Enjoy. Like before, please forgive me of any grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Preview for Next Story **

**

* * *

**

Narrator: You saw them in Alamos Town….

Black and white flashes showing scenes from the first story are seen.

1. Ash, Dawn, and Brock competing with the Pokemon Trainers in the streets of Alamos Town.

2. Sora's trio exiting the gummi ship in the garden.

3. Timmy Turner and his fairies poofing into an alley.

4. Danny wandering the garden and fighting Darkrai.

5. Joshua bying a map from a shop.

6. Team Rocket deceiving Alberto into thinking their reporters.

7. Ash, Dawn, Brock conversing in the garden with Allis, Tonio, and Alberto.

**Narrator: How they helped to defend Alamos Town…**

1. Ash, Dawn and some of the Pokemon rushing up the long winding starircase of the Space-Time towers to the instrumental player at the top.

2. The scene where Tonio saves Allis on the bridge whereas Alberto, accompanied by Lickylick seethes in jealously.

3. Brock and Nurse Joy escorting people to safety.

4. Sora pressing against a Draco Meteor bullet with his Keyblade.

5. Donald casting gravity to pin Palkia down to the ground.

6. Goofy blocking a Hyper Beam with his shield.

7. Team Rocket running for their lives as the street behind them disintegrates.

8. Timmy socking Dialga with his metal fist appendage.

9. Joshua blasting Dialga off him with an electrical-infused energy beam.

10. Danny springing up from within the ground, intangibly of course, and delivers an uppercut to Palkia's chin.

11: Ash and Dawn watching their Pokemon activate the music player with their electrical abilites, causing the song to be played.

**Narrator: You saw them in the Reverse World….**

Black and white flashes showing scenes from the second story is seen.

1. Ash, Dawn (Holding Shaymin), and their Pokemon following Newton inside a building as a familiar diety pokes its eye in after them.

2. Danny floating around in the reverse world.

3. Timmy and his faires standing on a platform in the reverse world.

4. Joshua using an energy sword to slow his descent down the mountain.

5. Sonic and Shadow displaying amazing acrobatics as they travel through the reverse world.

6. Kirby being sucked up into a green vortex-like hole.

**Narrator: How they brought Shaymin back to the Flower Garden while dealing with many perilous threats along the way.**

1. Ash, his Pokemon, and Sora, attacking Zero's ship with everything they got.

2. Shadow socking Axel in the face.

3. Joshua launching a Laser Ball at Giratina.

4. Sonic plowing into Giratina's head.

5. Kirby slamming its hammer down upon Zero's ship.

6. Timmy launching many rockets at the Magnemite while a crazed Wanda blasted them with bazookas. Cosmo just floated there like an idiot.

7. Shaymin blasting Magnezone with an Energy Ball.

8. Danny watching on in horror as Joshua absorbed the energy from Giratina's electrical cage.

9. Nathan's Aura Fist bouncing off of the diamond shield around Giratina.

10: Team Rocket screamin as there are ripped from the ground by some air current.

11: Shadow blasting Zero out of the reverse world.

12: The entire group watching Shaymin migrating with its fellow brethren.

**Narrator: But now…**

We are taken to a mysterious realm housing a monstrous vortex of yellow energy as we are taken to the heart of it where a black sphere lies. In it, we see a mysterious Pokemon resting.

**Narrator: Something has awoken…**

The eyes of the Pokemon snap open to reveal glowing eyes of hate and aggression as a burst of energy erupts from it, rocking the entire dimension.

**Narrator: The Pokemon said to have created entire worlds…**

We see our group of heroes inside a chamber as two figures introduced them to this strange contraption.

**Ash: Is it a…Pokemon?**

**Sheena: Right, the legendary Pokemon said to have created its entire world.**

The group looked stunned.

**Timmy: Not, another one!**

**Narrator: Even The Dragon Trio alone will not be enough to subdue its anger.**

We see Palkia firing an Aura Sphere at the Legendary while Dialga lets loose a Hyper Beam, both of which are blocked by some sort of strange energy. Both are then blasted by a twin Twisters as they cry out in pain. Giratina is then seen attacking with Will-O-Wisp but that is also blocked as the Legendary responds with a howling blizzard.

**Shadow: No way!**

**Sora: Yeah! That's impossible!**

**Timmy: So it's **_**invincible**_**!**

**Narrator: Old Heroes….**

Ash, Dawn, Brock and the Pokemon are seen playing in and hanging around a river. Ash had just splashed Dawn.

**Dawn: Oh, you think your funny?**

**Ash: I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!**

**Brock: Hey the guidebook talks about them as well.**

We see Sonic in a field and looking up at something.

**Sonic Come on, don't tell me you don't know who I am!**

**Shadow: Don't get used to it.**

**Tails: It doesn't look like that to me!**

We see Joshua and Danny dueling one another in the Elemental Plane as the latter dodges a laser sent by the latter.

**Danny: Ha, you missed!**

**Joshua: Oh, yeah?**

We see Joshua talking with Nathan near the ruins.

**Nathan: I quickly decided to come and help you.**

**Joshua: He paused the wrestling match until you returned, didn't he?**

**Nathan: Well…..yeah.**

We see Sora's trio, along with three new figures, catching up to Ash's group on the trail.

**Ash: Hey, Sora! Where did you come from?**

**Sora: You know me, I always seem to pop out of nowhere.**

**Goofy: It sure is great to see you guys again!**

We then see the FOP crew appearing in a field of tall bushes with red juicy berries hanging from them.

**Timmy: So, what does that have to do with anything!**

**Wanda: I don't know, sport.**

**Cosmo: What?**

We see Kirby flying through the air on his trusty Warp Star.

**Kirby: Hi!**

**Narrator: New Friends….**

We see the group at a lake, chatting with two strangely-dressed individuals.

**Sheena: Hi, my name is Sheena, and I'm guardian of these ruins.**

**Kevin: Same here too, my names Kevin.**

We see a small boy with a large cranium, accomplained by a metallic pooch, as he introduced himself to Sora's group.

**Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, and this is my dog Goddard!**

**Goddard: BARK BARK!**

We are taken to the Mushroom Kingdom as we see Mario following after a panicked Yoshi, while glaring at his lazy brother.

**Mario: Luigi, let's-a-go!**

**Luigi: Oh, no!**

We see Dawn shaking hands with a certain red-haired girl.

**Dawn: Hi, I'm Dawn!**

**Kairi: Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi.**

Not too far away from them we see Ash taking to a teen of silver hair.

**Ash: Hi, I'm Ash!**

**Riku: Riku. Who's that on your shoulder?**

**Ash: Oh, this is my partner and buddy: Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

We see a certain king standing on gray stones inside a bleak chamber, with Ash, Pikachu, Goddard, and Jimmy nearby, as they looked up to something.

**King Mickey: I'm Mickey Mouse!**

We see Silver floating in midair thanks to his pyschokensis as he glared at something.

**Silver: My name is Silver!**

We then see five blonds as they walk along the streets of a futuristic city.

**Damian: Oh, a wise guy, eh?**

**Steven: Whoa, calm down.**

**Ethan: Seriously? When will these two ever learn that they can't win?**

**Narrator: Will join forces with the Dragon Trio….**

We see three flashbacks of each member of said trio.

**Donald: WHAT!**

**Ethan: How is this even happening!**

**Narrator: As some try to solve the riddle to Arceus' anger….**

We see the group traveling through some kind of blue wormhole.

**Dawn: What's going on?**

**Wanda: Sorry sport. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just as clueless as Cosmo is right now.**

**Tails: Dialga must've sent us through that wormhole and into the past!**

We see a few a few members of the group standing on a stone platform in the middle of a cloudy day.

**Kevin: Dialga has taken them back to the time of Arceus' betrayal!**

**Sonic: If Tails and the others can stop that Damos guy from betraying Arceus…**

**Joshua: None of this will ever happen!**

We see the group locked in a cell as they confront a certain man.

**Sora: You must be…**

**Ash: Damos!**

**Damos: Wait, you say you know me?**

**Kairi: Why are you setting up a trap for Arceus!**

**Jimmy: Your betrayal is going to jeopardize many innocent lives in the future!**

We see the FOP in an alley of the town of Michina.

**Wanda: And from seeing how powerful Arceus really is, I'm pretty sure he could do it. We can't afford to let Arceus get angry.**

We see the group the group standing inside the coliseum-like walls inside a cave as they looked down with horrified expression.

**Ethan: Why that no good son of a weasel…**

We see Team Rocket behind a couple of pillars as James pushes an angry Jessie in front of him.

**James: I insist, ladies first!**

**Jessie: Meowth' first!**

**Meowth: No, James!**

**Narrator: While others contend with Arceus in the future…**

We see Joshua being blasted into the lake by Arceus.

**Joshua: That hurt.**

We see Sonic dodging Arceus' Flamethrowers.

**Sonic: Your too slow!**

We see Danny flying towards Arceus while charging a ball of ecto-energy in his hands.

**Danny: Hey, Arkbutt! Catch.**

However the attack dissipates into thin air before it could reach Arceus' whose life plates had changed to black.

**Danny: What!**

**Nathan: Need some help?**

Nathan throws an Aura Fist that crashes into Arceus' form, sending it flying back.

We then see Arceus bursting out of something as Joshua, Danny, and Palkia go flying back into the side of a hill.

**Danny: Ow.**

**Narrator: Will they succeed?**

We see Mario striking the top of Arceus' head with his trusty hammer.

**Mario: Eee….YA!**

Inside the walls of the underground shrine, we see Ash gaining a determined expression as he, Pikachu, and Sora's trio rushed up a nearby stairway, earning him confused stares from the others.

**Ash: We're going to go and get the Jewel of Life back from Marcus!**

**Ethan: Not without backup you aren't!**

We see Riku slashing Arceus' side as the dark wielder came down from above.

**Arceus: AGH!**

**Riku: What's the matter, Arceus? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson about my **_**inexcusable **_**actions.**

**Arceus: DIE!**

**Goofy: Gawrsh!**

We see the group facing a strange robed man who was guarded by his two Pokemon: Brozong and Heatran.

**?: I'm certain that one day you all will thank me.**

**Ash: What for!**

**?: I am changing history!**

**Mickey: Doesn't matter, what your doing here is wrong!**

We see Joshua unloading a payload of lasers on Arceus.

**Joshua: Eat this, Arkdoofus!**

We see Timmy and his fairies among the walls of the underground shrine.

**Timmy: I wish that those Pokemon were free of their armor!**

**Cosmo: One armor-stripping wish, coming up!**

**Poof: (Giggles)**

**Wanda: (Groans)**

**Narrator: Or will they fail?**

First we see Sora flying back into the ground in front of the group's worried, stunned expressions before another flashback shows Goddard getting blown back by a beam attack.

**All: SORA!**

**Jimmy: Goddard!**

We see Danny, Mario, and Sonic getting blasted into the ground by twisters.

**Arceus: THAT'S IT, THIS NEEDS TO END!**

**Shadow: Same to you!**

**Sonic: Don't bet on it.**

**?: Now, the silver water!**

We see Arceus falling down into a chamber as a torrent of 'silver water' fell down upon him. Up above, those like Ash and Sora watched on in horror.

**Ash: Maybe we're too late.**

**Kairi: Oh, I can't stand to watch this **_**again**_**!**

**(Sheena glancing up at someone): You, how could you do this!**

The scene then changes to Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yoshi, and Tails exiting a cell filled with sleeping Pokemon. The two guards immediately pointed their blunt U-tipped spears at them.

**Donald: Hey, what's the big idea!**

We see Giratina trying to tackle Arceus, only to end up crashing into a charging Silver as Arceus maneuvers out the way with incredible energy. The Alpha then spins around and opens fire upon them with a searing flamethrower.

**(Ash wincing): I felt that.**

We are then taking to the underground shrine where we see a whole group of heroes screaming as the balcony gives underneath them.

**Mario: MAMA MIAH!**

**Goofy: YAAAAAAAA HO HO HO HOOOO!**

**Narrator: Pokemon…..**

We see Ash and Dawn getting ready to start a tag-team battle with the twin blue-haired siblings by the river for the rights of the recently-found watermelons.

**Ash: Okay, I guess that's fair.**

**Dawn: Fair and square!**

**Narrator: Kingdom Hearts….**

We see Mickey slamming his Keyblade onto Heatran's head.

**Mickey: Even doing something as horrible as this with a good intention is still wrong! **

Are attention then focus on Sora who nods to Goofy as a ball of hexagons surrounds the former. Sora's clothes begin to change as Goofy disappears.

**Sora: Light!**

**(Donald casting a Thundaga spell): I got it!**

**Kairi: That little cutie sure is brave.**

**Riku: How much longer do you need?**

**Narrator: Laserstorm…..**

We see Joshua narrowly avoiding a Twister, of Arceus' making, by flying on his side.

**Joshua: Yikes!**

**Nathan: Whew, close one, eh?**

**Narrator: Danny Phantom….**

We see Danny gasping in shock as he eyes a female ghost standing before him with a smirk plastered on her lips.

**Danny: What are you doing here, Danielle?**

**Danielle: I'm not letting you get all the action.**

**Narrator: Sonic the Hedgehog….**

We Sonic in midair right in front of Arceus' face as a ball of blue wind gathers in the former's hand. He unleashes it at near-point blank range.

**Sonic: Sonic Wind!**

We see Shadow floating in mid-air, with a chaotic aura flaring around him, as he fires a Chaos Ray at something off-screen

**Shadow: Prepare to die!**

We see Silver holding his glowing palm out to Arceus.

**Silver: My friends…..(sniffle)…..have been killed by that monster!**

**Tails: Your were only doing what had to be done.**

**Narrator: Mario Bros…..**

We see Cape Mario floating in midair as a ball of flame grew in his hand. Sounding off his famous grunt, he fires the ball at Arceus, only for it to splash against his Life Plate defense. Mario looked stunned before we see him plummeting down into the ground.

Suddenly, the scene takes a jump into the future to see Luigi slamming into Arceus' side with his trademark head charge, for lack of better term. Arceus' goes flying back from the force of the attack.

**Yoshi (Cheerfully): Yoshi!**

**Narrator: Metal-Man**

We see Ethan as he puts his B3 at somebody's head.

**Ethan: I would stop taking if I were you, unless you don't care if there is a round of bullets in your head. **

**Narrator: Fairly Odd Parents…..**

We see the FOP group spying on Sheena's conversation with the man in a random chamber of a random building. The two had just finished their 'chat' cand were getting ready to leave.

**Timmy: C'mon, we've got to follow them!**

**Wanda: Right, sport!**

**Cosmo: Bu-but, what about the food!**

**Narrator: Jimmy Neutron…..**

We see Jimmy, along with a big group, confront a Heatran and a Brozong, as he turns to his dog.

**Jimmy: Goddard, Ion Cannon!**

**Goddard: Bark, Bark!**

A highly technological ray-like gun comes out of Goddard's mechanical body, surprising everyone there.

**Narrator: Kirby….**

We see Kirby as he slams his hammer into Brozong, hard, sending the metallic Pokemon stumbling back in the air.

**Kirby: Hi!**

**Narrator: And one more surprise crossover….**

We see a blue koala watching the heroes, standing on a ledge proudly looking up into the sky, from a hill. It then turns to the camera and gives out an insane-like cackle to the camera.

**Narrator: Will all come together in…**

(Flashes of the characters' faces are seen)

**Narrator: Transcending Time and Space!**

**Danny: I'm going to enjoy this!**

**Ash: Me too!**

**Sora: Alright!**

**Ethan: Thanks for sharing that visual.**

**Joshua: You could say that.**

**Mario: Let's-a-go!**

**Jimmy: I concur**

**Timmy: Oh, this is just **_**too **_**awesome!**

**Wanda: You see plenty of action everyday thinks to my dunce of a husband over here.**

**Cosmo: She knows me so well!**

**Poof: (giggles)**

**Riku: I'm going to need a **_**whole**_** lot of therapy once this is over.**

**

* * *

**

Coming soon to a computer near you!


End file.
